Un lien singulier
by shinobu24
Summary: Oliver semble avoir une vie parfaite mais les pulsions particulières qu'il a besoin d'assouvir vont le pousser à se lier avec une femme. Une femme loin de ce qu'il cherchait mais qui semble capable de lui apporter ce qu'il attend… et même plus (Oliver/dominant ; Felicity/soumise) UA
1. Chapter 1

**Un lien singulier**

* * *

 **Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver pour une nouvelle fiction d'une vingtaine de chapitres que je posterai une fois par semaine le mercredi.** **Je vous préviens que c'est un rating M avec une relation dominant/soumis.**

 **Résumé: Oliver a des pulsions particulières à assouvir et il est temps pour lui de retrouver une femme qui sache lui apporter ce qu'il attend… et même plus (Oliver/dominant ; Felicity/soumise) UA**

 **Disclaimer: les personnages d'Arrow ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Un grand merci à Delicity-Unicorn sans qui je n'aurais sans doute jamais été au bout de cette fiction. Merci de m'avoir soutenue et encouragée. Je t'embrasse fort.**

* * *

Chapitre 1

Oliver sort du Purgatoire et met un pied dans la rue. Il se sent mieux après cette soirée, il a pu assouvir ses besoins particuliers. Depuis que sa dernière soumise est partie, il n'en a pas repris. Il vient ici quand il en ressent le besoin ou que son envie se fait trop forte. Comme ce soir.

La maîtresse du lieu lui a présenté une fille inconnue, rompue à ces pratiques et qui l'a assez satisfait pour quelques jours. Ce qui le gêne c'est d'être obligé de se déplacer, c'est tout de même plus pratique et agréable d'en avoir une qui l'attend sagement chez lui. Il devrait se trouver une nouvelle soumise, c'est peut-être le moment de se mettre en chasse. Il sourit à cette idée qui éveille ses instincts. Trouver une femme et lui apprendre à satisfaire la moindre de ses envies, la contrôler et obtenir ce qu'il veut.

Sa voiture s'arrête devant lui et le voiturier lui ouvre la portière arrière. Il monte à l'intérieur et retrouve son chauffeur qu'il connaît depuis dix ans maintenant. Il lui fait une confiance aveugle, c'est son chauffeur mais aussi son garde du corps, il connaît la partie de sa vie qu'il cache au grand public. Parce qu'en plus d'être un dominant, il est le président de la plus grosse société de la ville. Autant dire que son secret doit être bien protégé.

Le trajet jusque chez lui se fait en silence, il savoure encore le plaisir que cette femme lui a donné et se remémore ce qu'il lui a fait. Il la faite crier de douleur avant de la faire gémir de plaisir.

John le dépose devant le manoir et il descend d'un geste souple. Il se sent mieux dans son corps après cette soirée, plus en harmonie avec ce qu'il est au plus profond de lui. Il grimpe les quelques marches et entre chez lui. Le manoir est vide depuis que sa sœur est partie vivre en ville. Il y a des dizaines de pièces dont il ne se sert pas, même celle qu'il a aménagé pour lui, il ne la plus ouverte depuis quelques temps.

Il monte au premier étage et prend la direction de sa chambre où il retire sa veste de costume qu'il pose sur le dossier d'une chaise. Il dénoue légèrement sa cravate en tirant dessus et prend la direction de la salle de bain.

Cette pièce est attenante à sa chambre et presque aussi grande que celle-ci. Un miroir qui court sur toute la largeur de la pièce surplombe deux vasques. Dans un coin une baignoire d'angle dont la taille permet d'accueillir plusieurs personnes et une douche italienne dans un autre coin ouverte sur le reste de la pièce. Il retire ses vêtement qu'il laisse tomber dans le panier de linge sale, ouvre le gicleur de la douche et entre sous l'eau quand la température lui convient. Il sent la chaleur de l'eau et la brûlure qu'elle laisse sur sa peau quand elle coule dans son dos. Les yeux fermés, il relâche un soupir de bien être avant de baisser la température. Il ressort dix minutes plus tard, se sèche et se glisse, nu, entre ses draps frais avant de sombrer dans un sommeil profond.

Le lendemain, il se réveille avant la sonnerie de son portable. Il se lève et fait quelques exercices pour étirer son corps. Il prend soin de lui, tous ses plaisirs passent par ce moyen et il l'entretien au mieux. Il passe par la salle de bain et se prépare en s'observant dans le miroir, dans les yeux. Son regard est plus calme et plus profond, ou c'est peut-être seulement ce qu'il ressent. Il se rase en prenant son temps puis s'habille d'un costume gris sombre. Quand il descend à la cuisine, la gouvernante a déjà déposé le petit déjeuner sur le comptoir. Il la salue et la remercie avant de s'asseoir pour manger et prendre son café.

C'est le dernier instant de calme avant de se jeter dans sa journée de travail et il prend toujours le temps d'en profiter. Quand il fait beau et doux, il aime passer ce moment sur la terrasse derrière le manoir et profiter du cadre. Pas de journaux ou de radio, il consultera les nouvelles dans la voiture.

Vingt minutes plus tard, il se lève et sort alors que John l'attend déjà. Il lui ouvre la portière en le saluant et Oliver en fait de même. C'est un homme sur lequel il peut compter et qui ne lui manque jamais de respect. Chose qu'il apprécie par-dessus tout. Il sort de son cocon protecteur et la voiture avance sur la route alors que John lui rappel les déplacements qui sont prévus aujourd'hui. Le reste de son planning lui sera rappelé par son secrétaire. Il a préféré un homme, il aurait été trop tenté s'il avait eu une femme à cette place et ça lui évite ainsi les problèmes.

Il avance dans le hall de son entreprise. Il en a pris la tête à la mort de son père et l'a fait fructifier. C'est un acharné du travail, tout comme il l'était. Il rend des signes de tête aux personnes qu'il croise et qui le salue et il ne la voie pas arriver. Une jeune femme blonde qui vient en sens inverse accompagnée par le responsable du personnel et qui lui renverse son café dessus.

Un choc qui le fige dans son avancée. Le liquide chaud se repend sur son pantalon et il jette un regard à ses chaussures hors de prix. Les gens autour d'eux semblent s'être figés et même le responsable qui se tient non loin d'eux n'ose pas s'approcher de peur de recevoir toute la colère qu'il est prêt à déverser.

* * *

Felicity arrive en courant chez Queen Consolidated. Elle lisse son chemisier blanc encore un peu froissé, heureusement que sa veste de tailleur cache les plis. Elle se présente à l'accueil et on prévient le responsable du personnel de son arrivée alors que la secrétaire lui donne un plan pour trouver le service. Elle reste un moment surprise avec son plan à la main, en se demandant si cette entreprise est si grande que ça.

Elle fixe au revers de sa veste la carte visiteur qu'on lui a tendu et passe les tourniquets en se dirigeant vers les ascenseurs. Elle est soulagée d'avoir décrochée ce poste, elle sort de la fac et n'était pas sûre qu'une telle entreprise même avec ses références lui fasse confiance. Elle remonte le couloir dans lequel elle arrive et se présente à une nouvelle secrétaire qui lui fait signe qu'on l'attend. Elle inspire pour essayer de faire disparaître son angoisse et faire bonne impression puis frappe à la porte. Elle entre et rencontre le premier cadre de tous ceux qu'elle va croiser dans le futur. Ils se serrent la main alors qu'elle lui donne un sourire tendu et il lui fait ensuite la présentation de ce monde qu'elle va découvrir. Il lui parle de l'entreprise mais aussi des employés qui sont une grande famille. Elle acquiesce, elle veut faire partie de cette famille.

Depuis qu'elle a fini ses études, elle a postulé à quelques postes mais c'est cette place qu'elle voulait et qu'elle a obtenu. Elle connaît la réputation de l'entreprise et toutes les innovations dont ils sont les inventeurs. Elle a traversé une bonne partie du pays et depuis qu'elle a décroché cet entretien, elle dort dans sa voiture. Elle n'a plus assez d'argent pour se louer une chambre d'hôtel mais ses soucis sont derrière elle.

L'homme d'une quarantaine d'année face à elle lui tend son contrat. Felicity sourit un peu plus et appose sa signature sur les deux exemplaires. Elle se sent plus forte et plus confiante, sa nouvelle vie commence. Au bout d'une demi-heure le responsable se lève et l'entraîne après lui. Il lui fait faire le tour des services les plus importants avant d'arriver au service où elle va faire des prouesses, l'innovation informatique. Elle croise le regard de certains de ses nouveaux collègues qui ont levé la tête pour voir qui était le nouveau. Elle leur sourit, c'est une nouvelle. On lui présente son supérieur, il a l'air presque aussi jeune qu'elle et il est très heureux de la rencontrer enfin.

Elle continue sa découverte de QC comme les employés appellent l'entreprise, cette fois avec son supérieur, et se retrouve dans le grand hall. Il lui explique qu'il lui montre la cafétéria et que le tour de découverte sera terminé. Il lui présente les lieux et lui offre un café pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue. Elle le prend à emporter, elle est impatiente de commencer et de faire plus ample connaissance avec ses collègues. Ils traversent le hall d'accueil et un choc l'interrompt. Elle vient de percuter un homme et de lui renverser son café dessus. Elle prend à peine le temps de se rendre compte des dégâts, un pantalon tâché et des chaussures en cuir ruinées, elle se baisse pour ramasser son gobelet et éponger comme elle peut le café au sol qui ne s'est pas retrouvé sur le costume hors de prix. Elle bégaie des excuses en ouvrant son sac pour chercher des mouchoirs et effacer sa bourde. Elle n'ose pas relever la tête, elle vient de ruiner l'image que son supérieur a d'elle.

L'homme qu'elle a aspergé s'accroupit devant elle et emprisonne ses mains dans les siennes pour la faire arrêter. Elle relève la tête pour s'excuser encore mais ses mots restent coincés dans sa gorge. Il se relève et l'entraîne avec lui. Elle ne s'est pas encore rendue compte que les gens les observent avant qu'il n'aboie un ordre.

\- « Johns rendez-vous utile et appelez le nettoyage. »

Celui-ci semble se remettre à vivre et s'éloigne. Felicity reste sans bouger alors que l'homme relâche ses mains et inspecte son pantalon tâché.

\- « Je suis désolée… je n'ai pas fait attention… pardon… c'est mon premier jour et le stress… je crois…

\- J'espère qu'on vous fera un bon accueil. », d'une voix tendue qu'il contrôle.

Elle reste surprise par son ton froid et détaché et par sa colère maîtrisée alors qu'il se retrouve à devoir se changer. Il part sans rien ajouter de plus, elle n'a même pas eu le temps de lui proposer de payer le teinturier.

Felicity remonte dans son service, elle passe un moment à discuter avec ses nouveaux collègues avant de s'installer à son poste de travail. Ils ont une réunion en fin de journée pour lui expliquer les différents projets et voir sur lequel elle pourrait travailler. La journée passe rapidement et tout est excitant. Elle sort tard du bureau, ce n'est pas comme si elle avait un chez elle à retrouver. Elle mange une part de pizza dans un petit restaurant et retrouve sa voiture.

Le lendemain, elle est la première à son poste et peu de temps après Curtis arrive. Elle s'est vite bien entendu avec lui et elle le retrouve avec plaisir. Il se plante devant elle avec un grand sourire.

\- « C'est toi n'est-ce pas ? », avec un regard qui frise.

\- « Moi quoi?

\- Qui a aspergé le grand patron vénéré avec son café. »

Elle blêmit instantanément, elle savait bien que ce visage ne lui était pas inconnu. Elle se laisse tomber sur son fauteuil avant de lever de grands yeux effrayé vers son collègue. Il s'assoit à côté d'elle.

\- « Respire. Il ne t'a pas incendié sur place, il devait être dans un bon jour. » Son angoisse augmente encore, comment elle peut faire autant de bêtises.

\- « Il est si terrible que ça ? », lui demande-t-elle inquiète. Curtis prend le temps de réfléchir et son inquiétude augmente toujours.

\- « Je dirais qu'il est aussi terrible qu'il est beau.

\- Alors je suis très mal », en grimaçant et en pensant qu'elle avait déjà perdu son poste.

Elle n'avait pas vraiment pris le temps de le détailler alors qu'elle était tellement gênée mais elle avait eu le temps de se rendre compte de sa carrure et de son gout sûr pour s'habiller.

Oliver vient d'arriver dans son bureau après un rendez-vous matinal et comme à son habitude, son secrétaire lui rappelle ses rendez-vous importants avant qu'il consulte ses mails. Mais ce matin, il a autre chose en tête. Une petite chose blonde qui s'était retrouvée à genoux devant lui en plein milieu du hall d'accueil alors qu'il était bondé de monde. Il avait senti naître une colère noire de se retrouver aspergé par un café renversé, mais son attention avait rapidement été attiré par la femme à ses genoux. Il ne peut pas refréner le sourire carnassier qui s'épanouit sur ses lèvres… s'ils n'avaient pas été au milieu de tout ce monde ça se serait terminé autrement.

Il avait été obligé de prendre sur lui, après l'avoir relevée et il avait dû serrer les dents. Son regard l'avait rapidement scanné, il n'avait pu qu'entrevoir son corps et son tailleur la mettait en valeur en laissant deviner ce qu'il cachait. Elle avait des formes appétissantes et des jambes longues. Elle était jeune ce qui lui laissait penser qu'elle devait était souple et peut-être sportive. Elle aura besoin d'être endurante. Il ne lui avait pas encore adressé la parole qu'il faisait déjà une liste de ses points forts pour qu'elle soit à lui. Il l'avait quitté rapidement, il ne pouvait pas se mettre à bander en plein de milieu de l'entreprise, mais ça ne l'avait pas empêché de penser à son corps et au plaisir qu'il pourrait en retirer.

Dans la matinée, il avait appelé John pour lui demander de se renseigner sur cette fille. Il avait besoin d'information avant de la rencontrer. Savoir qui elle était, ce qu'elle cachait et ça lui permettrait de laisser son imagination construire un millier de fantasmes à mettre en œuvre. Il allait déjà devoir la punir pour avoir ruiné son costume et sa paire de chaussures.

Pour l'instant, il se retrouve à attendre des nouvelles de John. Il est même à deux doigts de l'appeler pour lui mettre un peu la pression pour obtenir ces informations plus rapidement. Il se retient alors qu'il prend son portable en main, il ne doit pas perdre le contrôle. Il repose son téléphone et se met au travail, il va utiliser sa frustration pour remonter les bretelles à certains de ses collaborateurs. Autant que ça lui serve à quelque chose.

En milieu de matinée, il voit enfin l'appel de John arriver, il décroche, l'écoute quelques secondes avant de l'interrompre d'une voix dure.

\- « Dans mon bureau à une heure ».

Il raccroche sans attendre et demande à son secrétaire de faire entrer la prochaine personne qu'il a convoquée. Cette fois, la convocation concerne un problème d'équipe et il va lui remettre les idées en place, l'équipe ne doit pas perdre sa productivité. Il voit l'homme entrer, peu sûr de lui. Il a déjà eu vent de sa mauvaise humeur qu'il affiche depuis la veille.

L'heure de son rendez-vous avec John arrive enfin et il lui fait signe de rentrer dès qu'il le voit. Il s'assoit dans son fauteuil en cuir en déboutonnant sa veste d'une main. John s'assoit à son tour et ouvre un dossier qu'il a à la main.

\- « Je t'écoute », en s'adossant dans son fauteuil.

\- « Elle a été embauchée hier.

\- Je le sais déjà ça », d'un ton sec. « Je veux de nouvelles informations », en retrouvant un peu son calme et en lançant à son chauffeur presque un regard qui s'excuse.

\- « Son nom, Felicity Smoak ». Rien que ce prénom est plein de promesses, pense-t-il. « Elle vient de finir un master en informatique au MIT. Mention très bien, son mémoire portait sur la sécurité des réseaux. Raison de son embauche à QC. »

Il tourne une page et semble faire le tri dans les informations qu'il a récupérées.

\- « Elle est seule, pas de famille. Sa mère est morte, son père porté disparu, pas de frère, ni de sœur… ». Il garde la meilleure information pour la fin, « …pas de petit ami ». Oliver sourit, une bonne nouvelle et il se détend un peu. « Elle a beaucoup de courage, elle a travaillé sérieusement pour faire ses études et maintenant elle dort dans sa voiture le temps de recevoir sa première paye ».

Il fronce les sourcils et se souvient de l'état de son chemisier. Il n'a pas eu beaucoup de temps pour l'observer mais il avait déjà pu noter certains détails.

\- « Et elle ne vous a pas reconnu hier. Elle a appris seulement ce matin qui elle avait recouvert de café », dit-il en riant.

Il sourit en le regardant, se rappelant d'elle en train de s'excuser en bégayant. Après ces bonnes nouvelles il congédie John. Il a un peu plus d'informations et maintenant il veut la connaitre. Il demande à son secrétaire de la convoquer pour la fin de journée. Pour lui laisser le temps de se préparer et d'imaginer pourquoi elle a été appelée dans le bureau du président.

Felicity est assise à son bureau et tente de se concentrer sur son travail. Ce qui avait été à peu près le cas avant de recevoir un appel. Elle était convoquée dans le bureau d'Oliver Queen à six heures. Il lui laissait finir sa journée avant de la mettre à la porte. Quand Curtis part, elle lui dit au revoir, elle aurait bien aimé travailler un peu plus avec lui.

\- « Tu crois vraiment que s'il voulait te mette à la porte c'est lui qui s'en chargerait ? »

Elle le regarde et respire mieux tout à coup. C'est vrai, son supérieur se serait chargé de ça. Il voulait la voir pour lui laisser une chance de s'excuser correctement. Elle lui payerait le teinturier c'était le moins qu'elle pouvait faire. Quant au plus, elle verrait.

À six heures moins le quart elle se dirige vers l'étage de la direction et se présente au secrétaire. Celui-ci lui indique la salle d'attente,

\- « Monsieur Queen viendra vous chercher », en éteignant son ordinateur et en rangeant son bureau.

Sa gorge se noue, elle va se retrouver seule avec lui. Une fois assise dans la salle d'attente, elle ose regarder autour d'elle. Les couloirs sont semblables à ceux où elle travaille, seules quelques sculptures qui ornent des tables permettent de distinguer l'étage. Elle entend une porte s'ouvrir, quelques mots échangés et un homme s'éloigne dans le couloir. Elle ne l'a pas encore vu et se demande si elle doit se lever ou attendre qu'il l'appelle.

\- « Mademoiselle Smoak »

Elle ne l'a pas vu arriver, perdue dans ses questionnements et voit l'homme qu'elle a aspergé de café. Son visage est sérieux et elle se raidit sur place. C'est peut-être lui qui va la virer finalement. Il fait demi-tour et elle se lève pour le suivre. Il entre dans son bureau et ferme la porte derrière elle quand elle franchit le seuil.

\- « Stop ».

Felicity s'arrête net, elle a encore fait quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait pas dû. Elle ne sait pas si elle doit se retourner mais son corps a déjà initié le geste et elle le voit l'observer avec un sourire en coin. Son ventre se crispe et elle déglutit.

\- « Pardonnez-moi. J'ai eu une journée difficile et je ne suis pas de très bonne humeur. »

Il la dépasse pour rejoindre son bureau et elle le suit des yeux. Curtis à raison, il est vraiment très beau. Une beauté froide qui donne envie de se brûler en s'approchant. Il est blond, des cheveux courts qui font ressortir ses pommettes et sa mâchoire carrée. Ses vêtements sont toujours parfaits, bien coupés, adaptés à son corps et choisis avec goût. Elle vérifie s'il porte une alliance en pensant que sa femme doit l'aider à s'habiller mais il n'en porte pas. Ça n'enlève pas le risque qu'il ait une petite amie. L'éventualité elle voulait penser, pas le risque.

Il lui indique un fauteuil et elle s'assoit. Son anxiété revient quand elle se retrouve derrière le bureau et qu'elle se souvient pourquoi elle est là. Elle ne lui laisse pas le temps d'aborder le sujet et se défend.

\- « Je suis désolée pour hier. Ce n'était pas intentionnel et je ne savais pas qui vous étiez… enfin même si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre je ne l'aurais pas fait… ce n'était pas prémédité. Et je trouve que ça serait dommage que vous me m'étiez déjà à la porte. » Oliver fronce les sourcils, il n'a pas eu le temps de dire un mot qu'il est déjà noyé sous un flot de paroles. « Je suis sûre que je serai un atout pour votre entreprise.

\- Un atout ? », en se détendant en l'écoutant parler.

\- « Oui, vu vos projets et mes compétences je sais que je pourrai apporter beaucoup à l'équipe d'experts que vous avez déjà.

\- Donc je ne peux pas me permettre de me passer de vous ? », lui demande-t-il en souriant.

\- « Je… euh… oui. L'entreprise a besoin de moi et je vous rembourserai les frais de nettoyage pour votre costume.

\- Et les chaussures ? », ajoute-t-il pour la déstabiliser un peu plus.

\- « Et vos chaussures oui bien sûr.

\- Felicity », en se levant et en faisant le tour de son bureau pour se rapprocher d'elle et son corps se tend en entendant son prénom prononcé par sa voix grave, « votre travail dans l'entreprise n'est pas en danger ». Il se retrouve maintenant très près d'elle et elle peut sentir son parfum. « J'ai un autre type de proposition à vous faire. »

Son regard se fait plus froid et plus direct. Elle a l'impression qu'il pourrait presque lire en elle tellement il est intense. À cet instant dans son bureau sa peur s'envole. C'est lui qu'elle cherchait, lui dont elle avait besoin. Elle sent son regard la posséder et son anxiété se calme comme par magie. Elle ne parle plus et elle attend ce qu'il va lui dire mais il semble faire durer le plaisir. Il se redresse pour s'éloigner de son visage et elle continue de l'observer, elle est comme aimanté à cet homme.

\- « On va faire ça autour d'un repas. »

Il se lève, prend sa mallette et lui fait signe de se lever. Elle se secoue mentalement elle doit arrêter de le détailler de la sorte. Elle devrait parler, lui dire qu'elle ne peut pas sortir dîner avec lui mais elle reste muette. Un mélange de surprise et d'appréhension…

Felicity le suit sans savoir où ils vont. Elle le regarde, vérifie son humeur sur son visage mais il est difficile à décrypter.

\- « Vous avez une question?

\- Où va-t-on ?

\- Dîner, je viens de vous le dire.

\- Oui j'avais compris », d'un ton revêche. « Mais pourquoi ? », lui demande-t-elle plus calmement en notant que son exaspération ne lui avait pas plu.

\- « Je vous expliquerai ça quand on sera au restaurant ».

Ils sortent et une voiture les attend, le chauffeur leur ouvre la porte et elle hésite à monter avant de croiser le regard du chauffeur. Il est souriant et lui lance un regard pour la soutenir. Elle monte en voiture et se retrouve à côté d'Oliver Queen. Elle ne se serait jamais doutée ce matin qu'elle finirait la soirée au restaurant avec lui.

Il ne fait plus attention à elle, il donne le nom du restaurant au chauffeur puis pianote sur son téléphone. Elle est mal à l'aise, toute cette histoire la met mal à l'aise et le silence encore plus. Elle essaye de garder son calme et se concentre sur les lumières de la ville. La voiture traverse le centre-ville, le côté des beaux quartiers et elle s'arrête enfin. Le chauffeur lui ouvre la portière et elle sort en le remerciant alors que son patron est sur le trottoir et la regarde. Il a rangé son portable et s'impatiente déjà de devoir l'attendre. Elle a à peine mis un pied sur le trottoir que le portier lui ouvre la porte du restaurant et elle le suit.

Elle regarde autour d'elle, la décoration est riche et dorée, très dorée. Le major d'homme conduit Oliver à une table dans un recoin à l'abri des regards. Il n'a même pas eu besoin de parler, le personnel sait déjà ce qu'il veut et connaît ses habitudes.

Oliver se sent bien, il est sur son territoire et il va conquérir ce qu'il veut. Elle fera une soumise parfaite, il en est sûr. Il attend que le major d'homme tire la chaise de Felicity pour l'inviter à s'asseoir et il en fait de même. Ils sont enfin face à face et il va pouvoir aborder le sujet qui l'intéresse.

Il prend le temps de l'observer. Ses yeux bleus et innocents, ses lèvres tentantes et le rouge qui lui monte aux joues. Elle est mal à l'aise et ça va être encore pire dans un instant. Il aime ça et il se sent calme face à elle. Il sait déjà qu'elle va dire oui, ça se lit dans ses yeux ou bien c'est ce qu'il veut y voir.

Le serveur arrive et il commande sans lui demander son avis. Elle le regarde choquée, puis observe le serveur qui lui jette un regard rapide pour se concentrer ensuite sur son client. Deux assiettes de poisson et deux verres de vin blanc. Elle a seulement le choix de l'eau, plate ou pétillante.

\- « Tout va bien ? », lui demande-t-il.

\- « Je ne sais pas ce qu'on fait ici.

\- On va manger et discuter d'un… d'une possibilité. »

Felicity reste à le regarder sans savoir quoi dire de plus, ni si elle doit s'inquiéter. Le serveur revient avec leur assiette et leur souhaite un bon appétit. Il est traité avec beaucoup de respect et il a l'air de trouver ça très naturel. Ils n'ont pas grandi dans le même monde. Ça doit être ça la différence. Elle serait gênée, elle, qu'on lui porte autant d'égards. Il a commencé à manger et elle revient brutalement à la réalité quand il s'adresse à elle.

\- « Mange ». Cet ordre direct la surprend et la hérisse, de quel droit il lui parle de la sorte.

\- « Pas tant que je ne saurais pas pourquoi je suis là. »

Elle le voit poser ses couverts sur le rebord de son assiette avant de joindre les mains devant son menton et de planter son regard dans le sien. Il veut l'impressionner mais elle ne se laissera pas faire.

\- « Je préfère que tu manges avant ».

Il est passé au tutoiement et sa voix a retrouvé son ton froid. Il a l'air en colère et se contient, elle le voit dans sa façon de se tenir plus rigide. Elle ne veut pas le mettre en colère mais elle n'est pas là non plus à obéir à des ordres sans savoir ce qu'elle fait ici. Elle finit par attraper sa fourchette et avale un morceau de son plat avant de poser ses couverts.

Oliver est irrité par la situation, elle aurait besoin d'une bonne fessée, juste pour lui rappeler sa place mais il ne peut pas encore poser les mains sur elle. Il fait glisser sa main droite qui le démange sur sa cuisse alors qu'elle obéit enfin et avale une bouchée de son plat. Quand il lève les yeux, elle a abandonné son assiette et le regarde sérieusement.

\- « Tu ne vas rien manger d'autre ?

\- Pas tant que je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis ici ».

Il prend une profonde inspiration en pensant qu'il va bien s'amuser. Elle est têtue et elle aura besoin d'apprendre à respecter son autorité et les règles qu'il lui imposera. Ça sera une vraie partie de plaisir de la dresser. Il ne peut pas s'empêcher de laisser un sourire en coin apparaître sur ses lèvres en pensant à tout ça et s'adosse à sa chaise en la regardant. Il voit que sa confiance en elle vacille légèrement et se décide à lui parler.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce premier chapitre qui plante le décor.** **À la semaine prochaine pour la suite. Je vous embrasse.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

 **Bonjour à toutes et merci pour vos commentaires et vos lectures sur le premier chapitre, Allylicity, Aphrodite161701, Hm, olicity-love, Delicity-Unicorn, olicity1990, Ally84. Ainsi que pour vos mis en favoris.**

 **Hm: merci pour ton commentaire, j'espère que la suite te plaira.**

 **Olicity-love: contente que ce début te plaise, voici la suite. Merci de ton commentaire**

 **Ally84: merci beaucoup pour le commentaire, voici la suite.**

 **Un dernier merci à Delicity ma beta en or irremplaçable. Je t'embrasse fort.**

 **Je suis heureuse de cet accueil que vous avez réservé à cette nouvelle histoire et je vous livre la suite sans attendre.**

* * *

Loin des bruits du restaurant qui les entourent, absorbé par le vue qui s'offre à lui, Oliver est silencieux. Il prend le temps d'observer la femme assise face à lui, le seul plaisir qu'il a pour l'instant, mais ça va changer. Il a envie d'elle pour s'amuser, il est impatient mais il cherche ses mots, les choisit précautionneusement.

\- « Je pense qu'on peut s'entendre sur un plan plus personnel. »

Il la voit froncer les sourcils mais elle ne dit rien. C'est étonnant maintenant qu'il commence un peu à la connaître. Il prend une profonde inspiration et se lance.

\- « J'ai préparé un contrat pour que tu sois ma soumise. »

Il s'accoude sur la table pour se rapprocher d'elle alors que Felicity est muette de stupeur. Surprise et écartelée. Sa tête la met en garde alors que son ventre se contracte. Elle sent son visage blanchir en comprenant ce qu'il lui dit et où il veut en venir avant de rougir. La même émotion qu'elle a ressentie dans son bureau s'invite à nouveau dans son corps. Cette impression d'avoir trouvé celui qu'il lui faut, ce serait dû à ça…

\- « J'ai dû mal comprendre… Tu ne me le demandes pas ? », d'une voix hésitante.

Elle le tutoie sans vraiment sans rendre compte au début et quand elle s'en aperçoit, elle est fière d'elle, ça lui permet de lui montrer qu'il ne l'impressionne pas. En tout cas pas trop.

\- « Je n'ai pas besoin de demander, j'ordonne et j'obtiens ce que je veux. »

Et là, à cet instant précis ce qu'il veut c'est elle. Elle grimace intérieurement à cette façon de la traiter comme un morceau de viande. Elle devrait se lever, lui jeter son verre à la figure et partir. Mais elle reste là, immobile et muette. Elle a baissé la tête pour ne pas supporter son regard qui la sonde et la met à nu, mais finit par la relever pour ne pas se comporter comme la soumise qu'il attend. Elle a sa fierté et ce n'est pas un homme qu'elle ne connait pas qui va faire ce qu'il veut d'elle.

\- « Pourquoi moi ? », lui demande-t-elle en essayant de contrôler le timbre de sa voix.

\- « Parce que j'en ai envie depuis que tu t'ais agenouillé devant moi.

\- Ce n'était pas pour ça… », en voulant se défendre.

\- « Non mais tu étais parfaite dans cette position et j'ai eu envie de te voir plus souvent ainsi. » Il sourit en se délectant du rouge qui chauffe ses joues. « Et parce que j'ai senti dans mon bureau que c'est ce dont tu avais besoin. »

Il l'a senti lui aussi. Quand elle s'est retrouvée dans son bureau et qu'elle a plongé pour la première fois dans son regard, elle a senti une boule au fond de son ventre qui s'est réveillée. Quelque chose en elle qui n'avait jamais pu éclore et qui commençait à vibrer. Elle change de sujet pour essayer d'être plus à l'aise, comme si elle pouvait l'être en parlant de soumission.

\- « Et ce contrat ? » Elle ne veut pas lui montrer qu'elle est gênée et tente de faire comme si la situation était tout à fait normale.

\- « Un simple contrat de non divulgation. Tu n'auras pas le droit de parler de notre relation. Si tu en parles tu seras poursuivi par mon avocat.

\- J'ai cru que tu allais me faire cocher une liste de choses que j'accepte ou non de faire », en essayant de rire pour cacher son malaise encore plus présent.

\- « Non, je n'ai pas besoin de liste. Je testerai de nombreuses choses avec toi et j'apprendrai à connaitre tes limites et à les repousser ».

Felicity a chaud, elle sent ses joues rougir alors que son patron la regarde sérieusement en lui expliquant qu'il va la prendre comme soumise et qu'il a une liste en tête de ce qu'il va faire avec elle.

\- « Tu parles comme si j'avais déjà accepté », dit-elle toujours sur la défensive pour lui tenir tête comme elle peut.

Son air sûr de lui la déstabilise, l'irrite et l'excite en même temps. Comment peut-il savoir tout ça sur elle alors qu'elle en était à peine consciente ?

\- « Si ce n'était pas le cas, tu serais déjà parti. »

Une nouvelle fois son ventre se contracte, tout son corps lui dit qu'elle a envie de tester ce qu'il lui promet. Mais elle veut être sûre qu'elle puisse arrêter sans effets négatifs. Elle sert les dents et déglutit, est-elle vraiment en train de penser à accepter ?

\- « Si je refuse, je perdrai mon travail… ?

\- Tu ne refuseras pas », sûr de lui.

\- « Si je refuse…

\- Non, tu garderas ton travail, même si tu mets fin à notre relation à tout moment.

\- Je peux arrêter quand je veux?

\- Bien sûr, la soumission est basée sur l'acceptation de s'offrir à un dominant. Si tu me refuses ce plaisir… m'obéir… je ne peux rien y faire », alors que son regard s'approfondit encore plus et devient noir de désir.

\- Je… je croyais… qu'il y avait des… corrections ? », en osant à peine prononcer ce mot alors que la voix d'Oliver fait vibrer ce qui se trouve au fond de son ventre.

\- « Oui si tu ne suis pas les règles que je t'imposerai, je ne suis pas particulièrement un adepte des punitions pour le plaisir. À part si tu me supplies ».

Son cœur s'emballe alors que son excitation est à son comble. Elle ne sait pas comment elle ose parler de telles choses avec cet homme alors qu'elle le connaît à peine mais son corps réagit favorablement à tout ça.

\- « Comment tu peux savoir si je désobéis ou si je refuse car tu atteins les limites?

\- J'utilise toujours un code couleur de sécurité avec mes soumises ».

Elle n'est pas la première, elle ne devrait pas être surprise vu son niveau de maîtrise du sujet.

\- « Tu veux me poser des questions sur mes anciennes soumises ? »

Elle commence à secouer la tête négativement avant de s'arrêter et de le regarder dans les yeux.

\- « Tu en as plusieurs en même temps?

\- Non. A part si ça peut être un de tes fantasmes pour une scène », précise-t-il.

\- « Une scène?

\- Oui, un jeu de rôle, une mise en situation, un fantasme plus précis que celui d'être soumise ».

Il aime ce moment où il voit l'envie gagner les yeux de ses futures soumises et il est exactement dans cette situation avec Felicity. Il sait déjà qu'elle a accepté et qu'elle veut être sûre de ne pas courir de risque. Il prend le temps de répondre à ses questions, de la tranquilliser. Elle doit tout savoir pour prendre sa décision.

\- « Tu as d'autres questions? »

Elle secoue la tête mais il sait que des dizaines de questions se battent derrière son front. A lui d'apprendre à mieux la connaitre.

\- « C'est ta première fois ? », lui demande-t-il légèrement étonné de ses questions. Elle ne ressemble pas aux femmes avec lesquelles il joue d'habitude mais il sent qu'ils pourraient s'accorder.

\- « Oui…», Oliver sourit un peu plus, une novice à former ça peut être très intéressant.

\- « Tu n'as jamais eu ce genre d'envie? » Il la voit hésiter et reprend. « Ce contrat de non divulgation marche dans les deux sens, je n'ai pas le droit moi non plus de parler de ce qui se passera entre nous, ni de ce que tu me diras.

\- Il n'est pas signé pour l'instant…

\- Non tu as raison », en souriant en coin et Felicity reprend.

\- « Je crois que je n'étais pas consciente de ce qu'il me manquait. Et je sens que ce que tu me proposes pourrait m'apporter des réponses… », en évitant son regard et elle se demande comment elle est capable de lui avouer ça alors que son corps lui échappe.

Il est heureux qu'elle se sente assez en confiance pour se livrer. Elle a besoin que quelqu'un l'écoute et il se souvient que John lui a dit qu'elle n'avait pas de famille.

\- « Je serai heureux de pouvoir t'apporter les réponses qu'il te manque. Il y plusieurs niveaux de soumission et comme c'est ta première fois, je vais t'apprendre doucement. La première règle, et la plus simple, est de montrer du respect envers ton dominant. » Il fait une pause pour ménager son effet « Je veux » en insistant sur le mot « que tu m'appelles monsieur et que tu me vouvoies durant le reste du repas ».

Il sait qu'il ne s'est pas trompé mais il doit la mettre à l'épreuve, lui montrer et lui faire comprendre que c'est ce qu'elle attend pour accepter de signer son contrat et pouvoir l'emmener chez lui.

\- « Je dois savoir si tu es ce que j'attends aussi. Pour ça tu vas aller dans les toilettes pour te donner du plaisir et tu reviendras à ta place ». Il la voit se tortiller légèrement sur sa chaise. Leur discussion a dû l'exciter et son ordre n'arrange rien. « Maintenant », ajoute-t-il d'un ton ferme.

Felicity l'observe sans rien dire, elle n'a jamais été aussi muette de sa vie. Il lui demande de lui montrer du respect et vient de lui donner un ordre. Son entrejambe pulse encore plus, sa gorge se serre et elle n'arrive plus à respirer. Son excitation se mélange à la gêne qu'elle ressent. Elle baisse les yeux en se sentant honteuse de ce qu'elle a envie de faire. Elle a envie de lui montrer qu'elle peut faire ce qu'il lui demande, lui obéir.

Elle pose sa serviette sur la table et elle sent son regard la brûler. Elle réfléchit encore un instant, elle est dans un lieu public, il n'y a pas de danger. Elle se lève et elle sent ses jambes trembler, elle est maintenant dos à lui et elle sent son regard la suivre. Elle trouve les toilettes et entre. Elle se place face à un lavabo et se lave les mains, encore un moment pour réfléchir. Elle pourrait très bien lui faire croire qu'elle a fait ce qu'il lui a demandé, ordonné. Mais si elle n'obéit pas, il n'y a plus de jeu et plus d'excitation. Les toilettes sont vides, elle se retourne vers les cabines et entre dans celle qui est la plus éloignée de la porte et referme derrière elle. Elle est excitée mais est-ce qu'elle va vraiment être capable de faire ça dans ce lieu.

Elle s'adosse contre le mur et relève sa jupe avant de faire glisser sa main dans son sous vêtement. Elle ferme les yeux, dirige son doigt vers son entrée et appuie légèrement pour le faire glisser entre ses lèvres. Elle est humide et elle pense à tout ce que son patron vient de lui expliquer. Il la veut pour lui, il veut une soumise obéissante qui lui donnera du plaisir quand il en aura envie. Ses doigts ont commencé à aller et venir entre ses lèvres et se font plus pressant. Elle s'imagine l'appeler monsieur, à genoux devant lui, en train de recevoir une punition ou en train de subir ses coups de rein. Ses doigts se sont concentrés sur son clitoris et elle jouit. Son corps se contracte et son souffle se coince dans sa gorge en pensant qu'elle a déjà accepté. Elle finit par ouvrir les yeux, elle a obéit à son premier ordre et elle est détendue pour la première fois de la journée, mais bien vite ses doutes réapparaissent. Elle ne se sent pas anormale d'avoir ce genre de pulsion mais elle n'est pas vraiment à l'aise, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle a obéi. Elle se rhabille, sort de la cabine, se lave les mains et se retrouve dans le couloir alors qu'elle est perdue dans ses pensées et ses sensations. Elle se fige, il est là et l'attend.

Oliver la voir sortir des toilettes le rouge au joues, cette couleur lui va à ravir. Il sourit alors qu'il se rend compte de son état plus détendu avant qu'elle ne le voit et qu'elle ne se crispe à nouveau. Il aime beaucoup l'effet qu'il lui fait.

\- « Tu as obéis ? » Elle ne répond pas, gênée de ce qu'elle vient de faire alors qu'il l'attendait ici. Elle voit son regard se durcir à nouveau, il attend une réponse.

\- « Oui », souffle-t-elle dans un murmure. Il soupire de contrariété.

\- « Monsieur… oui monsieur », d'un ton bas.

\- « Oui… oui monsieur », en baissant la tête. Elle a déjà oublié la première règle, le respect.

Il lui attrape la main et porte ses doigts à ses lèvres. C'est la première fois qu'il pose la main sur elle. Oliver sent un mélange de parfums, de savon et d'elle. Il dépose un baiser dans sa paume et au contact de ses lèvres sur sa peau Felicity est saisie d'une ligne de frissons qui traverse son corps. Il sourit, il est content qu'elle ait obéit. Il entoure sa main de la sienne et l'entraîne à nouveau à table.

\- « Finis ton assiette ».

Son ton est plus léger, il est rassuré et il lui donne déjà un nouvel ordre, il ne peut plus arrêter maintenant. Il la regarde prendre ses couverts et se mettre à manger. Il ne la touchera pas avant que le contrat soit signé et lui laissera le temps de réfléchir. Cette soirée permettra à Felicity d'avoir au moins un repas correct et une nuit dans un lit même si elle n'accepte pas son offre. Mais il espère le contraire, il lui laissera le temps qu'il lui faut. Il la veut et il sera patient.

Ils mangent en silence, rompu par Felicity au bout d'un moment.

\- « Je peux te… vous poser des questions ?

\- Je t'écoute. »

Elle regarde autour d'elle, cherche comment formuler sa première question et laquelle aborder surtout, elle en a tellement. Il vaut mieux aborder la sécurité peut-être pour commencer.

\- « Le système du code de sécurité, comment ça fonctionne ? », en levant vers lui un regard gêné.

Il lui sourit pour la détendre, ce n'est pas encore naturel pour elle mais ça va venir. Elle veut être sure de sa sécurité et elle a raison de faire attention. D'autres que lui ne serait pas aussi inquiet de son ressentit et de son état. Elle ne parait plus aussi sur la défensive que précédemment et ça le rassure et elle manifeste même de la curiosité.

\- « C'est simple, trois couleur. Vert quand tout va bien, jaune si quelque chose te met mal à l'aise et rouge si c'est impossible. Si tu prononces le mot jaune, j'arrête et tu m'expliques ce qu'il se passe. Si tu prononces le mot rouge, le jeu s'arrête immédiatement. Mais en principe mes soumises n'ont jamais eu à utiliser le code rouge.

\- Vous en avez eu beaucoup ?

\- Quelques-unes. Cinq », précise-t-il en sentant son regard insistant. Elle soulève discrètement les sourcils. « Tu pensais à plus ?

\- Oui », en hochant la tête.

\- « J'en ai gardé certaines longtemps, puis elles ont choisi de partir ou je me suis séparé d'elles. D'autres femmes n'ont été que des… moyens… d'assouvir mes besoins quand je n'avais pas de soumise. »

Il la regarde frotter la table du bout de son index, une question lui brûle les lèvres.

\- « Tu les as aimés… celles qui sont restés avec toi ? »

Elle est repassée au tutoiement et ne semble pas s'en être rendu compte. Elle est trop obnubilée par ce qu'il lui livre et ce qu'elle découvre. Il réfléchit à sa question sérieusement.

\- « Je ne pense pas. J'ai aimé ce que j'ai partagé avec elle mais je ne les ai pas aimées.

\- C'est pour ça que tu les as laissé partir. C'est difficile sinon… » Il la voit se perdre dans ses souvenirs.

\- « Tu as déjà été amoureuse ? »

Cette fois c'est lui qui pose une question, elle l'intéresse et il veut comprendre ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête pour accepter sa proposition. Ce point est nouveau pour lui, d'habitude les femmes qu'il a eu étaient connaisseuses de ces pratiques. Là, il doit tout lui apprendre. Il va être son professeur et il sent son excitation se réveiller au creux de son ventre à cette pensée.

\- « Oui… mais il ne m'a pas apporté ce dont j'avais besoin.

\- Ce que je te propose ?

\- Peut-être… »

Elle ne le regarde plus dans les yeux et il pense que ça lui manque. Il voudrait plonger en eux et pouvoir lire ce qu'elle lui cache.

\- « Vous n'avez pas peur de me dire tout ça alors que le contrat n'est pas signé ? »

Il sourit au souci qu'elle se fait pour lui. Elle est repassée au vouvoiement en abordant les aspects plus contractuels de leur relation. Possible relation pour l'instant.

\- « Je veux te laisser le temps de faire ton choix et pour ça tu dois avoir les réponses aux questions que tu te poses.

\- Je ne dirai rien.

\- Je le sais. »

Elle boit une gorgée de son verre de vin et il ne la lâche pas des yeux. Il a tellement envie de goûter à son corps. Il se languit de la voir signer son contrat. Il sait déjà qu'il pourra prendre du plaisir avec elle mais il ne sait pas encore ce qu'elle a pu ressentir en lui obéissant et il lui pose la question.

\- « Pourquoi tu as obéit en allant te donner du plaisir aux toilettes ? »

Felicity vire au rouge et baisse la tête pour cacher la honte qui la submerge. Elle ne comprend pas qu'il puisse dire des choses aussi directes de façon aussi naturelle. Son souffle se fait encore plus difficile quand il passe un doigt sous son menton pour lui relever la tête. Elle se fait violence pour le regarder et sa honte s'intensifie bien que le regard de son patron soit doux.

\- « Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait obéir Felicity ? »

Elle pourrait dire qu'elle ne sait pas, un moment de folie qui ne se reproduira plus mais à cette pensée elle sent un grand vide se former dans son ventre.

\- « Quand vous avez commencé à me parler de soumission,… j'ai senti mon corps… répondre favorablement à…

\- Ça t'a excité ? » Felicity ferme les yeux pour se cacher. Elle ne peut pas avouer une telle chose. « Tu as le droit d'être excité par cette idée. C'est une pulsion rependu selon un degré plus ou moins important. Certaines femmes dominent, d'autres trouvent un équilibre entre les deux et d'autres se soumettent. Toutes les relations sexuelles sont soumises à ces deux tendances qui s'équilibrent quand on trouve le bon partenaire.

\- J'ai pris du plaisir à vous obéir », avoue Felicity d'une voix tremblante. Oliver soupire de plaisir et retire son doigt en caressant son menton.

\- « Tu as retiré du plaisir de ton obéissance et tu m'en as procuré aussi. C'est cet équilibre qui est parfois difficile à trouver… et je sens que nous pourrions nous entendre à merveille.

\- Mais je ne sais rien sur tout ça, comment vous pouvez le savoir ?

\- Je le sens… et je t'apprendrai. Tu as d'autres questions ? » Elle regarde encore une fois autour d'eux, le restaurant est presque vide.

\- « On ne devrait pas partir ?

\- Tu es impatiente de te retrouver chez moi ? », en plaisantant.

\- « Non, ce n'est pas ça », en secouant la tête et en lui jetant un regard inquiet. « Je ne voulais pas dire…

\- Je plaisantais. A moitié. Je ne te toucherai pas ce soir mais tu rentreras avec moi, tu ne peux pas dormir dans ta voiture. Ce n'est pas prudent.

\- Je… comment tu sais ?

\- Je me suis renseigné sur toi. Je voulais savoir qui m'avait fait autant d'effet en se jetant à mes pieds. »

Son sourire devient plus carnassier. Il veut qu'elle sache qu'elle lui fait envie mais qu'il se conduira bien. Il suit des règles lui aussi. Il ne devrait peut-être pas la ramener chez lui mais il veut la mettre à l'abri, ce n'est pas sûr pour elle de dormir dans sa voiture et il craint aussi qu'en la laissant s'éloigner ils perdent cette connexion qu'ils ont en ce moment. Il ne veut que rien ne puisse se mettre entre lui et cette femme.

\- « Tu devrais commencer à me vouvoyer et à me montrer des marques de respect. Tu risques d'avoir de nombreuses fessées si tu ne prends pas cette bonne habitude. » Il la voit se contracter à cette mise en garde.

\- « Des marques de respects ?

\- Le vouvoiement et m'appeler monsieur comme je te l'ai déjà expliqué mais aussi ne pas me regarder dans les yeux. A un autre niveau je t'apprendrai à te tenir en ma présence. Tu devras adopter une certaine position », précise-t-il pour être plus clair.

\- « Je devrais rester à genoux devant vous… monsieur ? »

Oliver sent son ventre se contracter de plaisir et il approfondit sa respiration pour se délecter de ce qu'elle éveille en lui. Son air innocent est bien trop excitant. Il hoche la tête et s'empêche de grogner de frustration. Elle ne peut pas le regarder dans les yeux, toujours gênée de parler de soumission mais sa curiosité est attisée. Il la voit se mordiller la lèvre.

\- « Oui par moment… et si tu désobéis je te corrige.

\- Les punitions… sont douloureuses ?... monsieur.

\- Je suis dominant, je ne suis pas sadique. J'ai recours aux corrections corporelles pour te dresser, te punir, te faire obéir… et te donner du plaisir si c'est ce que tu aimes. La violence dont je pourrai faire preuve n'est jamais gratuite. Je retire du plaisir de ton obéissance pas de la douleur que je pourrai t'infliger. » Il voit un frisson la parcourir mais il ne sait pas s'il est dû à un soulagement ou à la possibilité de retirer du plaisir de la douleur. « On explorera ça ensemble, si tu te poses la question.»

Oliver se comporte comme si elle avait déjà accepté d'être sa soumise et Felicity hoche la tête sans rien dire, adoptant déjà le comportement qu'il veut, et la voix profonde d'Oliver résonne.

\- « Utilise des mots. » L'ordre est couvert mais elle le sent retentir dans sa voix et son ventre se crispe un peu plus.

\- « Oui monsieur », se force-t-elle à articuler.

A chaque fois, son ventre se contracte de plaisir alors qu'une anxiété a élu domicile dans sa poitrine. Ses sentiments sont contradictoires pour l'instant et il a raison, elle a besoin de réfléchir. Il lui a donné toutes les explications d'une voix calme et profonde, rien qu'à l'entendre, elle se sentait hypnotisée par elle. Il a essayé de la mettre en confiance en lui donnant le plus d'informations possibles en répondant à ses questions. Ça la rassure de le sentir si confiant et posé. Elle ne peut plus nier maintenant que ce genre de pratique pourrait répondre à ses besoins et lui donner du plaisir mais elle a besoin de temps, de savoir si elle peut lui faire confiance et lui confier son éducation.

\- « Bien, on va rentrer. »

Il fait signe au serveur pour payer l'addition et se lève une fois que c'est fait. Felicity reste sans bouger quelques instants avant de suivre le mouvement. Elle ne sait pas si elle doit attendre un ordre pour tout. Elle le suit dehors, attend à côté de lui que la voiture arrive. Là aussi, est-ce qu'elle fait bien ? Elle monte en voiture quand le portier lui ouvre la portière alors qu'Oliver monte de l'autre côté. Elle s'installe et serre ses mains entre ses cuisses. Elle se rend compte à cet instant qu'après une seule soirée, elle a déjà intégrée un comportement de soumission en se posant des questions sur toutes ses façons de se tenir et de réagir.

La voiture part lentement sur la route et Oliver glisse une main sur son bras et retire une de ses mains pour la poser sur le cuir de la voiture avant de poser la sienne dessus et de la caresser de son pouce.

\- « Tu n'es pas obligée de m'obéir ce soir », précise-t-il d'une voix douce. « Rien n'est signé ». Elle jette un regard devant, une vitre noire les sépare du chauffeur. « Il ne peut rien voir, ni entendre… ne t'inquiète pas », en glissant son pouce dans sa paume.

Elle se mord les lèvres et réfléchit à sa réponse. Elle a déjà expérimenté l'obéissance à ses ordres lors du repas, elle a envie de tester la soumission dans son comportement.

\- « Ça m'aidera à prendre ma décision, savoir si ça me plait. Monsieur », ajoute-t-elle après une pause.

Oliver sourit en coin. Cette femme ne connait rien aux relations dominant/soumis mais cette envie est bien présente chez elle et elle se prête déjà au jeu même si ses réactions ne sont pas encore totalement spontanées.

\- « Très bien. Je dois te dire que, de mon côté, ça me plait beaucoup… et j'ai hâte que ce contrat soit signé », en se penchant pour lui parler à l'oreille.

Son souffle si proche de sa peau fait naître une ligne de frissons sur son corps. Le reste du trajet se fait en silence jusqu'à ce que la voiture se gare et que sa portière s'ouvre. Elle sort et découvre le lieu avec un regard ébahie avant de se retourner alors qu'Oliver l'appelle. Il lui tend la main et elle glisse la sienne dedans. Ses doigts se referment sur sa peau et elle sent sa chaleur l'envahir alors que le fond de l'air s'est fait plus frais.

Oliver la fait entrer dans le manoir, il lui indique où se trouve la cuisine avant de la conduire au premier étage et Felicity ouvre de grand yeux face à tout ce qu'elle découvre. Ce lieu est immense et elle se sent encore un peu plus perdue. Ils remontent un long couloir et il s'arrête devant une porte qu'il ouvre en grand avant de poser sa main dans le dos de Felicity pour la faire entrer. Elle franchit le seuil et découvre un grande chambre et elle ressent un plaisir en voyant le lit. Elle va pouvoir passer une nuit sur un matelas. Oliver la dépasse et ouvre une porte attenante, une salle de bain pour elle. Cette fois Felicity sent sa gorge se nouer en pensant qu'elle va avoir droit à une douche chaude. Il fait alors demi-tour et lui dit de profiter de sa nuit, de se reposer et qu'ils se verront demain.

Ils sont sur le seuil de la chambre, elle à l'intérieur, lui à l'extérieur. Elle a la tête baissée et il touche du bout des doigts les mèches de ses cheveux, comme s'il craignait qu'elle ne soit qu'un rêve. Elle lève la tête, leurs regards se trouvent et ils se perdent l'un dans l'autre pendant quelques instants. Il pose sa main sur sa joue doucement et caresse sa pommette en détaillant son visage. Elle pourrait être celle qu'il attend depuis plusieurs mois, celle qui pourrait lui apporter ce qui lui a manqué avec les autres. Elle pourrait être entièrement à lui, à un niveau de soumission qu'il n'a jamais trouvé jusqu'à maintenant.

Felicity ressent toute l'envie qu'il a pour elle dans ses gestes et son regard. Elle ne parvient plus à soutenir le regard qu'ils partagent et elle baisse les yeux. Un geste de soumission et de protection. Elle ne veut pas qu'il soit capable de lire entièrement en elle, ça lui fait encore peur même si c'est ce qu'elle devra accepter en se soumettant à cet homme. Elle devra s'offrir entièrement à lui. Elle relève la tête quand elle le sent s'approcher un peu plus et il dépose un baiser sur sa tempe.

\- « Dors bien », en soupirant. Il se retourne et traverse le couloir pour ouvrir la porte de sa chambre.

\- « Bonne nuit Oliver », alors qu'il est dos à elle.

C'est la première fois qu'elle utilise son prénom et l'entendre de sa bouche lui donne une autre saveur. C'est presque aussi doux qu'un « monsieur » susurré en pleine extase. Il referme la porte sur lui et se dirige dans sa salle de bain pour prendre une douche froide. Il a besoin de ça s'il veut dormir cette nuit.

* * *

 **Felicity sait maintenant ce qu'Oliver attend d'elle... Les choses commencent à se préciser...**

 **Je vous embrasse, à la semaine prochaine.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

 **Bonjour à toutes, je suis heureuse de vos retours et je vous remercie pour vos commentaires** **Delicity-Unicorn, olicity-love, Ally84, aphrodite161701, Evy47, Luciole, olicity1990 et allylicity.**

 **olicity-love: merci pour ton commentaire, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant.**

 **Ally84: merci pour ton petit mot. Voici la suite.**

 **Luciole: merci beaucoup pour tous ces compliments. Je te laisse lire la suite.**

 **olicity1990: ça commence bien et ça va continuer encore un peu...**

 **Un grand merci à Delicity-Unicorn pour ton rôle de beta et ta présence. Je t'embrasse fort.**

* * *

Felicity écarte les draps et se couche dans ce lit qui l'accueille agréablement. Elle a fait le tour de cette chambre et ne croit pas encore à tout ce qu'il s'est passé cette soirée. Allongée sur le flanc elle observe ce qui se trouve autour d'elle, des meubles plutôt modernes aux lignes épurées rien de trop tape à l'œil. Une armoire encastrée occupe tout le mur face à elle. Elle se tourne sur le dos et observe le mur qui lui fait face, il est nu, il aurait pu accueillir facilement quelques meubles et son esprit lui souffle qu'il doit servir à autre chose, elle imagine alors Oliver avec d'autres femmes ici. Elle soupire, comment elle pourrait lui apporter ce dont il a envie ? Cette connexion qu'elle a ressenti avec lui dans son bureau et quand ils se sont séparés sur le seuil de la chambre s'est estompée et elle commence à douter. Elle ne connaît rien en ces pratiques, la seule chose qui pourrait lui plaire c'est d'avoir le rôle de professeur et de lui faire découvrir son monde. Mais elle devra sans doute être une élève douée et très appliquée pour ne pas le lasser.

Elle tourne la tête et se rend compte de la dimension du lit, bien trop grand pour elle. Elle se glisse au milieu, le drap remonté jusqu'à ses épaules et elle s'endort rapidement, rattrapée par la fatigue de la journée. Une journée riche en émotions qui secoue sa petite vie tranquille.

Oliver allongé sur son lit, les yeux grands ouvert, pense à Felicity. Elle lui a obéit, elle a joué le jeu ce soir mais peut être qu'après une nuit de sommeil elle aura changé d'avis. Son instinct lui dictera peut être de s'éloigner de lui et de ne pas goûter aux plaisirs qu'il lui a promis. Si elle doute, il essayera de la faire changer d'avis, de la convaincre mais elle aura le dernier mot. Et il espère que ce mot lui soit favorable.

Il la revoie face à lui à table dans ce restaurant, gênée de lui poser des questions alors qu'elle en brûlait d'envie. Il le sent, il sait observer les femmes et il sait toujours ce dont elles ont besoin pour être emportée par le plaisir. Et pour Felicity, il ne s'est pas trompé non plus. Il avait besoin d'une soumise et elle s'est présenté à lui. Il repense à ses joues rouges et son regard qui le fuit par moment. Ce qui l'excite et ce qui est nouveau pour lui, c'est qu'il va devoir tout lui apprendre. Elle n'a aucune référence et ses ordres ne seront pas parasités par des habitudes apprises avec d'autres. Il va pouvoir la modeler comme il le souhaite et il sera le premier à lui faire ressentir ce genre de plaisir.

* * *

Felicity est réveillée par des coups frappés à la porte.

\- « Mademoiselle, monsieur vous attend dans une demi-heure pour le petit déjeuner ».

Une femme d'une cinquantaine d'année entre dans sa chambre et dépose au pied de son lit ses sacs de vêtements. Elle se rend compte à cet instant qu'hier elle n'a pas pensé une seconde à ses affaires et sa voiture.

\- « John a ramené votre voiture, elle est garée dans la cour », lui précise-t-elle quand elle se rend compte de son étonnement.

Elle se redresse sur le lit en position assise, retenant le drap sur sa poitrine. Elle n'est pas surprise de voir une femme de chambre ou une gouvernante au service d'Oliver Queen. Il a déjà un chauffeur et il a beaucoup de travail… et beaucoup d'occupations annexes…, c'est logique. Elle la remercie et se lève quand la femme est partie après lui avoir demandé si elle avait besoin de quelque chose. Elle passe dans la salle de bain après avoir retiré quelques affaires de son sac pour se doucher et s'habille en pensant à ce qu'elle va lui dire quand elle va se retrouver face à lui.

Elle sait depuis longtemps que ce qu'elle a vécu dans le passé avec ses petits-amis ne l'a pas complètement comblé mais elle ne sait pas si elle est prête à tester ce qu'Oliver lui propose. Elle ne sait rien de lui, ni de ces pratiques. Il l'a rassurée sur un point, c'est elle qui se soumet, si elle lui refuse sa domination, il ne peut rien. Il lui a aussi expliqué son code de sécurité, ce qu'il attendait d'elle dans les grandes lignes. Elle a joué le jeu hier soir pour voir si elle appréciait sa domination et ses sentiments se sont révélés contradictoires. Elle a ressenti du plaisir, elle ne peut pas le nier mais Oliver est son patron et cette relation pourrait mettre son futur en danger. Ce qui l'étonne, c'est qu'elle n'a pas peur de ce qu'il pourrait lui faire subir, elle est trop excité et curieuse par ce qu'il pourrait lui faire découvrir. Elle se pose des questions, ne sait pas encore qui l'emportera entre son désir et sa raison.

Felicity sort de sa chambre et cherche un peu son chemin avant d'arriver à la salle à manger où Oliver est installé en bout de table devant un petit-déjeuner impressionnant et à la vue duquel son estomac se met à gargouiller.

\- « J'ai demandé à la gouvernante de préparer un peu de tout, je ne sais pas ce que tu aimes pour le matin.

\- Merci, c'est très gentil mais c'est beaucoup trop ».

Il lui fait signe de s'asseoir et elle prend place à sa droite où une assiette est préparée pour elle. La gouvernante arrive dans son dos pour apporter une théière et elle la remercie pour son travail. Celle-ci lui dit que c'est normal et qu'elle espère qu'elle trouvera quelque chose à son goût.

\- « Prend ce qui te fait envie », lui propose-t-il sans la regarder et en recommençant à boire son café.

Felicity se laisse aller, rassurée qu'il ne lui pose pas la question qu'elle redoute de but en blanc. Elle prend quelques pancakes et un thé avant de se servir de la salade de fruit. Ils mangent en silence et elle commence à cogiter. Il a peut-être réfléchi dans la nuit lui aussi et il s'est rendu compte qu'elle ne lui convenait pas. Elle sent son ventre se crisper de peur à cette idée et en pensant que la possibilité qu'il lui ait offerte s'éloigne. Elle se rembrunit à cette pensée alors qu'Oliver sent un léger changement dans son comportement.

\- « Tu as bien dormi ?

\- Oui, merci », d'une petite voix.

\- « Tout va bien ? » Elle met un petit moment pour répondre et finit par prendre son courage à deux mains.

\- « Ce dont on a parlé hier… tu en as toujours envie ? »

Il a envie de lui dire qu'il en a envie encore plus qu'hier après avoir eu une nuit pour fantasmer mais il ne veut pas lui faire peur et la voir s'éloigner.

\- « Oui. Et tu as pris une décision ? » Elle hoche la tête sans répondre avant de lui expliquer.

\- « Je ne te connais pas encore bien et je ne sais pas à quoi m'attendre réellement… ni quoi ressentir. J'ai bien réfléchi et tu m'as rassuré sur tes pratiques mais je ne veux pas que ça puisse affecter ma place chez QC.

\- Tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire. Je n'interfèrerai jamais dans ton travail. Je sépare ce qui se passe chez moi et dans mon entreprise. » Sa voix est douce, rassurante et Felicity se laisse convaincre sans plus lutter.

\- « Alors j'aimerais vivre cette expérience », d'une voix assurée. Elle l'entend prendre une profonde respiration.

\- « Je suis content. Finis ton assiette et tu signeras le contrat », en glissant sur la table une pochette rouge sur laquelle est posée un stylo.

\- « Tu es toujours préparé à tout », avec un sourire plein de retenu.

\- « J'aime parer à toutes les éventualités », lui répond-il avec un regard joueur.

Quand Felicity finit de manger, elle pose ses couverts et pose ses mains sur ses cuisses. Elle attend sans bouger qu'il lui fasse signer le contrat ou qu'il lui parle. Elle lui jette un regard et elle le voit l'observer. Depuis qu'elle lui a dit qu'elle était d'accord, elle sent son regard sur elle. Elle détourne les yeux sur la pochette rouge de l'autre côté de la table avant de le regarder à nouveau. Il ne bouge pas, il attend. Il attend qu'elle lui demande de signer le contrat qui fera d'elle sa soumise et lui son dominant.

\- « Je suis prête ». Il soupire de mécontentement et il n'a pas besoin de lui dire ce qui ne lui convient pas. « Je suis prête monsieur.

\- Tu es prête à quoi Felicity ? »

Elle déglutit, elle ne sait pas réellement à quoi elle est prête, ni jusqu'où elle est prête à aller d'ailleurs.

\- « Je suis prête à… signer le contrat. »

Oliver s'avance, fait glisser la pochette sur la table et l'ouvre devant elle en lui tendant le stylo. Felicity tend une main tremblante pour l'attraper et signe les deux exemplaires avant de lui rendre. Il signe à son tour, lui tend un exemplaire et ferme la pochette.

\- « Bien maintenant que tout est en règle, je veux t'entendre dire que tu es prête à te soumettre à mes désirs… et à m'obéir ».

Sa voix est profonde et calme et Felicity sent les battements de son cœur s'accélérer, elle resserre les cuisses alors qu'elle sent son regard sur elle devenir encore plus pressant. Elle ouvre la bouche pour parler mais aucun son n'en sort. Elle déglutit pour retrouver sa voix et répondre à sa demande.

\- « Je… » d'une voix étranglée, « je suis prête… à me soumettre…, à répondre… à vos désirs… et à vous obéir. », en chuchotant presque.

Elle bégaie mais Oliver entend enfin ce qu'il espérait depuis qu'il a vu cette charmante créature à ses genoux. Il ne peut empêcher un sourire satisfait de venir fleurir sur ses lèvres, il glisse sa main sur sa nuque et agrippe ses cheveux dans son poing. Il les tire légèrement en arrière pour qu'elle redresse la tête et l'embrasse profondément. Il passe la barrière de ses lèvres et caresse durement sa langue de la sienne. Il l'entend gémir et il appuie un peu plus sa domination. Elle est à lui et il veut la posséder de toutes les manières possibles et imaginables. Pour ce matin, il se contente d'un baiser dur mais il sait qu'il est le premier d'une longue série d'expérience.

Felicity sait maintenant qu'elle a envie de ce qu'il peut lui apporter. Il lui impose un baiser profond alors qu'elle sent ses doigts tirer ses cheveux. Elle ressent déjà un mélange de douleur et de plaisir et son excitation augmente au fond de son ventre. C'est exactement ça qui lui manquait jusqu'à maintenant, elle en a la confirmation dans ce baiser, sa peur et ses doutes se sont évanouis. Il la relâche quand elle est à bout de souffle.

\- « Je veux que la prochaine fois que tu prononceras ces mots tu les affirmes.

\- Oui, monsieur », alors qu'elle voit apparaitre un sourire carnassier sur ses lèvres.

\- « On abordera les autres détails ce soir. Je dois partir au bureau, un chauffeur viendra te chercher pour t'accompagner au travail. Soit là à six heures. »

Il se lève et attend debout à côté d'elle un instant, il a envie de l'embrasser profondément à nouveau pour la sentir encore une fois l'accueillir mais il se retient. Felicity ne sait pas quoi dire ni quoi faire, il part alors qu'elle retrouve son souffle petit à petit et que les battements affolés de son cœur se calment. La journée va être longue, elle va avoir du temps pour réfléchir à ce qu'il va lui expliquer ce soir.

Felicity part une demi-heure plus tard, après avoir trouvé sa petite voiture garée dans un coin de la cour. Elle a remercié le chauffeur qui est venu la chercher mais elle préfère prendre sa voiture. Elle arrive à son poste et Curtis est là, à l'attendre.

\- « Tout va bien ? », lui demande-t-il inquiet en venant s'assoir rapidement à côté d'elle.

Elle le regarde en fronçant les sourcils, la dernière fois qu'elle l'a vu, elle se demandait si elle allait se faire virer et elle lui sourit pour le rassurer.

\- « Oui, je n'ai pas perdu mon travail.

\- Pourquoi il voulait te voir ?

\- Euh… il était contrarié parce que je lui avais renversé mon café dessus », Curtis l'écoute sérieusement, « et il voulait me mettre en garde, me rappeler qu'il était le président.

\- Il a voulu rappeler son statut », en hochant la tête d'un air entendu.

\- « Oui c'est ça ». C'est exactement ça pense Felicity.

Elle se met au travail et la matinée passe rapidement, son occupation l'emmenant loin d'Oliver. A onze heures elle reçoit un message sur son portable d'un numéro inconnu.

 _Dans mon bureau à une heure._

Avec un ton si directif, elle n'y a pas beaucoup de doute sur l'identité de l'expéditeur. Elle pose son portable avant d'y jeter un œil en coin. Elle devrait répondre, c'est ce qu'il attend sans doute. Elle reprend le téléphone en main et pianote une réponse simple.

Oliver, assis à son bureau, finit de donner des directives à son secrétaire quand son portable vibre. Il l'attrape pour voir le nom s'afficher et congédie le jeune homme, ouvre le message et sourit.

 _Oui monsieur._

Un message simple mais qui répond à toutes ses attentes. Il pourra bientôt goûter à son corps et cette simple idée le ravit. A une heure précise, Felicity se présente à lui après avoir frappé à la porte de son bureau. Il la voit entrer alors qu'elle ne sait pas comment encore se comporter et son attitude change quand elle se rend compte qu'ils ne sont pas seuls.

Il a fait déplacer un infirmier pour leur faire un test, il veut la goûter entièrement et un préservatif est hors de question. Il lui fait signe de s'asseoir et elle le fait sans poser de question. L'homme ne la regarde pas, il est en train d'appliquer un pansement dans la pliure du coude d'Oliver, celui-ci le remercie puis il se dirige vers elle.

Felicity remonte sa manche, Oliver a pensé à tout, comme ce doit être toujours le cas à ce qu'elle a déjà pu juger et elle se sent rassuré par son sérieux. L'homme sort après qu'Oliver lui ait demandé les résultats pour le lendemain. Ils se retrouvent seuls et elle ne sait pas comment se comporter. Il y a trop de questions dans sa tête pour apprécier de se retrouver avec lui tout simplement. Elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle doit faire, dire, ni même comment. Oliver a retrouvé sa place dans son fauteuil de président et l'observe en la déshabillant du regard.

\- « Je veux te sentir entièrement et il est hors de question qu'un morceau de plastique nous sépare.» Il lui demande si elle prend la pilule, elle acquiesce et il reprend « J'attendrai les résultats pour pouvoir goûter à ton corps et que tu me sentes venir en toi.» Elle baisse les yeux et rougit, gênée par ce qu'il lui dit.

\- « Ça te gêne toujours autant quand on parle de sexe ? », lui demande-t-il d'un air étonné.

\- « Oui, de façon aussi crue… et en plus ici… » Elle regarde autour d'elle, ils sont dans son bureau, elle se comporte comme son employé mais est-ce qu'il attend autre chose de plus d'elle maintenant qu'ils ont cette relation ? « Je ne sais pas comment t'appeler.

\- Quand nous sommes ici, tu m'appelles monsieur Queen et tu me vouvoies, tu es mon employée. Quand nous sommes au manoir, tu peux me tutoyer et utiliser mon prénom sauf bien sûr quand on commence une scène. A ce moment-là, tu fais preuve de respect et tu ne discutes pas mes ordres. »

Son comportement doit s'adapter au lieu où ils se trouvent, c'est plutôt logique mais il ne lui apprend rien de plus et ça la rend impatiente de la soirée qui s'annonce. Il va enfin lui expliquer plus en détails ce qu'elle est censée faire.

\- « Tu peux rejoindre ton bureau ». Felicity se lève, encore incertaine de ce qu'il va se passer entre eux quand il rentrera. « Et prépare-toi à recevoir ta première punition due à ton manque de respect. »

Elle reste surprise à ce qu'il vient de dire et à la réaction de son corps. Avec seulement quelques mots, il arrive à faire naître une appréhension. Une appréhension nouvelle et exquise.

\- « Oui monsieur Queen », en baissant la tête avant d'acquiescer.

Il sourit en la voyant faire au mieux pour répondre à ses premières instructions. Il scrute ses réactions et il sent qu'elle n'est pas à l'aise, encore moins que dans le restaurant, et pourtant sa soumission est déjà plus spontanée que la veille. Felicity sort sans rien dire de plus et Oliver pense déjà à la douceur de ses fesses sous sa main et la rougeur de sa peau sous ses fessées.

Felicity rejoint son bureau un peu perdue. Elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle a fait de mal et le bureau de son patron n'est peut-être pas le meilleur endroit pour poser la question et parler de ça. Elle l'a appelé monsieur, elle lui a même posé la question pour être sure de faire ce qu'il attendait et pourtant ça n'a pas suffi, il a jugé qu'elle méritait d'être punie. S'il ne lui avait pas dit qu'il n'était pas sadique, elle aurait pu penser le contraire.

Elle passe le reste de sa journée à essayer de se concentrer, ce rendez-vous avec Oliver, et sa promesse pour le soir, l'a mis dans un état d'excitation alors qu'il n'a pas eu besoin de poser la main sur elle. Elle se demande si elle va pouvoir supporter ce qui va se passer dans quelques heures. Ce sera une première épreuve.

Quand Oliver rentre ce soir-là, il trouve Felicity au salon. Elle se lève dès qu'elle le voit et baisse les yeux pour ne pas croiser son regard. Il n'a jamais vu une soumise aussi excitante qu'elle et il l'entraîne dans la chambre qui est devenue la sienne, après lui avoir ordonné de le suivre. Il s'assoit au bout du lit et la laisse attendre debout, elle reste devant lui sans bouger alors qu'il lui parle calmement.

\- « Il y a différents niveaux de soumissions Felicity. On va commencer par le plus simple. Ta soumission et les règles ne s'appliquent qu'au moment des scènes, tu me montres du respect et tu baisses les yeux devant moi. A travers différents jeux, je te ferais goûter à des plaisirs pour connaitre tes préférences. Et quand tu seras plus à l'aise, je te soumettrai un peu plus.

\- Un peu plus ? »

Oliver se lève et se place dans son dos. Il fait glisser la fermeture éclair de sa robe doucement tout en parlant.

\- « Oui, en dehors des scènes que l'on jouera mais on va y aller doucement. Tu découvres ces pratiques et je veux que tu ressentes du plaisir aussi, même si tu es là d'abord pour assouvir les miens », murmure-t-il en se penchant à son oreille.

Il voit une première ligne de frisson apparaître alors que son souffle s'écrase sur la peau de sa nouvelle soumise. Il fait glisser les brettelles sur ses épaules, ses bras et laisse le vêtement s'échouer au sol. Il la sent trembler sous ses mains et se délecte de ses frissons. Il passe devant elle alors qu'elle est seulement vêtue d'un string et d'un soutien-gorge noir. Il apprécie ces courbes gracieuses qui s'offrent à sa vue, sa peau claire qui ne va pas tarder à rougir.

Felicity sent ses jambes trembler depuis qu'elle l'a suivi jusqu'à cette chambre. Elle est inquiète et intimidée. Elle observe chacun de ses gestes pour le surveiller et essayer de savoir ce qui va lui arriver. Elle le voit s'asseoir à nouveau au bout du lit alors qu'il continue de la regarder. Elle pourrait presque sentir ses mains glisser sur sa peau quand son regard caresse ses hanches, ses lèvres sur ses seins quand il remonte à sa poitrine. Elle se sent terriblement mal à l'aise face à lui, son âme presque mise à nue et son excitation s'intensifie.

\- « Ta première punition est pour t'apprendre le respect. Tu as été contre mes ordres en prenant ta voiture et tu as oublié de m'appeler monsieur à l'instant.

\- Non, je n'ai pas... », en relevant la tête pour se défendre.

Elle rencontre son regard et se sent piégée, incapable de se détacher de ses yeux alors qu'elle sait qu'elle n'a pas le droit de le regarder. Pas pendant leurs jeux. Son regard est froid et lui enlève tous ses moyens pour se défendre. Elle ne peut pas dire le contraire pour la voiture mais elle ne pensait pas que ça serait si important. Elle l'entend soupirer et se crispe. Elle se sent coupable d'avoir parlé trop vite et de le contrarier, elle doit perdre cette habitude sinon elle sera corrigée tous les jours. Elle baisse les yeux et se mordille la lèvre,… peut-être que ça lui plairait.

\- « Je crois que la punition devra être plus importante que ce à quoi je pensais », sa voix est plus dure que précédemment.

\- « Pardon monsieur », d'une voix tremblante. Avant d'en vouloir plus, elle doit d'abord savoir si elle peut en retirer du plaisir.

\- « Tu as raison de t'excuser et tu vas apprendre. Tu es là pour ça, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, monsieur.

\- Très bien. Je n'ai pas à te donner d'explications mais je vais le faire parce que c'est la première fois. Ce que je te reproche c'est d'avoir désobéit et de remettre en question la correction que je compte te donner. Je vais te punir pour t'apprendre à te comporter correctement. »

Oliver lui tend la main et elle s'approche pour poser la sienne dedans. Sentir sa peau contre la sienne le réchauffe encore un peu plus. Il la fait s'allonger sur le ventre sur ses cuisses, le haut de son corps en appuie sur le matelas, les mains posées au-dessus de sa tête.

Felicity est maintenant anxieuse, le ton de sa voix est intransigeant mais sa tonalité grave raisonne en elle. Elle frissonne quand elle sent sa main se poser sur ses fesses pour les caresser. Elle tente de se concentrer sur ce toucher soyeux pour ne pas penser à ce qui va se passer. Elle sursaute à la première fessée qui s'abat et pousse un cri de surprise. Elle sent la main chaude d'Oliver se poser sur le bas de son dos pour la maintenir en place. Le bruit est plus retentissant que la brûlure sur sa peau. Elle s'était contractée en ayant peur de la douleur mais celle-ci est peu présente et disparait presque immédiatement. Oliver a de nouveau posé sa main sur ses fesses et caresse tendrement ses courbes.

\- « Couleur ? », lui demande-t-il.

Ça lui demande un moment pour pouvoir formuler une réponse. C'est simple, un mot à prononcer mais son esprit est paralysé parce qu'il vient de se passer. Un homme vient de lui donner une fessée et son corps est remplit de tension… et de désir.

\- « Vert… monsieur », d'une voix cassée.

Elle sent qu'il reprend ses caresses qui s'étaient arrêtées en attendant sa réponse, avant de la fesser une nouvelle fois. Elle sent la morsure de la claque et se tend un peu plus, une nouvelle fessée s'abat sans attendre et elle se cambre.

\- « Tu apprendras à respecter les règles et tu ne remettras plus en question les punitions ». Cet ordre est ponctué de fessées plus fortes alors qu'elle sent ses fesses devenir plus sensibles.

\- « Oui monsieur », à la limite du gémissement.

Oliver continue de lui donner des fessées plus ou moins fortes à un rythme lent, ses fesses blanches ont virées au rose et à certains endroits, sa peau tire sur le rouge. Il ne peut pas voir son visage mais il devine qu'elle ressent du plaisir à sa façon de se cambrer et de gémir. Ce ne sont pas des cris de douleur qui sortent de sa gorge mais bien des gémissements excités. Il la caresse tendrement et sent la chaleur des coups qui irradie de sa peau. Il appuie un peu plus fortement dans le bas de son dos car elle a commencé à se tortiller.

\- « Et maintenant… couleur ?

\- Vert monsieur. »

Cette fois-ci, Felicity n'attend pas pour répondre d'une voix haletante. Elle commence à trembler sous ses caresses mêlées à ses fessées. Elle est excitée et elle sent qu'Oliver est dans le même état, son sexe dur poussant contre sa hanche. Elle a les mains au-dessus d'elle, posées sur le matelas et essaye de se contenir au mieux pour faire durer cette séance de punition. Elle sait qu'il s'arrêtera quand il l'aura décidé ou qu'elle utilise un mot de sûreté, mais elle veut lui montrer qu'elle peut endurer ce qu'il lui fait subir et qu'elle y prend plaisir. Une nouvelle fessée plus appuyée et elle gémit plus fortement.

Oliver lui retire son string et glisse une main entre ses cuisses, elle est humide et prête pour lui depuis longtemps. Il ne la pénètre pas, il prévoit ça pour un autre moment, à la place il glisse ses doigts plus en avant et atteint son clitoris. Il est chaud et humide et il le caresse alors que les cris de Felicity remplacent les gémissements jusqu'alors retenus. En quelques secondes à peine, il la fait jouir et il se délecte de ses mouvements de bassin et des cris qu'elle pousse.

Felicity ne sent plus son corps, les ondes de plaisir l'ont engourdi. Elle sent les mains d'Oliver glisser sur sa peau avant de l'attraper pour l'aider à s'allonger sur le matelas, sur le ventre. Elle le voit ouvrir le tiroir de la table de chevet alors que ses yeux sont à moitié fermés sous l'effet du plaisir qu'elle a ressenti.

\- « Tu as été parfaite Felicity. »

Il pose un baiser dans ses cheveux alors qu'il caresse sa joue. Elle sourit, satisfaite et comblée par le plaisir qu'il lui a donné et heureuse d'entendre un compliment dans sa bouche, elle a su faire ce qu'il attendait d'elle. Elle sent la fraîcheur de la crème hydratante sur ses fesses encore chaudes des coups qu'elles ont reçus et retient un gémissement de douleur.

\- « Merci monsieur. »

Oliver sourit en pensant que ses premières consignes ont été apprises. Il continue d'étaler sur sa peau rougie la crème en prenant son temps.

\- « Ça t'as plu ? », lui demande-t-il. Il sait qu'elle a jouit mais il veut être sûr qu'elle a apprécié les fessées.

\- « Oui monsieur. Je méritais cette correction et maintenant je ne vous manquerai plus de respect.

\- Tu m'es soumise et je dois te punir si tu ne respectes pas les règles que je t'impose… mais je prendrai soin de toi aussi. Tu vas te reposer un moment et je t'expliquerai ce soir. »

Felicity hoche la tête, les yeux déjà fermés, alanguie par son plaisir. Elle est apaisée et son appréhension a volé en éclats.

\- « Oui monsieur », murmure-t-elle.

Oliver la recouvre d'une partie de la couette avant de se lever et de passer dans sa chambre. Il ne peut rien partager de plus pour l'instant avec elle mais cette expérience est déjà très concluante. Il aime voir sa peau réagir sous ses corrections et les cris de plaisir qu'elle pousse. Il a hâte de l'entendre à nouveau et de jouer avec elle. Pour l'instant, il ne lui demande pas grand-chose mais ça lui suffit. Il va tout lui apprendre, la dresser, et elle répondra parfaitement à ses envies.

Il prend une douche, son sexe est en érection mais il ne se touche pas. Il choisit de se maîtriser, il veut se contenir jusqu'au moment où il pourra la prendre. Ce soir ils vont avoir le temps de dîner et de parler, il a encore des explications à lui donner et elle doit avoir des questions. Il respire profondément en pensant à demain.

Demain, il la sentira se resserrer autour de lui…

* * *

 **Un nouveau cap est franchi pour Felicity, un contact plus charnel et une première expérience concluante...**

 **Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine. Je vous embrasse.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

 **Merci à aphrodite161701, Olicity-love, Delicity-Unicorn, allylicity, Ally84, Evy47, olicity1990, Rosace76, chouppy et Luciole pour vos commentaires, vos mis en favoris et aux lecteurs anonymes qui prennent un peu de temps en me lisant.**

 **Olicity-love: merci beaucoup de ton commentaire, je suis ravie de ton enthousiasme.**

 **Ally84: la suite est là! Merci pour ton commentaire.**

 **Luciole: tu as raison ça demande du temps et de le relecture et une beta prête à prendre du temps pour relire tout ça aussi :) Merci pour ton commentaire.**

 **Et merci Delicity-Unicorn, ma beta en or... je t'embrasse fort.**

* * *

Felicity est réveillée par du bruit dans la chambre. Une porte de placard qu'on ouvre, le bruit de cintre, puis à nouveau la porte.

\- « Debout », la voix d'Oliver est dure et n'a plus rien à voir avec celle qui l'a bercé quand elle s'est endormie.

Elle se redresse sur le lit et la sensation de brûlure se réveille sur ses fesses. Elle retient une grimace alors que la couette glisse sur sa peau. Elle n'est vêtue que de son soutien-gorge. Elle se cache dans un réflexe de pudeur en retenant un morceau de tissu.

\- « Tu vas me faire répéter ? », lui demande-t-il toujours aussi durement en déposant sur le lit sa robe bleue.

Cette-fois ci elle se lève et se retrouve de l'autre côté du lit en tenant le drap contre elle. Il porte toujours un costume sombre et une chemise blanche. Rien que sa façon d'être la subjugue. A cet instant il est réellement lui, il lui montre ce qu'il cache à la plupart. Ce côté brut qui n'a rien à voir avec le monde du travail.

\- « Va prendre un douche, habille toi », en pointant la robe « et rejoins moi pour dîner ».

Il tourne les talons après avoir débité cette série d'ordres et ferme la porte derrière lui. Felicity maintenant seule, se détend un peu. Elle a été inquiète pendant tout le temps de sa présence de ne pas faire ce qu'il fallait, elle a essayé d'obéir tout simplement mais même ça, il a dû la reprendre. Elle se dirige dans la salle de bain ne voulant pas le faire attendre. Elle remonte ses cheveux, les attache puis entre sous la douche, se savonne. Elle sent la brûlure sur ses fesses se raviver à nouveau et les souvenirs de sa punition lui reviennent. Elle repense à tout ce qu'elle a ressenti quand il l'a touchée pour la première fois, cette excitation puissante qui s'est réveillée et épanouie sous les fessées.

Elle sent à nouveau ses caresses, le bruit des coups associé à la morsure de la douleur et son excitation se réveille. Elle ferme les yeux et laisse ses mains caresser sa poitrine. Oliver était excité alors qu'il la fessait. Elle glisse sa main plus au sud et commence à se caresser. Il a attisé son excitation avant de la caresser pour la faire jouir. Elle glisse un doigt entre ses lèvres jusqu'à son entrée déjà lubrifiée. Elle étale son humidité et caresse son clitoris. Elle augmente le mouvement de ses doigts et sent déjà son clitoris se tendre et elle jouit sans attendre.

Quand elle ouvre les yeux, elle est détendue et moins anxieuse de ce qu'il va se passer maintenant. Elle s'enroule dans une serviette immense et moelleuse. Elle prend le temps de profiter de cette sensation de bien-être. Elle a vécu dans sa voiture pendant presque un mois et elle ne croit pas encore ce qui s'offre à elle. Arrivée dans la chambre, elle retire la serviette et cherche des sous-vêtements mais il n'y a que la robe sur le lit et une paire d'escarpins qui attend au pied. Elle se tourne vers le placard, hésite, puis revient sur ses pas. S'il n'a rien sorti d'autre, elle ne doit rien porter d'autre. Elle passe la robe, se coiffe et descend le rejoindre sans attendre.

En bas des escaliers, elle avance doucement. Elle ne sait pas où il est et elle ne connait pas encore toutes les pièces de cette demeure immense. Elle le retrouve à la cuisine et se fige. Ils ne sont pas seuls. La gouvernante se tient derrière le comptoir alors qu'il est assis à table et qu'ils discutent.

\- « Nora, je vous présente Felicity ». Elle va vivre ici pendant un moment.

\- « Mademoiselle », en lui souriant.

\- « Bonsoir », répond Felicity.

Elle l'a déjà vu ce matin mais il ne lui avait pas présenté ne sachant pas encore si elle acceptait de se soumettre mais maintenant que le contrat est signé, elle fait partie de sa vie. Elle se sent mal, elle est persuadée que Nora connait la relation qu'Oliver entretien avec elle. Et se retrouver devant elle sans sous-vêtements ne l'aide pas à se sentir plus à l'aise. Elle se tient encore en retrait quand Oliver congédie Nora, se lève et se tourne à nouveau vers elle.

\- « Approche. »

Elle obéit sans attendre et elle prend la main qu'il lui tend. Il l'attire à lui et alors qu'elle se retrouve contre son torse, il pose sa main droite sur sa hanche avant de la faire glisser sur ses fesses et de la remonter sous sa robe. Il sourit quand il a la confirmation qu'elle ne porte rien en dessous.

\- « Tu es faite pour ça », en flattant ses fesses.

Felicity a le coeur qui bat la chamade à sentir ses caresses. Elle est soulagée et heureuse, elle a su comprendre ce qu'il attendait d'elle. Elle redresse la tête pour lui offrir ses lèvres sans le regarder. Oliver baisse la tête et l'embrasse doucement avant d'approfondir rapidement le baiser, elle se laisse aller et se soumet à ses caresses. Felicity se retient à lui en passant ses mains dans son dos.

Oliver se recule d'un pas et l'observe en prenant son temps alors qu'elle attend le prochain ordre. Il fait glisser sa main qui était posée sur son épaule et la fait courir sur son bras. Il voit la chair de poule se former avant de rompre le contact. Il prend la direction de la salle à manger en lui demandant de le suivre et se dirige vers la table. Il tire une chaise en arrière et lui fait signe de prendre place. Elle s'approche, glisse ses mains derrière ses jambes pour s'asseoir sur sa jupe et prend place. Oliver s'assoit en bout de la table à sa gauche, comme ce matin lors du petit-déjeuner.

\- « Tu aimes le poisson ?

\- Oui, beaucoup monsieur. »

Un filet de loup préparé avec une julienne de légumes les attend dans leur assiette. Ils commencent à manger en silence puis Oliver lui sert un verre de vin. Elle n'ose pas relever la tête alors qu'elle sent son regard sur elle durant tout le repas. Il la voit gigoter sur sa chaise et il sourit de plaisir à la voir faire.

\- « Tu ne me désobéiras plus, n'est-ce pas ?

\- J'y réfléchirai la prochaine fois… monsieur », en cachant son sourire.

Oliver ne peut pas faire autrement que la regarder endurer la douleur de son séant, c'est un vrai plaisir de la voir faire attention à ses gestes. Elle a toujours son comportement de soumise et elle ne lui laisse aucune chance de pouvoir la corriger. Il sourit avec plaisir, elle apprend très vite.

\- « Regarde-moi ». Il retrouve alors ses yeux qu'il n'avait plus vus depuis le début du repas.

\- « A partir de maintenant tu vis ici. Je te loge, te nourris, t'habille. Je vais prendre soin de toi, te fournir tout ce dont tu as besoin ou envie… », il attend pour juger de ses réactions mais elle ne dit rien, « …mais j'attends de toi que tu me sois soumise et que tu répondes à tous mes désirs quand j'en ai envie ».

Felicity baisse les yeux, elle a encore de nombreuses questions sur ce qu'elle peut faire ou non.

\- « Je peux vous poser une question monsieur ? », lui demande-t-elle prudemment.

\- « Je t'écoute ». Oliver s'adosse contre le dossier de sa chaise et prend la main de Felicity dans la sienne en la caressant de son pouce. Cette caresse lui fait perdre le fil de ses pensées pendant quelques secondes.

\- « Je peux continuer à travailler, sortir où et quand j'en ai envie ? » Elle veut bien se soumettre mais ne pas abandonner totalement sa liberté non plus.

\- « Tu continues de travailler et tu peux sortir où et quand tu veux. Sauf si tu en reçois l'ordre contraire. »

Quand Oliver utilise des termes si tranchés, elle sent son ventre se contracter de plaisir par anticipation. Elle n'avait donc pas mal compris le manque ressentit par son corps. Elle avait besoin de cette soumission imposée par un dominant. Oliver la voit réfléchir, hésiter à lui poser une question et il exerce une légère pression sur sa main pour l'encourager à parler.

Il y a encore une chose qui perturbe Felicity. Elle a l'impression de se prostituer. Oliver subvient à tous ses besoins et elle le laisse disposer de son corps. Cette idée la dérange, elle soupire doucement avant de parler.

\- « J'ai… l'impression de… », commence-t-elle doucement, « …de me prostituer », murmure-t-elle gênée. Son souffle se fait un peu plus difficile quand Oliver se penche vers elle. Elle n'a pas peur de lui, il arrive à la calmer en parlant doucement et en répondant à toutes ses questions mais il éveille en même temps une tension qu'elle espère ressentir longtemps.

\- « C'est très loin de ça. Je ne t'impose pas ma domination, tu l'acceptes de ton plein grès… tu choisis de te soumettre… et je subviens à tes besoins car je veux que tu sois épanouie, que tu te sentes bien. Tu comprends ? »

Sa voix est douce comme toujours quand il lui explique sa façon de vivre et elle hoche la tête. Elle est encore surprise de ce qu'elle est en train de faire. Elle ne comprend pas et elle se confie à lui, il n'y a que lui qui peut l'entendre et peut-être lui expliquer.

\- « Je n'en reviens pas… je ne comprends pas que… que je suis capable de faire ça.

\- Faire ça ? », demande-t-il en cachant son anxiété à la voir changer d'avis.

\- « Me soumettre…, m'offrir à vous et… et en retirer du plaisir », en levant les yeux et en plongeant dans son regard.

Oliver y lit à cet instant toute son incompréhension mais aussi son envie et l'attente qu'elle fait reposer sur lui. Il doit se faire violence pour ne pas répondre à cette supplique qu'il lit dans son regard et se concentre plutôt sur sa main qu'il tient. Il ne doit pas oublier qu'elle est novice et qu'il ne peut pas se comporter avec elle comme avec ses autres soumises. Il doit prendre le temps de franchir les différentes étapes.

\- « Je pense que tu comprendras en pratiquant. Pour l'instant se sont tes désirs qui parlent et la plupart du temps quand on se retrouve dans une situation de jeux, on ressent principalement… et on comprend après pourquoi ce jeu nous a apporté du plaisir.

\- Je dois pratiquer pour comprendre… », murmure-t-elle pour elle-même.

\- « Je ne fais que ressentir et je suis mes instincts. Laisse toi guider… par moi… par tes instincts… et peut-être que tu comprendras pourquoi tu as besoin de ça. Pour l'instant tu ne devrais pas réfléchir. J'ordonne et tu obéis. Et quand tu auras des questions j'y répondrai. »

Oliver relâche sa main et leur serre un nouveau verre de vin. Il lui tend le sien et reprend.

\- « Rappelle moi la première règle que tu as apprise et qui régit notre relation ?

\- Le respect, monsieur.

\- C'est bien. Tu adoptes une série de comportements pour me montrer ton respect. Ce qui vient ensuite est la soumission. »

Il voit le corps de Felicity se tendre alors que sa respiration se fait plus difficile. Elle boit une gorgée de son verre et le liquide frais lui fait du bien.

\- « Tu dois simplement obéir à mes ordres. Mais garde toujours à l'esprit les mots de sécurité. Qui sont ? », lui demande-t-il avant de boire une gorgée de son verre.

\- « Vert, jaune et rouge, monsieur.

\- C'est bien », en se penchant un peu vers elle pour caresser ses cheveux tendrement. « Nos premiers jeux vont se limiter à ça pour que tu découvres ce qui te plait. Tu me montreras toujours des marques de respect mais ils seront plus ou moins important selon que l'on joue ou pas. Tu peux m'appeler Oliver et me tutoyer ici mais quand on commence à jouer tu m'appelle monsieur, tu me vouvoies et tu ne me regardes plus dans les yeux. »

Il lui a déjà expliqué ces règles de respect mais il lui répète pour être sûr qu'elle les intègre bien. Il veut une soumise docile et bien dressée.

\- « Comment je peux savoir que je dois utiliser les marques de respect ?

\- Tu apprendras à reconnaître les signes, le ton de ma voix et mon comportement. Et plus tard, quand tu seras familiarisé avec cette façon d'être, on pourra durcir un peu plus les règles. »

Felicity ouvre la bouche pour pouvoir respirer. Elle ne sait déjà pas si elle va pouvoir faire ce qu'il lui demande et il projette déjà d'aller plus loin. Elle sursaute quand Oliver pose sa main sur sa joue.

\- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Je ne sais pas si j'en serai capable…

\- On va faire ça doucement mais vu ce que tu m'offres déjà, je n'ai pas de doute sur le fait que tu apprendras vite pour me contenter… et que ça te plaira », ajoute-t-il d'une voix plus profonde.

Alors que la main d'Oliver est toujours posée sur sa joue, il caresse ses lèvres de son pouce. Elle les entrouvre pour profiter un peu plus de cet effleurement. Sa gorge est serrée et elle se sent déjà faible, en attente de ce qu'il va lui offrir. Oliver appuie un peu sur sa lèvre inférieure et ses lèvres s'entrouvrent un peu plus. Il ne tarde pas à introduire son pouce entre elles, son doigt râpant sur ses dents avant de rencontrer la douceur de sa langue. Il laisse échapper un soupir de plaisir au contact de sa langue chaude et humide. Il ne quitte pas ses lèvres des yeux, son doigt s'enfonçant dans cet orifice agréable. Sans qu'il ait besoin de lui dire, elle se met à le sucer.

Elle referme ses lèvres sur son doigt et enroule sa langue autour. Elle lèche consciencieusement et avec plaisir le doigt de son dominant. Elle aime penser à lui en ces termes, ce qui accentue son sentiment de soumission. Sa langue se déplace de bas en haut avant de lécher le bout de son doigt et de redescendre. Ses lèvres se font plus dures alors qu'elle se met à le sucer plus fort.

Oliver imagine déjà son sexe recevoir les mêmes attentions, sa queue avalée au plus profond, son gland titillé par le bout de cette langue joueuse et les lèvres se serrer autour de son membres pour le masturber agréablement. La première fois qu'il lui baisera la bouche, il la veut à genoux devant lui, à sa place de soumise. Il fera durer le plaisir et il se rependra dans sa bouche. Il serre les dents pour se contrôler alors qu'il durcit.

Felicity s'applique à lécher son doigt pour lui montrer ce qu'elle sait faire. Elle resserre ses lèvres, enroule sa langue autour avant de la presser à la base et de remonter le long de son doigt. Elle ne regarde pas son visage mais elle voit le corps d'Oliver se tendre d'envie et de plaisir. Quand elle baisse les yeux un peu plus, elle voit qu'il bande et elle tend la main pour le caresser à travers ses vêtements. Au moment où elle presse sa paume contre son membre dur, Oliver gémit et elle appuie un peu plus ses caresses. C'est la première fois qu'elle le touche d'elle-même et qu'elle sent son sexe dans sa main. Il est dur et parait d'une taille intéressante, elle veut le voir pour en être sure et Oliver répond à ses espérances. Il écarte sa main et se déshabille de sa main libre pour sortir son sexe. Elle ne s'est pas trompée, il est bien membré et elle l'entoure sans attendre de sa main pour le masturber alors qu'il enfonce toujours son pouce entre ses lèvres.

Oliver retire son doigt et l'embrasse profondément. Il la sent resserrer sa prise sur sa verge et il se déhanche dans cette paume chaude et agréable. Le baiser qu'il donne à Felicity devient sauvage alors qu'il sent le désir monter en lui. Il s'impose à elle sans difficultés, il caresse sa langue du bout de la sienne avant de pénétrer sa bouche avec envie et de mordre sa lèvre. Sa main se glisse sur sa nuque et il la retient contre lui en pénétrant sa bouche par à-coups. Il l'entend gémir sous ses assauts.

\- « Fais-moi jouir maintenant. »

Elle accélère son mouvement de va et vient alors que leurs lèvres se retrouvent et Oliver finit par jouir en se répandant sur sa main après plusieurs secondes. Son corps se tend et sa main se resserre sur la nuque de Felicity, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans sa chair tendre. Il abandonne sa bouche, se rhabille et attrape une serviette pour essuyer sa main. Felicity le regarde faire, en espérant avoir fait ce qu'il fallait. En à peine deux jours, ses désirs sont devenus ceux de son dominant. Elle veut lui faire plaisir, répondre à ses attentes et qu'il soit content d'elle. Elle veut entendre ses félicitations comme il l'a déjà fait.

\- « Ça vous a plu monsieur ?

\- C'est un bon début et tu vas t'améliorer. »

Felicity sent son ventre se tordre d'appréhension. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait de mal ? Elle pensait recevoir un compliment mais au contraire Oliver semble déçu. Il se lève et lui attrape le bras pour qu'elle en fasse de même. Il la conduit au bout inoccupé de la table, l'attrape par les hanches et la tourne pour qu'elle se mette face à la table. Il se place à côté d'elle et fait courir sa main sur sa gorge avant de descendre à sa poitrine. Il prend son sein en coup et le malaxe à travers le tissu. Felicity ferme les yeux pour apprécier ses gestes. Leurs corps sont séparés de quelques centimètres à peine et elle sent la chaleur de sa peau à travers les vêtements. Son excitation se réveille encore plus, elle est humide et elle imagine déjà les doigts d'Oliver lui donner du plaisir. Elle ouvre brusquement les yeux quand elle sent le haut de robe être abaissé brutalement. Il découvre un de ses seins et se baisse lentement avant d'en lécher la pointe. Elle veut le caresser et glisse une main dans ses cheveux mais il se redresse brusquement.

\- « Mains et coudes sur la table. »

Felicity s'exécute et il relève le bas de sa robe au-dessus de ses fesses, il lui a dit qu'il la punissait seulement pour la corriger mais elle n'a rien fait de mal. Elle reçoit une première fessée alors qu'il a recommencé à caresser sa poitrine. Elle avait encore une légère douleur de sa dernière punition et il la corrige à nouveau alors qu'elle gémit sous la sensation de douleur qui se répand.

\- « Je n'ai rien fait monsieur », en relevant la tête. « J'ai obéi. »

Il lève les yeux au ciel et soupir d'exaspération. Felicity se sent fautive, elle a fait quelque chose de mal et elle ennui son dominant mais elle ne comprend pas.

\- « Tu ne m'as pas fait jouir au moment où je te l'ai demandé. »

Il lui donne une nouvelle fessée plus forte pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'il ne plaisante pas et elle laisse échapper un gémissement plaintif.

\- « N'oublie pas que je te dresse pour répondre à mes besoins », en caressant ses fesses alors qu'elle tremble d'attente avant de recevoir la prochaine fessée. « Si tu ne fais pas ce que je te demande au moment où je te le demande, je te punis. C'est simple. »

Une nouvelle fessée et elle se cambre. A chaque coup reçu, elle sent des vibrations dans tout le corps et en particulier dans son bas ventre. Elle est excitée et son sexe humide en demande plus.

\- « Et je n'ai pas à m'expliquer sur les punitions que je te donne. Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'étais pas un adepte des punitions corporelles alors si je t'en inflige une c'est que tu le mérites. »

Oliver pince son téton doucement et lui donne encore une fessée alors qu'elle gémit de frustration. Sa main chauffe à peine, il pourrait continuer encore de longues minutes.

\- « La fessée est le meilleur moyen de montrer ta soumission et ma domination. C'est un mélange de douleur et d'humiliation ».

Il la frappe à la base de ses fesses et Felicity ressent encore plus le coup se répercuter à travers son ventre. Il cesse et glisse ses doigts entre ses fesses pour les écarter et caresser son anus.

\- « Tu es entièrement exposée à mon regard… et à ma main. »

Felicity ressent chaque mots, chaque caresse, chaque coup se marquer dans son épiderme et dans son corps. Il lui fait ressentir l'essence même de la soumission. Il claque une nouvelle fois ses fesses bien rebondies qui ont viré au rouge. Elles sont devenues très sensibles car même lorsqu'il ne la fesse pas fort, elle se cambre en gémissant. Elle est rouge, son souffle est saccadé et elle sent des larmes de frustration aux coins de ses yeux.

\- « Monsieur… pitié… faite moi jouir.

\- Tu me supplies déjà ? », avec une voix joueuse. « Mais ce n'est pas la peine pour cette fois. » Il est ravi de l'entendre l'implorer de façon aussi spontanée.

Oliver lui donne une nouvelle claque à la base des fesses et Felicity gémit alors que son corps se tend sous une traînée de plaisir trop éphémère à son gout qui se repend à travers son corps. Ce n'est pas assez mais c'est tout ce qu'elle aura.

\- « Redresse-toi ».

Il la prend par le bras et la conduit près de la porte-fenêtre pour la mettre au coin.

\- « Tu vas rester là à réfléchir à la raison de ta punition. » Sa voix est calme et profonde, presque hypnotique. Il relève l'arrière de sa robe en l'enroulant et la passe dans ses mains pour qu'elle la retienne, « en laissant exposer le résultat de ta punition. Je veux voir mon œuvre », lui glisse-t-il à l'oreille d'une voix lascive avant que son ton ne change et devienne plus doux. « C'est un moment pour retrouver ton calme », en lui caressant les cheveux, « laisser la douleur s'estomper et réfléchir à ce que tu as fait. Tu sais déjà ce que je te reproche mais la prochaine fois tu ne pourras sortir du coin seulement lorsque tu sauras m'expliquer pourquoi tu as été une vilaine fille. »

Felicity perchée sur ses talons a du mal à respirer, elle s'est senti humiliée à être fessée et exposée, et alors qu'elle pensait que c'était terminé, Oliver fait durer le supplice. Son dominant expose les conséquences de sa désobéissance.

Elle a découvert ce soir une nouvelle chose la concernant, l'humiliation l'excite. Il n'y a pas que la douleur des fessées. C'est être à sa merci mais aussi de se savoir observé par lui, son intimité entièrement offerte à son regard. Il a glissé ses doigts entre ses fesses avant de les écarter et de l'observer. Il a effleuré son anus qu'il a laissé à découvert longtemps. Elle l'a même supplié de la faire jouir mais elle a été à peine exaucée, un autre aspect de la punition.

Oliver reprend place à table et finit son verre de vin en regardant sa soumise au coin. Sa main le brûle légèrement et il apprécie cette sensation qui lui permet de prolonger le plaisir de la punition. Elle s'est bien comportée pour une première punition un peu plus dure. Il entend encore ses gémissements de douleur et de plaisir, son souffle rapide, il sent encore la chaleur de ses fesses et le tremblement de son corps alors qu'il la maintenait. Elle l'a supplié pour la première fois et il a retrouvé ce plaisir qui lui avait manqué ces derniers mois, s'il avait pu, il l'aurait prise sur la table sans attendre. Mais il ressent aussi ce plaisir de se contrôler à nouveau.

Felicity, perdu dans ses sensations et ses pensées, revient au présent quand elle entend Oliver se déplacer. Elle ne le voit pas mais tente de deviner ce qu'il fait. Il se déplace sur sa gauche, s'éloigne de la table. Elle frémit à l'idée que sa punition n'est pas terminée.

\- « Viens ici. »

Un nouvel ordre d'une voix douce cette fois. Elle se retourne et le voit assis dans un fauteuil du salon. Elle approche en tenant toujours sa robe relevée. Quand elle se trouve à peine un mètre devant lui, il la stoppe.

\- « Tu vas apprendre la position de repos. C'est dans cette position que je veux que tu m'attendes avant nos jeux et dans certaines autres situations. » Et Felicity se demande immédiatement lesquelles ça peut-être mais ses pensées sont interrompues. « A genoux », Felicity s'exécute et continue de suivre ses ordres, « assises sur tes talons, les genoux écartés de la largeur de ton bassin, les mains à plat sur les cuisses, le dos droit, la tête inclinée vers le bas et le regard au sol. »

Felicity suit toutes les directives, elle ne le voit plus mais l'entend se lever et elle voit apparaitre ses chaussures devant elle avant qu'il ne la contourne. Il pose ses mains sur ses épaules et elle frémit. Il les redresse et plaque sa main dans son dos.

\- « Le dos droit, les épaules en arrière, …je veux pouvoir admirer tes seins. »

Il tourne autour d'elle pour l'observer, il prend son temps et elle aime avoir son regard sur elle. Son regard, sa voix, peuvent être acérés, durs, directifs mais ils peuvent aussi la caresser, la choyer, la féliciter.

\- « Bien. C'est très bien ». Il se rassoit et continue de l'observer depuis sa place. «Demain on ira t'acheter des vêtements. Je veux que tu sois habillée d'une certaine façon et il y a des vêtements dont tu auras besoin.

\- Monsieur ?

\- Oui

\- Dans quelles autres situations je devrais vous attendre ainsi ?

\- Tu n'as pas à le savoir. C'est moi qui dirige, tu ne fais qu'obéir ». Il se penche en avant et s'accoude sur ses genoux. «Je comprends que tu puisses avoir une appréhension de l'inconnu mais ça fait partie du jeu. Mon plaisir réside dans le contrôle que j'exerce,… sur mon comportement,… sur les autres… et sur toi en particulier, tu es là pour ça. J'ordonne et tu dois me faire confiance et obéir. Tu as compris ?

\- Oui, monsieur.

\- Bien maintenant relève toi. » Il la regarde faire, ses jambes tremblent après avoir maintenu cette position un peu trop longtemps pour une première fois, ses genoux sont légèrement rouge. « Suis-moi. »

Il se lève et elle le suit au premier étage, il la conduit alors jusqu'à sa chambre et la laisse sur le seuil en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit. Elle le regarde, elle en a le droit, ils ont fini de jouer. Il semble plus calme qu'au début du repas et elle se rend compte qu'il est dans le même état qu'elle. Il est satisfait, contenté par ce qu'ils viennent de vivre. Il s'approche d'elle et l'embrasse tendrement en prenant son temps, il glisse sa langue entre ses lèvres et vient caresser la sienne. Oliver met fin au baiser mais ne s'éloigne pas alors elle en profite. Elle se rapproche de ses lèvres et elle ose lui donner un baiser chaste. Une envie soudaine, pour le remercier.

Ils se souhaitent une bonne nuit et Oliver traverse le couloir et rejoint sa chambre. Il est satisfait de cette première journée. Felicity a montré un réel plaisir à se soumettre à ses ordres, elle a appris les bases, l'obéissance et le respect, et les comportements adaptés. Il semblerait qu'elle ait une tendance masochiste qu'il devra prendre en considération. Il a été obligé de se contrôler toute la soirée et il a réellement apprécié cette contrainte mais il sait qu'il ne pourra pas se retenir encore longtemps. Heureusement qu'il n'a que cette nuit à attendre. Demain il aura les résultats de leur test et il pourra enfin la prendre sans retenu.

Felicity se couche et pense à sa journée du lendemain et elle retrouvera Curtis avec qui elle travaille. Ils partagent un bureau tous les deux et elle est ravie que ce soit avec lui, ils s'entendent bien et ils ont déjà leurs petites habitudes. Ils se saluent, échangent quelques mots le temps que leur matériel informatique soit opérationnel puis travaillent la matinée sans parler pratiquement, à part quelques questions ou commentaires échangés sur leur avancé. Ils vont ensuite déjeuner et elle rencontre peu à peu ses autres collègues qui paraissent tout aussi sympathiques mais beaucoup moins bavard que Curtis. Ça fait à peine quelques jours qu'elle le connait mais avec leurs centres d'intérêt communs, son humour et sa bonne humeur, elle le considère presque comme son jumeau.

L'entente est bonne entre eux, il n'y a que leur supérieur direct, monsieur Smith, une ombre sur le tableau, qui altère cette ambiance. Il ne comprend presque rien à ce qu'ils font, il semble avoir été parachuté dans ce service en jouant des coudes et par ses relations. Mais tant qu'ils ne le voient pas beaucoup, tout va bien.

Son esprit dérive peu à peu, elle a l'impression d'avoir une double vie. Le jour, elle travaille pour l'héritier Queen et la nuit, elle se soumet à Oliver. Elle va devoir cacher leur relation pour ne pas passer pour une femme opportuniste, elle ne pourra pas inviter Curtis au manoir non plus, mais elle se sent prête à de nombreux sacrifices pour lui. Son esprit dérive un peu plus et elle imagine ce qui l'attendra ces prochains jours en compagnie d'Oliver.

* * *

 **Après ses premières réticences, Felicity savoure ces premières expériences et s'adapte parfaitement à Oliver...**

 **Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine, je vous embrasse.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

 **Bonjour à toutes, je vous remercie comme toujours pour vos commentaires allylicity, olicity-love, Delicity-Unicorn, Evy 47, Rosace76, Ally84 et olicity1190. Merci aussi à celles qui suivent cette histoire dans l'ombre et pour vos mis en favoris.**

 **olicity-love: je suis ravie que ça te plaise. Merci**

 **Ally84: merci beaucoup! Je suis contente et j'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas.**

 **olicity1190: voici la suite et merci pour ton commentaire.**

 **Merci à la meilleur des betas, Delicity je t'embrasse fort.**

 **Je vous laisse avec la suite et les nouvelles expériences de Felicity.**

* * *

Felicity émerge doucement, tirée de son sommeil par la clarté du jour. Elle attrape son portable sur la table de chevet pour vérifier l'heure et reste surprise. Il est déjà neuf heures du matin alors qu'elle n'est pas du genre à faire la grasse matinée. Elle se tourne en enfouissant de nouveau son visage dans le coussin en fermant les yeux de plaisir, Oliver ne lui a donné aucune consigne pour ce matin alors elle peut traîner encore un peu au lit. Elle sent quelque chose d'étrange au fond d'elle, ça la perturbe toujours de s'être si facilement soumise aux règles de cet homme et c'est devenu tellement naturel qu'elle s'y réfère automatiquement. Il lui a dit de ne pas trop y réfléchir, de se laisser porter tout simplement par le courant et elle a bien envie de faire ça, d'arrêter de se prendre la tête sur sa façon de réagir. Elle se met sur le dos et ouvre les yeux. C'est décidé, elle arrête de se poser des questions et elle ressent sans tout analyser.

Oliver est déjà à table et boit son café en attendant Felicity. Ils doivent faire les boutiques aujourd'hui pour l'habiller et c'est toujours un moment important avec ses soumises. C'est un moment de préparation, avant de rentrer dans le vif du sujet. Il sourit en coin, il a réellement envie de rentrer dans ce sujet qu'est Felicity. Il lui a surtout expliqué qu'il voulait qu'elle ait tout ce dont elle a besoin mais qu'il choisit les vêtements qu'il lui achète car elle les porte pour lui plaire. Il attrape son portable pour vérifier ses mails mais il n'y a toujours pas de message venant du laboratoire d'analyses. Ce n'est plus qu'une question d'heures. Son regard est attiré par sa soumise qui arrive déjà habillée d'un jean et d'un teeshirt. Il tique en regardant sa tenue mais ne dit rien et lui répond quand elle le salue.

Felicity s'installe et commence à manger alors qu'Oliver boit son café en lisant un article dans le journal.

\- « Tu ne manges jamais le matin ? », demande Felicity en regardant son assiette immaculée devant lui.

\- « Seulement quand j'ai passé la nuit à me dépenser, je devrais prendre un bon petit-déjeuner demain matin », en relevant la tête pour l'observer.

Elle vire instantanément au rouge et son souffle se fait plus difficile. Elle, espère simplement qu'elle arrivera à se lever demain matin. Elle pose de nouveau son regard sur la table et tente de maîtriser au mieux le tremblement de ses mains.

\- « Tu as grandi dans cette maison ?

\- Oui. C'était celle de mes parents, j'en ai hérité à leur mort et Théa est partie vivre en ville.

\- C'est ta sœur ?

\- Oui », le regard d'Oliver reste posé sur son journal. Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir spécialement envie de parler d'elle mais elle insiste.

\- « Et elle fait quoi comme travail ?

\- Elle ne travaille pas, elle est artiste. »

Felicity reste muette, c'est la première chose de personnelle qu'elle apprend sur sa famille et elle est surprise de sa réaction. Ça lui semble être un travail et quelque chose qu'elle a toujours pensée comme plutôt commun dans les familles bourgeoises. En plus en ayant perdu leurs parents, elle penserait plutôt au fait qu'ils soient proches mais ça ne semble pas être le cas. Elle va pour lui poser une autre question mais il lui coupe la parole.

\- « Va te changer, on part dans un quart d'heure », en pliant son journal. Elle regarde ses vêtements et ne voit pas ce qui cloche. « Une jupe fluide, un caraco et des talons », précise-t-il alors qu'elle lève un sourcil de surprise à l'entendre utiliser des termes aussi précis de mode.

\- « Tu veux choisir la couleur aussi ? », lui demande-t-elle entre irritation et jeu.

\- « Je te laisse choisir pour ce matin car le reste de la journée c'est moi qui déciderai. »

Elle tente de cacher un sourire, se lève pour aller se changer et un quart d'heure plus tard elle le retrouve à l'entrée. Il vérifie sa montre et semble presque déçu qu'elle soit à l'heure. Elle lui sourit en coin en lui faisant comprendre qu'elle sait ce qu'il a en tête.

Ils retrouvent John et celui-ci les conduit à travers la ville, Oliver est au téléphone pour une affaire et elle en profite pour observer un peu plus les quartiers qu'ils traversent. Il s'arrête dans une rue peu fréquentée bordée de magasins de luxe. John leur ouvre la portière et Oliver lui précise qu'il l'appellera pour qu'il vienne les chercher. Felicity aime faire les magasins d'habitude mais là elle n'est pas sûre que ça va lui plaire qu'Oliver choisisse tout pour elle. Il a du gout mais pour choisir des vêtements de femme… en plus elle a l'impression qu'ils vont en avoir pour la journée. Elle est encore en train de regarder autour d'elle qu'elle sent qu'il lui attrape la main et qu'il l'attire dans la rue. Ils passent devant quelques boutiques dont les noms ne lui évoquent rien, pas plus que celui de celle dans laquelle ils entrent.

Oliver salue la vendeuse et elle voit son regard glisser sur son corps. Elle sourit à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et fait comme si elle n'était pas là. Tant mieux, elle n'aura pas à supporter son air complètement niais. Elle lâche la main d'Oliver pour aller faire un tour et voir les vêtements exposés sur les portants mais au moment où leur corps s'éloignent, il lui attrape le poignet pour la retenir et précise à la vendeuse que c'est pour elle qu'ils sont venus. La vendeuse tourne la tête vers elle seulement à ce moment et Felicity lui fait un grand sourire alors que la brune perd le sien.

Ils ressortent deux heures plus tard, après qu'Oliver ait acheté trois tailleurs, plusieurs chemisiers, quatre pantalons et des blouses. Il laisse les sachets à la vendeuse en lui précisant que son chauffeur viendra les prendre et ils repartent. Ces vêtements sont un peu trop classiques à son gout mais elle n'ose pas dire que ça ne lui plait pas. Il vient de dépenser une somme folle et elle ne peut pas se plaindre alors que jusqu'à maintenant, elle n'avait que quelques vêtements froissés. Elle le remercie pour les vêtements en lui faisant la réflexion que c'était trop, mais il fronce les sourcils et elle ne discute plus. Elle ne veut pas le mettre en colère alors qu'ils passent leur première journée ensemble. Ils font encore quelques pas et il pousse la porte d'un visagiste. Oliver salue le réceptionniste et un homme blond, qui semble être le patron, arrive sans attendre. Il demande qu'il s'occupe d'elle et Felicity se tourne sans attendre vers Oliver.

\- « Je ne veux pas me faire couper les cheveux ». Elle voit la mâchoire d'Oliver se contracter légèrement et il pivote doucement vers elle.

\- « Va t'assoir », assène-t-il.

Elle est glacée par son regard froid et son interlocuteur lui aussi retient sa respiration. Il n'ose pas bouger, son regard passant de l'homme à la femme face à lui, c'est seulement quand Felicity tourne la tête en se soumettant au regard et à l'ordre de son dominant qu'il fait signe à un de ses employés. Celui-ci la conduit au fond de la salle, l'installe sur un fauteuil alors qu'Oliver continue de discuter avec le patron. Quand elle est prête et installée devant le miroir, l'homme ne lui demande même pas ce qu'elle veut, il se met au travail et répond aux attentes de son client qui est Oliver.

Felicity évite de se regarder dans le miroir et ne se jette que quelques coups d'œil rapides. Elle n'ose rien dire et fronce les sourcils de peur. Le patron la rassure, il ne va pas lui couper les cheveux, juste rafraîchir sa coupe. Elle le regarde étonnée et lui sourit enfin soulagée. Oliver aurait très bien pu la rassurer et elle lui en veut de lui avoir fait peur. Elle capte son regard dans le miroir alors qu'il est derrière elle et il lui sourit d'un air satisfait et plein de malice.

Quand ils sortent enfin du salon, elle retire sa main de la sienne et lui fait face encore vexée.

\- « Tu pouvais pas me le dire ?

\- Dire quoi ? Tu as refusé sans savoir ce que j'allais demander. Ça te servira de leçon », en lui attrapant de nouveau la main en la serrant un peu plus forte pour l'entraîner avec lui.

Felicity se laisse faire de mauvaise grâce toujours froissée par le comportement qu'il vient d'avoir avec elle face à des gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas. C'est différent de se soumettre seule face à lui et d'adopter ce comportement de soumise de façon si clair face à d'autres personnes. Ils marchent jusqu'au port, flânent sur la digue avant d'aller déjeuner dans un restaurant très sélect. On les installe à une table avec une vue agréable et dans un coin tranquille. Là aussi, Oliver semble avoir ses habitudes et tout le personnel est à leurs petits soins. Le serveur arrive sans attendre pour prendre leur commande.

\- « Deux salades de poulpes et de l'eau plate », sans ouvrir son menu et sans lui demander son avis.

\- « Je préférerais une salade verte ». Le regard d'Oliver se pose sur elle avec un air indéfinissable avant de retrouver le serveur.

\- « Deux salades de poulpes.

\- Oui, monsieur. », répond le serveur sans laisser son visage exprimer une quelconque émotion.

Le serveur à peine parti, Oliver regarde Felicity avec un petit sourire. Il la voit en train de fulminer sur place et se retenir de parler. Sa soumission n'est pas aussi naturelle dans les situations de la vie quotidienne que lorsqu'ils se retrouvent seuls tous les deux.

\- « Tu dois apprendre à me faire confiance. »

Elle est déstabilisée par ce qu'il vient de dire, elle pensait qu'il allait simplement lui dire qu'elle était là pour obéir.

\- « Tu ne me sers pas le couplet, tu ordonnes et j'obéis.

\- Non. Il ne s'agit pas de ça en ce moment. On passe une première journée ensemble, je veux t'offrir ce dont tu as besoin au niveau matériel mais aussi… humain. Je veux toujours que tu m'obéisses bien sûr mais pour que ce soit plus naturel pour toi, tu dois apprendre à me faire confiance.

\- Comment je peux savoir que tu ne vas pas faire quelque chose que je ne veux pas ?

\- Quand je te laisse le droit de parler, tu peux m'expliquer ce qui te gêne et quand tu es soumise à des règles plus dures, tu utilises les mots de sûreté. J'apprends à te connaitre, je pourrais peut-être faire des erreurs mais je t'observe aussi et je sais lire en toi assez facilement ».

Il a plutôt raison sur ce point, il a sût ce dont elle avait besoin pour s'épanouir avant qu'elle en ait réellement conscience.

\- « D'accord, je peux comprendre pour certains aspects de notre relation mais si tu me connais si bien que ça, tu sais que les vêtements que tu as acheté… ils sont..., je ne veux pas critiquer mais… je les trouve un peu fade, ce n'est pas vraiment mon style.

\- C'est pourquoi j'ai commandé les mêmes vêtements dans différents tons de bleu, vert et rose.

\- Je… je ne savais pas… » Oliver sourit et elle continue en lui donnant un autre exemple. « Je comprends pour les vêtements mais tu ne sais pas que je n'aime pas les poulpes et tu m'imposes quelque chose que je n'aime pas ?

\- Tu aimes le poisson et Jean est un chef pour préparer les poulpes. Si tu dois les aimer, c'est ici que tu dois les goûter. Et je voulais te faire partager ça ».

Oliver la voit réfléchir intensément, elle peut comprendre maintenant la raison de chaque ordre. Il est sûr qu'elle a compris que chaque décision qu'il prend est pesée et a un but précis. Le serveur arrive et les sert en leur souhaitant un bon appétit.

\- « Je suis désolée. J'ai envie de te faire confiance… mais c'est encore un peu difficile… et tout ceci me semble un peu trop beau pour être vrai », en désignant l'endroit où ils se trouvent, « comme tout ce que tu m'offres.

\- On a déjà eu cette conversation mais je peux comprendre que pour toi c'est déstabilisant pour le moment. Tu es à moi maintenant et c'est mon devoir de prendre soin de toi. Ne réfléchit pas et laisse toi guider ». Elle hoche la tête en baissant les yeux sur son assiette. « Mange », d'une voix plus douce, « et si tu n'aimes pas on commandera autre chose ». Il attend sa réaction alors qu'elle prend une première bouchée.

\- « C'est bon.

\- Je savais que tu aimerais ». Il fait une pause et reprend. « Je ne régenterai pas tous les aspects de ta vie, tu pourras faire des choix par toi-même mais ma domination sera par moment plus importante, selon mon envie. »

Felicity l'écoute toujours, toutes ses explications l'ont éclairée. Elle se promet de ne plus discuter tous les ordres qu'il lui donnera. Elle doit apprendre à lui faire confiance, voilà le plus important. Elle cache un sourire en pensant qu'elle est beaucoup moins effrontée quand il s'agit de sexe.

Ils sortent une heure plus tard du restaurant en se tenant la main et Felicity se resserre contre lui. Elle a été touchée par leur discussion et il sent qu'elle réfléchit encore beaucoup sur son comportement. Il a été honnête avec elle, elle sait qu'il la veut pour soumise et qu'il est prêt à lui faire découvrir encore tout ce qu'elle ne connait pas, mais elle doit faire un travail sur elle, être sure qu'elle pourra accepter cette relation hors de leur jeux sexuels. Il ne veut pas sa soumission seulement au lit mais dans tous les aspects de sa vie. Il veut que ce soit aussi naturel pour elle que de respirer. Il a pris le temps de lui expliquer pendant leur repas et il est prêt à recommencer à chaque fois qu'il la verra douter. Il attend trop d'elle pour la laisser filer à cause d'une peur qui n'a aucune raison d'être. Il a fantasmé son apprentissage et il compte bien l'éduquer.

Ils entrent dans un nouveau magasin et Felicity ouvre de grands yeux brillants. Devant elle, une série sans fin de chaussures est exposée. Des stilettos, des bottes, des escarpins vernis,…

\- « Tu aimes les chaussures ?

\- Oui », en le regardant déjà prête à toutes les essayer.

\- « J'ai un certain fétichisme pour les chaussures. Tu vas d'abord essayer celles que je choisis et je te laisserai en choisir une paire en plus. »

Il ne lui laisse pas le loisir de répondre et se tourne vers le vendeur qui les accueille en lui faisant une liste de ses besoins. Il invite alors Felicity à s'installer dans un grand fauteuil alors qu'il lui apporte des dizaines de paires de chaussures à essayer.

Oliver s'installe en face d'elle et la regarde faire. Elle retire ses talons, attrape une paire d'escarpins, cambre le pied et les enfile doucement. Quand il lève les yeux sur elle, il se rend compte qu'elle l'observe et ils se sourient. Elle se redresse et marche vers lui.

\- « Elles te plaisent ? », lui demande-t-elle.

\- « Tes jambes ne sont pas assez galbées, je veux des talons plus hauts. »

Elle sourit, elle est d'accord avec lui et le vendeur va chercher ce qu'il faut alors qu'elle essaye la paire de stilettos noirs et vernis. Il l'imagine déjà porter ses chaussures vêtue de bas noirs et d'un porte-jarretelle. Elle n'aurait besoin de rien d'autre, peut-être même que les chaussures. Quand elle enfile la paire de talons aiguille, Felicity voit le regard d'Oliver s'assombrir. Elle se lève et s'approche à nouveau de lui.

\- « Elles vous plaisent...monsieur ? », lui demande-t-elle avec un sourire joueur.

\- « Je pense qu'on va repartir avec, je veux que tu les portes le reste de la journée. »

Felicity se sent vaciller sous le regard d'Oliver, son envie qui devient palpable mais l'ambiance est brisée par le vendeur qui revient avec une pile de boîtes. Elle baisse les yeux, s'éloigne et essaye encore une série de chaussures. Oliver choisit celles qui lui plaisent le plus, elle n'a rien à redire sur ses choix, c'est un connaisseur et ils ont les mêmes goûts. Il l'entraîne ensuite à la dernière boutique de la journée qui vend de la lingerie, alors qu'elle semble voler au-dessus du sol, perchée sur ses stilettos.

La vendeuse les accueille avec un grand sourire et ne lâche pas Oliver des yeux. Cette fois-ci, elle réagit, se pend au bras d'Oliver et se colle à lui en faisant un grand sourire à la vendeuse dont le sourire se transforme presque en grimace avant qu'elle ne se reprenne quand il lui demande de fermer la boutique pour eux. Elle reste un peu surprise mais il la rassure en lui disant qu'ils ont besoin de nombreux articles. Felicity qui a commencé à regarder autour d'elle comprend qu'avec eux, elle va faire le chiffre d'affaire de la semaine. Tout ce qu'il a acheté pour elle était déjà cher mais là c'est carrément hors de prix.

\- « C'est vraiment cher », en se rapprochant de lui pour lui parler doucement. Elle le voit sourire, amusé par sa remarque.

\- « Va te déshabiller… et garde tes chaussures », précise-t-il d'une voix plus rauque.

Ce son fait se contracter son ventre de plaisir et elle ne discute pas. La vendeuse lui apporte des dessous de tous styles. Des soutiens-gorges à balconnet, triangle ou bandeau, plus ou moins transparents, avec ou sans dentelle et de différentes couleurs. Cette fois-ci, Felicity n'a pas son mot à dire et c'est Oliver qui choisit quand il la voit porter chaque pièce. Au fil de ses essayages, elle le voit tenter de se contenir de plus en plus et son envie est indiscutable alors qu'il est à deux mètres d'elle, son regard dansant sur son corps.

La vendeuse les a laissé seuls, sans doute trop mal à l'aise de se retrouver au milieu de toute cette tension, mais elle continue d'essayer la lingerie et de faire comme si de rien était.

Oliver la voit sortir sans doute pour la dernière fois de la cabine en portant un corset noir. Il entrouvre la bouche légèrement pour se permettre de mieux respirer et détaille chaque partie de son corps. Ses escarpins galbent ses longues jambes et le corset dessine sa taille en mettant en valeur sa poitrine, le tout est complété par un string qui épouse à la perfection la forme de ses fesses. Il prend le temps de l'observer encore et s'imagine, lui arracher son string pour la prendre par derrière dans cette cabine, lui écarter les cuisses pour se glisser en elle sauvagement jusqu'à la faire crier de plaisir. Il remonte enfin son regard dans le sien et il la voit attendre gentiment, en lui offrant son corps, qu'il ait fini de fantasmer.

\- « Je te laisse choisir encore deux ensembles en plus du reste et on rentre. »

Oliver a besoin de tout son self contrôle pour arriver à parler sans laisser sa voix trembler mais il ne peut rien faire contre son ton grave et profond dû à son excitation. Felicity se change en se dépêchant, elle veut se retrouver avec lui, seulement avec lui. Sa façon de la regarder l'a toujours perturbée mais là c'est encore pire. Elle ne peut pas lire sur son visage ses émotions, il est trop doué pour les cacher, mais sa voix le trahit et elle sent son corps s'affaiblir.

Quand ils se retrouvent dans la rue, Oliver avance en lui tenant la main et sans la regarder. Il est devenu plus froid mais ils n'ont pas perdu cette connexion qu'il y a eu entre eux dans la boutique. Elle le sent dans sa façon de la diriger sans la contraindre et au calme retrouvé qu'il dégage. Elle est fébrile et impatiente alors qu'il avance sûr de lui et posé. John les attend déjà et lui ouvre la portière pour qu'elle prenne place à côté d'Oliver. Il s'adresse à John, lui demande de faire le tour des boutiques pour récupérer leurs achats puis il parle travail avant d'être interrompu par la sonnerie de son portable. Felicity le voit consulter le message puis ranger le téléphone dans sa poche intérieure. Elle a envie qu'il la regarde, qu'il lui parle mais elle ne dit rien. S'il voulait lui expliquer, il le ferait et elle ne lui pose pas la question en sentant que leur relation vient de changer. Il se comporte à nouveau comme un dominant plus froid et elle se glisse dans son rôle de soumise. Aujourd'hui, leur relation a été plus légère mais l'ambiance vient de changer.

Arrivé au manoir, Oliver salue John et entre alors que Felicity le suit. Il jette un regard par-dessus son épaule et il est ravi de ce qu'il voit. Felicity le suit sans rien dire et la tête basse. Il ouvre la porte de la chambre qu'il lui a donnée et entre.

\- « Retire ton haut et ta jupe », alors qu'il s'assoit au bout du lit.

La voix d'Oliver est froide et ne comporte qu'un ordre brut, pas de sentiment. Felicity a le souffle coupé par le ton mais obéit presque instantanément. Elle retire son caraco et s'interrompt à peine en voyant le regard d'Oliver caresser sa poitrine. Elle baisse la fermeture éclair de sa jupe d'une main tremblante et la laisse glisser le long de ses jambes. Ce n'est pas réellement la première fois qu'elle va se retrouver nue face à Oliver mais elle sent que ce moment est un nouveau pas dans leur relation. Elle se retrouve en sous-vêtements et un premier frisson parcours son corps.

\- « Retire tes chaussures et mets-toi en position de repos. »

Elle fait ce qu'il lui a appris. Elle s'agenouille, écarte les cuisses de la largeur de son bassin, pose ses mains dessus, se tient le dos droit, les épaules en arrière, la tête basse et le regard au sol. Ils restent ainsi un moment sans bouger alors qu'elle imagine son regard caresser son corps. Elle est déjà excitée et elle sent son sexe s'humidifier à se retrouver exposée à son regard.

Oliver se lève et sort sans rien dire pour se rendre dans sa chambre et prend la direction de la salle de bain. Il se place face au miroir et prend le temps de respirer. Cette attente lui permet de faire augmenter l'appréhension et le désir chez sa soumise et de prendre un moment pour se calmer et de réfléchir à ce qu'il va faire. Au bout de cinq minutes, il la retrouve dans sa chambre et ferme la porte derrière lui avant de reprendre sa place sur le lit, face à Felicity qui n'a pas bougé.

\- « Debout », elle se lève, « et déshabille toi. »

La voix d'Oliver est plus grave et son ventre se crispe à l'ordre reçu. Elle passe ses mains dans son dos et dégrafe son soutien-gorge qu'elle laisse glisser sur sa peau et rejoindre ses vêtements déjà au sol. Une chair de poule se réveille et ses tétons se dressent d'excitation. Elle est anxieuse, gênée par le regard qu'il pose sur elle, exposée au regard de son dominant. Elle glisse ses pouces sous l'élastique de son string et se baisse pour le retirer. Quand elle se redresse, elle cache son intimité, un geste naturelle pour tenter de cacher sa nudité et sa faiblesse qu'elle ressent face à lui.

Oliver prend plaisir à l'observer, il la voit enfin entièrement nue, offerte à sa vue. Il aime sentir son appréhension et il s'approche lentement pour faire durer le plaisir. Il prend ses mains dans les siennes et les poses de chaque côté de son corps.

\- « Je veux te voir entièrement ».

Il pose sa main sur sa joue pour la caresser et la rassurer avant de faire glisser le bout de ses doigts sur ses lèvres, son cou, sa poitrine qu'il caresse pour la première fois tendrement. Il entend le premier gémissement de la soirée qu'elle étouffe, ses doigts descendent jusqu'à son ventre et il fait un pas sur le côté. Sa main suit la direction de son corps et elle caresse son flanc avant de découvrir son dos. Il caresse sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'à sa nuque et il entend Felicity étouffer un gémissement quand il frôle ses fesses. Ses doigts l'effleurent à nouveau jusqu'à ses reins et il finit par lui faire face à nouveau. Il l'observe toujours et savoure les tremblements qui parcourent son corps. Il sent son sexe se dresser, il a envie de sa nouvelle soumise depuis qu'il s'impose l'attente, maintenant il sait qu'il va pouvoir la prendre comme bon lui semble.

Felicity ressent chaque caresse intensément alors qu'elles laissent sur son corps des lignes de feu. Elle sent une chaleur naitre au creux de son ventre et qui s'intensifie alors qu'il détaille chaque parcelle de son corps.

\- « Felicity, j'ai envie de savoir à quoi tu es prête. » Une ligne de frisson la traverse alors qu'elle lui répond.

\- « Je suis prête à me soumettre à vos désirs et à vous obéir, monsieur ».

Cette fois-ci elle ne bégaie pas en prononçant cette phrase et même si sa voix tremble un peu, elle l'affirme.

\- « C'est parfait parce que j'ai reçu les résultats que j'attendais et je vais pouvoir te prendre et te posséder enfin entièrement ».

Felicity, tremblante, tente de calmer le rythme de son cœur qui s'affole déjà et de contenir le tremblement de ses jambes. Il va enfin la prendre, elle va le sentir en elle et son excitation redouble, elle est prête pour lui.

\- « Regarde dans quel état tu me mets », en lui prenant la main et en posant sa paume sur son érection déjà bien présente.

\- « Pardon, monsieur. »

Oliver ne peut pas s'empêcher de sourire à la voir jouer. Il n'a même pas besoin de lui souffler ses réponses. Il fait aller et venir sa main en la maintenant contre son entrejambe.

\- « Tu vas faire ce qu'il faut pour régler ce problème. »

Il glisse sa main libre dans son cou, l'embrasse avant de donner une légère pression sur son épaule pour qu'elle se baisse. Felicity s'agenouille et il vient frotter son érection contre son visage. Il aime ça, faire durer le plaisir alors qu'elle tremble déjà de désir. Elle entrouvre les lèvres et le lèche à travers ses vêtements. Il bande un peu plus fort et il a besoin de se libérer mais quand elle veut ouvrir son pantalon, il lui écarte les mains. Il se déshabille lui-même, se prend en main et présente son sexe à Felicity qui n'attend pas pour le prendre en bouche.

Oliver sent ses lèvres se refermer sur sa hampe alors que sa langue se glisse contre son gland avant de tourner autour. La main de Felicity vient se refermer sur son membre et elle le masturbe doucement alors qu'il pose ses mains sur sa tête. Il étouffe un gémissement de contentement. Il sent enfin ses lèvres se refermer sur son sexe et c'est tellement bon qu'il ne tarde pas à se déhancher doucement.

\- « Tu es enfin à ta place ici… à genoux… à me donner du plaisir… »

Il sent sa langue courir le long de son membre, ses lèvres se durcir pour le masturber agréablement et accompagner les mouvements de va et vient qu'il fait en elle. Elle ne pourra pas le prendre entièrement mais ce n'est que le début, il va lui laisser le temps de s'habituer et il lui apprendra ce qu'il aime.

Felicity le masturbe toujours d'une main à la base de son sexe alors que de l'autre elle caresse ses bourses. Il rejette la tête en arrière en la sentant lécher son gland avant de donner un coup de rein et de se rengainer dans sa bouche chaude et accueillante. Elle se concentre sur le sexe de son dominant et lui prodigue toute son attention. Elle le prend le plus profondément qu'elle peut avant de le masturber en changeant de rythme et de lécher ses bourses pleines. Il a l'air d'apprécier ce qu'elle fait et elle le prend de nouveau en le suçant plus fort quand il gémit et que ses doigts se resserrent dans ses cheveux.

Oliver se retire de cette bouche si douce et aide Felicity à se redresser avant de l'embrasser et d'attirer son corps contre le sien. Il prend le temps de caresser sa langue alors qu'il la sent tremblante entre ses bras et il se perd quelques instants en se laissant enivrer par la chaleur de son corps contre lui. Il la dirige vers le lit et lui demande de s'allonger sur le dos. Felicity toujours obéissante se place sur le lit alors qu'il l'observe et il sent qu'elle est mal à l'aise.

\- « Tu finiras par apprivoiser mon regard et tu en retireras du plaisir », lui dit-il pour la calmer.

\- « Oui monsieur », alors que sa voix est encore plus tremblante et que ses joues rougissent.

Felicity n'arrête pas de trembler mais elle ne peut rien y faire. Elle a beau essayer de calmer le rythme de sa respiration, se contracter pour faire disparaître les manifestations de son corps, celui-ci n'est plus en état d'être contenu. Oliver pose la main sur son ventre et elle gémit sans pouvoir rien y faire et en serrant les cuisses. La moindre caresse de cet homme la fait réagir et son excitation monte encore d'un cran. Si elle osait et si elle pouvait, elle glisserait sa main entre ses cuisses pour libérer toute l'excitation qui tord son ventre et brûle ses reins.

Oliver prend plaisir à chaque gémissements poussés par Felicity et détaille son corps enfin offert. Son ventre plat qu'il sent trembler, il glisse sa main vers sa poitrine et découvre ses seins durs aux tétons dressés. Il se baisse et vient en lécher un pour connaitre le gout de sa peau. Sa main continue ses caresses jusqu'à son cou alors qu'il embrasse son autre téton avant de le mordiller. Felicity laisse cette fois s'échapper un cri et se cambre sous l'impulsion de son corps en écartant légèrement les cuisses.

Quand elle sent la bouche d'Oliver abandonner ses seins, Felicity contraint son corps à se détendre mais la main d'Oliver glisse sur son corps jusqu'à son sexe et elle écarte un peu plus les cuisses pour s'offrir. Il la caresse doucement avant de glisser entre ses lèvres.

\- « Tu es tellement humide. », murmure-t-il en la regardant alors qu'il s'est redressé pour profiter du spectacle.

Elle ferme les yeux et gémit encore, sa voix raisonne en elle et son corps se bat contre sa tête pour s'offrir à lui. Il se lève et la regarde tout en se déshabillant.

\- « Je vais te prendre pour te faire jouir. Et tu vas aimer ça.

\- Oui », en gémissant frustrée par le temps qui s'écoule alors qu'elle ne le sent toujours pas.

Oliver a besoin de tout son self-control pour ne pas se jeter sur elle mais il aime la regarder se contorsionner de désir, les cuisses qui s'entrouvrent pour l'inviter à la prendre. Il monte sur le lit, se tient au-dessus d'elle, se présente à son entrée et la pénètre lentement. Il sent sa chaleur l'entourer petit à petit et il bande encore plus dur.

\- « Tu es tellement serrée… c'est un vrai plaisir », alors qu'il donne des coups de reins de plus en plus profond pour la pénétrer entièrement et qu'elle relève les cuisses pour lui permettre de la pénétrer plus facilement.

Il garde un rythme lent pour qu'elle s'habitue à sa présence et une fois entièrement en elle, il s'arrête avant de bouger à nouveau doucement sans quitter cette chaleur enivrante et elle gémit longuement.

Felicity se sent remplit, à la lisière de se perdre dans un plaisir qui va tout dévaster. Son corps est entièrement tendu et ressent chaque mouvement d'Oliver comme une bénédiction et une torture. Elle ne parvient plus à gérer ce flot de sensations si intenses qu'elle doit se raccrocher à quelque chose. Elle passe ses bras dans le cou d'Oliver pour le sentir encore plus contre elle mais il se redresse légèrement et prend ses poignets pour les épingler de ses mains sur le matelas.

En appuie sur ses poignets maintenant prisonniers, dressé au-dessus d'elle, il commence à bouger un peu plus en elle et ses va et vient se font plus longs. Il se délecte des frottements doux et il accélère rapidement ses coups de reins. Felicity se cambre, son corps s'offrant encore un peu plus. Il détaille sa bouche entrouverte alors que ses gémissements qui se sont maintenant transformés en petits cris l'excitent toujours plus.

\- « Regarde-moi ». Elle relève les yeux, obéissant dans l'instant et plonge dans son regard.

C'est cette image d'une Felicity entièrement offerte à ses coups de reins, sa poitrine tressautant à ses mouvements toujours plus brutaux qui l'emportent. Il se cambre à son tour, enfonçant son membre au plus profond d'elle et se libère au fil de plusieurs va et vient alors que son corps se tend complètement. Il perd son regard alors qu'elle rejette la tête en arrière et qu'il se perd en elle.

Felicity est emportée par un orgasme violent alors que son corps est entièrement prisonnier de celui d'Oliver. Elle le sent venir en elle alors qu'il se contracte et qu'il crie de plaisir. L'excitation s'échappe de son corps et tous ses muscles se retrouvent sans énergie. Elle ouvre les yeux pour vérifier les réactions d'Oliver et celui-ci semble retrouver ses esprits petit à petit. Il finit par ouvrir les yeux et lui sourit.

\- « Tu as été une bonne fille », en se baissant pour l'embrasser sur les lèvres avant de libérer ses poignets.

A ces mots Felicity sent quelque chose remuer au fond de son ventre. Elle est fière de lui avoir donné du plaisir et il lui rappelle rapidement sa place de soumise. Elle est ici pour le contenter et pour une première expérience, c'est plutôt concluant. Il se retire et se couche à côté d'elle, en caressant sa joue.

\- « Ça t'a plus ».

\- « Oui monsieur », en étouffant les élans de son cœur pour cet homme qui lui promet encore mille fois plus.

\- « Bien. Je te laisse te reposer et je veux ce soir, une soumise obéissante. »

Oliver se relève, ramasse ses vêtements et sort de la chambre avec un sourire satisfait, il y a un moment qu'il n'a pas joué avec un soumise chez lui et ça lui a permis de tout ressentir de façon beaucoup plus forte de savoir qu'elle est seulement à lui. Il est content de cette expérience, il ne s'est pas trompé sur cette femme et sur ce qu'elle pourrait lui apporter. Son corps répond parfaitement au sien et il ne peut pas s'empêcher d'imaginer déjà ce que se sera quand il la traitera plus durement. Il a décidé d'y aller doucement pour lui faire découvrir ces pratiques mais il a déjà tout une liste de scénarios en tête qui ne fait que s'allonger.

* * *

 **Oliver et Felicity ont franchi une nouvelle étape et ce n'est que le début...**

 **A la semaine prochaine.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

 **Merci pour vos commentaires Delicity-Unicorn, olicity-love, Ally84, aphrodite161701, olicity1990, allylicity, Evy 47 et Rosace76.**

 **olicity-love: ils ont franchi une nouvelle étape et ils ne vont pas s'arrêter là ;) Merci pour ton commentaire**

 **Ally84: Felicity fini par se laisser aller et Oliver fait tout pour faire apprivoiser Felicity. Merci beaucoup pour ton enthousiasme.**

 **olicity1990: Merci pour ton commentaire et je te laisse lire la suite.**

 **Un dernier merci à Delicity-Unicorn pour son aide et sa présence de tous les jours. Je t'embrasse.**

 **Ce début vous a donné envie de plus alors je vous laisse lire ;)**

* * *

Oliver se retire dans sa chambre et se couche sur son lit. Il n'a pas laissé libre cours à tous ses instincts de domination mais il a pu au moins prendre son pied et tester plus en profondeur les réactions du corps de sa soumise. Il ne sait pas encore quoi lui réserver pour ce soir mais il verra au fil de la soirée. Il pose un bras sur ses yeux et se laisse aller à penser à ce qu'il vient de faire. Il a observé le corps de cette femme, elle est jeune et son corps est ferme. Elle pourra sans difficultés supporter les liens qu'il utilisera pour lier ses poignets et ses chevilles pour la contraindre à prendre la position qu'il veut. Il sourit en coin en l'imaginant déjà se tortiller pour libérer la tension que son corps ressentira alors qu'elle ne pourra pas se détendre.

Il a pu aussi se rendre un peu plus compte de la douceur de sa peau et il sait qu'elle réagira facilement aux griffures, succions et morsures dont il parsèmera son corps. Il se sent durcir à nouveau, la faute à ce corps qui est à damner. Il a eu de nombreuses femmes, mais aucune aussi jeune et innocente avec une envie si profonde et nécessaire de découvrir la soumission.

Felicity se réveille doucement alors que son corps est encore fatigué. Elle est seule et elle doit retrouver Oliver pour le dîner. C'est la première fois qu'elle a une relation sans amour et que l'homme qui couche avec elle ne lui témoigne pas de faux sentiments pour obtenir ce qu'il veut. C'est presque plus simple, ils savent tous les deux pourquoi ils sont là et ils jouent leur rôle. Il la prise comme il en avait envie sans lui laisser le choix, en lui imposant de ne pas le toucher et elle s'est offerte… elle s'est offerte à son dominant. À cette pensée, elle se sent de nouveau excitée. Il a répondu au besoin dont elle n'avait pas réellement conscience ou qu'elle ne voulait pas s'avouer il y a encore quelques jours. Il a assouvit son désir après l'avoir créé et entretenu et elle a déjà envie de recommencer. Lui aussi d'ailleurs semble vouloir prolonger cette expérience ce soir et elle se lève, déjà impatiente de le retrouver.

Quand Oliver voit arriver Felicity, elle porte ses nouvelles chaussures à talons et une robe simple qui lui va à la perfection. Elle est noire, avec quelques dentelles aux manches et un décolleté sage. Il lui a précisé qu'il voulait une soumise pour la soirée et elle se comporte comme telle en gardant le regard baissé pour ne pas croiser le sien. Elle se fait discrète, légèrement voutée sur elle, les mains liées devant elle. Il pose ses mains sur ses épaules et la sent se tendre instantanément. Il la caresse de ses pouces et lui redresse les épaules en lui expliquant qu'elle doit être fière et sûre d'elle. Il note son sourire gêné et la rassure sur le fait que ça viendra. Il lui tend une coupe de champagne et trinque avec elle avant de l'inviter à s'asseoir au salon. Felicity obéit et il s'assoit à sa droite, tourné vers elle pour observer toutes ses réactions. Elle boit une nouvelle gorgée de sa coupe et le regard d'Oliver se perd sur sa gorge. Il sent qu'elle est troublée au simple fait de se comporter en soumise et ça l'excite. Il n'a jamais vu ça. D'habitude, les autres femmes, endossaient ce rôle sans en tenir compte et elles n'étaient pas troublée, elles prenaient du plaisir qui se révélait dans des situations plus poussées. Mais là c'est inespéré de tomber sur une soumise à dresser.

Felicity tente de garder son calme, intimidée par son regard qu'elle sent sur elle. Elle sent ses joues rougir et ferme les yeux quelques secondes pour se raisonner et se calmer. Quand elle les ouvre à nouveau, elle déglutit et se rend compte de ses mains resserrées autour de sa coupe. Elle doit se détendre, elle est là pour revivre, de façon un peu plus poussée, l'expérience qu'elle a eu il y a quelques heures. Elle est là parce qu'elle en a envie et qu'elle veut découvrir comment cet homme peut répondre à son désir. Elle a besoin d'en apprendre plus, sur elle-même grâce à ce qu'Oliver va lui faire ressentir.

Oliver lui retire la coupe des mains pour la poser sur la petite table non loin, puis il se replace sur le divan et se remet à l'observer avant de lever la main gauche et de relever une mèche de cheveux qu'il fait glisser derrière son épaule. Il pose le bout de son index derrière son oreille et caresse sa peau lentement jusqu'à sa clavicule. Il voit une ligne de frissons se dessiner et il sourit, les réactions de son corps sont toujours immédiates et il adore l'effet qu'il lui fait.

\- « Tu es une créature délicieuse, dont le corps réagit favorablement à toutes stimulations », lui murmure-t-il en se penchant à son oreille dont il mordille le lobe avant de se redresser légèrement.

Felicity gémit en sentant ses dents griffer sa peau et elle entrouvre la bouche pour pouvoir respirer et calmer le rythme de son cœur. Oliver observe ses lèvres roses puis parcours son visage des yeux. Elle est peu maquillée et ça lui plait de voir ses joues rougir d'excitation et de plaisir alors que le bleu de ses yeux est souligné par un peu de mascara. Il baisse un peu plus les yeux et voit sa poitrine emportée par le rythme de sa respiration et il ne peut pas s'empêcher de la toucher. D'ailleurs il n'a pas à s'empêcher, elle est là pour ça, elle lui sert à assouvir ses envies de domination.

Felicity voit les doigts d'Oliver déboutonner le décolleté de sa robe et son souffle se perd dans sa gorge. Il dégage un premier bouton, puis passe au second avec une lenteur exaspérante et électrisante. Le dos de sa main touche à peine ses seins et il crée une envie dévorante. Un nouveau bouton délivré et elle serre les cuisses pour se contenir. Encore un bouton et il écarte les deux pans de tissu qui lui offrent à la vue son soutien-gorge noir et le galbe de ses seins.

\- « Tu es à ma disposition… tu es là pour répondre à mes envies et à mes besoins… »

Il glisse alors une main dans son décolleté et prend son sein en coupe. Sa main le tient entièrement et il le malaxe doucement en caressant le haut avec son pouce. Il sent le corps de Felicity se contracter alors qu'elle ferme les yeux et qu'elle gémit doucement. Son sexe réagit à ce son délicieux et il glisse sa main dans son sous-vêtement pour être en contact direct avec sa peau. Il sent la chaleur de sa peau, la lourdeur de ses seins et son mamelon doux. Il glisse deux doigts pour prendre son téton entre eux et le pince doucement avant de le faire glisser entre ses doigts.

Felicity est excitée par le traitement qu'il inflige à son sein mais encore plus par la situation. Elle est là pour son plaisir et il utilise son corps comme bon lui semble. Elle reste assise là à laisser cet homme glisser sa main dans son décolleté sans rien dire. Elle se dit qu'elle est à lui et qu'il peut faire d'elle ce qu'il veut. Oliver s'est penché vers elle, dans son cou, proche de son oreille. Elle l'entend souffler et gémir doucement alors que son souffle chaud s'écrase contre sa peau brulante. Il est tellement proche d'elle qu'une envie dévorante de lui attraper la tête pour qu'il pose ses lèvres sur elle naît dans ses reins mais elle ne bouge pas. Il veut une soumise docile et c'est ce qu'elle sera. Alors elle serre sa robe dans ses poings pour s'aider à se contenir.

Oliver libère sa poitrine, tout en restant toujours aussi près d'elle. La respiration se Felicity se suspend quand il retire sa main de son sous-vêtement. Il la pose sur son genou et la remonte lentement sous sa robe en glissant entre ses cuisses. Il glisse le bout de ses doigts sur sa petite culotte dont il sent la dentelle et appuie son geste pour plonger plus profondément entre ses cuisses serrées. Il grogne sourdement en sentant son humidité.

\- « Tu es déjà excitée… prête pour moi… », murmure-t-il d'une voix profonde près de son oreille.

Cette fois Felicity relève la tête et laisse un gémissement plus long échapper de sa gorge. Elle a les yeux à moitié fermés par le désir qui brûle en elle mais elle sent toujours son regard détailler la moindre de ses réactions et elle se laisse entraîner par tout ce qu'elle ressent. Le désir, l'excitation mais aussi cette soumission qu'elle accepte et l'humiliation d'être utilisée. Oliver retire sa main et la regarde ouvrir les yeux alors que son corps tremble à cause du manque.

\- « Si je voulais je pourrais te faire jouir maintenant avec mes doigts…

\- Monsieur… », se met-elle à gémir, elle n'est pas loin de le supplier.

\- « …mais je te réserve autre chose ».

Il observe les réactions que produisent ses mots. Felicity déglutit et rougit, elle aime l'entendre parler et il pourrait utiliser sa voix en plus du reste pour lui donner du plaisir en la soumettant. Il retire sa main, voit la frustration gagner ses traits mais elle ne dit rien. Il se lève et lui tend la main pour la conduire jusqu'à la table. Ils prennent leur place et dînent tranquillement. Felicity se tient droite, la tête baissée, et Oliver prend plaisir à regarder le dessin noir en dentelle de son soutien-gorge, se dessiner sur sa peau blanche à travers son décolleté resté entrouvert.

\- « Monsieur ?

\- Hum », en levant son regard de sa poitrine, repoussant ses fantasmes.

\- « Vous avez prévu quelque chose pour demain ? »

Elle sait que sa question est totalement incongrue mais elle n'arrive plus à garder le silence alors qu'elle sent son regard la déshabiller sur place et qu'elle ne peut rien faire.

\- « Je te laisserai te reposer, tu en auras besoin après ce que je te réserve pour cette nuit ».

Elle n'aurait pas dû poser la question, elle est encore plus gênée et son cœur s'emballe à nouveau dans sa poitrine. Elle préfère garder le silence le reste du repas et déguste ce que Nora leur a préparé. Elle est surprise quand Oliver attrape sa main et quand il lui signifie qu'ils montent, elle se crispe. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce soit aussi rapide mais il est peut-être tout aussi impatient qu'elle. Il l'entraîne avec lui dans le grand escalier sans lui lâcher la main, elle est à ses côtés et garde la tête baissée. Ils remontent le couloir et alors qu'elle s'attendait à ce qu'ils aillent dans sa chambre, ils s'arrêtent à la porte suivante. Oliver sort une petit clé, l'introduit dans la serrure et déverrouille la porte. Il éclaire la salle et la précède pour entrer.

Felicity ne peut pas s'empêcher de relever la tête pour voir où ils se trouvent et elle en a le souffle coupé. La décoration de la pièce n'a rien à voir avec celle des autres de la demeure. Les murs sont noirs mis à part celui du fond qui est rouge. La pièce est meublée d'une commode, de deux fauteuils et d'un lit disposé contre le mur rouge. Une croix en bois sombre est disposée en face de la commode et non loin une balançoire en cuir. Quand elle lève la tête pour observer les attaches, elle s'aperçoit que le plafond est occupé de plusieurs points d'attaches disséminés. Elle a du mal à respirer et à concevoir que tout ce qu'elle voit est bien réel. Elle tourne la tête pour observer le lieu et tombe dans le regard de son dominant et ne pense pas à baisser les yeux. Il est calme et l'observe avec attention.

Oliver voit que sa soumise est surprise mais pas choquée, elle s'attendait peut-être à voir ce genre de pièce, elle a juste besoin de temps pour se faire à l'idée. Bien qu'elle soit soumise depuis peu de temps, quand ils entrent dans cette pièce, il ne pense plus à elle comme à la jeune femme qui travaille à QC et qu'il a recueilli, son statut de soumise devient plus prononcé.

\- « C'est ma salle de jeux, tu connais certains de ces objets ?

\- Non monsieur.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, on va en parler avant d'utiliser quoi que ce soit. » Il lui tient toujours la main et l'entraine vers la commode. « On va commencer par-là ».

Oliver ouvre le premier tiroir de la commode et une série de bandeaux, baillons et de foulards occupe l'espace. Felicity note aussi la présence de plusieurs paires de menottes, des cordes et un objet qu'elle ne reconnait pas.

\- « Il s'agit d'un mors pour diriger les déplacements d'une soumise placée à quatre pattes », lui précise-t-il en notant la direction de son regard. Felicity le regarde cette fois effrayée mais il resserre sa main dans la sienne. « Une grande part de l'excitation pour les jeux de soumission et domination est l'imagination de scènes et l'utilisation de jouets ou de matériel. Certaines fois, la seule possibilité d'avoir recours à une punition ou à l'utilisation d'un objet, suffit pour trouver l'excitation recherchée. N'oublie pas que je ne te forcerai jamais à tester ce que tu ne veux pas, tu comprends ? »

Elle hoche la tête, se sentant rassurée par ses mots, le ton de sa voix douce et profonde et son souffle se calme un peu même si son cœur continue de cogner.

\- « Utilise des mots », alors que son regard est posé sur elle, sérieux.

\- « Ou... oui monsieur », d'une voix tremblante de crainte.

\- « Bien, le premier tiroir contient tout ce qui peut être utilisé pour t'attacher et te soumettre physiquement ». Il ferme le tiroir pour ouvrir le second. « Celui-ci en revanche renferme les objets qui te donnent du plaisir de façon plus… direct. »

Le regard curieux de Felicity se perd sur une série de godemichés, plugs et boules de geisha. Il attrape de nouveau sa main et fait courir les doigts de Felicity en les maintenant sur les différents objets en s'attardant sur un plug.

\- « Ils permettront en partie de te donner un sentiment d'appartenance. Quand j'en introduirai un en toi, il me permettra de te marquer comme mienne.

\- Je suis déjà à vous monsieur. »

Oliver sourit et se délecte de ses mots. Il a envie de la jeter sur le lit pour lui faire sentir de façon encore plus profonde sa possession mais il se retient. Il respire lentement pour contrôler encore son désir.

\- « Oui tu es à moi mais avec un objet présent dans ton corps, il te rappellera à chaque instant ton appartenance ».

Il ferme ce tiroir et Felicity se laisse à espérer qu'il testera ces objets avec elle dans peu de temps. Il ouvre le troisième tiroir et cette fois son ventre se crispe. Des fouets, une canne en roseau, des martinets, des cravaches et des pinces sont présents, ainsi qu'une barre en métal.

\- « Le tiroir des punitions. Je dois te dresser à m'obéir et à me donner du plaisir. J'aurai recours si besoin à ces objets pour que la punition se grave dans ton corps et ton esprit et que tu ne recommences pas les mêmes erreurs ».

Oliver a déjà noté la tendance masochiste qu'elle présente et même si sa soumise semble avoir peur, il voit dans son regard une étincelle d'intérêt. Elle aura sans doute envie de tester chacun de ces objets et il le fera avec plaisir. Il la laisse observer et sans doute fantasmer sur ces objets avant de fermer le dernier tiroir. Il la prend à nouveau par la main et la conduit près de la porte.

\- « Retire ta robe, ton soutien-gorge et tes chaussures ».

Felicity s'exécute les mains un peu tremblantes. Oliver prend ses vêtements et ses chaussures qu'il pose sur une chaise près d'elle. Elle sent la douceur du parquet lustré sous ses pieds nus.

\- « Mets-toi en position de repos ». Il la regarde faire et reprend. « Quand je te demanderai de m'attendre dans cette salle, je veux que tu te tiennes dans cette position, à cet endroit, vêtue de cette façon. Tu as compris ? »

Il la voit hocher la tête et reprend.

\- « Si tu continues à me désobéir, je vais être obligé de te corriger.

\- J'ai compris monsieur », répond-elle précipitamment.

Elle ne serait peut-être pas contre une punition mais elle veut savoir ce qu'il lui a préparé pour cette première nuit. Il s'éloigne d'elle pour prendre la direction de la commode et son souffle se coupe. Elle n'est pas sure d'être déjà prête à jouer avec ce qu'elle renferme. Elle relève légèrement la tête pour surveiller ce qu'Oliver fait et elle le voit enlever sa veste pour la pendre à une patère, retirer ses chaussures et sa montre qu'il pose sur la commode.

\- « Dis le moi.

\- Je suis prête à me soumettre à vos désirs et à vous obéir, monsieur. » Oliver sourit, c'est de mieux en mieux, pense-t-il.

\- « Viens t'agenouiller devant moi. »

Le corps de Felicity se tend entièrement. Le ton de la voix d'Oliver a changé. Jusqu'à maintenant, elle était douce pour lui donner des explications, cette fois, elle est plus dure et sèche. Elle respire et s'exécute. Elle relève à peine les yeux pour savoir où il est pour le rejoindre. Il s'est déplacé un peu au milieu de la pièce devant le lit. Elle s'agenouille et reprend sa position, en attendant la suite.

\- « J'ai prévu plusieurs choses avec toi cette nuit », tout en défaisant sa ceinture. « Mais on va commencer par quelque chose qui te permettra de connaitre ta place ». Il retire sa ceinture et la jette sur le lit, derrière lui. « Pour arrêter une scène alors que tu ne peux pas parler, tu tapes deux fois sur mon poignet. »

Toutes ses idées s'entrechoquent et sa gorge se serre de peur. Oliver sait comment lui parler pour calmer ses appréhensions mais aussi pour les faire naitre.

\- « Tu as compris ?

\- Oui monsieur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais pour m'arrêter ?

\- Je tape deux fois sur votre poignet monsieur.

\- C'est bien. »

Il avance vers elle tout en baissant la fermeture éclair de son pantalon et s'arrête à quelques centimètres d'elle. Il fantasme ce moment depuis plusieurs jours et ils y sont enfin. Son sexe est dur mais il doit se retenir encore quelques secondes.

\- « Ton rôle est de me donner du plaisir en te soumettant à mes désirs. Alors pour commencer, je vais te baiser la bouche et tu avaleras tout ce que je te donnerai comme une bonne soumise obéissante. »

Felicity rougit, choquée par ces mots, son ventre se contracte et elle sent son string s'humidifier un peu plus. Oliver sent son sexe tressauter et il se prend en main pour présenter son membre à la bouche déjà ouverte de sa soumise. Il sent ses lèvres se refermer sur sa hampe alors qu'il garde sa main enrouler à la base. Il commence à aller et venir doucement pour la laisser se familiariser avec sa grosseur. Ses coups de rein deviennent vite plus puissants et il s'enfonce avec plaisir dans cet orifice chaleureux et accueillant. Il ne veut pas lui faire mal, garde sa main comme butoir et il se laisse aller. Elle lui offre sa bouche avec docilité pour se déverser et il commence à se masturber en réalisant toujours des va et vient entre ses lèvres alors que son gland reste au chaud contre sa langue. Il passe sa main libre dans ses cheveux et en attrape une poignée pour la maintenir contre lui alors qu'elle pose ses mains sur ses hanches pour se retenir.

\- « Tes mains sur tes cuisses, ne bouge pas. »

Felicity retrouve sa position, tente de ne pas bouger et de garder la bouche grande ouverte, bien qu'elle commence à avoir mal à la mâchoire, pour accueillir son dominant.

\- « Regarde-moi ».

Un nouvel ordre et elle obéit. Elle lève les yeux et rencontre le regard d'Oliver, elle se sent entièrement possédée et il doit ressentir la même chose quand il commence à se déhancher de façon plus anarchique. A la vue de son membre entourée des lèvres de sa soumise et la sensation d'être avalé par cette bouche, il se masturbe plus vite et jouit en elle dans un râle et en rejetant la tête en arrière.

Felicity avale sa semence comme il le lui a ordonné et il continue de se déhancher plus faiblement entre ses lèvres alors qu'il continue de se rependre sur sa langue. Il baisse la tête pour retrouver le regard de sa soumise et se retire doucement alors qu'une goutte de sperme s'étale sur sa lèvre inférieure. Il voit sa langue rose sortir et venir lécher la lèvre avant de disparaitre.

\- « C'est bien. C'est très bien pour une nouvelle soumise », en se rhabillant.

\- « Merci monsieur », en baissant le regard maintenant contentée d'avoir apporté du plaisir à son dominant. Il lui caresse les cheveux doucement.

\- « Tu as une bouche incroyable que je vais prendre plaisir à utiliser. Et je t'apprendrai ce qui me plait », ajoute-t-il en la voyant frissonner.

Felicity ne bouge pas alors que les paroles d'Oliver se figent dans sa mémoire et dans ses entrailles. Ce qu'il compte lui faire vivre cette nuit, n'a rien à voir avec ce qu'elle a expérimenté jusque-là. Jusqu'à maintenant Oliver était resté relativement soft dans ses paroles et lui laissait appréhender son rôle mais cette fois, il lui faisait ressentir plus profondément sa soumission. Elle prend du plaisir à obéir, à être puni quand elle ne répond pas aux attentes de son dominant et aussi à ressentir de la douleur. Alors que son esprit reste embrouillé par ses pensées, ses sensations et les sentiments qui se réveillent, son corps lui réagit favorablement à ce qu'il lui fait vivre.

\- « Redresse-toi. »

Sa voix est plus détendue que précédemment et elle obéit en retenant une grimace de douleur. Elle est à genoux depuis longtemps et la douleur est devenue insupportable.

\- « Tu as mal aux genoux.

\- Oui monsieur ».

Il pose une main sur sa joue et lui parle doucement.

\- « Tu m'as agréablement surpris Felicity. Je n'étais pas sûr que tu puisses supporter déjà ce niveau de soumission en si peu de temps et je suis heureux de ne pas m'être trompé sur toi. Tu es quelqu'un de fort ».

Elle fronce les sourcils et il reprend en voyant qu'elle ne comprend pas.

\- « Il faut être fort pour trouver le courage de s'agenouiller devant quelqu'un et s'offrir à lui. Et pour une soumise sans expérience tu es déjà très douée ».

Oliver dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres et approfondit le baiser sans attendre. Il caresse sa langue et se goûte dans sa bouche. Quand il la sent à bout de souffle, il se recule et la laisse reprendre sa respiration.

\- « Merci monsieur. » Il sourit un peu plus.

\- « Je n'ai même plus besoin de te reprendre pour que tu sois bien élevée. » Oliver déboutonne sa chemise alors qu'il fait un pas sur le côté.

\- « Mets-toi à quatre pattes au milieu du lit. »

Felicity avance sur ses jambes tremblantes et s'agenouille sur le rebord en posant ses mains sur le matelas. Elle va pour avancer mais elle sent les mains fortes d'Oliver se poser sur ses hanches et elle s'arrête. Il glisse ses doigts sous son string et lui retire en griffant sa peau. Elle lève un genou après l'autre pour qu'il puisse retirer entièrement le morceau de tissu avant qu'elle n'avance sur le matelas.

Oliver fait le tour du lit et prend le temps de l'observer. Ses fesses rebondis, par-dessus son excitation qui s'offre à sa vue. Ses cuisses musclées et ses bras fins, sa poitrine soumise aux mouvements rapides de sa respiration. Il bande à nouveau en la voyant ainsi exposée et en imaginant ce qu'il va faire. Il a fantasmé cette nuit et il a déjà tout imaginé dans les moindres détails. Il attrape sa ceinture, place la boucle dans la paume de sa main et la plie en plaçant l'autre extrémité contre la boucle. Il fait glisser la lanière en cuir sur son dos et il la voit se cambrer alors qu'il atteint ses reins.

Felicity a peur mais sans qu'elle puisse s'en empêcher, son corps se cambre à la sensation du cuir sur son dos. Elle s'attend à recevoir un coup de ceinture sur les fesses quand elle ne la sent plus contre sa peau. Elle se contracte mais rien ne vient jusqu'à ce que le cuir se pose entre ses épaules et caresse à nouveau sa colonne vertébrale. Elle se cambre à nouveau et cette fois gémit de plaisir en fermant les yeux. Elle n'a pas pu se retenir, elle est excitée depuis le début de la soirée et Oliver ne l'a pas encore délivrée. Quand elle ne sent plus rien, elle baisse à nouveau la tête et attend la suite.

Elle le voit s'asseoir sur le matelas, il lui attrape les poignets qu'il rapproche et il enroule la ceinture autour avant de la fermer. Il repose ses mains sur le matelas et se relève pour se placer derrière elle.

\- « Tu dois apprendre à te tenir correctement ». Oliver se caresse tout en lui parlant. Elle est à quatre pattes, les poignets liés, offerte à ses assauts et il veut en profiter. « A quatre pattes, ton dos reste droit, la tête dans l'alignement sans la baisser, tes bras tendus, mains à plat et tes chevilles ne sont pas croisées, le dessus de tes pieds allongé. »

Felicity l'a observé lui attacher les poignets. Il lui a semblé qu'il a marqué un petit moment de pause avant de se relever pour lui laisser le temps de prononcer un mot de sécurité mais elle n'en a pas besoin. La sensation du cuir sur sa peau la réchauffe et la sensation de se retrouver entravée l'électrise. Il lui apprend à se tenir en sa présence, à se soumettre à ses envies mais là il lui montre de façon plus profonde qu'elle lui appartient. La sensation qu'elle ressent quand le cuir frotte contre ses poignets et la contraint, réchauffe son ventre et brûle dans ses reins. Elle suit les indications qu'il lui donne en espérant le sentir rapidement en elle et son vœu est exaucé.

Oliver monte sur le lit et se présente à son entrée, prend ses fesses pleinement dans ses mains et les écarte. Il la voit baisser la tête et il l'a rappelle à l'ordre.

\- « Ne bouge pas, maintiens la position ».

Elle obéit et il reprend son observation. Il glisse un pouce sur son anus serré et elle tremble. Son regard descend jusqu'à son intimité et il la pénètre avec un doigt. Felicity se cambre en gémissant, creuse ses reins et il se retire pour lui donner une fessée.

Elle sursaute en sentant la claque retentir sur sa fesse et elle se crispe. Elle tente de retrouver la position qu'il lui impose mais ça lui demande un peu de temps. Il l'excite depuis le début de la soirée et il ne lui a pas encore laissé le loisir de jouir. Elle a pris du plaisir avec tout ce qu'ils ont faits mais elle a besoin de plus maintenant. Elle n'arrive plus à supporter cette impression de rester en apnée à la lisière du moment où il l'a fera respirer.

Avant de glisser en elle, il se présente à son entrée et il attire les hanches de Felicity pour qu'elle s'empale sur son sexe. Il la sent toujours aussi serrée et il bouge doucement. Il l'entend gémir alors qu'il se retire pour se rengainer plus vite en elle. La chaleur humide qui accueille son membre est divine et il ferme les yeux pour l'apprécier encore plus. Quand il ouvre les yeux, il la voit lutter contre les réactions de son corps pour maintenir la position. Il l'empêche de bouger comme elle veut et la prend lentement pour qu'ils profitent un peu plus de ce moment. Un sourire carnassier s'étale sur son visage, en l'entendant gémir de frustration.

\- « Monsieur… »

Il ne lui laisse pas le temps de supplier, il n'en a pas la force et il la prend plus fort, ses hanches butant contre ses fesses fermes. Ses gémissements deviennent incessants et elle crie quand elle jouit en se resserrant autour de lui. Felicity sent ses jambes trembler alors qu'Oliver maintien toujours ses hanches en place pour la remplir. Il va et vient encore plus durement en elle et finit par jouir alors qu'elle se retrouve sur les coudes, incapable de maintenir plus longtemps la position ordonnée.

Oliver se retire et se laisse tomber sur le lit, à côté de Felicity. Son cœur cogne encore fort et sa respiration se fait plus profonde. Elle ne bouge pas et quand il se penche au-dessus d'elle, il la voit les yeux fermés et un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Il pose ses mains sur les siennes pour vérifier que la circulation sanguine n'est pas gênée par la ceinture et elle ouvre les yeux.

\- « Reste ici, ne bouge pas… J'aurai peut-être encore envie de te prendre plus tard.

\- Oui monsieur. »

Il se lève et disparaît de la pièce. Felicity se retrouve seule et pense à ce qu'il vient de se passer. Elle a pris du plaisir comme jamais encore auparavant. Elle observe la ceinture entourée autour de ses poignets, ce simple objet lui a donné une impression d'abandon qui lui a permis de se sentir entièrement maîtrisée par Oliver. Son corps avait besoin de s'exprimer, de bouger mais elle a entravé ses mouvements et l'a fait se sentir soumise physiquement. Elle s'installe sur son flanc droit et attend que son dominant ait à nouveau besoin d'elle. Elle ferme les yeux en sentant encore sa présence sur elle et en elle, et s'assoupit perdue dans ses émotions.

Quand Oliver revient une heure plus tard dans la salle, il la trouve endormie et son envie se réveille à nouveau. Un dernier fantasme pour cette nuit, il a attendu qu'elle s'endorme pour lui montrer qu'il peut la prendre quand il en a envie et qu'elle est toujours à sa disposition. Il se déshabille entièrement, se glisse dans son dos, se présente à son entrée et quand il la pénètre, il glisse sa main gauche entre ses bras pour s'accrocher à son épaule droite. Il n'a pas de difficulté pour la prendre jusqu'à la garde alors qu'elle est encore humide de son excitation et de son sperme.

Felicity ouvre les yeux en le sentant s'agripper à son corps, il lui impose rapidement des coups de reins à un rythme soutenu. Il l'empêche complètement de bouger. Ses poignets sont toujours attachés, il la retient contre son torse avec son bras plaqué sur sa poitrine et il a attrapé ses cheveux pour lui maintenir la tête sur le matelas en extension. Elle l'entend souffler fortement alors qu'il mord son cou exposé. Elle sent son ventre se réchauffer et elle ne va pas tarder à jouir. Elle gémit la bouche ouverte, contrainte par la position qu'il lui impose et alors qu'elle sentait l'excitation monter en elle, Oliver ralentit ses coups de reins. Elle sert les poings, se cambre mais il ne répond pas à ses attentes.

\- « Monsieur… », gémit-elle. Oliver sent son ventre se crisper en entendant sa voix plaintive. Il se rengaine plus vite en elle. « Oui… monsieur… »

Mais il se retire avec une lenteur frustrante. Felicity tente de se déhancher pour le sentir en elle comme elle en a besoin mais son corps entouré autour du sien l'en empêche.

\- « Monsieur… », elle est prête à supplier et elle ne se retient plus. « Pitié… monsieur… » Elle l'entend rire doucement dans son oreille et son ventre se contracte encore plus.

\- « C'est moi qui décide… » en se rengainant avec force « …quand je te fais jouir », en se retirant toujours plus lentement… « et si je te fais jouir ».

Felicity est suspendue aux mouvements de son corps et à ses paroles. A ce moment il ne bouge plus et elle pense qu'il va la laisser ainsi, son désir inassouvi au fond du ventre.

Oliver l'observe toujours, il aime la faire attendre, la rendre folle de désir. Son corps est entièrement contracté contre le sien, son souffle est difficile et il sent son cœur cogner dans sa cage thoracique. Il sait qu'elle est suspendue à la lisière du plaisir et qu'elle ne pourra jouir que selon son bon vouloir. Mais contrairement à ses paroles, il sait déjà qu'il ne pourra jamais la laisser sans qu'elle prenne autant de plaisir que lui.

\- « Tu m'appartiens… je te prends quand j'en ai envie et comme j'en ai envie. » Il dépose un baiser possessif dans son cou. « Et tu as de la chance ce soir, je vais te laisser jouir pour te récompenser d'avoir été une bonne soumise. », en reprenant ses coups de reins à un rythme qui ne faiblira plus qu'à la délivrance.

Quand il se retire, Felicity est amorphe, sans énergie. Il libère ses poignets, la prend dans ses bras et la porte dans la salle de bain de sa chambre. Il la pose au sol, contre le mur et la retient d'un bras pour l'aider à rester debout. Il ouvre le robinet et quand l'eau est assez chaude, il la déplace sous le jet. Il lui passe ses bras autour de son cou pour qu'elle se retienne à lui et la lave.

Felicity ne dit rien et se laisse faire. Elle n'a plus l'énergie de parler et elle savoure la chaleur de l'eau sur son corps et les mains d'Oliver qui la lave. Elle l'observe un instant avant de fermer les yeux. Elle sent l'odeur du gel douche au miel, elle se fait la remarque que cette odeur va parfaitement à Oliver et elle se laisse aller alors que ses mains continuent de parcourir son corps tendrement. Il dépose un baiser sur sa tempe avant de descendre à sa pommette et enfin à ses lèvres. Elle ouvre les yeux et tombe dans son regard. Elle prend le temps de l'observer, elle ne l'a plus vu depuis qu'elle était à genoux devant lui. Celui-ci a changé, tout comme ses gestes, il est redevenu plus doux et ils se sourient.

\- « C'est l'heure d'aller au lit. », en arrêtant le jet d'eau « Pour dormir », précise-t-il en souriant, joueur.

Elle se met à trembler de froid et il l'enveloppe dans un drap de bain pour la sécher et la réchauffer. Il la porte à nouveau jusqu'à son lit et elle pose sa tête contre son torse. Elle pourrait s'endormir contre lui, dans ses bras mais il la fait assoir sur le rebord du matelas, écarte les draps, lui retire sa serviette avant de la laisser se glisser dans son lit et de lui dire de dormir. Oliver n'a pas encore quitté sa chambre qu'elle est déjà emportée par le sommeil, épuisée par la tension que son corps ressent depuis un long moment.

* * *

 **Oliver est encore patient pour laisser le temps à Felicity d'être entièrement dans son rôle... ce qu'elle se plait à faire.**

 **A la semaine prochaine. Bises**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

 **Comme toujours je commence par remercier celles qui prennent le temps de laisser un commentaire, Delicity-Unicorn, olicity-love, aprhrodite161701, lili2576, Evy 47 et olicity 1190. Merci pour votre fidelité.**

 **Merci à Delicity-Unicorn, pour le temps passé à lire et corriger, je t'embrasse fort.**

 **olicity-love: merci, j'espère que la suite en sera de même...**

 **olicity1190: comme tu dis, je te laisse lire la suite. Merci**

* * *

Felicity ouvre les yeux, qu'elle laisse se promener par la fenêtre, se réveille doucement et alors qu'elle commence à bouger, elle sent les muscles de ses épaules et de ses cuisses lui faire mal. Oliver l'a gardé avec lui une bonne partie de la nuit et son corps garde des courbatures de leurs activités. Elle ferme les yeux, se tourne sur le côté et plonge son visage dans son coussin en se rappelant de tout ce qu'il s'est passé.

La veille a été la première journée de sa nouvelle vie. Oliver l'a habillé, s'est occupé d'elle toute la journée et la traité comme sa soumise. Elle a expérimenté déjà différents niveaux, allant simplement du respect à l'obéissance et à des ordres directs. Et surtout il lui a imposé une docilité plus importante en l'attachant. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle laissait un homme lui lier les poignets, mais avec Oliver ça avait eu une autre saveur. Il lui faisait sentir seulement avec sa voix et son regard sa domination et la ceinture enroulée autour de ses poignets lui signifiait qu'il pouvait utiliser son corps comme bon lui semblait. Ce n'était qu'un jeu, si elle avait eu peur, si elle avait eu besoin d'arrêter, elle n'aurait eu qu'un seul mot à prononcer et il l'aurait détaché.

Elle se souvient à ce moment de ce qu'il s'est passé après, les souvenirs de ses sensations ne sont plus clairs enivrée par le plaisir qu'il lui avait donné, mais quand ils se sont retrouvés sous la douche, qu'il l'a porté dans ses bras et qu'elle a plongé dans ses yeux, elle se souvient de sa considération. Il a prit le temps de la laver en la maintenant car elle était trop faible, il l'a embrassée et la mise au lit comme s'il s'occupait d'un trésor. Elle sent son cœur se tordre et serre les dents alors qu'une peur s'immisce en elle. Oliver lui propose trop de choses dont elle sent qu'elle a besoin pour prendre le risque de perdre cette relation et la possibilité de se découvrir et de s'épanouir. Elle doit lui parler avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et pour être certaine qu'ils sont sur la même longueur d'onde.

Elle ouvre finalement les yeux en ayant un peu perdu son sourire et son bonheur du matin est un peu altéré. Quand elle se redresse, elle voit sur le bord du lit, un déshabillé bleu nuit en soie, une nuisette de la même couleur légèrement transparente et un tanga en dentelle noire. Comme la veille, elle passe les vêtements qu'il lui a préparé et descend le rejoindre.

Quand elle arrive dans la salle à manger, Oliver est à table devant un petit déjeuner copieux qu'il n'a pas encore touché. Les portes fenêtres donnant sur le jardin derrière le manoir sont ouvertes et une douce lumière inonde la pièce en la réchauffant. Oliver est habillé pour une fois simplement d'un jean et d'un polo et se concentre sur des mots-fléchés alors qu'il mordille son crayon. Sa beauté lui saute aux yeux. Elle sait qu'il est beau, il a une aura, une prestance et son caractère d'alpha fait le reste. Mais à cet instant, elle a un autre aperçu de cet homme. Un homme plus simple, débarrassé de tous ses artifices et plus proche de ce qu'il doit être réellement. Son cœur se serre une nouvelle fois, elle a peur de devoir renoncer à tout ça avant d'avoir pu apprendre à se connaitre grâce à lui.

\- « Bonjour », lance-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Oliver redresse la tête, la tourne vers elle et lui sourit de toutes ses dents. Elle resserre la ceinture de son déshabillé, mal à l'aise.

\- « Bonjour », lui répond-t-il d'une voix joueuse alors qu'il pose le crayon par-dessus le journal sur la table. Son regard la détaille, il prend le temps de l'observer et surement de vérifier si elle a bien mit les vêtements qu'il a choisi. « J'ai préparé un brunch pour ce matin, tu dois avoir faim… ? »

Felicity ose s'approcher et s'assoit à sa place, à sa droite.

\- « … Tout comme moi… », ajoute-t-il.

Elle sourit gênée et hoche la tête. Il lui faut encore un petit temps d'adaptation après ce qu'ils ont partagé cette nuit pour se comporter normalement avec lui dans un contexte plus habituel et ne plus être aussi embarrassée.

Il lui explique qu'ils ont le temps de profiter de la journée en lui servant un thé, la laisse choisir ce qu'elle veut manger et avant qu'elle puisse avaler une première bouché, il se penche vers elle, dénoue sa ceinture et entrouvre les pans en soie pour pouvoir discerner les courbes de son corps.

\- « Je veux pouvoir t'observer quand j'en ai envie », tout en laissant ses doigts caresser le tissu.

\- « C'était à une de tes soumises ?

\- De quoi ? », en retirant sa main.

\- « Cet ensemble…, tu ne l'as pas acheté hier. Tu l'avais déjà ?

\- Je l'ai acheté pour toi avant que tu ne signes le contrat. »

Elle le regarde surprise et se sent idiote de sa question, il savait déjà qu'elle allait dire oui ou bien il l'espérait. Elle baisse la tête et sent un poids peser un peu plus sur son cœur. Elle cache ses interrogations sous un sourire et commence à manger avec Oliver. Il lui explique qu'il lui fera visiter le reste de la maison ensuite.

\- « Tu as préparé tout ça tout seul ?

\- Oui, je libère Nora les weekends, même si elle n'est pas loin. Elle vit dans la dépendance près du manoir.

\- Ce n'est pas le seul bâtiment ? », encore surprise de son niveau de vie et de ses moyens.

\- « Non, il y a plusieurs dépendances qui étaient occupées par les employés. Maintenant, il n'y a plus que Nora et John, qui vit dans une autre avec sa femme et sa fille.

\- Je ne les ai pas vus encore.

\- Je te ferais faire le tour du domaine plus tard. »

Ils continuent de manger alors que Felicity regarde par la fenêtre, la journée est radieuse et elle se languit de pouvoir aller se promener. Elle perd à nouveau son sourire en se demandant comment se comporter avec lui sans dépasser les limites et se demande s'ils partageront plus que leur lien soumis-dominant ou même s'ils le devraient. Ils devraient peut-être garder une certaine distance. La veille, elle ne se posait pas autant de questions mais aujourd'hui tout lui semble différent. Elle est perdue dans ses pensées et elle ne se rend pas compte du regard d'Oliver sur elle.

Il prend plaisir à l'observer mais il sent bien que quelque chose la préoccupe. Par moment elle perd son sourire et ses yeux se noient dans ses pensées. Il comprend que son mode de vie lui demande un temps d'adaptation et il décide de ne pas lui poser de questions. Elle a peut-être seulement besoin de temps pour accepter ce qu'elle est prête à faire pour prendre du plaisir. Il sait qu'elle en a eu cette nuit mais se voir au grand jour avec cette nouvelle révélation peut être encore gênant.

Oliver lui fait la conversation mais il voit que son état d'esprit change encore quand elle repose son regard sur la table.

\- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? », lui demande-t-il doucement en changeant d'avis brusquement. Il n'aime pas la voir aussi soucieuse. Felicity se tortille sur sa chaise mais ne parle pas. « Tu peux me parler, tu dois me faire confiance… Et je n'apprécie pas que tu me caches ce que tu penses… je t'écoute. »

Elle déglutit se tordant les mains d'angoisse et se met à parler. Elle a décidé de lui faire confiance, c'est une des bases de leur relation selon Oliver et elle ne compte pas faire marche arrière même si cette situation est inconfortable.

\- « Tu es toujours aussi tendre avec tes soumises ? », lui demande-t-elle sans le regarder et d'une voix peu assurée.

Oliver fronce les sourcils ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle lui demande et se penche en avant. Felicity a la tête baissée et n'ose pas la relever. Il est heureux qu'elle ose lui parler même si elle parait mal à l'aise et qu'il préférerait pouvoir scruter ses yeux pour comprendre ce qui la gêne.

\- « Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire », Felicity respire avant de reprendre pour essayer d'être plus claire.

\- « Tu m'embrasses presque comme si tu me remerciais,… tu m'as lavée.

\- Je prends soins de mes soumises comme je te l'ai déjà expliqué.

\- Oui, je sais… mais je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Je pensais que tu voulais me loger et me nourrir… pour que je sois à ta disposition, pas que tu te montrerais aussi prévenant. C'est pour ça…

\- Il y a un souci Felicity ?

\- Non », en secouant la tête.

\- « Dis-moi ce que tu as à l'esprit, qu'est-ce qui te fait te poser autant de questions ?

\- Je… je suis désolée… je ne veux pas te manquer de respect ou… je ne sais pas… que tu prennes mal ce que je vais dire…

\- Parle ». Sa voix est toujours aussi douce mais le ton est plus ferme. Ce ton qu'elle a déjà commencé à apprécier.

\- « Il n'y a pas de sentiments entre nous ». Oliver reste muet en essayant de comprendre et de savoir si c'est une interrogation.

\- « C'est une question que tu me poses ?

\- Non, c'est une demande. Je ne veux pas partager de sentiments », en déglutissant. « Tu m'as proposé une pratique, tu m'apprends à prendre du plaisir en me soumettant et j'aime ça. Je suis sure que j'apprécierais aussi le reste, ce que tu me montreras… Mais je ne veux pas que cette relation soit perturbée par des sentiments. Tu m'as dit que tu n'avais jamais aimé tes soumises mais je voulais être sûre que ton comportement, la tendresse que tu témoignes à travers certains de tes gestes, ce ne sont pas… pas plus que des habitudes de ta pratique. »

Oliver la regarde tout le long de son discours. Elle est effrayée qu'il puisse lui témoigner des sentiments,… comme s'il en était capable. Ça le ferait presque rire alors qu'il sent une amertume se réveiller plus consciemment.

\- « Je n'ai pas de sentiments amoureux te concernant si c'est ce qui te fait peur. C'est ce que tu voulais entendre ? ». Elle hoche la tête et se permet de respirer plus facilement. « Pourquoi est-ce si important ?

\- J'aime beaucoup ce que tu me fais découvrir. Je veux en apprendre plus avec toi et je ne veux pas que des sentiments viennent tout gâcher. Je ne veux plus tomber amoureuse. Je veux seulement ressentir le plaisir physique que tu me donnes. C'est plus simple et c'est ce que je recherche. »

Oliver ne répond pas, encore surpris par ce qu'il vient d'entendre. D'habitude, c'est lui qui est obligé de mettre des limites, il prend grand soin à choisir des femmes qui ne lui témoigneront pas assez de sentiments pour se sentir lésées quand il ne les veut plus pour soumise. Chaque rencontre, et femme, qu'il a invité à séjourner chez lui pour tenir ce rôle, ont signé un contrat qui a donné le ton à leur échange. Seulement une relation dominant-dominé, mais certaines développaient tout de même des sentiments et il s'en débarrassait avant que ceux-ci deviennent trop encombrant. C'est aussi pourquoi ces derniers temps il avait plutôt eu recours à des clubs pour assouvir ses besoins.

Felicity le regarde enfin dans les yeux quand la confirmation qu'elle attend ne vient pas. Elle n'ose pas bouger ou même se triturer les doigts mais elle a besoin d'une réponse et relève la tête. Oliver est immobile et la regarde intensément, elle baisse les yeux immédiatement, elle l'a mis en colère et elle commence à avoir peur que son rêve prenne déjà fin.

\- « Je suis désolée… je ne voulais pas te mettre en colère… je voulais être sure… je voulais savoir...».

Oliver pose sa main sur la sienne, la prend pour la poser sur la table et elle se tait. Il la sent trembler légèrement et caresse le dos de sa main de son pouce.

\- « Je ne suis pas en colère et je vais t'expliquer encore une fois mais je ne veux plus qu'on revienne sur ce sujet par la suite ». Il attend qu'elle hoche la tête et reprend. « Je prends soins de mes soumises en leur apportant tout ce dont elles ont besoin, je surviens à leurs besoins pour que tout leur temps libre me soit dédié. J'accepte que tu travailles car tu en as besoin mais le reste de ton temps m'appartient. Il n'y a pas de sentiments dans notre relation car elle est établie selon un contrat qui se réfère à une pratique sexuelle entre deux adultes consentants, sans divulgation. Ce que je veux c'est une femme répondant à mon désir de domination et toi tu veux un homme répondant à ton désir de soumission. Ça ne va pas plus loin que ça. Je ne tombe jamais amoureux de mes soumises et lorsque l'un de nous en aura assez, notre relation prendra fin. ». Oliver attend un instant, pour être sûr qu'elle ait bien entendu son discours. « Tu as compris ?

\- Oui… je suis désolée.

\- Ne soit pas désolée. Tu avais besoin d'explication, d'une assurance. Ça va mieux ? », en passant un doigt sous son menton pour lui relever la tête.

\- « Oui, merci », alors que son regard a retrouvé une sérénité.

\- « Une chose encore, je te puni pour te dresser et pour t'apprendre à me contenter... je ne suis pas sadique. Je ne prends pas de plaisir à te corriger, c'est une nécessité pour te dresser. Si tu as besoin de plus de douleur pour prendre du plaisir je pourrais te presenter des hommes qui seront plus à même de répondre à ton besoin ».

Elle hoche la tête en ayant peur de ne pas être faite pour lui mais pour l'instant elle découvre ces pratiques et elle pourra s'améliorer sans aucun doute auprès de lui. Ils restent un moment silencieux. Il a déjà perçu chez elle une fêlure, une peine en parlant de sentiments passés et maintenant ce discours pour se sentir en sécurité. C'est peut-être grâce à ce renoncement qu'elle est aussi ouverte à se découvrir et à s'offrir.

\- « Bien maintenant va t'habiller », en déposant un baiser sur sa tempe.

Elle sourit en lui demandant si elle doit porter une jupe et il acquiesce, soulagé de voir que son inquiétude s'est enfin dissipée.

Felicity se lève et prend la direction des escaliers mais elle est arrêtée par la main d'Oliver avant d'avoir pu franchir le seuil de la pièce. Il se place dans son dos et retient ses poignets derrière elle en se collant contre son corps.

\- « Une chose avant », murmure-t-il à son oreille.

Et avant qu'elle ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, il lui attache les poignets dans le dos avec la ceinture de son déshabillé et l'attache à la barre du comptoir dans l'angle de la pièce près de la porte d'entrée. Elle se retrouve incapable de bouger et son corps offert au plaisir d'Oliver. Au plaisir de son dominant.

Il l'observe et se délecte de ce qu'il voit, son corps déjà parcouru de tremblement et son souffle plus court.

\- « J'ai envie de te voir jouir à la lumière du jour », en s'approchant et en déposant sa main sur son ventre qu'il fait glisser à sa taille et l'entend soupirer alors qu'il voit ses tétons se dessiner sous le tissu fin.

Sans attendre, il glisse sa main sous sa nuisette et plonge sa main dans son sous-vêtement. Il sent déjà son humidité et se glisse entre ses lèvres.

\- « Oliver », en gémissant, les yeux mi-clos.

Il plaque sa main gauche contre sa trachée et prend sa mâchoire dans sa main pour lui bloquer la tête.

\- « C'est toujours monsieur quand je te baise, c'est bien compris ?

\- Oui monsieur », d'une voix étranglée et son ventre contracté d'appréhension et de plaisir.

Oliver ne relâche pas sa prise sur son cou et fait aller et venir sa main entre ses cuisses.

\- « J'aime te voir ainsi, prisonnière,… en attente,… à gémir… »

Quand Felicity ouvre la bouche plus grande pour gémir alors qu'il atteint son clitoris, il retire sa main et la laisse pantelante son excitation en suspens. Elle a voulu avoir une discussion franche et même si elle a été rassurée, elle n'a pas pu se retenir de le tester. Elle est heureuse du résultat et maintenant rassurée. Oliver fait une nette distinction entre son rôle dans la vie quotidienne et son rôle quand elle lui donne du plaisir. Et c'est plus clair pour elle.

Elle se tortille en gémissant et en espérant que les doigts d'Oliver vont reprendre leur activité. Elle ouvre les yeux alors qu'elle ne le sent plus la caresser. Il n'a pas bougé, il est à peine à quelques centimètres d'elle, ses yeux la sondent et sa main entoure toujours son cou. La lumière qui entre par les portes fenêtres est maintenant plus chaude. Elle voit comme jamais auparavant la peau de ses bras et ses muscles. Elle a envie de le voir torse nu et de le caresser mais il ne lui en donne pas le droit. Sans qu'elle puisse se contrôler son corps tente de bouger pour alléger la tension qu'il ressent. L'attache ne cède pas et elle se tortille alors qu'Oliver resserre sa prise sur sa mâchoire.

\- « Arrête de te tortiller comme ça. Tu es encore en manque alors que je t'ai prise une bonne partie de la nuit ?

\- Pardon monsieur.

\- La prochaine fois je te laisserai moins de répit ».

Il soulève sa nuisette et la passe par-dessus sa tête pour découvrir son corps. Elle est magnifique, attachée, pratiquement nue à essayer de ne pas gémir de frustration alors qu'il commence à jouer avec ses seins.

Felicity sent ses doigts, sa langue et ses lèvres venir les caresser. Et sans raison Oliver s'éloigne d'elle, elle ouvre les yeux et le voit se diriger vers le meuble derrière lui. Elle se rend compte à cet instant que son portable est en train de sonner. Elle se dit qu'il est en train de la torturer pour se venger de leur discussion ou seulement de lui faire découvrir la frustration. Quand Oliver se retourne vers elle, il discute travail et elle remarque son excitation.

\- « Donne leur une semaine pour régler le problème, …, non ils sont déjà au courant je les ai rencontré ».

Il se rapproche d'elle, le téléphone toujours collé à l'oreille et elle gémit, implorant pour que ses mains retrouvent son corps. Elle commence à avoir mal au bras de tirer sur ses liens et s'adosse au comptoir pour soulager la pression dans ses épaules et ses bras. Oliver lui fait signe de ne pas faire de bruit en posant son index sur ses lèvres et glisse à nouveau sa main dans son sous-vêtement.

\- « Non, ça nous coûte de l'argent », en glissant ses doigts entre ses lèvres, « et ça dure depuis trop longtemps », alors qu'il introduit un doigt en elle. « Dis leur que s'ils ne sont pas capable de suivre les ordres, ils sont virés », un deuxième doigt venant rejoindre le premier dans son intimité.

Felicity a fermé les yeux et se mord la lèvre pour ne pas faire de bruit. Oliver est tellement proche d'elle qu'elle entend le murmure de la voix de son correspondant, si elle gémit, il l'entendra et Oliver sera surement mécontent. Et c'est la dernière chose qu'elle veut. Il lui donne trop de plaisir pour qu'elle veuille le contrarier. Son corps tremble et elle sent ses joues rougir de gêne et de plaisir.

Oliver raccroche, retire ses doigts de son intimité avant de lui retirer son sous-vêtement et de l'asseoir sur un tabouret. Il se déshabille en prenant tout son temps et Felicity suit des yeux chacun de ses mouvements. Sans attendre plus, il la pénètre alors que ses mains caressent ses flancs avant de vérifier ses poignets et de remonter vers sa poitrine.

Son corps semble ne jamais en avoir assez et réagit favorablement dès qu'Oliver pose la main sur elle. Elle le sent maintenant aller et venir en elle alors que ses mains caressent sa poitrine et ses cuisses. Elle ne retient plus ses gémissements et se laisse aller avec plaisir alors qu'elle sent son orgasme se former. Il pince un de ses tétons et elle se cambre de plaisir en gémissant plus fortement alors que cette suave douleur attise la tension que son corps supporte.

Oliver prend sa tête dans ses mains pour la maintenir et lui donne un baiser profond alors qu'il continue ses coups de reins. A chaque fois qu'il la prend, il a besoin de la posséder entièrement et son corps se perd dans le plaisir rapidement. Il tente de faire durer le plus possible leurs ébats mais le bruit du tabouret qui frappe contre le bar, les gémissements de Felicity et leur bruit de leurs corps qui se rencontrent à un rythme maintenant frénétique le fait chavirer. Il sent une ligne de feu le traverser alors qu'il se répand en elle. Il gémit alors que son corps se tend pour la remplir.

Il reste un moment immobile encore enfoncé entre ses cuisses et se retient à son corps, ses mains autour de sa tête et dans son cou alors que ses jambes tremblent. Il a déposé son front contre le sien pour reprendre son souffle et quand il recule la tête, il plonge son regard dans le sien. Il ne sait pas si c'est leur conversation ou seulement elle qui lui fait cet effet, mais il ne veut pas que ça s'arrête. S'il pouvait l'enchainer à jamais au pied de son lit, il le ferait avec plaisir.

Il la voit reprendre pied peu à peu alors que les ombres du plaisir se dissipent dans ses yeux. Il caresse sa joue avant de déposer un baiser sur son front.

\- « Ça va ?

\- J'ai mal aux bras », d'une voix cassée.

Il se retire d'elle, se rhabille et la détache pour lui masser les poignets après l'avoir rhabillée.

\- « C'est la ceinture ?

\- Non, j'avais encore mal aux bras d'hier », en souriant.

Il remonte ses mains pour caresser ses bras puis ses épaules.

\- « Tu vas devoir être plus résistante pour continuer à me satisfaire… et il y a ce qu'il faut ».

Oliver prend sa main dans la sienne et l'entraine à sa suite. Il entre dans un couloir qu'elle ne connait pas encore, et au bout il ouvre une porte qui donne sur une salle de sport équipée. Felicity n'est même pas surprise. Son regard balaie la salle et les instruments de torture qui s'y trouve, elle est sure qu'elle préfèrerait ceux de l'étage. Elle sent Oliver se rapprocher d'elle.

\- « Tu vas avoir besoin de plus d'endurance. Pour l'instant j'ai été gentil mais je compte bien m'amuser plus longtemps avec toi et tu devras être capable de résister à des positions et à des jeux plus longs », en murmurant à son oreille d'une voix grave.

Felicity sent son ventre se contracter de plaisir. Elle est prête à faire du sport si c'est pour avoir plus de plaisir et surtout en donner encore plus à son dominant.

\- « Je ferai tout ce qu'il faut, monsieur », la gorge nouée.

\- « Gentille fille », en caressant son dos, ses reins, pour se poser sur ses fesses. « Et si tu ne me satisfais pas assez, je te punirai pour que tu retrouves la motivation nécessaire ».

Elle déglutit difficilement et se sent de nouveau excitée. Sa voix profonde, son corps qui la surplombe, ses gestes, son discours, tout réveille en elle le désir de s'offrir à lui pour lui donner encore plus de plaisir. Elle n'aura sans doute pas besoin de correction pour avoir envie de lui faire plaisir.

\- « Maintenant, je vais te faire visiter le reste de la maison et on va te préparer pour sortir. »

Oliver lui attrape de nouveau la main et l'entraîne alors que Felicity regrette qu'il ne lui ait pas demandé de lui donner du plaisir dans cette nouvelle pièce. Il lui explique qu'une partie des pièces est inoccupée et reste fermée, il y a des chambres d'amis et une salle de réception. Quand ils se retrouvent à l'étage, il lui indique son bureau, lui interdisant d'y entrer et ignore volontairement d'autres portes. Ils se dirigent vers sa chambre et il ouvre en grand les portes de son armoire. Il choisit une jupe bleue, un chemisier blanc piqué de dessins fins et des sous-vêtements blancs.

Felicity derrière lui attend sans rien dire. Elle le voit choisir avec un grand soin ce qu'elle va porter. Il est redevenu plus calme que précédemment, cette discussion sur des possibles sentiments leur a fait du bien. Elle est rassurée et par la même occasion elle a pu confirmer à Oliver qu'elle tenait à son rôle. Elle se demande encore comment elle a pu avoir autant de chance. Un homme expérimenté qui réponde à ses besoins et qui est beau comme un dieu pour ne rien gâcher. Elle est tirée de son observation quand il se tourne vers elle pour lui tendre les vêtements en lui disant de s'habiller alors qu'il s'assoit dans le fauteuil.

Elle dépose les vêtements sur le lit et se change sans le regarder. Quand elle est prête, il se lève et s'approche d'elle.

\- « Encore une chose pour que tu sois prête".

Il la conduit dans sa salle de jeux et lui lâche la main alors qu'il se dirige vers la commode. Il ouvre le deuxième tiroir et se retourne vers elle.

Felicity est curieuse, elle sait exactement ce que ce tiroir renferme, sa mémoire a tout mémorisé, des objets qui lui donnent un plaisir plus direct comme il le lui a dit, mais elle ne sait pas encore ce qu'il a choisit.

Oliver se rapproche d'elle et glisse son visage dans son cou en gardant ses mains dans son dos. Il prend le temps de respirer le parfum de sa peau qui porte encore quelques notes de miel.

Felicity se tend d'excitation dès qu'il se trouve aussi près d'elle et quand il parle contre sa peau, elle se met à trembler. Son parfum l'entoure et elle a l'impression de se laisser se noyer entre ses bras et cette sensation est grisante. Une de ses mains est posée sur sa hanche alors que l'autre touche à peine sa taille maintenant.

\- « Je te veux entièrement et il manque encore une petite chose », en déposant un baiser lascif près de son oreille.

Sa main sur sa hanche glisse sur ses fesses avant de passer sous sa jupe et de se frayer un chemin entre ses rondeurs. Oliver la plaque contre lui alors qu'il caresse son anus. Felicity se sent suffoquer et ses tremblements s'intensifient.

\- « C'est une première fois pour toi ?», lui demande-t-il de sa voix toujours aussi grave murmurée dans son oreille. Elle hoche la tête avant de se reprendre.

\- « Oui monsieur », d'une voix tremblante.

\- « Je vais prendre le temps de te préparer. »

Oliver se détache d'elle et la fait se positionner à quatre pattes sur le lit. Il s'assoit pour se trouver face à elle.

\- « On va utiliser un premier jouet. » Il se penche pour l'embrasser et quand il se recule, il glisse entre ses lèvres un plug. « Tu vas le garder en bouche pour l'instant. »

Elle fait ce qu'il lui demande et resserre les lèvres autour de l'objet. Elle sent le poids reposer sur sa langue et la matière douce qui se réchauffe lentement. Elle est un peu anxieuse, elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle va ressentir mais c'est le cas pour tout ce qu'Oliver lui fait expérimenter depuis le début. Elle le voit ouvrir le tiroir de la table de chevet et sortir de son champ de vision.

Oliver se positionne derrière elle, soulève sa jupe et descend sa culotte en dentelles. Il fait glisser sa main de ses reins à ses fesses et observe ses réactions. Elle est contractée et il va avoir besoin de prendre son temps. Il continue ses caresses puis se penche en avant pour déposer des baisers sur ses reins. Il entend le souffle de Felicity devenir plus difficile et il continue son entreprise. Il écarte ses fesses de ses mains et continue sa ligne de baisers de plus en plus bas avant de lécher ce cercle de chair.

Felicity se cambre à cette sensation, elle est gênée mais elle veut répondre aux attentes d'Oliver. Elle ferme les yeux comme si ça pouvait lui permettre de cacher de sentiment de malaise qu'elle ressent et tente de se laisser aller. Son esprit est envahit de nouvelles sensations, elle sent le plat de la langue d'Oliver aller et venir avant que la pointe ne la titille. Ses mains continuent ses caresses sur ses cuisses, son dos, son ventre, ses fesses et sa poitrine.

Oliver se redresse un peu, enduit un doigt de lubrifiant et appuie doucement sur son cercle avant de l'introduire en elle tout en continuant ses caresses. Il la sent se serrer et glisse son autre main entre ses cuisses.

Il est heureux de constater qu'elle est excitée et il s'emploie à trouver son clitoris pour détourner son attention. Ça marche rapidement et il enfonce son doigt un peu plus en profondeur avant de le faire aller et venir. Felicity ne bouge pas, maintenant au mieux sa position comme il le lui a appris. Il se déplace sur le matelas et elle l'entend parler près de son oreille.

\- « C'est bien… ça te plait ? », en retirant le plug qu'elle a encore dans la bouche. Il va pour se reculer mais elle ne répond pas. « Felicity?... tu as besoin d'un mot de sûreté ?

\- Non monsieur. Juste... juste un peu d'appréhension...», en baissant la tête.

\- « N'oublie pas que je veux prendre soin de toi,... te donner du plaisir,... mais tu peux refuser en un seul mot...

\- Je vous fais confiance monsieur ».

Oliver sourit, ravit de sa confiance et de son envie de tester ce qu'il lui propose. Il prend le temps d'observer son corps tremblant légèrement et son souffle plus difficile. Il a tellement à lui montrer encore...

Felicity sent à nouveau une pression et le lubrifiant froid, elle respire pour se détendre et le plug glisse en elle sans difficulté. Oliver dépose encore un baiser sur sa fesse et appuie légèrement sur la bille qui dépasse d'elle. Elle se sent remplie et cette sensation est encore bizarre. Il remonte sa culotte et lui demande de se relever. Elle obéit, bouge doucement alors que l'objet en elle presse sur ses chaires.

\- « Je vais te laisser t'habituer au plug pour que tu sois prête pour moi plus tard », en caressant ses fesses tendrement.

Elle frissonne en se demandant si elle va pouvoir supporter sa grosseur. La taille de son sexe n'a rien à voir avec celui du jouet.

\- « Tu es à moi », murmure Oliver dans son oreille.

Elle ressent la présence étrange de cet objet en elle, une libération dans son torse alors que son esprit s'accorde plus ouvertement à cette idée. Elle porte une marque de sa soumission et cette sensation lui fait ressentir encore plus sa position. Oliver se tient près d'elle, elle sent son souffle contre sa peau et la main qu'il a posée au creux de ses reins la brûle. Elle garde la tête haute et le regard baissé pour contenter cet homme qui lui apprend à se connaître. Elle approfondit sa respiration pour calmer son souffle et cette nouvelle vague de chaleur qui se répand à travers son corps.

Il l'abandonne quelques secondes et se dirige vers une porte à droite du lit, elle tourne la tête et se rend compte qu'il y a une autre salle de bain. Il revient et l'entraîne en lui expliquant qu'ils vont se promener. Elle est heureuse, elle va pouvoir prendre l'air et peu à peu elle supporte mieux ce qui se trouve en elle. Elle sent toujours le poids de l'objet et comme lui avait dit Oliver, ça lui donne l'impression de lui appartenir.

Ils se promènent sur un chemin qui part sur la gauche du manoir, caché par une haie. Ils restent silencieux, même si elle sent son regard sur elle par moment, surement pour vérifier si elle supporte ce qu'il lui a introduit. Une première maison se détache dans le paysage verdoyant, de belles fleurs s'épanouissant et il lui explique que Nora vit ici depuis qu'il est enfant. Il l'a toujours connue. Felicity se tourne à ce moment-là vers lui et elle note un sourire doux qui s'épanouie sur ses lèvres quand il parle d'elle. Elle a déjà noté qu'ils semblaient proches quand elle les a rejoints dans la cuisine et elle ne s'est pas trompée.

Oliver se tourne vers elle et quand leurs regards se croisent, elle note la couleur de ses yeux et elle sent son souffle se perdre dans sa gorge. Elle ne se fait pas à sa beauté, elle sent son ventre et son corps se contracter et se mord la lèvre en sentant l'objet en elle. Elle voit le coin des lèvres d'Oliver se soulever doucement et elle rougit alors qu'il pose sa main sur ses reins pour la déstabiliser encore plus. Sa gorge se serre et il retire sa main pour ne pas plus la torturer.

Ils continuent leur chemin et arrivent à la deuxième maison. Felicity distingue des jouets d'enfants éparpillés dans le jardin alors qu'Oliver lui dit que John est à son service depuis cinq ans. Il lui sert de chauffeur et de garde du corps. Il semble avoir aussi toute confiance en lui et pour l'instant ce sont les deux seules personnes qu'elle a vu interagir avec lui. A part dans le cadre du travail mais là Oliver se comporte plus comme le chef tout puissant. Ils continuent leur chemin et elle se rend compte que le manoir et ses dépendances sont entourés de verdure et d'une petite forêt et c'est très agréable après avoir passé des jours trop longs dans des bureaux.

A peine sont-ils revenus que sans surprise Oliver l'entraîne dans la salle de jeux. Il fond sur ses lèvres en couvrant son corps de caresses et l'excitation de Felicity monte en flèche alors qu'elle n'a pas vraiment disparue depuis qu'ils sont sortit. Elle pose ses mains sur ses bras et resserre ses doigts sur ses muscles. Il semble déjà aussi excité qu'elle et il la fait reculer jusqu'au lit en la déshabillant rapidement. Son corps est soumis à son attraction et elle voit qu'il manifeste le même genre d'attirance sans limite pour le sien. Avant qu'il ne se lasse d'elle peut-être... Elle repousse cette idée et se concentre sur l'instant présent.

Oliver la couche sur le lit et se place dans son dos. Il lui retire sa culotte et glisse à nouveau sa main entre ses fesses, joue un instant avec le plug et lui retire lentement. Il se prépare, la remplit lentement et elle se cambre. Il lui laisse le temps de s'habituer à sa présence. Dans cette position, il sait qu'il lui fera moins mal. Il donne un nouveau coup de rein et se glisse plus profondément alors que son corps se contracte. Il glisse sa main droite entre ses cuisses et la caresse pour la détendre alors que l'autre se glisse dans son cou et qu'il est redressé sur son coude.

Felicity commence à perdre la tête. Oliver lui fait ressentir trop de choses, cette pression est enivrante et ses caresses la pousse de plus en plus vers le précipice. Il se déhanche en elle moins vigoureusement que les autres fois, faisant toujours attention à ses réactions. Elle finit par jouir et elle le sent se déverser en elle. Ils restent immobiles alors qu'il dépose un baiser à la base de sa nuque et elle frissonne.

\- « Promis, le reste de la journée, je te laisse te reposer pour pouvoir retourner au travail en pleine forme demain. Ne bouge pas » avant de se lever. Il revient de la salle de bain avec une serviette et la nettoie. « Ça va? », lui demande-t-il en scrutant toujours ses réactions.

\- « Oui... c'était... nouveau et agréable », avec une moue dubitative. « Je ne pensais pas que j'aimerai... et toi ? »

Il retient sa surprise, c'est la première fois qu'elle lui demande, non pas si elle a bien fait mais s'il a prit du plaisir, mais ses réflexes de dominant reprennent le dessus.

\- « Ce que j'attends à cette question c'est que tu t'inquiètes de mon plaisir et que tu me remercies de t'en avoir donné, en gardant ta place.» Felicity se raidit en notant sa voix dure alors qu'il s'éloigne d'elle. « A genoux sur le rebord du lit » il l'observe alors qu'elle se met en place. « Je vais te corriger et tu me remercieras ».

Felicity n'ose pas répondre, alors qu'elle se traite d'idiote intérieurement. Elle s'est trop laissé aller, l'esprit embrouillé par le plaisir.

\- « Dix fessées pour que tu connaisses ta place », lui annonce-t-il en lui donnant la première. Elle ferme les yeux et se crispe quand la douleur irradie sur sa peau. Elle les reçoit les unes après les autres en laissant quelques gémissements de douleur et de plaisir se mêler. Ses bras faiblissent et elle est rappelée à l'ordre par son dominant. « Cinq de plus pour que tu apprennes à garder la position.»

Elle reçoit une fessée plus forte qui la fait s'écrouler mais elle se remet en place pour recevoir les dernières. Sa gorge se serre et elle use de toutes ses forces pour tenir. Quand les fessées s'arrêtent enfin, elle a l'impression qu'elle va s'écrouler mais elle sert les dents et résiste.

\- « Merci monsieur, de m'apprendre à mieux me conduire.

\- Au coin, à genoux.» Felicity sent son ventre se crisper, elle a fait ce qu'il lui a demandé pourtant. Elle se dirige, sur ses jambes tremblantes, vers l'endroit qu'il lui indique. « Les mains dans le dos, ta main gauche autour de ton poignet droit ». Elle s'exécute. « Tu vas réfléchir à ce que tu as fait ».

Felicity ne bouge plus, sa gorge est nouée et elle tente d'étouffer les sanglots qui grossissent. Elle a honte de s'être aussi mal comportée et d'avoir déçu Oliver. Elle sait pourtant que dans cette salle de jeux, elle doit se comporter comme une soumise irréprochable. Il ne lui a rien demandé de compliqué pour l'instant mais au bout de deux jours, elle oublie déjà les comportements qu'elle doit manifester. Elle sent Oliver encore dans son dos et elle imagine qu'il pense peut être à déjà chercher une nouvelle soumise. Il avait l'air intéressé de la former mais il pense surement maintenant qu'il prendrait plus de plaisir avec une femme expérimentée. Elle l'entend sortir et elle laisse quelques larmes couler sur ses joues et des hoquets sortir de sa gorge. Elle se sent tellement incapable, pas à la hauteur de ce qu'il attend d'elle.

Oliver sort de la pièce et fait un tour pour laisser à Felicity le temps de penser à son comportement. Ils ont mis les choses au clair ce matin, leur relation est seulement dominant-dominé mais elle n'a pas encore les bons réflexes quand elle se trouve assommée par le plaisir. Il frotte sa main endolorie et revient dans la salle de jeux.

Felicity tremble mais garde la position. Elle a mal aux fesses et elle commence à avoir mal aux genoux aussi maintenant. Elle essaie de se concentrer sur ses excuses pour se racheter auprès d'Oliver. Ses pleurs se sont un peu calmés et elle se fige quand elle l'entend derrière elle.

\- "Viens ici ». Sa voix est froide et elle se lève avec difficultés pour s'agenouiller à nouveau devant lui mais cette fois en prenant la position de repos. "Tu as quelque chose à dire?

\- Je m'excuse monsieur de vous avoir contraint à me corriger », d'une voix tremblante encore pleine de larmes. "J'ai désobéis et je jure de mieux me comporter si vous me laisser une chance.

\- Tu penses y arriver ? » Il veut tester son implication et il la voit se tendre.

\- "Oui monsieur. Votre punition m'a permis de me rendre compte de mes erreurs et je ne vous manquerai plus de respect.

\- Bien... je vais considérer que cette punition t'a servit de leçon. La prochaine fois je serai plus dur mais je finirai par te dresser et tu me contenteras sans faux pas.

\- Merci monsieur. » Oliver l'aide à se relever et essuie les larmes encore présentes sur ses joues.

\- "Respire...profondément. Calme-toi. » Elle suit ses indications et reprend le contrôle de son corps et de ses émotions. Il la conduit dans sa chambre, la fait s'allonger et laisse sa main glisser sur ses cheveux. "Prend un moment et rejoint moi quand tu es prête.»

Felicity reste allongée encore un moment alors qu'Oliver est partit. Elle se dit qu'encore une fois, il lui a donné du plaisir comme elle n'en a jamais eu. Elle repense à leur après-midi et se sent heureuse d'avoir appris un peu plus de chose le concernant et de lui avoir offert à nouveau son corps. Depuis ce matin, où elle s'est levée avec la peur de perdre cette nouvelle vie et ce soir, elle a l'impression qu'elle a fait beaucoup de chemin et que son envie pour Oliver ne fait que croître. Elle fait encore des faux pas mais il la dresse avec fermeté et elle s'améliorera pour lui.

* * *

 **Une nouvelle mise au point sur les attentes de chacun et une nouvelle expérience pour Felicity.**

 **Merci pour les mis en favoris, si vous avez dix secondes vous pouvez me laisser un message... promis je ne mords pas... pas souvent en tout cas ;)**

 **A la semaine prochaine. Je vous embrasse**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

 **Bonjour à toutes. Avant de vous laisser lire ce nouveau chapitre, comme à chaque fois je remercie celles qui ont pris le temps de laisser un commentaire. Merci donc à Delicity-Unicorn, olicity1990, olicity-love, Ally84, Evy 47 et aphrodite161701.**

 **olicity1990: merci pour ton commentaire et contente que ça te plaise toujours.**

 **olicity-love: merci beaucoup, j'espère que la suite te plaira toujours.**

 **Ally84: voici la suite, je te laisse découvrir ce qui les attend. Merci pour ton commentaire.**

 **Et un grand merci bien sûr à Delicity-Unicorn qui tient le rôle de beta pour ses lectures et son avis avisé. Je t'embrasse.**

 **Je vous laisse découvrir la suite...**

* * *

Felicity est assise à son bureau et tente de se concentrer sur le travail qu'elle doit rendre ce soir, mais ses pensées sont irrémédiablement entraînées vers Oliver. Encore et toujours. Elle est devenue complètement dépendante de leurs jeux et de ce qu'il éveille en elle. Elle pense à ce qu'il lui a fait vivre ces derniers jours, il se montre un peu moins tendre avec elle mais il fait toujours attention à ce qu'elle ressent.

Elle a appris à connaitre sa façon de vivre. Il rentre plus tard qu'elle le soir, discute un moment avant de s'enfermer dans son bureau pour travailler et il finit par la rejoindre. Il l'avait surprise une fois alors qu'elle faisait une séance de yoga. Elle avait trouvé des cours sur internet et elle pensait qu'elle pourrait commençait pas s'assouplir un peu avant de faire des exercices physiques plus intenses. Elle en faisait déjà suffisamment avec Oliver même si elle ne s'en plaignait pas. Elle était installée sur un tapis en position du chien tête en bas avant de glisser dans celle du cobra en suivant les explications.

Quand elle se lance dans une nouvelle activité, elle le fait toujours sérieusement en essayant de faire au mieux. Elle avait donc pris son ordinateur portable qu'elle avait posé au sol, elle visionnait la séquence pour retenir l'enchaînement des gestes pour changer de posture avant de le faire elle-même. Ces deux postures n'étaient pas bien compliquées mais elle s'était vite rendu compte que maintenir la position demandait une certaine concentration et un travail musculaire. Elle avait enchaîné les deux positions, concentrée, sans remarquer qu'Oliver venait d'entrer dans la salle de sport. Il était resté un moment à l'observer, appuyé à l'encadrement de la porte les bras croisés et un sourire sur les lèvres. Elle se relevait en position du chien tête en bas, bras et jambes tendus, tête entre les bras et hanches en hauteur.

\- « Je crois que c'est ma position préférée », avait lancé Oliver.

Felicity s'était laissée tomber au sol, fauchée par la surprise. Elle s'était assise en se tournant pour le voir en se frottant le coude légèrement éraflé par le tapis. Il s'était approché d'elle en riant doucement.

\- « Ce n'est pas drôle. Je me suis fait mal.

\- Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur. » Il s'était alors accroupi à côté d'elle, lui avait attrapé le poignet et avait soulevé légèrement son bras auquel elle s'était fait mal. « Un baiser pour faire disparaître la douleur », en déposant ses lèvres sur son coude.

\- « Si c'était vrai, tu devrais m'embrasser souvent… » Il avait relevé le regard pour plonger ses yeux dans les siens et elle avait perdu un peu son sourire. « Enfin je veux dire… c'était pour plaisanter… parce que je sais que…

\- Tais-toi », d'une voix douce et elle ferma la bouche pour arrêter le flot de paroles qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas. « Je te laisse finir ton entrainement sans te déconcentrer. »

Elle avait hoché la tête et retrouvé son sourire. Oliver s'était redressé et s'était éloigné pour la laisser seule. Il était revenu deux jours plus tard pour l'observer et cette fois, il s'était avancé dans la salle sans rien dire et s'était placé derrière elle alors qu'elle se redressait en chien tête en bas. Felicity avait senti sa présence mais elle avait continué l'enchaînement de ses positions sachant qu'il aimait la voir ainsi. Sans surprise, elle avait ressenti le bassin d'Oliver accueillir ses fesses au bout d'un moment. Elle s'était baissée comme si de rien était en position du cobra avant de se redresser.

Oliver observait son corps se contorsionner, son bassin s'abaisser alors qu'elle redressait le buste en poussant sur ses bras avant de se baisser et de pousser à nouveau sur ses bras pour relever ses fesses en baissant la tête. Il sentit ses fesses se plaquer contre son entrejambe et posa ses mains sur ses hanches en les resserrant légèrement. Ses hanches bougèrent à nouveau pour s'éloigner de lui avant de revenir doucement à leur place et il caressa ses fesses lentement avant de les voir s'éloigner à nouveau.

Felicity continuait ses mouvements et quand elle se colla pour la troisième fois contre l'entrejambe d'Oliver, elle sentit son membre dur l'accueillir. Il déposa à nouveau ses mains sur ses hanches et resserra les doigts sur sa peau.

\- « C'est définitivement ma position de yoga préférée », d'une voix profonde.

Felicity trembla légèrement et changea encore de position en sentant les doigts d'Oliver quitter son corps. Elle se redressa sur ses bras, le haut de son corps en extension.

Oliver s'assit sur le banc de musculation à côté d'elle pour l'observer. Son corps était moulé dans des vêtements près du corps et il n'avait manqué aucun de ses mouvements. Il était excité de la voir bouger ainsi et s'offrir à lui, il avait aimé se frotter contre elle pour lui faire sentir son envie et il comptait bien en profiter.

Felicity avait arrêté ses mouvements et s'était déplacée pour se mettre à genoux devant lui en position de repos. Elle avait relevé à peine les yeux et avait pu constater son excitation après l'avoir senti. Elle était restée sans bouger un moment en se demandant si elle devait attendre un ordre ou s'il était préférable qu'elle prenne des initiatives. Elle avait pensé qu'Oliver attendait peut-être qu'elle lui montre sa soumission d'elle-même. Elle avait fini par s'approcher et à embrasser son entrejambe à travers son vêtement. Elle l'avait alors entendu soupirer et bouger légèrement.

\- « Enfin… », en caressant ses cheveux d'une main alors que l'autre était posée sur le banc. « Tu as vu dans quel état tu m'as mis ?

\- Pardon monsieur.

\- Tu vas être une bonne fille et me soulager.

\- Oui monsieur », en se redressant un peu et en le déshabillant.

Elle l'avait pris en bouche rapidement et Oliver l'avait regardé faire avec plaisir.

\- « Je veux que tu me prennes plus profondément. »

Felicity avait ralenti ses gestes avant de faire ce qu'il lui ordonnait. Elle s'était avancée un peu plus et elle avait un peu plus avalé son sexe. Elle l'avait senti durcir encore plus et avait continué ses caresses. Elle l'avait masturbé en posant sa main à la base de son membre alors qu'elle s'avançait sur son sexe jusqu'à le sentir contre ses amygdales. Elle s'était retirée pour pouvoir mieux respirer et Oliver lui avait caressé la tête.

\- « C'est bien encore ». Elle avait obéi et avait avalé son sexe. « Respire doucement, comme ça. » Elle avait alors pris le temps de sentir à nouveau la peau douce de son gland frotter à l'entrée de sa gorge.

Oliver s'était retenu au banc sur lequel il était assis. Elle avait pris l'habitude de le prendre en bouche et ses fellations étaient meilleures de jour en jour. Il n'avait pas voulu la forcer à lui faire une gorge profonde, voulant qu'elle le fasse à son rythme pour bientôt sentir sa gorge se resserrer sur son gland. Cette fois-ci, il avait pris ses cheveux dans son poing, avait éloigné son visage et s'était pris en main pour se masturber. Et comme elle avait déjà fait, elle s'était tenue sans rien dire, face à lui, la bouche ouverte et il avait éjaculé en continuant de s'enfoncer entre ses lèvres pour qu'elle avale tout ce qu'il lui offrait en gémissant de plaisir.

\- « Tu vas devoir t'entraîner. Heureusement pour toi que je suis patient… »

Toutes ces images dansent encore dans son esprit. Elle n'est jamais rassasiée de tous ces jeux avec lui. Elle doit le retrouver dans peu de temps et elle espère toujours qu'il la traite en dominant pour lui rappeler sa place. Dans l'entreprise, il n'a jamais franchi cette limite même si certains mots sont choisis pour éveiller spécifiquement ses instincts de soumission. Elle le sent même dans le ton de sa voix mais elle est la seule à noter cette différence.

* * *

Oliver est installé dans son bureau et ce dernier jour de travail de la semaine lui paraît long en pensant aux deux jours entiers qui l'attendent seulement en compagnie de sa soumise. Il repense à toutes les façons dont il la prise durant cette première semaine. Il est venu surveiller son entraînement dans la salle de sport et à voir son corps faire des efforts contraint dans des vêtements si serrés il avait fini par se frotter à elle avant qu'elle ne vienne le prendre en bouche pour le libérer de son excitation. Elle l'avait remercié ensuite comme toute soumise bien élevée avant de lui demander si elle lui avait donné assez de plaisir. Il n'avait rien eu à redire cette fois comme toutes les autres fois de la semaine. Il l'avait aussi prise à la lisière du bois derrière le manoir en plein jour. Il savait que jamais personne ne venait se promener à cette heure-là dans cet endroit mais Felicity ne le savait pas et son excitation avait rapidement grimpée avec la peur d'être surprise. Il pouvait penser à toutes les fois, tous les jours, ça avait été grisant.

Felicity arrive devant le bureau d'Oliver et frappe à sa porte. À cette heure-là son secrétaire est partit mais Oliver travaille tard tous les soirs et il continue même quand il est chez lui. Une voix grave s'élève pour lui dire d'entrer et son ventre se contracte légèrement en pensant reconnaître sa voix de dominant. Elle entre sans attendre et ferme derrière elle, elle avance dans la pièce et stoppe après quelques pas.

\- « Monsieur Queen.

\- Assise. »

Elle ne s'est pas trompée c'est bien sa voix de dominant et son ventre se réchauffe déjà. Elle obéit pour le satisfaire et baisse les yeux en posant ses mains sur ses cuisses. Elle attend et Oliver se rapproche d'elle avant de s'asseoir sur le bord du bureau. Il caresse ses cheveux et lui explique pourquoi il l'a fait venir.

\- « Tu as été une soumise obéissante toute la semaine mais ce soir c'est le weekend et je compte profiter de toi pleinement ces deux jours. »

Elle a envie de lui dire qu'ils ne devraient pas faire ça ici, sur le lieu de travail mais elle ne dit rien, elle en a autant envie que lui et un sourire discret naît sur son visage. Elle en a terriblement envie elle aussi même si une légère anxiété pointe dans son corps alors qu'il reprend.

\- « Tu vas rentrer plus tôt que moi et je veux que tu m'attendes sagement au manoir. »

Il s'éloigne d'elle et fait le tour de son bureau pour ouvrir un tiroir. Il en retire une petite boîte et vient se placer face à elle. Elle entend le bruit de la boite qu'il ouvre puis un bruit doux. Elle est déjà excitée et elle sent son sous-vêtement s'humidifier.

\- « Ouvre la bouche. »

Elle s'exécute encore une fois sans poser de question. C'est la première fois qu'il se comporte en dominant dans le cadre de l'entreprise et elle est un peu déstabilisée en sentant les frontières se brouiller un peu. Oliver introduit deux boules en métal dans sa bouche et lui ordonne de les sucer. Elle referme la bouche et fait ce qu'il attend d'elle.

\- « Ce sont des boules de geisha. Je vais te les introduire et tu les garderas jusqu'à ce que je te les enlève », en laissant sa main glisser sur sa mâchoire et son cou. Il la fait se lever pour se placer derrière le fauteuil dans lequel elle est assise. « Appuis-toi sur les accoudoirs. »

Elle s'exécute et Oliver pose sa main sur son dos pour la faire glisser jusqu'à ses reins avant de relever sa jupe pour découvrir ses fesses. Il les caresse presque distraitement en observant les frissons qui parcourent son corps. Il glisse ses mains entre ses cuisses et sent son humidité.

\- « Tu es déjà excitée alors que je te touche à peine… ou alors tu es en manque. Je ne te satisfais pas assez Felicity ? » Il lui ouvre la bouche sans attendre et retire le jouet maintenant humides de salive.

\- « Si monsieur. Mais j'aime sentir vos mains sur moi. »

Il écarte son string, glisse les boules entre ses lèvres et les introduis dans son intimité. Felicity sent une pression avant d'être pénétrée et la boule presse contre ses parois avant que la sensation ne recommence. Oliver la rhabille et la redresse. Les boules en elle bougent et elle fronce les sourcils. Elle ressent une gêne, une pression qui reste présente en elle alors qu'il ne la touche plus. Ça lui rappelle la sensation du plug qu'il lui a déjà fait porter mais la différence réside dans le mouvement. Elle s'en aperçoit dès le premier pas, Oliver lui tient la main alors qu'il la conduit vers la porte et elle sert ses doigts sur sa main. Les mouvements de ses pas font bouger ce qui la remplit et elle ressent une nouvelle sensation. Oliver, à côté d'elle, se penche à son oreille.

\- « Je t'interdis de les retirer. Je le ferais moi-même ce soir », en glissant sa main sur le devant de sa jupe et en appuyant légèrement sur son bas ventre.

Elle entend son sourire dans sa voix, il sait que ce nouveau jouet réveille de nouvelles sensations qui vont l'exciter jusqu'à ce qui lui retire. Il lui donne une tape sur les fesses et elle sursaute en resserrant les cuisses ce qui lui fait ressentir encore plus ce qui la remplit.

\- « Oui monsieur », d'une voix tremblante.

\- « Rentre ».

Elle s'éloigne doucement, la marche un peu ralenti le temps de se faire à ce qu'elle ressent. Oliver a encore un peu de travail et la regarde partir avec un sourire en coin sur les lèvres. Elle va rester excitée jusqu'à ce qu'il la libère.

Quand Felicity arrive, Nora est encore au manoir. Elle cuisine comme souvent et elle s'installe avec elle au comptoir de la cuisine en buvant un verre de jus de fruit. Elle lui demande comment sa journée s'est passée et ce qu'elle prépare pour le repas du soir. Un gratin de légumes mais elle a aussi fait du poisson et de la viande pour le weekend s'ils veulent. Elle la remercie pour tous ses bons repas et observe ses gestes rapides, ses mains graciles aux doigts experts.

\- « J'aimerai que vous m'appreniez un peu à cuisiner si vous voulez bien. Je ne suis vraiment pas douée et ça me servira de savoir un peu me débrouiller.

\- Ce sera avec plaisir mademoiselle.

\- Vous pouvez m'appeler Felicity », lui répond-elle naturellement.

\- « Il vaut mieux que nous restions chacune à notre place mademoiselle », et Felicity perd son sourire. « Peut-être plus tard quand nous nous connaitrons mieux.

\- Oui, d'accord », en hochant la tête.

Cette femme est douce et secrète. Surement le fait de travailler pour Oliver. Elle a bien envie de profiter de ce moment de calme où elles sont seules pour en apprendre un peu plus sur lui.

\- « Théa ne vient jamais au manoir ? », lui demande-t-elle d'un air léger. Elle voit les gestes de Nora ralentir légèrement. « Oliver m'a un peu parlé de sa sœur… », ajoute-t-elle pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'a pas fouillé pour avoir cette information, c'est Oliver lui-même qui lui en a parlé.

\- « Mademoiselle est très occupée. Tout comme monsieur. »

Elle hoche la tête et n'ose pas continuer cette conversation. Oliver fait confiance à sa gouvernante et il a raison, elle ne dévoile rien le concernant et elle se méfie un peu d'elle. Elle a dû voir passer plusieurs femmes ici…

\- « Oliver… Oliver a vécu avec de nombreuses femmes… ? »

Nora relève la tête avec un sourire maternel.

\- « C'est une question que vous devriez lui poser ». Et Felicity hoche la tête gênée.

\- « Il m'a dit qu'il y en avait eu trois.

\- Et vous le ne croyez pas ? », lui demande-t-elle alors que Felicity rougit.

\- « Si… mais je voulais avoir une confirmation. Je lui fais confiance, ce n'est pas ça… mais… mais je me suis dit qu'il voulait peut-être me rassurer.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, monsieur vous dit la vérité. C'est sa façon de fonctionner. Ce qu'il tait ce sont les choses plus… personnelles ».

Nora range les ustensiles de cuisines, met le plat au frais et enlève son tablier.

\- « Vous partez déjà ? », lui demande Felicity étonnée.

\- « Monsieur m'a laissé congé à partir de six heures ».

Felicity se redresse et sent les boules bouger en elle. S'il a demandé à Nora de partir plus tôt, c'est qu'il compte s'occuper d'elle dès qu'il rentre. Elle devrait se préparer pour l'attendre. Elles se souhaitent un bon weekend et Felicity rejoint sa chambre pour prendre une douche avant de se diriger dans la salle de jeux seulement vêtue de son string en dentelle noire.

C'est la première fois qu'elle a le temps de faire le tour de la pièce et d'explorer un peu plus ce qui s'y trouve. Elle marche pied nus sur le parquet, elle a appris à aimer cette sensation de bois lustré sur sa peau. Elle s'approche de la croix en forme de X qui occupe une grande partie du mur de droite et pose sa main sur le bois noir pour le caresser du bout des doigts. Oliver ne l'a pas encore attachée ici mais elle y aura surement droit si elle se comporte bien. Elle sent son excitation se révéler un peu plus en imaginant ce qu'il pourrait lui faire alors qu'elle serait attachée sans pouvoir bouger. Elle devrait peut-être le supplier… mais elle abandonne rapidement cette idée. Il lui a dit qu'il l'initierait à tout mais un pas après l'autre. Elle doit apprendre à être patiente.

Elle avance un peu plus loin dans la pièce et caresse la balançoire, elle sent la douceur du cuir sous ses doigts qui se réchauffe à son contact. Encore une chose qu'elle se languit de tester. Elle finit par rejoindre sa place près de la porte d'entrée, à genoux en retrouvant la sensation du parquet dur sous ses genoux. Elle pose ses mains sur ses cuisses, juste en dessous de ses hanches et baisse la tête alors qu'elle sent les boules presser en elle. Elle est prête pour son dominant.

Le bruit dans le couloir la sort de ses pensées, elle a perdu la notion du temps et se repositionne correctement. Oliver ouvre la porte, passe près d'elle en laissant sa main caresser sa tête et s'avance vers la commode. Ce simple geste la fait se tendre, elle attend depuis tellement longtemps. Elle lève à peine les yeux et le regarde faire, il est dos à elle, retire sa veste avant de se tourner dans sa direction. Elle baisse les yeux sans bouger et elle l'entend poser sa montre sur la commode. Ça fait partie de son rituel et il n'y déroge jamais.

Oliver a attendu ce moment toute la journée. C'est le point de départ de leur weekend, leurs retrouvailles pour deux jours complets sans se quitter. Il observe sa position qu'elle maintient parfaitement. Il sait qu'elle est excitée, ça fait plus de deux heures qu'elle a en elle les boules de geisha et le propre de ce jouet est de simuler des caresses intérieures. Elle va avoir besoin qu'il la libère rapidement mais il va prendre le temps tout de même de jouer avec sa patience.

\- « Viens ici ». Un ordre d'une voix douce et Felicity déglutit en se levant pour se diriger vers lui. Elle va pour s'agenouiller mais il la retient. « Retire ton string ». Elle obéit et quand elle se redresse, il lui donne un nouvel ordre. « Ta main droite autour de ton poignet gauche, au-dessus de tes fesses ». Elle s'exécute et attend la suite.

Oliver pose la main sur sa joue et caresse ses lèvres de son pouce. Elle entrouvre à peine la bouche pour laisser passer un souffle fébrile. Il fait glisser sa main dans son cou, sur son sein et s'arrête sur sa taille. Il fait la même chose avec la main gauche qu'il fait glisser jusque sur sa fesse alors que son pouce la caresse en faisant des va et vient doux sur sa peau.

Felicity est excitée depuis longtemps et la moindre caresse la fait frissonner de plaisir. Elle sent son ventre se contracter encore et une ligne de frissons parcourt son corps.

\- « Tu es prête pour moi ? », lui demande-t-il d'une voix rocailleuse. Ce son la fait haleter, il est aussi excité qu'elle.

\- « Oui monsieur », lui répond-elle déjà à bout de souffle.

Elle sent sa main posée sur sa taille prendre la direction de sa cuisse en la caressant lentement. Ses jambes se mettent à trembler et son corps se voute légèrement. Elle tente de maintenir la position mais son corps est trop sollicité et depuis trop longtemps. Oliver glisse sa main plus en avant et sent ses lèvres humides. Il retire une première boule et Felicity gémit alors que son corps tremble. Elle se rattrape à ses bras pour ne pas tomber en sentant ses jambes flancher. Elle ressert ses doigts sur les muscles de ses bras et elle le sent se tendre.

\- « Tu me désobéis ?

\- Pardon monsieur. Je ne peux pas ...

\- Je vais devoir te punir encore une fois ?

\- Non monsieur. »

Elle gémit et sert les dents pour reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions et de son corps. Elle replace ses mains dans son dos et se redresse un peu. Oliver attend un moment avant de reprendre ses caresses puis retire la seconde boule. Il voit le corps de Felicity s'affaisser sur lui-même et il passe sa main dans son dos pour la retenir avant qu'elle ne tombe. Il sourit de la voir si obéissante alors qu'elle ne parvient plus à contenir l'excitation qui doit lui vriller le ventre.

Oliver se déshabille alors qu'il la tient d'une main. Il prend ses mains qu'il place autour de son cou et la soulève en la prenant par la taille. Il la plaque contre le mur et la pénètre sans attendre en passant ses mains sous ses fesses et se fige. Le corps de Felicity est resserré autour du sien et ses tremblements sont toujours présents.

\- « Regarde-moi. »

Felicity redresse la tête lentement par à-coups, elle semble se battre contre tout ce qu'elle ressent pour ne pas perdre le contrôle. Elle se concentre pour ouvrir les yeux et les fixer sur lui mais Oliver voit ses yeux perdus dans le vide.

Les paupières de Felicity papillonnent, leurs regards se trouvent enfin et le temps se fige. Oliver pose sa main sur sa joue et il voit son regard faire le point. Il est perdu, bien trop chargé d'émotion. Elle semble être en apnée et il commence à bouger lentement en elle alors qu'il la maintient contre le mur. Elle ferme les yeux et sa tête part en arrière en se laissant griser par les sensations.

\- « Regarde-moi », répète-t-il d'une voix plus sèche.

Il retrouve son regard et s'y perd quelques instants en cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il y voit. Du plaisir, de l'excitation, de la frustration. La bouche de Felicity reste entrouverte et il a une envie soudaine d'embrasser ses lèvres. Il accélère ses mouvements sans la quitter des yeux alors qu'elle ferme les siens à nouveau. Oliver repousse les limites de son corps, il veut qu'elle lui donne tout et il la prend jusqu'à frapper ses hanches des siennes à un rythme soutenu. Son cri de plaisir s'étrangle dans sa gorge et elle jouit quand il vient en elle. Il lui donne un dernier coup de rein plus profond et reste enfoncé entre ses cuisses un instant pour savourer cette sensation d'être entièrement engloutit.

\- « Je te veux entièrement soumise tout le week-end.

\- Oui monsieur », en haletant encore légèrement.

\- « Ce qui veut dire que tu resteras nue pendant ces deux jours. »

Un nouveau frisson parcourt le corps de Felicity et son acceptation est un peu plus long à venir. Elle est pudique et même si elle est plus à l'aise pour se montrer nue devant son dominant, elle n'est pas restée entièrement dévêtue devant lui pendant longtemps. Elle trouve le regard d'Oliver. Il est profond et elle se sent happée avant de se forcer à rompre le contact visuel pour retrouver son comportement de soumise.

\- « Oui monsieur. »

La tenant toujours dans ses bras, il la porte juste qu'au lit et la dépose doucement dessus. Il savoure encore son corps chaud contre le sien. Elle a bien supporté la frustration pour un premier essai. Oliver lui demande ce qu'elle compte faire pour s'améliorer et elle répond qu'elle s'entraînera plus et qu'il pourra la mettre à l'épreuve pour la tester. Ses punitions seront toujours une bonne motivation.

Ils passent la soirée plus calmement quand ils se retrouvent hors de la salle de jeux, bien que Felicity soit gênée au début de se promener nue, elle s'habitue et gère un peu plus facilement le regard d'Oliver sur elle à table, de même que le lendemain matin même si la lumière du jour la fait se sentir plus exposée. Oliver note ses joues rougies par la gêne, fait comme si de rien était et elle se détend au fil des minutes.

Alors qu'ils sont à table pour le petit-déjeuner, ils parlent un peu de leur vie, Felicity lui raconte qu'elle a perdu sa mère la seule personne qui ne s'est jamais occupée d'elle et qu'elle a fait ses études pour le rendre fière d'elle. Elle a eu de très bons résultats et que c'est grâce à ça qu'elle a été repérée par Queen Consolidated et qu'elle a eu la chance d'être recrutée. Elle perd un peu son sourire en évoquant ces souvenirs et Oliver la laisse se perdre en eux un moment. Une nostalgie s'est installée avant que son comportement ne se modifie à nouveau. Il ne peut pas lire dans son regard mais il note d'autres détails, ses gestes un peu plus raides et une certaine nervosité. Il pose sa main sur la sienne et elle a le réflexe de relever la tête avant de s'interrompre dans son geste.

\- « Je suis désolé de te faire penser à ces moments tristes. Je sais que c'est difficile de perdre ses parents.

\- C'était il y a longtemps pour vous monsieur ? » Oliver reste silencieux et elle se demande si elle ne va pas être réprimandée pour avoir posé cette question.

\- « Il y a cinq ans... je travaillais depuis un an dans l'entreprise et j'ai proposé à mon père de prendre un weekend de vrai repos. Je lui ai assuré que je pouvais le remplacer pour deux jours et je les ai encouragés à partir en voyage ». Il serre la main de Felicity dans la sienne. Il a du mal à parler de cet épisode mais il se rassure en se disant qu'il y a un contrat qui la lie au silence. « Mon père aimait naviguer mais il n'avait jamais beaucoup de temps, ... il en a profité... ils se sont retrouvés prit dans une tempête. Et ils ont disparu. »

Felicity relève à peine les yeux pour surveiller ses réactions, le regard d'Oliver est fixé sur leurs mains, perdu dans ses souvenirs. Il est loin d'elle et elle pose sa main sur la sienne. Sans attendre elle le voit revenir à lui et il lève les yeux en fronçant les sourcils, inquiet de s'être laissé aller.

\- « Ce n'était pas votre faute monsieur », d'une voix douce et rassurante.

Oliver reste surpris, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on lui dit ce genre de chose mais c'est la première fois qu'il en parle avec une soumise. Il est encore étonné de s'être sentit aussi en confiance pour parler.

\- « Ton contrat de non divulgation t'interdit d'en parler », précise-t-il tout de même par réflexe.

Felicity sent un pincement au cœur. Elle pensait qu'ils se faisaient confiance et qu'ils apprenaient à se connaître mais Oliver lui rappelle son contrat comme s'il se méfiait d'elle.

\- « Je n'ai pas besoin d'un contrat pour rester discrète sur ce que l'on me confie. »

Oliver est frappé par ses mots et touché sans le vouloir. Il a appris à se méfier de tout et de tout le monde. C'est son premier réflexe. Il ne pense même plus que les gens peuvent avoir des réactions désintéressées. Il retire sa main et se lève pour s'éloigner un peu de Felicity. Il se sent maintenant déstabilisé et il a horreur de ça, il doit tout maîtriser. C'est ce qui le tranquillise.

\- « Tu es seule toi aussi. Ton petit ami était près de toi dans ces instants ?

\- Non, on était déjà séparés. De toute façon, il n'était pas du genre à se soucier de ce genre de chose. »

Cette discussion en reste là, une souffrance restant à fleur de peau pour eux deux et ils passent le reste de la journée à traîner dans le manoir en tenant éloignés ces souvenirs à la douleur encore trop vive. Felicity s'isole un moment pour fait une séance de yoga avant de retrouver Oliver plus tard. Il est installé sur la terrasse au soleil, face au jardin et savoure la tranquillité du lieu. Elle reste à l'intérieur, n'osant pas sortir.

\- « Viens », en levant la main vers elle sans se retourner.

\- « Je ne ...

\- Viens t'asseoir », la coupe-t-il. Felicity ne se sent pas à l'aise d'être nue dehors. Et comme s'il lisait dans son esprit, il précise. « Il n'y a personne ici. »

Elle joint ses mains devant elle et met un premier pied sur la terrasse. Les dalles sont chaudes et son deuxième pied rejoint le premier lentement. Elle avance et s'assoie à côté d'Oliver en se recroquevillant un peu sur elle.

\- « Profite du soleil. Les premiers jours de beau temps et de chaleur. On ira au club le weekend prochain.

\- Le club ?

\- Un club sportif que je fréquente principalement pour profiter de leur restaurant. »

Il étend ses jambes qu'il croise et relève son visage en fermant les yeux pour profiter des rayons chauds. Felicity l'observe du coin de l'œil, sa mâchoire carrée, sa barbe naissante. Elle préfère ce style qu'il a le weekend que celui de PDG froid et lisse qu'il arbore la semaine.

* * *

Les envies d'Oliver se réveillent de nouveau le soir. Il a fantasmé cette nuit toute la journée et le moment est enfin venu. Il prend Felicity par la main et l'entraîne dans la salle de jeux. Il l'installe sur le lit à genoux et l'abandonne un instant.

Elle le regarde faire, son cœur cogne un peu plus fort et elle ne bouge pas. Oliver ne lui a rien expliqué et cette attente fait monter la tension qu'elle ressent. Il revient vers elle et elle voit l'objet qu'il tient dans sa main briller. Il s'assoit face à elle et soulève sa main pour lui montrer ce qu'il a. Une paire de menottes se balance devant ses yeux et son ventre se contracte alors qu'un sourire naît sur ses lèvres. Elle mordille sa lèvre inférieure en anticipant leur jeu.

\- « Tes poignets. »

Elle lève ses mains pour les lui offrir. Il se baisse pour les embrasser et ferme les menottes autour d'eux. Elle sent le métal froid et dur et entend le déclic qui résonne dans le silence. Il vérifie que les bracelets ne sont pas trop serrés et il l'embrasse profondément. Felicity ouvre la bouche avec plaisir et accueille la langue possessive d'Oliver. Il lui impose un baiser profond qui la laisse à bout de souffle quand il se recule en mordillant sa lèvre.

\- « Dis-le.

\- Je suis soumise à vos désirs et à vos ordres monsieur.

\- Tu es à moi », murmure-t-il à son oreille d'une voix grave.

\- « Oui monsieur », d'une voix tremblante.

Oliver prend le temps de caresser ses seins puis se place derrière elle en lui ordonnant de se mettre à quatre pattes en appuie sur ses coudes. Sans attendre elle le fait en sentant une humiliation se réveiller. Elle est entièrement offerte au regard de son dominant, son excitation exposée. Comme à chaque fois, Oliver prend le temps de l'observer et caresse son corps qu'il sent frissonner sous ses doigts, trembler de désirs anticipés, soupirer de plaisir, se tendre sous ses caresses plus intimes. Elle est en attente de son membre et du plaisir qu'il va faire naître en elle. Il se relève pour se déshabiller et se place derrière elle. Il se masturbe doucement et glisse un doigt dans son intimité pour la tester, elle est parfaitement chaude et humide comme toujours.

Felicity se tend légèrement quand elle le sent bouger pour s'approcher d'elle et un gémissement de soulagement traverse ses lèvres quand il glisse un doigt en elle pour la pénétrer. Elle le sent aller et venir à un rythme lent et elle ferme les yeux pour se retenir de bouger. Elle sait que bientôt elle sentira son sexe qui l'écartera et qui lui donnera beaucoup de plaisir comme à chaque fois.

Oliver se place à son entrée et donne un coup de rein pour la pénétrer. Il se glisse en elle et après plusieurs va et vient lent, il est entièrement en elle, ses hanches collées à ses fesses alors que ses mains la caressent. Enfin enfoncé entre les cuisses de Felicity, il s'immobilise. Elle a bien appris sa leçon, elle ne bouge pas, maintien la position et attend les ordres. Il remonte ses mains le long de ses flancs avant de caresser son dos et de recommencer.

Felicity se serre légèrement en sentant les mains fortes d'Oliver, le rythme de son cœur est soutenu mais elle arrive encore à se contrôler. Son état change rapidement quand il agrippe ses cheveux et la redresse pour plaquer son dos contre son torse. Elle le sent plus dans cette position et elle tente de garder son équilibre avec ce changement brutal mais les menottes entravent ses gestes. Elle entend le cliquetis du métal et son excitation monte d'un cran.

Oliver passe une main sur sa poitrine pour la plaquer contre lui et place sa bouche contre son oreille. Il grogne et il la sent se resserrer encore un peu. Il sourit fier de ce qu'il produit en elle avec un simple son. De sa main gauche, il attrape ses poignets menottés et les passe par-dessus sa tête avant de poser ses mains sur sa taille. Felicity se retrouve prisonnière de sa position.

Elle pose ses paumes sur la nuque d'Oliver sans pouvoir ramener ses bras devant elle, bloquée par les menottes et cette position sans la maintenir la fait se cambrer et elle se retrouve ouverte, offerte au membre vigoureux de son dominant.

\- « Tu accueilles ma queue à la perfection … c'est un vrai plaisir. »

Oliver caresse son corps avec plaisir et il sent des tremblements plus forts. Il prend ses seins en coupe et pince ses tétons tendus et elle se cambre encore plus. Elle offre sa poitrine à ses mains joueuses et son intimité à son sexe dur et gourmand. Il lui donne un premier coup de rein et Felicity gémit de plaisir. Sa main droite abandonne sa poitrine et se dirige vers son bas ventre. Il trouve sans difficulté son clitoris et joue avec avant de l'abandonner.

Felicity gémit cette fois de frustration et elle agrippe un peu plus fortement la nuque d'Oliver alors que les menottes mordent sa peau. Elle a besoin de bouger, de se retenir mais cette position l'en empêche. Oliver entame des va et vient à un rythme un peu plus soutenu et ceci soulage un moment son impatience en pensant qu'il va la faire jouir.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? », lui demande-t-il d'une voix essoufflée alors que le feu brûle dans ses reins.

\- « Jouir monsieur.

\- Mauvaise réponse », en serrant ses doigts sur sa peau. Il la sent se resserrer autour de lui et ferme les yeux pour ne pas perdre le contrôle. « Je vais finalement être obligé de te punir », en se déhanchant un peu plus vigoureusement.

Felicity ouvre les yeux en cherchant ce qu'elle a fait de mal. Elle a parlé pour elle, ce qui lui est interdit, toute son attention doit être focalisée sur son dominant. Elle n'a pas le temps de se reprendre qu'Oliver accélère ses coups de reins en glissant sa main sur son clitoris. Il l'écrase en la pénétrant vigoureusement, pince son téton de son autre main et elle jouit dans un cri alors que son corps est écartelé. Elle ne peut pas se reprendre alors qu'elle est maintenue en extension et son corps est pris de tremblements. Oliver gémit dans son cou, finit par se calmer et se retire avant de passer ses poignets par-dessus sa tête. Elle se laisse aller et il la laisse se coucher sur le matelas alors qu'elle se recroqueville.

Oliver se lève doucement, ses jambes lui demandant un peu de temps pour être plus stables. Il prend la ceinture posée sur la commode et s'approche à nouveau du lit. Felicity est encore recroquevillée, les yeux fermés et la respiration qui se calme peu à peu.

\- « Ton seul désir est de me donner du plaisir », en prenant la boucle de la ceinture dans la main et de replier la longueur.

Il la place sur le ventre et lui allonge les jambes. Il lui donne un premier coup de ceinture et Felicity se cambre en criant. Elle veut se retourner mais il l'en empêche en posant une main entre ses omoplates. Une marque rouge apparaît en travers de ses fesses et Oliver donne un nouveau coup légèrement plus fort. Cette fois-ci, Felicity s'y attend et étouffe son cri en serrant les dents. Ça fait mal mais c'est supportable, c'est la surprise qui est le plus effrayant. Au troisième coup, elle sent cette fois, la main d'Oliver frapper ses fesses. Elle préfère cette sensation et se détend un peu même si ses fesses lui font mal. Quelques larmes coulent sur ses joues et disparaissent absorbées par le drap. Les fessées s'enchaînent et quand Oliver s'assoit à côté d'elle, il pose une main sur sa tête et lui caresse les cheveux. Elle aime quand il fait ça, elle sent toute sa domination mais aussi son attention focalisée sur elle et une certaine forme de tendresse.

Elle se redresse difficilement alors qu'elle a toujours les poignets liés et prend la main d'Oliver avec déférence dans les siennes avant de poser un baiser dans sa paume chaude.

\- « Merci monsieur. Pardonnez moi de vous avoir contraint à me punir. »

Oliver sent son cœur se gonfler et essuie les larmes prisonnières de ses cils. Elle a toujours besoin de quelques corrections mais elle sait bien se rattraper. Elle se love contre son torse et il continue de l'observer en caressant ses cheveux, son dos et en lui parlant doucement.

\- « Les menottes te font mal?

\- Un peu monsieur mais je peux les garder encore.

\- Ça suffit pour cette fois. Ne t'inquiète pas, je te les mettrais à nouveau. J'aime t'attacher et tu as l'air d'adorer ça », avec un sourire alors que leurs regards se trouvent quand il passe un doigt sous son menton pour lui faire relever la tête. Elle lui sourit timidement avant de fermer les yeux et de cacher son visage dans son cou et de prendre une profonde respiration.

\- « Oui monsieur. »

Il prend la petit clé, ouvre les bracelets et caresse sa peau tendre rougit par les frottements. Ces menottes sont faites pour jouer mais comme il sait qu'elle apprécie la douleur, il en a choisi une paire en métal. Il se redresse, en la repoussant doucement et s'assoit sur le bord du lit.

\- « Prend ta place ». Felicity se lève doucement en testant la force dans ses jambes et s'agenouille face à lui. « Tu sais ce que j'attends de toi. Tu as besoin de pratiquer pour t'améliorer. »

Felicity le sait exactement. Il lui a dit qu'il voulait qu'elle le prenne plus profondément et qu'elle en prendrait l'habitude. Sans attendre, elle enroule sa main autour de son sexe et le caresse pour le faire durcir. Elle se met à le lécher sur toute la longueur et découvre leurs goûts mélangés avant de refermer ses lèvres sur sa hampe pour la serrer entre ses lèvres. Elle aspire, lèche, suce et avale son sexe maintenant en érection. Elle fait de son mieux et applique ses conseils pour le prendre profondément. Elle est concentrée sur ses gestes et sourit en sentant un sentiment de fierté à entendre Oliver pousser une série de gémissements de plus en plus profonds avant de le sentir se déhancher et venir dans sa bouche.

Elle le relâche et Oliver la voit se lécher les lèvres alors qu'elle prend la position de repos. Ce n'est que le début de leur nuit. Il la fait monter à nouveau sur le lit, la place sur le dos et s'amuse avec son corps et les réactions qu'il fait naître.

Oliver la prend encore et encore, elle arrive à tenir le rythme au début mais au bout de la quatrième fois, ses muscles commencent à la faire souffrir, elle est fatiguée et sa gorge lui fait mal à force de gémir et de crier. Il doit arrêter, elle ne peut plus jouir et son plaisir se transforme de plus en plus en douleur. Elle n'ose pas utiliser le mot de sureté, elle ne l'a encore jamais fait mais à cet instant elle doit le faire arrêter en lui faisant comprendre que c'est sérieux. Elle ferme les yeux et ose parler.

\- « Jaune monsieur », murmure-t-elle d'une voix cassée après qu'il ait joui encore une fois en elle.

\- « J'ai cru que tu n'allais jamais demander grâce. » un sourire sur les lèvres en reprenant ses esprits après cette dernière vague de plaisir. « Tu es parfaite, tu as utilisé le mot de sûreté quand tu as atteint tes limites. C'est très bien. », insiste-t-il pour la rassurer.

Il libère son corps qu'il tenait contre lui, disparaît et revient après quelque minutes. Elle résiste contre le sommeil ne sachant pas si elle a le droit de dormir. Il la prend dans ses bras et la transporte. Elle cache son visage contre son torse c'est les rares fois où elle peut profiter de goûter ainsi à sa peau. Elle est rassurée, il n'a pas l'air en colère contre elle. Oliver la pose au sol et elle se tient à lui, ses jambes la soutenant difficilement. Il lui demande de lever la jambe pour enjamber le bord de la baignoire et elle relève la tête pour voir où elle est, il n'y a pas de baignoire dans sa chambre. Ils sont dans la salle de bain de la salle de jeu et la décoration est beaucoup plus simple.

Elle passe la jambe par-dessus le rebord quand Oliver tapote sa cuisse pour la faire réagir. Une chaleur agréable accueil son pied puis sa jambe et elle plonge l'autre jambe avant qu'Oliver ne la rejoigne. Il se couche dans l'eau et il l'entraîne avec lui avant de la caler entre ses jambes et de passer ses bras autour d'elle pour qu'elle s'allonge contre son torse. Felicity se laisse aller avec plaisir et l'odeur de lavande embaume la pièce.

\- « Ça sent bon monsieur », en fermant les yeux.

\- « De la lavande, pour détendre tes muscles. »

Oliver prend un gant, le trempe dans l'eau et lave son corps. Felicity réagit rapidement en pensant que c'est elle qui devrait s'occuper de son dominant et non l'inverse.

\- « Laissez-moi le faire pour vous monsieur », en commençant à se redresser mais elle est arrêtée par une main forte qui se pose au-dessus de sa poitrine.

\- « Laisse-toi faire ».

Felicity se détend et obéit. La chaleur de l'eau lui fait du bien et les mains d'Oliver la lave pour la débarrasser de la sueur et de ses tensions. Il caresse sa joue et pose un baiser sur sa tempe avant qu'elle ne ferme les yeux et que son corps ne se détende contre celui d'Oliver dans son dos.

* * *

 **Un week-end intense... et de nombreux projets encore pour eux.**

 **Si vous écrivez, vous savez que les commentaires sont stimulant pour ceux qui les reçoivent. Et si vous n'écrivez pas, vous savez qu'un petit mot fait toujours plaisir...**

 **A la semaine prochaine pour cette visite au club de sport... et de nouvelles expériences.** **Je vous embrasse**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

 **Bonjour à toutes. Comme d'habitude je commence par remercier toutes celles qui ont pris le temps de laisser un message sur le dernier chapitre. Merci à olicity-love, aphrodite161701, Ally84, Evy 47; Delicity-Unicorn et olicity1990.**

 **olicity-love: voici la suite et ce qu'il se passe lors de leur weekend...**

 **Ally84: contente que tu aimes de plus en plus. J'espère que ça va continuer ainsi. Merci pour le commentaire.**

 **olicity1990:ça va continuer dans ce sens et Felicity va encore tester de nouvelles choses.**

 **Un dernier mot pour Delicity-Unicorn, ma beta irremplaçable. Je t'embrasse fort.**

 **Je vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre pour savoir enfin comment ils occupent ce nouveau weekend. Bonne lecture...**

* * *

La semaine passe rapidement comme à chaque fois que Felicity est plongée dans un travail qui lui demande toute sa concentration. Son service doit mettre au point un nouveau logiciel pour Queen Consolidated et la masse de travail est importante, heureusement que ses collègues sont tous très doués. Un premier test s'est déroulé à la fin de la semaine pour évaluer le travail qu'il reste à faire et si elle n'était pas passionnée elle en aurait des insomnies.

Le weekend est à nouveau là et elle connaît déjà le programme. Ils vont passer la journée de samedi au club de sport de haut standing d'Oliver. Ils commencent la journée après une petite grasse matinée par un brunch puis Oliver lui prépare ses vêtements. Il sort une jupe blanche à larges plis qui lui arrive à mi-cuisse et un polo griffé fuchsia. Pour ses dessous, il choisit un ensemble gris perle plutôt simple composé d'un tanga et d'un soutien-gorge balconnet alors que Felicity prend une douche.

Oliver est déjà habillé d'un pantalon en toile gris clair et d'un polo blanc. Il s'installe dans le fauteuil qui est dans le coin de la chambre en attendant qu'elle sorte de la douche. Il observe la chambre qui est devenue la sienne au fil des jours, elle a ajouté quelques éléments de décoration, des livres et son matériel informatique qui se résume à un PC portable et une tablette. Elle lui a expliqué que pour ne pas qu'on la confonde avec du matériel de l'entreprise, elle a collé la photo d'une licorne bleue. Autant dire que dans le manoir sa tablette a tendance à jurer avec le reste de la décoration. Felicity arrive enfin et son regard se focalise sur elle.

Elle laisse glisser la serviette dans laquelle elle s'est enveloppée et frissonne légèrement. Elle est toujours sensible au regard qu'Oliver pose sur elle. Et elle prend le temps de s'habiller pour lui faire plaisir. Elle le voit s'installer plus confortablement dans le fauteuil, ses mains posées sur les accoudoirs.

Oliver est concentré sur ses gestes. Son corps se découvre à son regard avant qu'elle n'attrape le tanga et qu'elle se baisse pour l'enfiler. Son regard suit le morceau de tissu qui glisse sur ses cuisses avant de lui cacher son intimité. Elle prend ensuite son soutien-gorge qu'elle attache et sa poitrine disparaît sous le tissu qui marque le galbe de ses seins. Il sourit légèrement en appréciant la lenteur de ses gestes. Elle sait comment lui faire plaisir. Elle finit de s'habiller et Oliver se rapproche d'elle pour glisser une main sous sa jupe et caresser ses fesses. Il ne va pas pouvoir la toucher comme il en a envie aujourd'hui et il veut en profiter un peu avant.

Felicity sent son cœur s'emballer quand Oliver pose une main sur sa cuisse. Il la remonte lentement sous sa jupe et elle lève le visage vers lui en sentant ses doigts sur ses fesses. Elle joint ses mains dans son dos au creux de ses reins, si elle adopte un comportement plus soumis, elle aura peut-être droit à un petit plaisir avant de sortir. Elle ferme les yeux et entrouvre la bouche pour quémander un baiser. Oliver pose sa main droite sur sa hanche et se baisse à peine. Elle sent son souffle sur ses lèvres avant de les sentir caresser les siennes. Rapidement il intensifie son baiser et sa langue pénètre sa bouche pour la posséder. Sa main remonte le long de son corps et se pose sur sa joue avant de crocheter sa nuque pour la maintenir contre lui. Elle gémit de plaisir et Oliver relâche ses lèvres douces en l'observant. Il sent son désir se réveiller et se fait violence pour ne pas la jeter sur son lit.

\- « Pour que tu ne sois pas en manque... », murmure-t-il d'une voix rauque qui fait soupirer Felicity.

\- « Merci monsieur. Vous... vous voulez tester mes progrès ? », demande-t-elle d'une voix timide.

\- « Je ne dirais pas non si on avait le temps... peut-être plus tard », en caressant ses lèvres de son pouce. « Tu sais que j'aime toujours sentir ta bouche se refermer sur moi... », avant de déposer un baiser léger cette fois-ci sur ses lèvres.

Ils arrivent une heure plus tard au club et c'est encore plus huppé que ce que Felicity avait pu imaginer. La Mercedes décapotable d'Oliver remonte un chemin en terre bordé d'une pelouse verte impeccable. Elle voit au loin quelques golfeurs taper dans des balles suivis par leur caddie. Quand ils avancent, elle découvre un restaurant avec quelques tables en bois dehors surmontées de parasols blanc. Quelques touches de bleus agrémentent les tables.

Oliver fait signe au voiturier qui s'avance déjà vers eux et elle pénètre avec lui dans le hall d'accueil en lui tenant la main. Il est immédiatement reçu avec respect et on lui confirme ses réservations. L'ambiance est feutrée et elle a l'impression de se retrouver dans un autre monde. Le réceptionniste lui lance un sourire aimable en lui souhaitant la bienvenue auquel elle répond.

Ils ressortent et Oliver lui explique tout ce que ce club propose. Un parcours de golf bien sûr, mais aussi un spa, des cours d'équitation, une piscine.

\- « Et des cibles de tir à l'arc », alors qu'ils s'approchent d'un terrain un peu excentré.

\- « Tu tires à l'arc ? », lui demande-t-elle étonnée.

\- « Oui depuis plusieurs années, et je vais te faire une démonstration ».

Oliver salue le jeune homme qui s'occupe du matériel et lui demande le sien. Il sort un arc et des flèches rangées dans un étui. Oliver le prend pour l'attacher à sa jambe droite puis attrape l'arc avant de reprendre la main de Felicity et de l'entraîner sur le dernier terrain, à quelques mètres de la cible qui leur ait réservée.

\- « Tu ne portes pas tes flèches dans ton dos comme Robin des bois?

\- Ça s'appelle un carquois et non, je trouve que c'est plus pratique à la jambe », en se tournant vers elle et en lui offrant un sourire à tomber sans arrière-pensée.

Elle l'observe se mettre en position. Oliver se place de côté par rapport à la cible, son pied gauche en avant en direction du but à atteindre et le droit perpendiculairement. Il attrape une flèche dans l'étui la place sur son arc qu'il tend devant lui. Il ferme un œil pour ajuster sa vision, prend une profonde inspiration et la retient le temps de décocher la flèche. Il sourit en baissant son arc lentement, il aime se retrouver dans cet état de concentration où il n'y a plus que la cible qui occupe son esprit et que tout son corps se focalise sur elle. Il doit faire appel à sa concentration pour contrôler son corps.

Felicity l'observe immobile, un seul bloc focalisé sur la cible. Elle entend la flèche être décochée et fendre l'air à une vitesse ahurissante. Quand elle tourne la tête elle est déjà plantée presque au centre du cercle jaune. Elle se tourne à nouveau vers lui et il a une nouvelle flèche en main qu'il tire et cette fois elle se plante au centre de la cible.

\- « C'est impressionnant. Tu es très doué.

\- Je me suis beaucoup entraîné. Tu veux essayer ? », lui demande-t-il en se tournant vers elle.

Elle hoche la tête ravie de cette idée. Elle s'avance et Oliver lui demande son œil de visée, elle teste et ferme l'œil gauche naturellement. Il pose les mains sur son corps pour la mettre dans la même position qu'il a adopté quelques minutes avant. Il place ses mains ensuite sur sa taille pour lui donner quelques conseils en plaçant l'arc dans ses mains. Il place ses doigts correctement et lui fait soulever le bras tendu en posant à peine sa main sous son coude.

\- « C'est lourd.

\- Il est trop grand pour toi, il est à ma taille. On va essayer comme ça et si ça te plaît on ira en chercher un que tu pourras manipuler plus facilement ».

Il sort une flèche du carquois et lui explique comment la placer, elle bataille quelques secondes, la flèche ne voulant pas rester en place. Une fois positionnée, Oliver passe un doigt sous son menton pour lui relever un peu la tête.

\- « Prend une inspiration lentement, vise et quand tu es prête, tu suspends ta respiration et tu tires. »

Felicity fait ce qu'il lui dit mais quand elle décoche la flèche, elle se plante dans le sol bien un mètre avant la cible. Oliver lui jette un regard et il la voit grimacer, mécontente de sa performance.

\- « Tu veux essayer à nouveau ? »

Elle hoche la tête et se met en place sans attendre. Il garde cette fois sa main sous son coude pour l'aider à rester en place en répétant ses explications et elle tire. Cette fois la flèche se plante sur la cible et même si elle atteint la zone noire extérieure, elle est contente d'elle.

\- « Félicitations », en l'embrassant dans le cou. Felicity est parcourue de frissons et se retourne vers lui pour l'embrasser mais elle se fige.

\- « J'ai le droit de vous embrasser ici monsieur ? »

Dès que leurs contacts se font plus charnels, elle utilise automatiquement les marques de respect qu'il lui impose. Leurs relations sexuelles sont soumises à leurs rôles et elle maîtrise maintenant ce passage d'un état à l'autre.

Oliver regarde autour d'eux, il ne veut pas que les gens prenne Felicity pour sa compagne mais simplement pour une personne avec qui il passe du temps. Ce n'est pas la première femme qu'il amène ici mais il a toujours maintenu un certain comportement pour éviter les ragots. Il n'y a personne et il se baisse pour embrasser ses lèvres délicieuses.

\- « On va aller te chercher un arc à ta taille. »

Ils se dirigent à nouveau vers le jeune homme qui les a accueillis et Oliver lui fait essayer plusieurs arcs avant d'en choisir un léger qu'elle peut manipuler plus facilement. Ils se placent ensuite chacun devant leur cible et décochent une série de flèches. Felicity est moins rapide que lui et il voit qu'elle étudie sa position pour la reproduire au mieux. Il se concentre à nouveau et au bout de quelques minutes, il entend parler. Il détourne la tête et voit du coin de l'œil le jeune homme qui a abandonné son poste et qui donne des conseils à Felicity. Oliver se focalise à nouveau sur sa cible mais il les surveille régulièrement et il voit que Felicity s'améliore dans la précision de ses tirs. Il leur jette un coup d'œil et le jeune homme est toujours en train de lui tourner autour. Il ne l'a pas touché mais il trouve tout de même qu'il se tient trop près d'elle. Il les rejoint en deux enjambés.

\- « Je vais prendre la suite », d'une voix sèche.

Le jeune homme s'excuse et bat en retraite sans attendre. Felicity se recroqueville un peu sur elle, en sentant venir l'orage. Ils n'ont absolument rien fait de mal et l'employé n'a pas posé la main sur elle.

\- « Matthew ne m'a pas touché », précise-t-elle sans attendre.

\- « Tu connais son prénom?

\- On a discuté… un peu... »

Elle se tait quand Oliver se plaque dans son dos. Il la fait mettre en position et elle sent toute la tension qui émane de son corps. Elle préfère désamorcer la situation avant qu'il ne se fasse de fausses idées.

\- « Je vous appartiens et je sais que personne n'a le droit de poser les mains sur moi monsieur ».

Le souffle d'Oliver se fige avant que son corps ne se détende. Il ne répond pas à sa marque de soumission et lui fait tirer sa flèche. Au moment où elle va pour relâcher la corde, il glisse sa main de sa taille à son bas ventre. La surprise la décontenance et sa flèche se plante dans le sol. Oliver reste collé à son corps.

\- « Recommence », glisse-t-il à son oreille alors qu'elle entend un sourire dans sa voix.

Elle obéit et cette fois, la main d'Oliver s'égare sur sa fesse. Felicity rit quand elle échoue encore cette fois et sent son corps se réchauffer doucement. Elle partage pour la première fois une activité où ils s'amusent de façon plus légère à la limite de leurs jeux de rôle. Elle vise une nouvelle fois et Oliver se resserre contre elle.

\- « Ne me touche pas », lui dit-elle en riant pour pouvoir se concentrer.

Oliver fait un pas en arrière et elle sent immédiatement le froid gagner son corps. Elle se mord la langue d'avoir parlé trop vite, elle préférait le sentir serré contre elle. Elle tire et sa flèche se fiche dans la cible, elle trouve que c'est déjà un exploit et elle se tourne vers lui avec un grand sourire. Il sourit lui aussi et elle est soulagée de voir que toute la tension s'est évaporée.

\- « C'était un coup de chance », en souriant en coin. Elle fronce les sourcils.

\- « On peut parier si tu veux. Je suis sûre que j'y arrive encore une fois.

\- D'accord. »

La flèche de Felicity se plante une nouvelle fois dans la cible et elle se tourne vers lui.

\- « J'ai gagné.

\- Il faut au moins trois coups, ça n'en fait que deux.

\- C'est une excuse mais je veux bien te montrer encore une fois que j'y arrive ».

Elle se place, ferme l'œil gauche, tend la corde et au moment où elle la relâche, elle sent la main d'Oliver se poser sur ses reins. Son corps se tend et la flèche rate largement sa cible.

\- « Tu triches », en s'énervant faussement contre lui.

Il lui fait un sourire plus grand et rejoint sa place pour viser lui aussi. Il décoche rapidement trois flèches qui se plantent dans la zone jaune et se tourne vers elle.

\- « J'ai gagné.

\- Ça ne compte pas, tu as triché.

\- Comment tu oses me parler ?

\- J'ai le droit de te tutoyer et de te tenir tête... hors de nos jeux », d'une voix plus basse.

\- « Je veux bien que tu me tutoies mais je ne suis pas sûr d'aimer que tu me tiennes tête. Tu devrais plutôt t'entraîner », en se tournant à nouveau vers sa cible. « Prend garde ma main me démange rapidement ».

C'est ce que fait Felicity et au moment où elle tire il ajoute.

\- « Gentille fille ».

Le corps de Felicity se tend et à nouveau sa flèche se plante dans le sol. Elle entend Oliver rire doucement. C'est la deuxième fois seulement que ça arrive et elle aime beaucoup ce son. Il est grave et léger à la fois. Elle secoue la tête et se retient de lui faire une grimace.

Au bout d'une heure, ils reprennent la direction de l'accueil et entre dans le hall pour se diriger vers le bar. Il fait chaud et Felicity a pris quelques couleurs. Ils s'installent sur la terrasse à l'ombre d'un arbre dans un coin tranquille et le serveur vient prendre leur commande. Oliver commande un soda et une eau pétillante pour Felicity. Ils discutent tranquillement avant que Felicity entende dans son dos la voix d'une femme qui interpelle Oliver. Elle le voit relever la tête avant de sourire et de se lever pour se diriger vers elle. Elle se retourne et Oliver prend dans ses bras une petite femme blonde, qui semble un peu plus jeune qu'elle. Elle se lève quand ils s'approchent et Oliver lui présente Sara, une vieille amie de la famille. Une idée traverse son esprit, elle ne sait pas de quelle famille il parle, il est seul et c'est la première de ses amis qu'elle croise. Felicity lui sourit et il la présente comme une amie, elle ne manque pas le coup d'œil que Sara envoie à Oliver et elle sent toute la connivence qu'il y a entre eux.

Sans attendre, elle pense que c'est peut-être une ancienne soumise qu'il continue de voir par moment. Quand ils s'assoient, elle observe sans paraître trop insistante les comportements qu'elle manifeste. Elle semble très à l'aise dans ce milieu et croise les jambes en s'adossant dans son fauteuil en faisant signe au serveur. Elle ne baisse pas les yeux, ni la tête, n'attend pas d'assentiment de la part d'Oliver. Elle se dit finalement que même s'il s'agit d'une ancienne soumise, elle ne va pas manifester un comportement typique, elle-même n'est pas si soumise que ça hors du manoir. Elle sourit en coin, ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai mais c'est peut-être seulement dû au fait qu'elle partage son quotidien ou alors elle a une tendance naturelle à vouloir lui faire plaisir et à faire attention à son comportement même quand ils ne jouent pas. Elle n'a aucun moyen de savoir qui est cette femme pour lui, même en les entendant parler de leurs amis en communs. Elle s'est mise en retrait automatiquement pour observer et réfléchir et c'est Oliver qui interrompt ses pensées.

\- « Felicity tout va bien ? » Elle tourne la tête vers lui.

\- « Oui merci. J'ai dû avoir un peu trop chaud tout à l'heure ». Elle baisse les yeux et quand elle relève la tête, elle tombe sur le sourire de Sara.

\- « Tu as un moment de libre cet après-midi ? », demande Sara à Oliver. Felicity le regarde et voit naître un nouveau sourire sur ses lèvres.

\- « J'aimerai beaucoup,… ça fait longtemps,… mais avec Felicity ».

Elle se tend un peu à sa réponse et garde son regard focalisé sur Oliver alors qu'elle sent le regard de Sara se poser sur elle.

\- « C'est une nouvelle ? », demande-t-elle en regardant à nouveau Oliver.

\- « Oui », répond-il avant de se tourner vers elle. « Qu'est-ce que tu en dis Felicity? J'ai envie qu'on passe un moment avec Sara... », en prenant sa main dans la sienne.

Sa respiration se bloque dans sa gorge en comprenant ce qu'il lui demande. Elle sent son visage rougir et baisse la tête. Elle n'a jamais fait ça de sa vie, elle n'a jamais couché avec une femme… ou à plusieurs. Même si Oliver lui avait dit qu'ils pourraient coucher avec d'autres personnes, elle ne pensait pas que la possibilité se présenterait aussi rapidement.

\- « Felicity ? », l'appelle-t-il d'une voix douce. « Tu veux utiliser un mot de sûreté ? », en murmurant, penché vers elle, alors qu'il caresse le dos de sa main de son pouce.

Elle sent une ligne de frissons naître au creux de son ventre et se rependre dans son corps. Sa décision se fait en quelques secondes, elle a confiance en lui, elle peut refuser si elle veut mais elle veut tester tout ce qu'il lui propose.

\- « Non ce n'est pas la peine… ». Elle étouffe le monsieur qui lui vient naturellement car elle ne sait pas si la femme en face d'eux connait ses pratiques préférées. Elle sent la main d'Oliver se resserrer brièvement sur sa main.

\- « Finis ton verre alors ».

Sans réfléchir elle tend le bras et attrape le verre qu'elle porte à sa bouche en retenant le tremblement de sa main. Elle a vraiment accepté de coucher avec une femme, elle est encore étonnée de son audace. Oliver et Sara continuent de parler un moment pour passer le temps et quand ils ont fini de boire, ils se lèvent, Sara prenant la tête. Ils entrent dans la partie hôtelière et montent dans l'ascenseur qui les conduit au premier étage. Oliver lui prend la main et elle resserre ses doigts autour des siens. Elle n'ose pas relever la tête pour regarder Sara et préfère attendre qu'ils soient dans un lieu plus privé.

L'ascenseur s'ouvre avec un petit tintement et Felicity sent son ventre se contracter et son cœur s'emballer un peu plus sous l'effet de l'appréhension. Ils sortent dans un petit couloir et Sara leur indique le chemin en passant devant. Felicity relève la tête pour regarder Oliver.

\- « Comment je dois vous appeler ? », lui murmure-t-elle pour ne pas être entendu.

\- « Sara connait mes goûts, alors tu vas te montrer soumise et obéissante.

\- Oui monsieur », en baissant à nouveau les yeux sur le sol.

Oliver garde Felicity serrée contre lui, il sent les légers tremblements qui parcourent son corps. Elle a peur de ce qui va se passer et il caresse son dos tendrement pour la rassurer. Il veut lui faire découvrir de nombreux jeux, et pour avoir une première expérience avec une femme, Sarah est parfaite. Elle connait ses pratiques et elle est douce, elle saura mettre Felicity en confiance.

Une porte se déverrouille et Sara leur fait signe d'entrer, Oliver pénètre dans la pièce suivit par Felicity et la porte se referme.

\- « Je suis heureuse de vous avoir vu. Il y avait trop longtemps », en s'approchant d'Oliver pour glisser une main dans son dos et l'embrasser.

Felicity les regarde faire sans bouger, ça lui paraît étrange de voir Oliver embrasser une femme devant elle. Il a glissé une main dans le cou de Sara et prend le temps de lécher ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser profondément. Il pose sa main droite sur sa taille et les mains de Sara se déplacent sur son torse pour le caresser. Oliver tourne la tête vers elle et lui tend la main, Sara continue ses baisers dans son cou et passe ses mains sous son polo.

Felicity sert le poing, respire et s'avance vers eux en prenant la main d'Oliver. Il se décale légèrement de Sara et pose ses lèvres sur les siennes pour l'embrasser profondément elle aussi. Elle ouvre la bouche sans attendre pour accueillir sa langue. Elle n'était pas sûre d'elle, de savoir bien se comporter, mais elle est déjà excitée de les avoir vus s'embrasser et maintenant c'est à son tour. La main d'Oliver se pose sur sa nuque et ses doigts se resserrent alors qu'il s'éloigne pour libérer ses lèvres. Felicity suit son regard et tombe dans celui de Sara. Celle-ci s'approche d'elle, pose une main sur sa joue et l'embrasse doucement. Felicity a du mal à se laisser aller alors elle ferme les yeux et se laisse faire. Ses lèvres sont douces et plus fines que celles d'Oliver, elle ne veut pas dominer le baiser et elle est tendre. Elle commence à répondre au baiser et elle sent les doigts d'Oliver caresser sa nuque pour l'encourager. Elle sent la langue de Sara caresser ses lèvres et ouvre la bouche pour l'accueillir, impatiente maintenant de connaitre une nouvelle sensation. La langue se glisse entre ses lèvres et vient trouver la sienne qu'elle titille avant de l'emporter avec plus de force dans un baiser passionné. Elle gémit en sentant un plaisir prendre corps en elle quand la main de Sara se pose sur sa taille.

Oliver se recule et s'installe sur le lit pour apprécier ce qu'il voit. Sara a maintenant ses mains sur la taille de Felicity et celle-ci fait de même. Elles échangent un baiser profond et il note le rouge aux joues de Felicity. Elle est encore gênée mais elle apprécie ce qu'elle ressent car ses mains ne quittent pas le corps de son amie et elle ne s'en éloigne pas. Sara rompt leur baiser pour la regarder dans les yeux avant de glisser sa main sur le flanc de Felicity et de déposer un baiser léger au coin de ses lèvres. Felicity regarde Oliver et elle gémit en fermant les yeux quand elle sent les caresses de Sara sur sa poitrine. Elle est plus tendre qu'Oliver et Felicity se penche pour cette fois initier un nouveau baiser. Ça lui parait étrange de ne pas avoir la tête en extension pour une fois car la personne qu'elle embrasse à sa taille. Elle pose ses mains sur les joues de Sara et sent Oliver maintenant dans son dos qui pose ses mains sur ses hanches.

Oliver n'a pas pu se retenir davantage et il rejoint les deux blondes. Il se place dans le dos de Felicity et glisse ses mains sur sa taille pour attraper son polo et lui retirer interrompant ainsi le baiser qu'elles s'échangent. Les cheveux de Felicity retombent en cascade dans son dos alors qu'Oliver lui retire déjà sa jupe. Elle se retrouve en sous-vêtements assaillie de part et d'autres par des baisers et des caresses.

Elle gémit, son corps déjà excité par toutes les attentions dont elle fait l'objet. Son souffle s'est raccourci et son cœur cogne dans sa poitrine. Oliver lui retire son soutien-gorge et Sara embrasse sa poitrine qui se découvre. Elle est toujours aussi douce et elle gémit à sentir sa langue caresser ses tétons. Elle la regarde faire en caressant ses cheveux et Oliver passe une main dans son cou pour attirer son visage et l'embrasse profondément en s'imposant à elle. Elle sent Sara embrasser maintenant son cou alors qu'une de ses mains caresse son ventre en se dirigeant vers son sexe. Elle gémit de plaisir quand ses doigts se pressent sur son intimité à travers le tissu.

Oliver veut diriger tout ce qu'il va se passer maintenant et il entraîne Felicity vers le lit. Il s'assoit au milieu et l'attire entre ses jambes pour l'embrasser. Felicity en profite pour caresser son torse, c'est rare qu'elle puisse faire ça. Il la retourne rapidement et la tiens entre ses bras alors qu'elle s'adosse à son torse et qu'elle a les jambes encore repliées et les genoux serrés. Sara monte à son tour pour les rejoindre et se place face à Felicity, elle caresse ses jambes et lui retire le dernier vêtement qu'elle porte.

Felicity suffoque, elle se retrouve nue entre Oliver et Sara qui sont encore habillés. Oliver est dans son dos et son torse fort la maintien assise alors que Sara pose sur elle un regard plus que concupiscent.

\- « Je veux qu'elle te lèche... », murmure Oliver d'une voix grave à son oreille. Elle ne parvient pas à répondre et elle ne fait que gémir alors que son ventre est brûlant. « Et tu veux me faire plaisir n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui monsieur », gémit-elle d'une voix essoufflée, en sentant le désir pulser entre ses cuisses au son de sa voix profonde. Elle se raccroche à lui en passant ses mains dans son cou et se colle contre son torse. Sara lui caresse la poitrine et son corps se met à trembler encore plus.

\- « Alors il va falloir la laisser approcher pour que je puisse la voir te faire jouir avec sa langue ».

La voix rauque d'Oliver dans son oreille serait suffisant pour la faire jouir mais il passe ses mains sous ses cuisses et les attrape pour les écarter. Son intimité est exposée et Sara se baisse entre elles pour embrasser son ventre et sa bouche se dirige inexorablement plus bas. Quand elle sent pour la première fois sa langue lécher son clitoris, elle se cambre en s'adossant contre le torse d'Oliver. Elle ne peut pas bouger, maintenue par ses mains et son corps et elle subit avec plaisir les assauts de cette langue chaude qui appuie sa présence.

Sara relève les yeux et voit Felicity les yeux fermés, ses dents mordant sa lèvre et ses mains sur la nuque d'Oliver. Celui-ci la regarde alors qu'il parle dans l'oreille de Felicity.

\- « Je veux entendre le plaisir qu'elle te donne ».

Felicity relâche sa lèvre qu'elle serrait entre ses dents et son souffle frémit avant qu'un râle profond ne s'échappe de sa gorge. Oliver sent son sexe déjà dur, s'humidifier. Il serre les dents alors que son membre se tend douloureusement et les gémissements plus forts que Felicity produit maintenant n'arrangent rien.

Elle ressent beaucoup trop de choses pour arriver à tout analyser. Son corps est au bord de la rupture et il se contorsionne pour évacuer toute la tension qui le remplit au fil des minutes. Sara la lèche consciencieusement et elle prie pour qu'elle n'arrête pas et pour atteindre enfin l'orgasme. Elle sent les lèvres de la blonde se resserrer autour de son clitoris et le sucer avec gourmandise avant de l'embrasser et de le lécher à nouveau.

\- « Jouis pour moi », murmure Oliver.

Cette fois la langue de Sara se fait plus dure et caresse vigoureusement son clitoris de bas en haut avant de changer de mouvements. Une de ses mains relâche la nuque d'Oliver et ses doigts viennent se plonger dans les cheveux de Sara pour la maintenir contre elle. Sentir sa langue, les mouvements de sa tête, le corps d'Oliver et son excitation dans son dos, tout ça l'emporte et elle jouit en se cambrant encore plus, la tension de son corps atteignant l'apogée avant de se rompre. Elle crie de plaisir et Sara continue d'embrasser son sexe alors qu'elle reprend ses esprits petit à petit. Elle se redresse et Felicity accueille avec plaisir sa langue cette fois dans sa bouche et elle resserre ses bras autour d'elle alors qu'elles échangent un baiser paresseux. Oliver glisse une main sur la nuque de Sara et l'attire à lui pour l'embrasser à son tour.

Il se redresse légèrement et se penche sur la gauche pour embrasser Sara plus profondément alors qu'il passe sa main derrière sa tête pour garder leurs lèvres scellées. Felicity se décale pour les laisser se rapprocher et s'allonge à côté d'eux pour récupérer de son orgasme tout en les observant. Ils se connaissent depuis longtemps d'après ce que lui a dit Oliver et ils semblent savoir ce qu'ils peuvent attendre l'un de l'autre. Elle vient d'expérimenter sa première relation avec une femme et elle est heureuse qu'Oliver ait demandé ça à Sara. Elle aime donner du plaisir à une femme et sait comment faire. C'était presque aussi bon et intense que ce qu'elle ressent avec Oliver.

Sara est maintenant en train de le déshabiller, elle lui retire son polo et ouvre son pantalon sans attendre et se recule pour le lui retirer ainsi que son boxer. Felicity voit son sexe en érection se dresser et elle se mord la lèvre d'envie. Elle sait que cette fois, ce n'est pas elle qui y aura droit. Ça lui parait étrange mais elle doit apprendre à voir son dominant prendre du plaisir avec une autre. Il aime peut-être se donner en spectacle ou voir l'envie dans ses yeux alors qu'une autre lui donne du plaisir et le fait jouir. Sara se rapproche de lui et prend son membre dans sa main avant de refermer ses lèvres autour. Felicity entend Oliver gémir de plaisir, il passe sa main à nouveau derrière sa tête pour la maintenir en place et il ne tarde pas à se déhancher lentement dans sa bouche.

Oliver jette un regard à Felicity et il la voit se caresser la poitrine alors que son regard est focalisé sur la bouche de Sara.

\- « Tu aimes ce que tu vois ? », lui demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

\- « Oui, monsieur », sans perdre le moindre détail des caresses qu'elle lui fait. Felicity glisse sa main sur son ventre avec l'intention de se donner du plaisir mais elle est arrêtée par Oliver.

\- « Je t'interdis de te masturber.

\- Oui, monsieur », alors qu'elle remonte sa main à sa poitrine et que ses hanches ondulent doucement sous l'effet de l'excitation qu'elle ressent entre ses cuisses.

Il continue de l'observer, il a envie d'entendre ses cris de plaisir et cette fois d'en être à l'origine. Il repousse doucement Sara, se redresse et surplombe Felicity avant de se glisser entièrement en elle d'un coup de rein en soupirant de plaisir. Elle rejette la tête en arrière et entrouvre les lèvres pour laisser échapper un gémissement sensuel. Il se met à bouger doucement, ses mains en appuie sur le matelas, et il la voit commencer à prendre du plaisir petit à petit alors qu'elle écarte les cuisses pour l'accueillir encore plus et qu'elle se cambre pour lui offrir ses seins.

Il se redresse tout en continuant ses va et vient et dirige Sara qui s'est rapproché vers Felicity. La blonde se penche et l'embrasse tendrement et ses gémissements sont étouffés. Les deux femmes échangent un baiser plus profond et Oliver accélère un peu ses mouvements. Il observe leurs langues se chercher avant de voir leurs bouches s'écraser l'une contre l'autre et leurs lèvres s'épouser. Son regard dérive à la poitrine de sa soumise et il voit la main de Sara caresser ses seins avant que ses doigts ne viennent exciter ses tétons l'un après l'autre. Oliver continue de s'enfoncer avec délice dans cette chaleur humide qu'il aime tant et caresse les cuisses maintenant tremblantes de sa soumise.

Felicity sent les doigts de Sara abandonner sa poitrine et ses caresses se dirigent vers son sexe. Elle sent un premier effleurement sur son clitoris alors que ses lèvres embrassent maintenant sa poitrine, ses lèvres se resserrent autour de ses tétons et que sa langue les titille. Elle gémit à ces nouvelles sensations et tente de se rendre compte de tout ce qu'elle ressent en même temps. Elle sent toujours le membre d'Oliver aller et venir et elle relève le regard pour trouver le sien naturellement. Elle sait qu'elle n'a pas le droit de le regarder dans les yeux mais elle a besoin de savoir si ça lui plait. Quand elle tombe dans son regard, ses yeux sont noirs de désir et ça l'électrise encore plus. Elle sent une nouvelle chaleur dans son ventre qui accroît son excitation. Leurs yeux ne se quittent plus, ses déhanchements se font plus brutaux et Sara appuie ses caresses. Felicity sent son orgasme se développer, son corps se met à trembler et une décharge jaillit au creux de son ventre et explose dans tout son corps alors qu'elle crie de plaisir. Elle se cambre et se resserre autour d'Oliver qui bouge encore en elle pour venir et se rependre au plus profond de son ventre. Elle l'entend gémir à son tour et ils lui donnent encore quelques caresses tendres avant de la relâcher et de la laisser reposer sur le lit.

Oliver se baisse et caresse ses cheveux avant de déposer un baiser du bout des lèvres sur celles de Felicity et de se redresser pour pouvoir l'observer. Sara s'est redressée et passe sa main sur le dos d'Oliver. Elle caresse ses muscles et sent la sueur qui recouvre sa peau. Elle pose son front contre sa joue.

\- « Oliver », d'une voix plaintive.

Il tourne la tête et l'embrasse tendrement avant d'approfondir son baiser sous le regard de Felicity.

\- « Allonge-toi », murmure-t-il contre ses lèvres. Il se tourne vers Felicity, « Je veux te voir lui donner du plaisir avec ta bouche ... »

Felicity obéit même si elle n'est pas sure de ce qu'elle va faire, si elle va être capable de donner du plaisir à Sarah. Elle se redresse et s'approche de la blonde pour l'embrasser, celle-ci glisses ses doigts dans ses cheveux pour lui prendre la tête et la conduire à sa poitrine. Felicity se laisse faire et s'applique pour lui donner autant de plaisir qu'elle l'a fait avec elle. Elle darde sa langue et sent son sein bouger sous la pression. Ils sont plus petits que les siens mais beaux et doux. La corolle de ses mamelons est foncée et elle découvre leur douceur avec plaisir en lapant son téton qui pointe maintenant. Elle le titille d'une langue plus dure et elle entend Sara gémir et passer une main sur sa nuque.

Elle place sa main pour caresser le sein qu'elle abandonne pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Sara se contorsionne sous elle et elle sourit d'arriver à lui donner du plaisir. Elle retrouve sa poitrine et se met à mordiller son téton tendrement alors que celle-ci écarte les cuisses.

Oliver les observe, Sara se cambre sous les assauts de la langue de sa soumise. Il voit la langue rose de Felicity exciter le téton tendu avant que ses lèvres et ses dents ne se referment sur lui.

Felicity embrasse maintenant le ventre de Sara avant d'atteindre son bas ventre et de déposer de petits baisés sur son sexe. Elle ne se sert pas de ses doigts, Oliver ne voudrait sans doute pas et elle glisse sa langue entre les lèvres. Elle explore de façon superficielle cette intimité qu'elle sent frémir avant de plonger sa langue plus en profondeur et de découvrir son excitation. Elle introduit sa langue dans cette humidité et remonte entre les lèvres pour recouvrir son clitoris de cette substance chaude.

Quand elle est sûre que tout le sexe de Sara est assez lubrifié, elle presse sa langue conte son clitoris qu'elle sent un peu plus tendu. Sans attendre elle gémit et elle se met à embrasser ce petit bout de chair qui pointe à la recherche de plus d'excitation. Elle connaît l'effet que ça fait quand son corps se met à trembler en sentant la montée de l'orgasme et elle veut donner du plaisir à Sara comme elle l'a fait pour elle avant. Elle relève les yeux et voit Oliver collé contre elle en train de l'embrasser profondément alors que sa main caresse son ventre et sa poitrine. Elle mordille tendrement ses lèvres, plonge à nouveau sa langue dans son intimité et retrouve son centre de plaisir en pressant ses lèvres contre. Sara gémit plus fort et fait de légers mouvements pour se frotter contre sa bouche. Une de ses mains s'est maintenant glissée sur sa tête et elle presse dessus pour la garder contre elle.

\- « Fais-moi jouir ».

Felicity glisse sa main sur son ventre et soulève ses lèvres qui lui révèle encore plus son clitoris, elle presse sa langue contre ce bout de chair et fait des mouvements d'une langue plus dure pour le masturber avec force. Elle sent Sara se tendre en criant et elle continue jusqu'à ce que ses gémissements se calment.

\- « Bonne fille », la félicite Oliver d'une voix rauque qui porte la trace de son excitation à la voir plongée entre les cuisses d'une autre femme.

De retour au manoir, Felicity est calme et se laisse conduire par Oliver. Elle a apprécié toute sa journée, elle l'a découvert dans un autre cadre et elle a testé de nouvelles pratiques. Sara est une personne tendre et elle est heureuse que ce soit elle qui lui ait fait découvrir ces plaisirs. Sur le chemin du retour, elle a osé demander à Oliver si c'était une ancienne soumise.

\- « Tu es jalouse ? », avait-il demandé en se tournant vers elle.

\- « Non… mais vous semblez vous connaitre depuis longtemps.

\- On se connait depuis de nombreuses années et c'est une amie d'enfance. On a été amants et depuis on couche ensemble quand on en a envie.

\- Tu couches avec d'autres personnes quand je ne suis pas là ? », elle s'en veut d'avoir posé la question dès que les mots ont franchi ses lèvres.

\- « Non…, tu me donnes déjà assez de travail comme ça à t'éduquer », en lui lançant un sourire joueur avant de reporter son regard sur la route.

\- « Je ne veux pas que tu me mentes… s'il y a d'autres femmes… je veux savoir.

\- Je ne te mens pas », en prenant sa main posée sur sa cuisse avec un regard sérieux cette fois. « Et je ne le ferai jamais concernant nos jeux. Tu m'as offert ta soumission et je t'ai promis de te révéler ces pratiques. Avec Sarah, c'était pour te faire découvrir une nouvelle expérience. » Il fait une pause avant de reprendre « Et ça t'a plus », alors qu'il lui lance un sourire ravageur.

Elle hoche la tête avec un sourire en coin, encore un peu gênée par ce qu'elle vient de faire. Oliver est détendu et elle a bien envie de profiter de ce moment pour lui demander pourquoi ses amis ne lui rendent pas plus visite mais elle n'ose pas. Elle préfère éviter de lui poser des questions qui le contrarieraient, et avec un peu de chance, il va peut-être vouloir prolonger la soirée.

Ils entrent dans la chambre de Felicity et il la conduit dans la salle de bain en lui ordonnant de prendre une douche. Elle obéit et Oliver s'éclipse un instant avant de revenir et de l'observer en attendant qu'elle finisse. Quand elle sort, il la sèche en passant sur ses épaules une grande serviette de bain. Il frictionne ses bras, sa poitrine, son ventre et il attrape une autre serviette avant de se baisser pour lui sécher les jambes. Il s'agenouille devant elle et glisse la serviette entre ses cuisses pour sécher une de ses jambes, de sa hanche à son pied. Puis il fait la même chose pour l'autre.

Felicity se mord la lèvre, gênée de le voir à ses pieds alors que c'est elle qui devrait s'occuper de lui.

\- « C'est moi qui devrais faire ça pour vous monsieur.

\- J'aime m'occuper de toi. Profites en quand c'est le moment.

\- Merci monsieur ». Elle a envie de passer sa main dans ses cheveux mais elle ne le fait pas. Il y a une différence entre le fait qu'il veuille se baisser à ses genoux pour s'occuper d'elle et elle qui manifeste un comportement plus dominant. Même si ce n'est pas pour le dominer mais elle est persuadée que son geste sera interprété de cette façon.

Il la conduit alors dans sa chambre et elle voit sur son lit deux liens en cuir marron. Ça ressemble à des attelles, liés entre elles et qui se ferment avec des boucles de ceinture. Il la fait s'installer sur le lit et prend les liens en cuir avant de s'asseoir au bord du lit.

\- « Je t'ai partagé aujourd'hui mais je veux que tu te souviennes que tu m'appartiens ». Il marque une pause avant de continuer. « Je vais te lier les chevilles et les poignets pour t'entraver et que tu sentes ma possession toute la nuit ».

Elle frissonne et Oliver voit ses tétons se dresser alors que sa peau se recouvre de chair de poule. Il sourit et l'embrasse profondément en dominant le baiser. Elle est assise, les jambes allongées et il se déplace au pied du lit, installe le lien en cuir entre ses chevilles, ajuste la position et referme les pans autour de la première en passant la languette dans la boucle. Felicity sent le cuir épouser la forme de sa cheville, il est chaud et souple et est assez haut pour recouvrir toute sa cheville. Il attrape alors son deuxième pied et cale la cheville contre la première et referme l'autre lien autour. Felicity se retrouve maintenant avec les deux chevilles liées entre elles qu'elle observe, ses jambes resserrées l'une contre l'autre. Ça lui plait beaucoup et la sensation du cuir est agréable.

Oliver l'observe et voit ses yeux briller. Il est heureux de voir le plaisir aussi présent, elle aime être attaché mais elle changera peut-être d'avis au bout d'un moment, elle risque de ne pas supporter cette sensation de lien aussi longtemps. Il lui demande de s'allonger, prend l'autre attache et Felicity lui offre ses poignets sans attendre. Son corps est maintenant légèrement tourné vers lui pour pouvoir supporter le lien de ses chevilles. Il glisse cette sorte d'attelle autour de son poignet gauche, passe le lien dans la boucle avant de prendre son poignet droit et de le placer en face du premier et de l'attacher à son tour. Ces deux parties sont légèrement penchées l'une par rapport à l'autre et ses coudes sont maintenant rapprochés pour supporter la position.

\- « Ça va ? », lui demande-t-il en caressant sa joue.

\- « Oui monsieur ». Il l'embrasse et la possède sans attendre. La voir ainsi à sa merci, sans pouvoir bouger, le cuir épousant son corps, il se sent durcir. Il a envie de caresser ses seins, de glisser sa main entre ses cuisses pour la caresser et lui arracher une série de gémissements et de cris mais il rompt le baiser brutalement.

\- « Bien..., maintenant trouve une position pour t'allonger confortablement. Je reviens. »

Il sort de la chambre sans attendre pour prendre une douche et se laver de cette journée, pour se libérer de cette nouvelle excitation. Il enfile un boxer et un bas de pyjama léger et quand il revient dans la chambre de Felicity, elle lui tourne le dos, couchée sur le flanc gauche. Il remonte le drap sur elle et se couche dans son dos avant de passer un bras par-dessus son corps et de poser sa main sur le matelas.

\- « Tu es bien comme ça ? », en posant un baiser dans son cou près de son oreille.

\- « Oui monsieur ».

Felicity sent le bras d'Oliver calé contre son bras et posé sur son flanc. Sa tête au-dessus d'elle et le reste de son corps qui épouse sa position. Elle est surprise de son comportement, elle pensait qu'il reviendrait la voir dans un moment pour vérifier ses attaches mais pas qu'il s'allongerait avec elle. Même si elle refuse des sentiments elle aime cette intimité qu'il y a entre eux et qui s'approfondit de jour en jour avec leurs expériences. Elle se sent de plus en plus à l'aise avec lui et recherche sa présence le plus possible. Elle sent son souffle dans ses cheveux qui glisse jusqu'à sa nuque. Elle ferme les yeux et s'endort avec ce sentiment de possession de la part d'Oliver.

Oliver se réveille au bout d'un moment, désorienté. Il fait le point en se demandant ce que fait Felicity dans ses bras. Elle est contre lui, le visage en partie caché contre son torse et les mains sous son visage, les bras repliés contre elle. Il se souvient de l'avoir attachée et de s'être couché à côté d'elle avec l'intention de rester juste le temps qu'elle s'endorme pour être sûr qu'elle supporte ses liens. C'est une des rares fois où ça lui arrive de s'endormir avec une soumise et il met ça sur le compte de sa fatigue de la journée.

Il la regarde un instant, il sent son souffle calme glisser sur sa peau, la chaleur de son corps. Elle est recroquevillée contre lui et n'est pas gênée par ses liens. Il sourit, impressionné par ses capacités. Il sait qu'elle aime être attachée mais arriver à dormir avec des liens aussi contraignants c'est plutôt rare.

Il bouge doucement et se redresse pour regagner sa chambre et remonte le drap un peu sur elle alors qu'elle bouge et que ses liens bougent à peine. Il rejoint sa chambre pour finir sa nuit, il ne dort pas avec ses soumises et seulement dans son lit.

Oliver se réveille tôt le matin et passe voir Felicity, il la voit bouger un peu et s'assoit sur le bord du lit en l'observant. Son visage est à moitié enfouit dans l'oreiller, ses mains au niveau de son visage et il repousse les cheveux qui s'étalent sur son visage. Elle ouvre les yeux et lève son regard vers lui. Quand leurs regards se croisent, elle sourit timidement.

\- « Tu as bien dormi ? », lui demande-t-il.

Elle hoche la tête positivement en souriant et en fermant les yeux alors qu'il pose sa main sur sa joue en caressant sa pommette de son pouce.

\- « Oui, monsieur », murmure-t-elle.

\- « Tu arrives à supporter encore tes liens ?

\- Ça va monsieur. »

En quelques secondes, elle sent l'atmosphère se modifier. Oliver la pousse pour la placer sur l'autre flanc. Il se lève pour se déshabiller et se glisse contre elle. Il lui remonte les genoux pour accéder à son intimité, glisse sa main entre ses cuisses et elle ne tarde pas à s'humidifier. Elle est déjà excitée d'être attachée et il n'a pas besoin de beaucoup de caresses pour la préparer. Il se présente à son entrée et la pénètre doucement en posant sa main sur sa hanche pour la maintenir, la sensation est nouvelle. Elle est beaucoup plus serrée dans cette position et elle ne peut pas écarter les cuisses. Il prend sur lui et la prend lentement en se délectant de cette sensation.

\- « Tu es tellement étroite comme ça. Tu aimes me sentir dans cette position ? », lui demande-t-il contre la peau de son cou où il dépose des baisers brûlants.

\- « Oui monsieur », en cambrant la tête et les reins.

Felicity ne peux pas bouger, elle a seulement deux liens mais vu le type d'attache, ses bras sont contraint de rester repliés contre elle et ses jambes n'ont aucune liberté pour s'écarter. Elle veut bouger pour maintenir la position alors qu'Oliver accélère ses coups de reins, elle a besoin de se rattraper à quelque chose mais elle ne peut pas. L'excitation qui pulse au creux de ses cuisses exige des caresses mais elle est prisonnière et la frustration l'envahit. Elle ne peut que sentir le sexe dur de son dominant aller et venir en elle et s'il est assez charitable, il glissera à nouveau sa main entre ses cuisses.

Oliver la regarde perdre pied, elle a les paupières entrouvertes, la bouche ouverte qui libère les gémissements incessants de sa gorge. Il plonge sa main entre ses bras repliés, entoure sa gorge et attrape sa mâchoire de ses doigts avant de l'embrasser profondément alors qu'elle gémit dans sa bouche. Il sent qu'elle ne tiendra plus longtemps et sans attendre il libère sa gorge pour plonger sa main entre ses cuisses. Il presse ses doigts sur son excitation et il la sent se serrer autour de lui en criant de plaisir.

Felicity sent le plaisir grandir en elle, son corps a besoin de s'étirer pour le laisser s'épanouir à travers elle. Elle essaye de bouger, se cambre alors que son corps se tend de plus en plus. Elle continue de gémir et appelle son dominant.

\- « Monsieur », d'une voix éraillée, plaintive, suppliante.

Elle se cambre toujours plus, elle est à la lisière de perdre la tête mais ses liens la frustrent et cette frustration l'excite encore plus. Oliver accélère ses mouvements et elle jouit. Leurs corps se tendent avant de s'apaiser et Felicity est prise de spasmes. Elle sent encore une excitation au fond de son ventre qui n'a pas disparu complètement et son corps se tord sans qu'elle puisse le contrôler. Oliver reste un moment sans bouger à savourer ce plaisir intense, la chaleur humide qui l'entoure et le corps frissonnant de Felicity contre le sien, déjà satisfait de cette nouvelle journée qui s'annonce.

* * *

 **J'espère que ce chapitre aura été à la hauteur de vos attentes ;)**

 **Merci pour votre fidélité et à mercredi pour la suite.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

 **Bonjour à toutes. Comme toujours je remercie celles qui ont pris le temps de laisser un petit mot sur le chapitre précédent. C'est toujours motivant de lire vos retours et gratifiant pour le temps passé à construire, écrire ces histoires pour les partager avec vous.**

 **Merci donc à olicity-love, Delicity-Unicorn, aphrodite161701, Evy 47, olicity1990 et guest.**

 **olicity-love: et ce n'est pas encore fini... merci.**

 **olicity1990: merci et voici la suite en espérant que ça te plaise toujours.**

 **Guest: contente de t'accueillir sur cette fiction. Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire et ravie que ça te plaise.**

 **Un dernier mot pour Delicity-Unicorn, ma beta, qui m'accompagne sur toutes ces histoires. Je t'embrasse fort.**

 **Je vous laisse avec la suite et toujours de nouvelles expériences...**

* * *

Felicity est dans la salle de sport en train de frapper contre le sac en cuir qui se balance faiblement. Si on lui avait dit qu'elle se retrouverait un jour à faire des entraînements de boxe dans le manoir de son dominant elle n'est pas sure qu'elle n'aurait pas été choquée par cette idée. Mais à l'heure actuelle ça lui semble complètement normal.

En discutant avec John, elle avait appris qu'il était un ancien militaire, qu'il savait se battre et qu'il entraînait parfois Oliver. Elle savait maintenant pourquoi il était si musclé et elle sauta sur l'occasion pour lui demander de lui apprendre quelques techniques. Elle avait vu son visage se tordre en une grimace en mettant en avant que monsieur n'aimerait sans doute pas qu'il lui donne des cours. Mais c'était trop tard, elle trouvait que ça serait beaucoup plus intéressant que de s'entraîner seul. Elle ne parlait même pas des rares fois où elle avait essayé de s'entraîner avec Oliver car à chaque fois ils s'étaient retrouvés dans une toute autre activité.

Le soir même, assise à côté d'Oliver, elle l'avait regardé avec attention et il avait tourné la tête vers elle en sentant son regard insistant. Elle lui avait expliqué qu'elle voulait lui demander un service et qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit en colère contre John. Oliver avait froncé les sourcils en entendant le nom de John mêlé à cette conversation et avait patienté le temps qu'elle finisse son babillage et qu'elle se lance. Elle lui avait alors demandé de pouvoir s'entraîner avec John comme lui le faisait, avait attendu sa réponse et pendant longtemps il était resté silencieux, les sourcils toujours froncés. Il lui avait ensuite demandé comment elle avait appris ça et pourquoi elle voulait apprendre à se batte. Felicity n'avait pas baissé les yeux, elle devait lui montrer qu'elle était motivée.

\- « Tu as dit que je devais faire du sport pour être plus endurante, je fais ce que tu m'as demandé mais m'entraîner avec John sera plus intéressant et il pourra m'apprendre à me battre.

\- Tu comptes te battre contre quelqu'un ? », lui avait-il demandé d'une voix où transparaissait l'ironie.

\- « Non mais en vivant dans la rue il m'est arrivé d'en avoir eu besoin... », en baissant la tête à ces souvenirs sombres, « et quand j'ai dû me défendre je n'avais pas de base et... je ne veux pas me retrouver dans cette situation.

\- Tu ne seras plus à la rue Felicity ». Elle avait levé son visage vers lui.

\- « Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il peut se passer quand on n'aura plus de jeux à partager et qu'on ne sera plus... », ensemble avait faillit-elle dire, « qu'on n'aura plus cette relation, je veux savoir me débrouiller et prendre soin de moi ».

Oliver l'avait considérée sérieusement, le regard maintenant un peu plus triste. Elle pensait déjà qu'à un moment il ne voudrait plus d'elle. Il se sentit mal à cette idée, en se demandant comment elle pouvait penser à ça alors qu'ils n'avaient fait qu'effleurer tous les plaisirs qui s'offraient à leur type de relation.

\- « Très bien, je veux bien que John te donne des cours de self-défense ou qu'il t'apprenne à te battre… mais je ne veux pas que ça empiète sur son travail.

\- Merci…

\- Et ce n'est pas parce que tu penses à ce moment où tu ne vivras plus ici, que j'accepte mais parce que tu penses devoir savoir te battre. Je suis désolé que tu aies pu vivre des situations où tu t'es sentit en danger… où tu as été en danger », en posant une main sur sa joue. « Et je comprends que tu veuilles te sentir plus forte.

\- Merci monsieur », en baissant les yeux.

Oliver avait caressé sa pommette de son pouce. Quand il lui donnait son autorisation pour quoi que ce soit, elle endossait sa position de soumise. Il s'étonnait d'être touché par ce comportement mais il n'y avait qu'avec elle qu'il avait expérimenté ça. Les autres femmes restaient soumises tout le temps en sa présence. Felicity, elle, passait d'un rôle à l'autre et il aimait jouer à ça et voir le temps qu'elle mettait à décoder les signaux qui lui intimaient à se laisser dominer sans utiliser un seul mot.

Felicity donne encore un coup sur le sac et se souvient parfaitement de ses paroles, elle avait été touchée par ses mots et par son regard sur elle à cet instant. Elle avait vu qu'il avait été touché lui aussi quand elle avait évoqué son ancienne vie. Son regard s'était alors fait profond et triste.

Elle retire les protections en cuir autour de ses poings et reprend sa respiration petit à petit tout en buvant de petites gorgées d'eau. Ces exercices sont aussi une bénédiction pour se vider la tête. Avec le projet de son service qui doit être présenté aux directeurs la semaine prochaine, tout le monde est sur les dents et leur chef encore plus que les autres. Il leur a passé un savon aujourd'hui et elle en a encore les oreilles qui sifflent. Ce qui l'énerve le plus, ce n'est pas son supérieur qui s'y connait moins en informatique que bon nombre de ses collègues mais plutôt le fait qu'elle sente que la solution n'est pas loin mais qu'ils ne l'ont pas encore trouvé. Rien de plus frustrant.

Ces derniers jours, Oliver laisse Felicity un peu plus tranquille. Elle lui a expliqué qu'elle avait beaucoup de travail pour la présentation de la semaine prochaine et il la laisse respirer. Il joue tous les jours avec elle mais leurs séances sont beaucoup moins longues. Oliver l'a rappelé plusieurs fois à l'ordre pour qu'elle n'oublie pas que lorsqu'ils se retrouvent seuls, toute son attention doit être orientée sur lui. Et après ces quelques mises au point, elle s'est bien comportée. Aujourd'hui encore elle semble avoir la tête prise par le travail. Une séance un peu plus longue pourrait la détendre et lui faire du bien… et ça lui fait envie aussi.

Il la retrouve après le repas dans la salle de jeu, elle est à sa place, agenouillée et pratiquement nue. Il suit son rituel, passe près d'elle pour laisser sa main caresser sa tête, puis il se dirige vers la commode d'un pas lent en prenant plaisir à ressentir le bois sous ses pieds nus. Il retire sa montre, sa chemise et sa ceinture avant de se tourner vers elle. Il fait pivoter sa tête pour détendre les muscles de ses trapèzes et pense à ce qu'il va faire. Il y a tellement de possibilités…

\- « Approche ». Il la regarde se lever et s'approcher pour s'agenouiller devant lui en reprenant sa position. « Dis-le.

\- Je suis prête à me soumettre à vos désirs et à vous obéir monsieur.

\- Bien. Tu vas attendre là un moment et quand je t'appellerai tu me rejoindras.

\- Oui monsieur ».

Il s'éloigne vers le lit et s'assoit pour l'observer. Il aime la regarder, ses courbes douces, sa peau qui se couvre de légers frissons, ses lèvres si tentantes et sa bouche devenue experte.

\- « Felicity ?», il attend mais elle ne bouge pas et il se lève pour se rapprocher. « Felicity ?» en posant sa main sur son épaule et elle sursaute.

\- « Monsieur ?

\- Ça va ? Je t'ai appelée et tu n'as pas réagi.

\- Pardon monsieur, je n'ai pas entendu.

\- Tu pensais à autre chose ? », lui demande-t-il étonné que cette situation ne lui procure déjà plus autant d'excitation et que son esprit s'évade ailleurs.

\- « Pardon monsieur, ça n'arrivera plus.

\- Non, je te le confirme. Je vais te ramener à l'instant présent », d'une voix plus sèche. Si elle a l'esprit aussi préoccupé, il doit monopoliser encore plus son attention pour lui faire oublier ce qui la rend soucieuse. Il se recule de quelques pas. « Va t'allonger sur le lit ». Elle obéit et se lève pour s'installer sur le dos au milieu du lit.

\- « Si tu n'es pas assez concentrée pour faire attention et m'écouter, je vais faire en sorte que ça change. Et je vais en profiter pour savoir pourquoi tu as demandé à Nora le nombre de femmes qui ont vécus ici… », alors qu'il s'assoit sur le bord du matelas.

Felicity sent sa gorge se serrer et son regard se fiche dans celui d'Oliver. Nora lui a dit qu'elle s'était renseignée et il n'a sans doute pas aimé ça.

\- « Je suis désolée… je… » Oliver pose un doigt sur sa bouche pour la faire taire.

\- « Je ne te cache rien Felicity. Si tu as une question, tu me la poses et je te réponds. C'est simple ». Elle hoche la tête les yeux légèrement froncés. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? »

\- J'ai cru que vous vouliez me rassurer quand vous m'avez parlé de votre vie monsieur…

\- Je te parle et je te dis la vérité pour te rassurer Felicity. Je ne te mens pas… c'est la meilleure façon pour que tu te méfies de moi… Tu peux me faire confiance, je ne te mentirai jamais », en caressant ses cheveux. « Tu me crois n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui monsieur, merci », murmure-t-elle alors que sa gorge se serre.

\- « Bien maintenant, passons à la partie plus amusante », alors que son sourire se fait plus carnassier.

Oliver approche de la tête du lit et glisse sa main derrière le matelas pour attraper un bracelet en cuir relié à une chaîne. Il prend son poignet droit, relève son bras et referme le bracelet souple autour de son poignet avant de le déposer sur le matelas au-dessus de sa tête. Il fait le tour du lit en l'observant et Felicity en profite pour tourner la tête sur la droite et vérifier l'attache. La chaîne fait peut-être un mètre de long, ses mouvements sont donc seulement en partie limités. Il fait la même chose avec son autre poignet.

Il est satisfait, il voit que sa respiration est un peu plus rapide, elle a la bouche entrouverte et son attention est focalisée sur la situation. Il se place au bout du lit, se penche en avant, pose ses mains sur ses hanches avant de crocheter ses doigts sur son string et de lui retirer lentement. Il prend encore le temps d'observer son corps offert, poignets entravés et ses cuisses resserrées dans une dernière tentative de préserver son intimité. Il manque encore une chose et il se baisse pour retirer d'en-dessous du matelas deux chaînes identiques à celles fixées à la tête de lit mais au bout desquelles un ruban de satin est attaché.

\- « On va jouer à un nouveau jeu », lui explique-t-il tout en lui attachant le ruban autour de la première cheville. Felicity redresse la tête pour le regarder faire et il lui attache l'autre cheville de la même façon. « Tire sur tes liens ».

Oliver ordonne et elle obéit. Elle ramène ses bras vers elle, elle entend les chaines cliqueter et ses mains sont retenues au niveau de sa tête. Elle fait la même chose avec ses jambes et elle arrive à peine à les plier quand le bruit métallique des chaines se fait entendre et qu'elle ressent une pression plus importante sur sa peau quand les rubans la retiennent. Elle ne peut pratiquement pas bouger et son excitation augmente. Elle ne sait pas ce qu'il va faire mais elle ne pourra pas l'en empêcher à part en utilisant un mot de sûreté.

Oliver monte sur le lit et s'allonge à côté d'elle après qu'elle ait reposé ses membres sur le matelas, en prenant appui sur son coude pour la surplomber. Il pose sa main sur sa hanche et se baisse pour déposer un baiser doux dans son cou. Il la sent déjà trembler sous ses lèvres et il respire calmement pour garder le contrôle. Sa bouche se déplace jusqu'à son oreille qu'il mordille avant de se redresser. Elle n'a pas encore bougé mais son souffle se fait plus court. Sa main posée sur sa hanche se déplace à sa bouche dont il caresse les lèvres. Il les voit s'entrouvrir et fait glisser sa main sur son menton, sa trachée et jusqu'à son sein qu'il survole. Il se baisse en couvrant sa peau d'une ligne de baisers légers et prend entre ses lèvres un de ses tétons tendus.

Felicity a besoin de bouger, de se retenir à Oliver, le sentir et elle tire naturellement sur les chaines reliées à ses poignets. Il se redresse à ce son et la regarde alors qu'elle garde les yeux baissés.

\- « Je t'explique les règles. Tu n'as pas le droit de bouger, c'est pourquoi tu es attachée. Mais je ne veux pas non plus entendre le bruit des chaines qui t'entravent ». Felicity libère un soupir pour se contenir et il continue ses explications. « Je compte recouvrir ton corps de baisers et de caresses, de ton cou à la pointe de tes pieds », en caressant son ventre du bout des doigts, « avant de te prendre », d'une voix plus profonde. Mais si j'entends tes chaines… je devrais recommencer du début… et tu t'éloigneras de l'orgasme que je compte te donner… », se déhanchant à peine contre elle pour lui faire sentir son excitation « en me glissant profondément en toi », murmurant la fin de sa phrase d'une voix rauque dans son oreille.

Elle frissonne au son de sa voix et en sentant son souffle caresser sa peau. Elle se cambre et tire sur ses chaines, elle ne parvient pas à contrôler son corps et pourtant elle doit y arriver si elle veut pouvoir prendre du plaisir. Comme il lui a expliqué, Oliver répète les premiers gestes, dépose un baiser dans son cou, caresse ses lèvres, fait glisser ses doigts sur son menton, sa trachée, dépose des baisers et embrasse son téton. Elle ne bouge pas, ferme les yeux pour se contenir et respire profondément. La bouche d'Oliver se déplace, avale l'autre téton avant de le mordiller et Felicity se cambre en gémissant, tirant sur ses liens.

Oliver se redresse et replonge dans son cou après avoir posé ses mains sur ses poignets pour qu'ils reposent à nouveau sur le matelas. Il recommence encore une fois, embrasse son cou, caresse ses lèvres, retrouve ses tétons et quand il en mordille un cette fois, elle ne tire pas sur ses liens mais elle rejette la tête en arrière et pousse un gémissement pour tenter de libérer la frustration qu'elle ressent. Il continue sa descente, embrasse son ventre en caressant sa hanche. Il prend le temps de lécher son nombril et d'y glisser sa langue. Il l'entend murmurer des suppliques, entrecoupées de grognements légers. Il se baisse encore un peu et dépose un baiser appuyé au-dessus de son intimité, à la lisière de ses lèvres. Elle écarte les cuisses pour lui donner accès et le sentir à un endroit qui lui donnera encore plus de plaisir.

Felicity réalise trop tard que ce mouvement qu'elle a fait pour accéder au plaisir va l'en éloigner. Elle entend tout comme Oliver le bruit des chaines cliqueter et il se redresse.

\- « Non monsieur… pitié », en geignant. « Je ne peux pas… » Oliver fait claquer sa langue sur son palais plusieurs fois pour la ramener au silence. Elle se tait mais son corps reste tendu.

\- « Je suis désolé… ce n'est pas de ma faute… », alors qu'il se redresse pour retrouver son cou, « mais tu me forces à recommencer… », et il dépose un baiser sur sa jugulaire qui la fait gémir.

Il suit le même chemin, se prête au mêmes caresses et lorsqu'il dépose un baiser plus appuyé au-dessus de son intimité, Felicity serre les dents et geint dans une plainte sans bouger les mains et les jambes mais son bassin ondule sur le matelas. Oliver se perd dans sa contemplation un moment avant d'embrasser ses cuisses puis ses jambes. Il remonte à l'intérieur de celles-ci et Felicity craque encore une fois. Elle écarte les cuisses pour s'offrir à cette bouche qu'elle n'a jamais senti aussi proche de son intimité. Son clitoris pulse, son ventre est vrillé de désir, son cœur cogne à tout rompre mais Oliver se redresse encore une fois à cause du bruit de ses chaines.

Felicity geint et sanglote maintenant. Toute son excitation est maintenue et ça la rend folle. Elle a l'impression de sentir son corps entièrement la brûler. Elle n'a aucun moyen pour se donner du plaisir et Oliver ne fait que l'exciter un peu plus en couvrant son corps de caresses légères. Elle tire encore une fois sur les liens, les chaînes tintent et elle relâche un gémissement profond en rejetant la tête en arrière et en serrant les mâchoires.

\- « Shut », en allongeant le mot et en caressant sa joue de son doigt. « Calme-toi », en caressant son front avant d'y déposer un baiser.

Elle ne supporte plus cette frustration et de nouvelles larmes s'échappent alors qu'un sanglot l'étouffe. Elle gémit encore plus fort et tire sur ses chaînes en criant.

\- « Tu es une soumise désobéissante ce soir. Je vais devoir te punir ?

\- C'est déjà le cas monsieur », pleure-t-elle alors qu'il sèche les larmes qui glissent sur ses tempes.

\- « Oh Felicity… tu sais bien que mes punitions ne sont pas aussi plaisantes », alors que sa main se glisse sur sa poitrine et prend un de ses seins en coupe pour le caresser en se déhanchant lentement contre sa cuisse. Elle continue de pleurer et des sanglots la secouent. « C'est ton corps qui trouve ce moyen pour se libérer de toute la tension que tu ressens », en embrassant les larmes qui roulent sur sa peau. « Couleur ? »

Felicity se cambre pour s'offrir aux mains d'Oliver. Elle est toujours suspendue par un fil à l'orgasme que pour l'instant il lui refuse. Elle ne veut pas rester dans cet état mais elle ne veut pas abandonner pour le rendre fier d'elle. Elle veut lui montrer qu'elle peut endurer tous les jeux qu'il lui propose.

\- « Vert… vert monsieur.

\- Je sais que tu supportes bien la frustration... on va voir jusqu'à quel point... », en déposant un baiser dans son cou.

Oliver a du mal lui aussi à se contenir, il est en érection depuis un moment mais il s'est retenu jusqu'au dernier moment pour profiter au plus de sa soumise, la pousser le plus loin possible dans la frustration et lui faire oublier pendant un moment ce qui l'inquiète tant. Il retire le boxer qu'il porte encore et cette libération le ferait presque jouir de plaisir de ne plus se sentir enfermé. Il délivre les chevilles de Felicity, écarte ses cuisse et la pénètre d'un coup de bassin jusqu'à se sentir entièrement enfoncé alors qu'elle émet un râle. Il ne bouge pas et ferme les yeux pour apprécier cette sensation. Elle est chaude et humide et il la sent déjà resserrée autour de son membre.

Felicity ne bouge pas, en espérant que son dominant la délivre rapidement de cette excitation qui coure dans tout son corps. Elle le sent maintenant, dur et profondément enfouit en elle. Son ventre se contracte et elle a presque l'impression de l'emprisonner entre ses cuisses. Il commence à bouger, le corps de Felicity se cambre, ses cuisses s'écartent pour l'inviter encore plus profondément et Oliver se déhanche de plus en plus vite, jusqu'à avoir un rythme frénétique.

\- « Monsieur », gémit-elle, « j'ai besoin...

\- Je te donne ce que je juge nécessaire », alors qu'il se retient à sa hanche et en attrapant une mèche de ses cheveux.

Cette simple phrase la réduit au silence et Oliver finit par se répandre en elle au fil de plusieurs vas et vient, en la regardant recevoir ses coups de reins avec plaisir, sa poitrine tressautant sous ses coups de butoir. Son corps se tend et son esprit se vide, il ne fait plus que ressentir cette volupté et sa chaleur. Quand il ouvre les yeux, Felicity ne bouge pas mais son corps est parcouru de frissons, elle est encore frustrée et il ne l'a pas libéré de toute son excitation qu'il a fait naître et qu'il a entretenue jusqu'à maintenant. Elle n'a pas encore jouit.

Il se retire d'elle lentement en l'observant toujours. Elle ouvre les yeux et il voit toute sa douleur à ressentir une excitation non libérée. Il veut encore jouer avec elle et il se penche en avant pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- « Ça t'a plus?

\- Oui monsieur ».

Felicity tremble, le plaisir qu'elle a ressenti est incomplet et elle sent encore une excitation au fond du ventre et entre ses cuisses. Elle ferme les yeux et serre les dents alors que son corps parle pour elle en se déhanchant. Elle ouvre les yeux brusquement en sentant son clitoris caressé. Elle se redresse et elle voit Oliver la tête entre ses cuisses. Elle se laisse retomber sur le matelas et ferme les yeux pour apprécier chaque caresses, baisers, succions qu'il fait. Et cette fois, l'orgasme qui déferle dans son corps la transcende. Elle se cambre et son corps se redresse sur le matelas, elle crie en tirant sur ses chaines et elle a presque l'impression que ce sentiment d'apnée ne finira jamais.

Oliver embrasse une dernière fois son centre de plaisir et retrouve sa bouche qu'il embrasse profondément. Felicity accueille sa langue avec plaisir et goûte d'une autre façon le plaisir qu'il vient de lui donner. Elle se sent entièrement vidée et son esprit est enfin calme. Toute cette tension qui habitait son corps depuis plusieurs jours à disparue. Il se redresse, la délivre et la prend dans ses bras pour la cajoler. Quelques larmes qu'il essuie s'échappent encore de ses yeux et elle se sent enfin mieux.

Quand Oliver la regarde, elle se sent excitée avec une appréhension de ce qu'il va lui demander, dès qu'il pose la main sur elle cette excitation grimpe en flèche et quand il la serre contre lui, entre ses bras, elle se sent comblée et à l'abri. Ce sont ces sentiments qui comptent le plus pour elle et elle se laisse aller contre lui en savourant cet instant.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Oliver passe dans les couloirs de l'entreprise et surprend une conversation qui concerne le chef du projet sur lequel travaille Felicity. Le jeune homme qui parle est au téléphone et est en colère, selon lui, ils bloquaient depuis longtemps sur un problème d'adaptation. Hier Felicity est arrivée avec une nouvelle idée, ils ont fait les essais, le problème a été résolu et la présentation de la semaine prochaine sauvée. Il peste car depuis leur chef s'est approprié l'idée de sa collègue. Oliver ne peut pas prendre plus de temps pour écouter car un directeur arrive face à lui, le salue et commence à lui parler. Il a déjà prévu d'envoyer John faire un petit tour dans les couloirs pour trouver des informations concernant ce problème et s'assurer que tout ça est vrai, en se demandant pourquoi elle ne lui en a pas parlé.

Oliver le soir même, demande à Felicity si tout va bien. Elle hoche la tête et force un sourire à se poser sur ses lèvres. Il la regarde avec insistance.

\- « Tu me dirais si quelque chose n'allait pas ? » Elle ne répond pas immédiatement et Oliver continue de l'observer, alors que son sourire se fane.

\- « Ce n'est rien de grave, un souci au travail… mais ça va s'arranger. » Elle se lève et lui sourit, « Je dois retrouver John pour mon entrainement » avant de s'éloigner de lui.

Elle n'a pas l'énergie et la bonne humeur qu'il lui connaissait jusqu'à maintenant et ça ne lui plait pas qu'elle ne lui dise pas toute la vérité. Il lui demandera des explications le moment venu.

En fin de semaine, la réunion tant attendue arrive. Oliver est légèrement tendu à cause de ce que ça a fait naître chez sa soumise et cette vérité qu'elle n'a pas entièrement partagée avec lui et dont il a eu confirmation. Le jeune homme qu'il a vu dans le couloir, un air contrarié sur le visage, est à côté de Felicity. Celle-ci est effacée et tente de calmer son collègue. A un moment leurs regards se croisent et elle détourne la tête rapidement, il sait qu'elle est mal à l'aise de se retrouver dans la même pièce que lui dans le cadre de l'entreprise.

La présentation commence devant tous les directeurs et l'équipe qui a travaillé sur le projet. Le responsable fait la démonstration tant attendu et se gargarise du problème qu'ils ont rencontré et de la solution trouvée grâce à lui. Oliver voit Felicity lever les yeux au ciel en grimaçant. Il ne manque pas alors de demander à l'homme, des précisions sur ce problème et surtout cette solution. Le responsable cherche, s'emmêle, se tourne vers ses collaborateurs qui ne lui apportent aucune aide. Tous soutiennent Felicity et il est ravi de voir qu'elle a su se faire une place dans l'équipe. Oliver finit par élever la voix et demande sur un ton intransigeant si quelqu'un est capable d'expliquer cette solution. Il balaye l'assistance des techniciens du regard, le collègue de Felicity lui donne un coup de coude qui la fait sursauter et au moment où elle se tourne vers lui pour protester, la voix d'Oliver tonne à nouveau.

\- « Mademoiselle… ? »

Felicity se tourne lentement vers lui pour le regarder. Elle a beau le connaitre dans son cadre de vie privée, l'avoir vu nu, l'avoir vu jouir entre ses cuisses, à cet instant il reste impressionnant. Son regard bleu acier est dirigé droit dans le sien, son visage est sérieux, sa voix tendue et il trône au milieu d'une assemblée de directeurs qui travaillent sous ses ordres.

\- « Smoak », bégaye-t-elle d'une faible voix.

\- « Mademoiselle Smoak, pourriez-vous nous expliquer la résolution du problème rencontré vu que votre supérieur semble en être totalement incapable ».

Elle jette un regard en coin à son supérieur, s'approche de la table de conférence en déglutissant difficilement et commence à parler d'une petite voix. Elle se racle la gorge pour affermir sa voix et recommence. Ses propos sont clairs, elle expose le problème et la solution. Un directeur l'interrompt pour demander une précision et elle reformule en utilisant une image pour aider chacun à comprendre son raisonnement. Oliver voit certains de ses directeurs parler entre eux et hocher la tête avec appréciation. Il cache un sourire derrière son poing posé sur ses lèvres. Elle a su les conquérir en à peine un quart d'heure.

\- « Merci mademoiselle Smoak pour votre travail.

\- C'est un travail d'équipe monsieur Queen. Tout le monde a travaillé dur pour cette présentation et respecter le calendrier.

\- Merci à tous alors », en leur donnant un signe de tête.

Oliver sort, accompagné par la plupart des directeurs et par le supérieur de l'équipe informatique, et Felicity est remerciée par ses collègues pour ses paroles. Elle reçoit un message et s'éloigne pour le lire tranquillement quand elle voit qu'il vient d'Oliver. Elle le retrouve une heure plus tard dans son bureau et il l'invite à s'assoir dans le fauteuil où elle s'est trouvée la dernière fois qu'il l'a préparé pour jouer avec elle. Elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle fait là et se retrouver dans le bureau d'Oliver, et accessoirement de son patron, est toujours un peu inquiétant. La réponse arrive d'elle-même quand il lui explique qu'il a découvert le comportement de son supérieur il y a peu de temps.

\- « C'est pour ça que tu étais distraite au manoir ?

\- Oui monsieur.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ?

\- C'était un problème concernant le travail…

\- Et tu penses ne pas pouvoir m'en parler. Raison de plus si ça se passe entre les murs de mon entreprise.

\- Si ça avait eu un lien avec des aspects concernant votre entreprise monsieur Queen je vous l'aurais dit mais ça ne concernait que moi. Je ne voulais pas utiliser notre relation pour quelque chose que d'autres employés n'auraient pas pu faire. Si c'était arrivé à mon ami Curtis, vous ne l'auriez sans doute jamais reçu pour parler de son supérieur. » Oliver sait qu'elle n'a pas tout à fait tort mais il se défend.

\- « Il aurait pu en parler au directeur du service, ce que tu n'as pas fait.

\- Non, c'est vrai… mais même si j'étais dans mon droit je ne voulais pas me faire remarquer. Je ne voulais pas perdre mon emploi et je ne voulais pas que vous soyez mêlé à ça. » Oliver soupire avant de continuer.

\- « Tu aurais dû me le dire car c'est mon rôle de prendre soin de toi… et si tu ne me dis rien je ne peux pas remplir mon rôle...

\- Je ne suis pas une petite chose fragile », se défend-elle en l'interrompant et elle serre les lèvres en le voyant poser un poing sur la table pour se redresser. Il s'avance vers elle pour s'arrêter à quelques centimètres sans la toucher.

\- « Tu n'es pas une petite chose et loin d'être fragile », insiste-t-il d'une voix douce. « Tu es une femme forte Felicity mais c'est mon rôle de veiller sur toi et de te simplifier la vie. Tu m'as offert ta soumission, je te dois la sécurité ». Il marque une pause et voit un frisson parcourir son corps. « Tu as compris ?

\- Oui monsieur »

Oliver la regarde un long moment sans parler. Felicity sent son regard la scanner et elle adopte sans le vouloir sa position de soumission. Assise le dos droit, les mains sur les cuisses et la tête baissée.

\- « Cette relation est hors de ces murs. Je te demande de te conduire correctement ici, ce qui veut dire aussi faire respecter tes idées et ta place. Tu as bien compris ?

\- Oui, monsieur Queen. »

Il la congédie et Felicity respire plus facilement après cet entretien. Il ne lui en veut pas et il a compris sa démarche. Elle rejoint son service le cœur plus léger, impatiente de se remettre au travail maintenant dans une ambiance plus légère.

* * *

Oliver regarde Felicity réaliser son entraînement avec Diggle. Il est patient avec elle, lui faisant faire et refaire les mêmes gestes pour augmenter son endurance. Elle frappe ses poings dans ceux de l'ancien militaire, il y a peu de chance qu'elle arrive à lui faire mal mais elle est sérieuse et garde un air concentré sur le visage. Quand elle s'aperçoit de sa présence à l'entrée de la salle, il la sent immédiatement mal à l'aise qu'il soit là. Elle pense sûrement qu'il vient pour la surveiller à cause de son sentiment de possession dont il a déjà fait preuve. La véritable raison est tout autre, il n'a pas envie de rester seul aujourd'hui et en les écoutant plaisanter il a eu envie de les rejoindre.

Quand il entre dans la salle Diggle se redresse et se tourne vers lui pour lui demander ce qu'il peut faire pour lui mais Oliver lui demande de continuer son entraînement en donnant un coup de menton en direction de Felicity. Ils reprennent alors mais sans parler et encore moins rire. John est en présence de son patron et Felicity ne sait pas comment se comporter.

Il s'installe dans un coin et la regarde faire ses enchaînements sérieusement, sa queue de cheval se balançant au rythme de ses mouvements. Elle veut lui montrer qu'elle ne plaisantait pas quand elle lui a demandé de s'entraîner avec John et elle est plutôt douée. Au bout de cinq minutes, Oliver est un peu excédé par le fait de les mettre si mal à l'aise et se lève en soupirant. Il fait signe à John de lui céder sa place et Felicity le regarde se mettre en position en fronçant les sourcils et en regardant John d'un air interrogatif.

\- « Attaque », lui ordonne Oliver.

Felicity est un peu longue à réagir, toujours surprise, mais se met en mouvement en sentant l'humeur d'Oliver se modifier. Elle attaque et il se défend sans difficultés et sans surprise.

\- « Mets-y un peu plus de bonne volonté », en lui souriant pour l'encourager. « Si tu arrives à me tenir tête tu auras peut-être droit à une récompense… »

Felicity sourit à son tour en reconnaissant son air joueur. Ses humeurs et ses expressions sont parfois difficiles à décoder mais elle revoit ce sourire qu'il lui a lancé quand il l'a initié au tir à l'arc. Ce souvenir en appelle d'autres, elle perd sa concentration et Oliver la met à terre sans qu'elle l'ait vu attaquer.

Elle se relève avec un sourire en coin cette fois et met en pratique tout ce que John lui a appris. Depuis qu'elle s'entraîne avec lui, elle a gagné en force, rapidité et endurance. Elle veut montrer à son professeur qu'elle a bien travaillé et à Oliver, ce dont elle est capable et le surprendre.

Elle enchaîne une série de coups classiques et se souvint d'une tactique que John lui a montrée. Elle pivote et change de direction au dernier mouvement, se baisse et fauche les jambes d'Oliver en lui donnant au même moment un coup sur le sternum. Oliver se laisse surprendre et se retrouve sur les fesses, stupéfié.

Felicity crie de plaisir en sautant sur place, levant les bras au ciel et en lançant un sourire resplendissant à John. Celui-ci lui rend avec un rire discret mais quand il tourne la tête vers Oliver qui est en train de se relever, son regard noir lui fait perdre son sourire et sa bonne humeur instantanément.

Felicity voit le visage de John se rembrunir et se tourne vers Oliver. Elle baisse les bras et le regarde maintenant surprise. Il est en colère et son ventre se tord d'appréhension.

\- « John dehors », d'une voix dure, vibrante de colère. Elle baisse les épaules et se voute en baissant la tête pour essuyer son humeur et entrer dans son rôle.

\- « Monsieur Queen… », tente John pour éviter à Felicity de recevoir une réprimande.

\- « J'ai dit dehors », en se tournant vers John et en appuyant distinctement sur tous les mots.

John pose encore une fois son regard sur Felicity qui n'a pas bougé. Il connait les penchants d'Oliver depuis qu'il l'a conduit pour la première fois dans ce club qu'il fréquente par moment. Il ne lui en jamais parlé, il ne l'a jamais vu se comporter aussi durement même s'il sait ce qu'il se passe avec les femmes qui partagent son lit. Mais à cet instant, il a peur pour cette petite blonde qui parait bien chétive à côté de lui. Elle accepte ce genre de relation et ce qui l'attend, c'est la seule chose qui le rassure. Il finit par détacher son regard de Felicity et part sans se retourner.

Oliver se rapproche d'elle d'un pas lent et les tremblements de sa soumise s'intensifient.

\- « Je crois que tu as besoin d'une petite mise au point. C'est ce que tu cherches n'est-ce pas ? »

Felicity sent toute la tension émaner de son corps, sa voix est profonde et terrifiante mais sa dernière phrase lui assure qu'ils sont dans une scène de leurs jeux.

\- « Pardon monsieur… je ne voulais pas vous manquer de respect…

\- Je ne veux plus t'entendre », en agrippant sa nuque d'une main ferme. « Tu dois connaitre ta place et je vais te la rappeler. »

Elle ferme la bouche, serre les lèvres et se laisse conduire par Oliver. Elle sait qu'elle va être punie et il y a longtemps que ça ne lui était plus arrivé. Sous son appréhension, se réveille son excitation à sentir s'exercer sa force et sa domination sur elle. Il l'entraine au fond de la salle, s'assoit sur le banc de musculation et la fait se pencher pour l'allonger sur ses genoux. Sans attendre, il lui baisse son pantalon de survêtement et son sous-vêtement pour lui donner une première fessée. Elle sert les dents et étouffe un gémissement de douleur. Il ne la laisse pas s'habituer à l'intensité des coups cette fois et la première fessée est violente. La deuxième l'est toute autant et au bout de la cinquième, elle ne parvient plus à réprimer ses gémissements. Elle ferme les yeux et se concentre sur Oliver. Il a besoin d'une soumise obéissante et elle a besoin d'un dominant qui lui inculque les limites à respecter. Cette correction l'a excitée et elle est prête pour lui.

Oliver s'arrête. Cinq fessées pour un manque de respect, il est plutôt charitable. Il y a longtemps qu'il ne l'avait plus punie mais il veut répondre à ses attentes et il répond à ses besoins masochistes pour la récompenser. Il ferme le poing dont il sent la paume brûler sous l'effet de la correction qu'il vient de lui donner. Il caresse ses fesses rouges, elle doit avoir mal mais il n'a pas fini de s'occuper d'elle. Il la redresse pour l'assoir cette fois sur ses genoux et passe son bras dans son dos pour la tenir contre lui. Il sent encore les tremblements de son corps qui sont dû à la douleur et à l'excitation. Il sait qu'elle aime ça et qu'elle a besoin maintenant d'une autre attention. Il glisse sa main sur son ventre en le caressant doucement, remonte son teeshirt et caresse sa peau chaude. Il sent son ventre se contracter et Felicity se cambre légèrement pour lui faciliter l'accès entre ses cuisses.

Elle sent la brûlure sur ses fesses ce qui l'excite encore plus. Son ventre se crispe quand elle sent les gestes plus doux d'Oliver. Elle va être récompensée et sa gorge libère un nouveau gémissement quand il glisse sa main entre ses cuisses. Elle sent ses doigts se frayer un chemin et la pénétrer. Elle jouit en peu de temps et se raccroche à son épaule alors qu'elle se cambre encore plus.

Oliver ne la quitte pas des yeux, il savoure son souffle rapide, les cris de plaisir qu'elle pousse alors qu'elle jouit, ses lèvres entrouvertes. Il aime sentir la prise de sa main sur son épaule et toute la force qu'elle y met pour s'accrocher à lui. Il retire sa main, caresse son corps en remontant jusqu'à sa bouche et ses lèvres qu'il n'a pas quitté des yeux. Il les aime tellement. Il les caresse du bout des doigts et alors qu'elle attrape sa main pour refermer sa bouche autour de ses doigts, il la retire et l'embrasse profondément. Son baiser est brutal, un dernier geste pour la posséder et il se perd dans ces sensations alors que leur baiser devient plus doux et sensuel. Il redresse la tête, l'observe encore et sourit.

\- « Je crois que tu es prête pour apprendre de nouvelles règles et passer à la prochaine étape. »

Il se dit que cette soirée marquera sans doute un tournant dans leur relation. Il la garde encore un moment contre lui en resserrant son corps sur son torse. Elle est à lui et elle le sera encore plus ce soir.

* * *

 **Je vous laisse avec un léger suspens sur ce qui attend Felicity... vous venez de lire la moitié de l'histoire, il reste encore des rebondissements...**

 **Merci pour votre lecture et à la semaine prochaine. Bises**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

 **Bonjour à toutes. Voici un nouveau chapitre mais avant tout je remercie celles qui ont pris le temps de laisser un commentaire sur le chapitre précédent. C'est gratifiant de lire vos retours et ça me touche que vous preniez le temps de le faire. Je remercie olicity1990, Ally84, Delicity-Unicorn, olicity-love, Evy 47 et aphrodite161701.**

 **Ally84: merci beaucoup pour ta review. Je suis heureuse que ça te plaise.**

 **olicity-love: j'espère que celui-ci te plaira aussi, merci pour ta review.**

 **Un dernier merci pour Delicity-Unicorn qui supporte mes questionnements et mes inquiétudes depuis un moment déjà... Je t'embrasse fort.**

 **Je vous laisse avec la suite et une nouvelle étape pour le olicity. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Oliver est satisfait de Felicity. Elle a découvert ses pratiques, a appris ses goûts et connait maintenant les règles du jeu même hors de la salle. Il lui a expliquée qu'elle lui appartenait, elle a intégré ce concept rapidement et elle s'est soumise, dans un mélange de nécessité et de plaisir. Et maintenant il pense qu'elle est prête à plus.

Après leur dernière séance, il l'a conduite à sa chambre et alors qu'elle prenait une douche, il lui a préparé ses vêtements pour la soirée. Il veut aborder l'étape suivante et il la veut dans une certaine tenue. Elle sort de la douche et le rejoint dans la chambre. Il voit qu'elle est un peu inquiète de ce qu'il a sous-entendu en parlant de prochaine étape mais il attend pour lui expliquer et la mettre en situation. Il lui demande de la retrouver au salon quand elle est prête et il sort pour la laisser s'habiller.

Felicity le regarde s'éloigner. Il lui a déjà donné du plaisir il y a peu de temps en la corrigeant dans la salle de sport et après une situation non prévue. Elle a eu du mal au début à réaliser que la colère d'Oliver était feinte mais heureusement qu'elle a compris son sous-entendu. Il l'a punie sévèrement avant de la délivrer de son excitation et il lui a ensuite parlé de la prochaine étape. Elle ne sait toujours pas ce qu'il entend par là mais elle n'a plus beaucoup de temps à attendre. Elle s'habille avec les vêtements qu'il a préparés. Un corset noir à lacet, un string en dentelle de la même couleur, une robe bleu nuit plutôt sage et une paire de talons.

Elle est impatiente de le retrouver et se maquille légèrement avant de sortir de sa chambre le cœur déjà un peu plus rapide. Elle entre dans le salon et le voit adossé au bar où il l'a attachée lors d'un des premiers jours où elle a habité ici. Quand il s'aperçoit de sa présence, il se redresse et elle adopte toutes les marques de soumission. Elle baisse la tête, pose son regard sur le sol et joint ses mains devant elle.

\- « Tu es magnifique.

\- Merci monsieur ». Elle sent son regard se promener sur elle et ne bouge pas, s'offrant au regard et à l'appréciation de son dominant.

\- « Approche ».

Elle obéit et se place devant lui en attendant la suite. Elle est ici pour lui et seul ses ordres et ses envies ont de l'importance pour elle quand elle joue son rôle. Elle veut être parfaite comme toujours et lui apporter ce qu'il attend. Elle est surprise quand elle voit apparaitre devant ses yeux une coupe de champagne qu'elle prend.

\- « Je voulais tout d'abord te féliciter, tu as bien travaillé avec John et tu sais bien te battre », alors qu'il glisse sa main sur son épaule pour atteindre son cou et venir caresser l'arrête de sa mâchoire de son pouce tendrement.

Felicity relève les yeux rapidement pour croiser son regard et y lit une note de fierté.

\- « Merci monsieur. John est un bon professeur, j'étais motivée et je ne voulais pas vous décevoir. »

\- « Tu ne me déçois pas… jamais… », en penchant la tête sur le côté et en lui souriant, « et je voulais profiter de cette soirée pour fêter ton apprentissage ». Elle sent son cœur s'emballer et se gonfler de fierté. « Tu as su, au fil de ces semaines, au cours de ta découverte de ce mode de vie, me donner ce que j'attendais de toi. Ta soumission », en plaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et en laissant glisser le dos de sa main sur sa joue jusqu'à sa poitrine, « et ton obéissance… même s'il a fallu quelques corrections pour que tu apprennes », sa main se perdant maintenant sur ses fesses.

\- « Je me suis améliorée grâce à vous monsieur », d'une voix rauque. Elle aime quand il lui fait ressentir autant sa domination tout en étant doux dans ses gestes et elle est prête à lui montrer toute sa gratitude.

Il fait tinter son verre contre le sien avant de lui dire de boire. Elle avale une gorgée et le champagne frais pétille sur sa langue.

\- « Et maintenant je pense que tu es prête pour la suite », en lui retirant le verre des mains. Il sent que Felicity se tend mais elle ne bouge pas. « Tu sais te montrer soumise mais je veux maintenant que ma domination soit plus marquée ».

Oliver attend un instant, il joue avec son appréhension et ça fonctionne. Il voit ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent pour faciliter sa respiration.

\- « Que dois-je faire pour vous satisfaire monsieur ? », d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

\- « Je vais t'apprendre les codes d'un autre niveau de domination et les nouvelles règles à suivre. La première et la plus simple… tu dois m'appeler maitre. »

Il la voit se contracter un peu plus et il se mord la lèvre. Il ne veut pas l'effrayer, il pensait qu'elle était prête. Il pose sa main sur sa joue tendrement pour lui parler doucement.

\- « Tu as compris ?

\- Oui… », en murmurant la fin de sa phrase qu'il n'entend pas, même en étant si proche d'elle.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

\- Oui maitre », d'une voix à peine plus forte.

Felicity ose à peine prononcer ce mot. Elle s'est soumise avec plaisir à Oliver même en étant surprise au début de son comportement de dominant avec elle et de ce qu'il éveillait au plus profond d'elle. Elle a apprécié tout ce qu'il lui a appris et il lui a toujours apporté du plaisir et ce manque qu'elle ressentait jusqu'à maintenant dans ses différentes relations a disparu. Il a su lire en elle alors qu'elle n'avait pas conscience de ce qui lui manquait et maintenant elle se dit que c'est la même chose. Oliver lui propose un nouveau stade dans sa soumission car il pense qu'elle est prête et qu'elle trouvera le plaisir dont elle a besoin.

\- « Oui maitre », répète-t-elle d'une voix un peu plus affirmée pour montrer à son dominant qu'elle est prête à essayer ce nouveau statut mais où il entend encore un tremblement.

Il sourit, ravi et soulagé de ne pas avoir été trop rapide et de pouvoir expérimenter de nouvelles choses avec sa soumise si parfaite.

\- « Parfait. Le deuxième point, tu n'as le droit de parler seulement lorsque je m'adresse à toi et que je te pose une question directe. » Il attend un instant pour la tester et elle reste silencieuse. « Tu as compris ?

\- Oui maitre », dans un souffle.

\- « Bien », en caressant ses cheveux. « Avant de passer à la suite tu vas retirer ta robe et tes chaussures. »

Il la regarde faire et son corps contenu dans le corset lui apparait. Elle est encore plus excitante dans ces dessous. Le tissu affine sa taille et galbe sa poitrine. Ses cheveux retombent quand elle retire sa robe et il passe ses mains sur ses épaules pour les repousser en arrière. Il la voit frémir et laisse ses doigts glisser sur ses épaules et le long de ses bras pour prendre le vêtement de ses mains et le déposer sur le bar.

\- « Tu dois montrer ta soumission dans tous tes comportements. Je veux que tu me suives, sur ma gauche, deux pas derrière moi quand je me déplace. »

Il ne lui donne pas d'autres indications et se dirige vers la table du repas et elle se place comme il lui a ordonné. Légèrement sur sa gauche, deux pas en arrière et elle s'arrête quand il s'immobilise et fait demi-tour pour lui faire face.

\- « Une dernière chose… tu as l'habitude de t'agenouiller devant moi dans nos scènes mais ce soir, je veux que tu restes à genoux à côté de moi toute la soirée ».

Sur le moment Felicity ne comprend pas, cette situation ne la change pas tant de ce qu'elle connait jusqu'à maintenant. Quand Oliver se tourne et s'assoit à sa place, elle voit que la table est dressée et il n'y a qu'une assiette mise. Elle passe derrière lui et s'agenouille à sa gauche en se demandant s'il va la priver de manger quand elle est interrompue dans ses pensées.

\- « Une soumise n'a pas le droit de manger à la table de son maitre, ce serait irrespectueux et tu ne veux pas me manquer de respect, n'est-ce pas Felicity ?

\- Non monsieur… maitre », se corrige-t-elle sans attendre. Il passe sa main sur sa tête pour caresser ses cheveux et la rassurer.

\- « Mais je vais tout de même te nourrir car je prends soin de toi ».

Elle ne voit rien, à genoux, la tête baissée mais elle est attentive à tous les bruits et aux mouvements qu'il fait. Son attention est encore plus focalisée sur lui. Elle entend le bruit des couverts et attend sagement en maintenant sa position.

\- « Ouvre la bouche ».

Elle obéit et il glisse entre ses lèvres un morceau de viande du bout de sa fourchette. Elle referme la bouche et ses lèvres glissent sur le couvert.

Oliver soupire de plaisir. Il ressent un plaisir profond à l'avoir à genoux à côté de lui et à s'occuper d'elle. Il n'a jamais ressenti autant de plaisir avec les autres soumises qu'il a eues avant mais il sait pourquoi avec Felicity c'est différent. Elle découvre tout ça et il est le premier à lui faire ressentir ce genre d'excitation et de plaisir.

\- « C'est bon ? », lui demande-t-il en piquant un nouvel aliment avec sa fourchette.

\- « Oui maître.

\- Tu en veux encore ?

\- S'il vous plait maître. »

Il approche cette fois de sa bouche un morceau d'aubergine qui accompagne la viande et elle entrouvre les lèvres pour accueillir la prochaine bouchée. Il la nourrit ainsi tout en lui expliquant qu'elle est dans la position d'un nouveau niveau de soumission et en lui rappelant les nouvelles règles à suivre.

\- « Ce n'est pas si différent de ce que tu aimes déjà », lui explique-t-il en glissant ses doigts en arrière vers sa nuque pour dégager ses cheveux de son cou.

Son regard court sur les douces courbes de son corps, il a une vue plongeante sur son décolleté. Il a passé une bonne partie de la journée avec elle mais il a encore envie de goûter à son corps. Il est magnifique, une peau douce et parfaite, une taille marquée, une poitrine bien dessinée, une bouche sensuelle qui libère une voix rauque et des gémissements excitants quand il s'occupe d'elle. Et ce qui lui plait le plus, c'est cet abandon qu'elle manifeste pour jouer à ses jeux et répondre à ses attentes. Elle se plie à tous ses désirs et apprend à suivre les règles tout en trouvant son plaisir.

Felicity hésite, elle ne sait pas si c'est une question ou un constat et reste silencieuse. Si elle fait mal, il la reprendra et elle s'améliorera. Elle a découvert que la soumission lui plaisait et lui procurait un réel plaisir, Oliver lui a déjà fait expérimenter de nombreuses situations, elle aime de plus en plus s'abandonner à cet homme qui a su lire au plus profond de son âme et elle pense réellement que c'est ce type de relation qui lui manquait. Et cette soirée ne fait que confirmer ses pensées. Elle expérimente le stade plus poussé de la soumission, où son dominant est devenu son maître et où elle ne peut rien faire sans ordre ou sans demander son autorisation. Cet asservissement la réconforte en un certain sens, car elle sait maintenant qu'elle peut lui faire confiance et qu'il subviendra à tous ses besoins alors qu'elle lui obéit. Il prendra soin d'elle et elle répondra à ses désirs. Elle ne voit pas cette situation comme dégradante, elle a choisi de suivre les ordres de son dominant car elle en ressent le besoin et l'envie. Ses genoux commencent à la faire souffrir, tout comme ses jambes et elle bouge un peu en essayant de trouver une position qui allégera la douleur.

\- « Tu as mal ?

\- Oui maître », d'une petite voix. « Je suis désolée… », ne se sentant pas à la hauteur de ce qu'il lui demande. Oliver est déjà debout et revient avec un coussin, il lui fait relever les genoux en l'aidant et le glisse en dessous.

\- « Couleur ? », demande-t-il en se rasseyant.

\- « Vert maître, merci.

\- Comme dans nos autres jeux, quand tu ne peux pas parler, quand tu n'en as pas le droit, tu tapes deux fois sur mon poignet pour demander la permission de t'exprimer ».

Elle hoche la tête pour lui montrer qu'elle a compris et Oliver continue de manger. Il se penche et lui présente un morceau de fraise du bout des doigts. Elle ouvre la bouche et croque le fruit frais qui est délicieux. Il lui donne un nouveau morceau et cette fois, elle referme ses lèvres sur le bout de ses doigts et laisse sa langue les caresser avant qu'il ne les retire.

Oliver lui laissera la soirée, le temps de s'adapter à ces nouvelles règles mais il compte bien la dominer de courts moments à ce niveau plusieurs fois pour apprécier sa tenue. Et c'est ce qu'il fait tout au long de la semaine, dans des scènes plus ou moins longues en lui laissant le temps de s'adapter et de passer d'un niveau de soumission à l'autre. Ce matin il sort de sa chambre tranquillement, la journée va être magnifique et il pense déjà au fait qu'ils vont pouvoir profiter de la piscine et qu'il pourra la garder près de lui toute la journée en maillot de bain. Il s'installe à table après avoir préparé le petit déjeuner et il voit apparaître cette femme forte et docile. Il sourit et se sent déjà mieux en sa présence, comme rassuré de ne plus être seul.

Il croise son regard, elle lui rend son sourire et il la voit avancer vers lui, vêtue de son déshabillé ivoire dont la transparence laisse deviner son string blanc. Elle se rapproche de lui en baissant la tête et alors qu'il s'attend à ce qu'elle s'assoit, elle passe derrière lui et prend sa place, à genoux, à ses côtés.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? », lui demande-t-il en se tournant vers elle.

\- « Je souhaite vous servir aujourd'hui maître... », Oliver n'en revient pas, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Felicity se montre aussi intéressée par cette situation, « ... pour votre anniversaire ».

Il marque un temps d'arrêt, il ne s'est pas aperçu de la date et qu'aujourd'hui c'est son anniversaire. Il ne le fête jamais, même ses amis ont arrêté de le solliciter. Il n'y a que Théa qui continue de lui envoyer des messages jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte de passer un moment avec elle.

\- « Comment sais-tu que c'est mon anniversaire?

\- Vous êtes un personnage public, c'est une information connue. Je n'ai pas su quoi vous offrir alors je vous servirai toute la journée ... et toute la nuit pour vous assurer de ma dévotion ».

Pour lui c'est un jour comme un autre mais au moins cette année, il a Felicity et son envie de le laisser user de son corps pour l'occuper.

\- « Et tu as d'autres surprises pour cette journée ? », il la sent hésiter et sourit doucement.

\- « Oui maitre et j'espère que ça vous plaira ».

Il ne lui pose pas d'autres questions, il veut garder la surprise et il se met à prendre son petit-déjeuner tout en nourrissant sa soumise. Puis il passe la matinée dans le jardin dans un bain de soleil après avoir exigé que Felicity s'habille d'un maillot de bain. Les yeux fermés, allongé sous le soleil chaud, il fantasme pour passer le temps et pense à ce qu'il va lui faire plus tard dans la journée. Il a envie de contrôler entièrement une scène et de maîtriser entièrement son corps. Pour ça, il peut utiliser des sangles mais ils ont déjà joué avec de nombreuses fois, il voudrait innover un peu. Il peut l'attacher en utilisant des cordes et se livrer à l'art du shibari, il en a une bonne maîtrise mais pour aujourd'hui, ça lui semble trop long. Il pourra lui faire découvrir cela plus tard. Il préfère quelque chose de plus simple pour aujourd'hui et il sait enfin ce qu'il veut mais avant ça, il a besoin de se détendre.

Toutes ces pensées l'ont excité et il a commencé à durcir. Il ouvre les yeux et Felicity est à côté de lui, agenouillée sur un coussin pour prendre l'habitude de cette position prolongée et pour éviter que les dalles en pierre n'abîment sa peau. La voir si offerte l'enflamme encore plus et il s'assoit sur le bord du transat. Oliver se retient de se caresser, il veut seulement sentir ses lèvres et sa langue. Il la domine entièrement et il veut sentir encore plus ce sentiment.

\- « Tu vas me montrer si tu es toujours aussi douée avec ta bouche ».

Felicity ne dit rien et obéit. Elle s'approche et se baisse pour embrasser l'excitation présente entre ses jambes. Son membre est déjà dur et elle veut lui faire plaisir. Sans attendre, elle glisse ses mains à l'intérieur de ses cuisses et remonte vers son entrejambe.

\- « Ta bouche j'ai dit… ta main droite… », il n'a pas fini qu'elle a déjà adopté la position en refermant sa main droite sur son poignet gauche dans son dos.

Il n'a pas besoin de la guider pour le reste. Elle embrasse son membre dur à travers son short de bain et remonte jusqu'à son bas ventre qu'elle embrasse, lèche et mordille. Sa peau est douce et chaude et ça lui donne envie de plus. Elle glisse ses dents sur sa peau légèrement dorée et mord le bord de son short pour l'abaisser. Oliver bouge un peu pour lui faciliter la tâche mais le tissu glisse. Elle embrasse de nouveau son bas ventre et se reprend. Elle mord le bord du tissu et tire dessus lentement pour délivrer son sexe. Elle entend Oliver grogner de frustration et d'excitation à se savoir bientôt avalé.

Felicity tire un peu plus pour éloigner le tissu de sa peau et son sexe délivré, caresse sa joue en se dressant devant elle. Elle l'observe un instant et il lui donne toujours autant envie. Elle veut sentir son poids sur sa langue, sa grosseur entre ses lèvres et sa chaleur dans sa bouche. Elle ressent viscéralement le besoin d'être à lui et de répondre à ses besoins. Elle embrasse sa hampe avant de la lécher sur toute la longueur et de la prendre entre ses lèvres. Elle les resserre autour de son membre dur et fait des va et vient pour le faire encore durcir. Elle veut le sentir se déhancher entre ses lèvres pour venir se rependre dans sa bouche en gémissant de plaisir alors elle aspire en se reculant pour garder seulement son gland au chaud pour faire courir sa langue sur sa peau douce avant de le prendre encore plus profondément.

\- « Tu es à moi..., tu es là pour moi... » alors qu'il gémit et grogne en la regardant faire. Il glisse les doigts dans ses cheveux pour la maintenir et être avalé entièrement.

Ça l'excite de se comporter ainsi et Felicity sent la chaleur grandir dans son bas ventre. Son corps ondule alors qu'elle fait aller et venir sa bouche autour de son sexe. Elle est humide et elle a de plus en plus envie de se caresser pour se donner du plaisir. Elle resserre sa main droite autour de son poignet, c'est Oliver qui doit être le centre de son attention, c'est lui qui doit a droit au plaisir. C'est lui qui est important et encore plus aujourd'hui.

Oliver ne manque pas un seul détail de ce qu'il se passe sous ses yeux. Felicity est encore plus appliqué et elle fait tout ce qu'il faut pour lui donner du plaisir. Elle a appris comment il aimait être pris et elle fait ça bien. Elle a léché son sexe de la base jusqu'à son gland avant de refermer ses lèvres dessus pour l'avaler et le relâcher presque aussitôt. Elle a ensuite suçoté son membre en jouant avec sa langue et ses lèvres pour finir par l'avaler en le suçant et le faire exploser dans sa bouche. Il s'est retenu pour ne pas se déhancher violemment entre ses lèvres et ça lui a demandé une grande retenue, ses doigts sont resserrés sur le bord du matelas et il se cambre, ouvrant la bouche dans un cri muet et seul un grognement profond s'échappe. Quand il ouvre les yeux après son orgasme, elle se redresse pour retrouver sa position de repos en se léchant les lèvres lentement.

Oliver et Felicity profitent du reste de leur journée sans sortir du manoir. Elle lui a demandé la permission de se retirer un instant pour préparer la surprise qu'elle avait prévue et elle revient se mettre à genoux près de lui une demi-heure plus tard pour lui signifier qu'elle est prête.

\- « Pouvez-vous vous rendre à la cuisine maître ? », lui demande-t-elle après avoir obtenu la permission de parler.

Oliver se lève et se dirige dans la cuisine suivit par Felicity pour trouver dans la cuisine la table dressée et une assiette comportant un hamburger accompagné de frites. Il s'assoit et Felicity se place à côté de lui.

\- « C'est Nora ? », lui demande-t-il avec amusement.

\- « Je lui ai dit que je voulais vous faire une surprise pour votre anniversaire et je lui ai demandé de m'apprendre à cuisiner un plat qui vous ferait plaisir... et il ne fallait pas quelque chose de trop compliqué ».

Oliver aime la grande cuisine mais ce type de plat réveille ses souvenirs d'enfance, une période heureuse à l'abri des problèmes. Son sourire finit par se teinter de nostalgie et avant de ressentir de la tristesse, il se penche vers Felicity pour caresser ses cheveux et passe un doigt sous son menton pour lui faire lever la tête. Il dépose ses lèvres doucement sur les siennes.

\- « Ça me fait très plaisir... », en murmurant contre celles-ci, « ...merci », avant de se redresser.

Felicity sent une fierté à avoir réussi à lui faire plaisir autrement qu'avec son corps. Elle veut le contenter entièrement et c'est un bon début pour un premier essai.

* * *

Oliver est en train de faire plusieurs allers-retours dans la piscine et il sort les muscles endoloris et plus calme. Le corps de Felicity a porté de main est une torture. Il pourrait passer chaque minute de chaque heure de cette journée à la faire gémir et crier mais elle ne le supporterait sans doute pas après la nuit qu'ils viennent de passer. Il est agréablement surpris par sa facilité à adopter les nouvelles règles de soumission qu'il lui a imposées et il prend encore plus de plaisir.

Il attrape une serviette pour se sécher et observe Felicity approcher. Elle porte un maillot de bain turquoise et sa peau si blanche d'habitude a pris un teint légèrement hâlé. Elle porte par-dessus une chemise blanche légère pour la protéger et elle s'approche de lui pour s'agenouiller à ses côtés alors qu'il s'assoit à table.

Il sourit de plaisir, il ne lui a pas demandé de se comporter en soumise mais elle a choisi elle-même de passer sa journée à le servir. Quand il l'a vu se mettre à genoux ce matin, il s'est demandé pourquoi elle faisait ça mais elle veut simplement lui faire plaisir et prend plaisir à le satisfaire.

Felicity est immobile et silencieuse, elle se sent bien, à sa place, agenouillée aux côtés de son maître. Elle sent sa main fraîche se poser sur sa nuque et elle frémit alors qu'il caresse tendrement la naissance de ses cheveux. Leur tranquillité est perturbée par le portable d'Oliver qui sonne. Il décroche sans attendre et parle à Tommy. C'est son meilleur ami et elle comprend qu'il veut passer le voir. Oliver accepte et à regret elle commence à se redresser.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? », lui demande-t-il en reposant le portable sur la table.

\- « Votre ami va arriver…

\- Et alors ? », demande-t-il d'une voix calme.

\- « …Je ne peux pas maitre.

\- Vraiment ? Pourtant ça ne changera pas grand-chose. Tu seras toujours à genoux à côté de moi, sans bouger ».

Felicity ne répond pas. Elle réfléchit à ce qu'Oliver lui demande, il veut montrer à son meilleur ami sa nouvelle possession. Elle arrive à gérer ce qu'elle ressent face à son dominant. Ça lui procure du plaisir, ainsi qu'à lui, mais ça doit être autre chose avec une personne qui l'observe se soumettre. Elle a peur et elle sent le rythme de son cœur s'accélérer. Elle tape son poignet de deux coups brefs pour lui demander l'autorisation de parler, ce qu'elle fait quand il lui donne la parole.

\- « Il sait que vous avez des soumises maître ?

\- Oui, il est rompu lui aussi à ce genre de pratiques. »

Oliver voit qu'elle continue de réfléchir et il comprend ses réticences. C'est la première fois qu'il lui propose de l'exhiber et elle ne sait pas si ça lui plaira d'être ainsi exposé. Il se penche vers elle et reprend.

\- « Si tu te sens mal à l'aise alors qu'il est là, tu n'auras qu'à taper mon poignet et tu pourras te retirer ». Elle semble être rassurée par cette idée et son corps se détend. « Tu as quelque chose à dire ? »

Si elle veut refuser c'est maintenant, elle peut utiliser un mot de sécurité et Oliver ne lui dira rien. Elle en a le droit.

\- « Non maitre ».

Oliver se baisse, dépose un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne et caresse ses cheveux avec tendresse. Il reprend sa place sur son fauteuil et laisse son sourire s'épanouir. Une nouvelle étape est prête à être franchie. Elle doit apprendre maintenant à gérer le regard de l'autre quand elle est soumise. Ils n'ont pas beaucoup à attendre quand ils entendent la porte d'entrée claquer et le bruit de talons résonner sur les carreaux. Tommy fait presque comme chez lui dans cette maison. Oliver lui a expliqué qu'ils avaient passé leur enfance et leur adolescence ici, presque sans se quitter.

Alors qu'il approche, Felicity sent son cœur se mettre à cogner plus fort et elle se recroqueville légèrement sur elle comme si ça allait lui permettre de passer inaperçue. Oliver se lève et elle les entend se donner une accolade alors que Tommy lui souhaite son anniversaire.

\- « Ça me fait plaisir de te voir », lui dit celui-ci.

\- « Moi aussi. Il y avait longtemps.

\- Il faut dire que tu étais très occupé ces derniers temps… et je comprends en partie pourquoi. » Felicity voit apparaître dans son champ de vision une paire de chaussures en cuir marron. « Une nouvelle soumise ? », demande-t-il à Oliver.

\- « Oui et elle a demandé un certain temps de dressage ».

Elle sent sa gorge et son ventre se nouer en entendant Oliver parler d'elle comme si elle n'était pas là.

\- « Tu l'as trouvé où ?

\- Elle travaille à QC.

\- Oliver, tu as une chance insolente. Et elle s'appelle comment ?

\- Felicity », avec une pointe de fierté dans la voix.

Tommy se baisse en murmurant son prénom avant de glisser un doigt sous son menton pour lui redresser la tête.

\- « Ne la touche pas ».

Felicity se raidit quand il pose la main sur elle et elle sent qu'il en fait de même à l'ordre d'Oliver. La situation flotte un instant avant que Tommy ne se relève en riant.

\- « Ce que tu peux être personnel avec tes affaires Oliver.

\- Je suis sûr que tu as déjà assez à faire avec Laurel », en se forçant à sourire.

\- « Je te le fais pas dire. »

Ils s'assoient tous les deux et continuent de discuter sans tenir compte de sa présence. Felicity se détend peu à peu mais elle reste un peu nerveuse. Elle a eu du mal à gérer le regard de Tommy et son intérêt pour elle qu'elle a ressenti. Heureusement qu'Oliver était à côté d'elle. Elle sent la main de son dominant se poser sur sa nuque et elle se détend un peu plus. Elle se laisse emporter par les caresses de son pouce sur sa peau et ferme les yeux. Elle entend à peine le sujet de leur conversation et laisse son esprit s'apaiser.

Elle ne sait pas combien de temps elle est restée sans bouger mais elle revient à la réalité quand elle ne sent plus la main de son dominant sur elle. Ils sont en train de se dire au revoir quand Tommy s'adresse à elle.

\- « J'ai été ravi de te rencontrer Felicity.

\- Merci monsieur. »

Elle ne sait pas si elle doit répondre et si sa réponse est correcte, mais elle compte sur son maitre pour lui expliquer ses erreurs quand son ami sera partit. Quand Oliver revient, elle n'a toujours pas bougé.

\- « Relève-toi », en lui tendant la main.

Elle se relève doucement, ses jambes engourdies par la position qu'elle a gardée trop longtemps. Elle vacille une fois debout et Oliver pose ses mains sur sa taille pour la tenir.

\- « Ça va ?

\- Oui maitre. J'ai fait ce que vous attendiez de moi ?

\- Tu as été parfaite », en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres. « Comme toujours.

\- Merci maitre ».

Il la fait asseoir et prend une de ses jambes qu'il pose sur ses genoux. Il commence à la masser pour dissiper ses crampes, les fourmillements et les tensions qu'elle ressent.

\- « Ça t'a plu ?

\- Je ne sais pas », en l'appelant monsieur sur la demande d'Oliver, le rapport de leur jeu ayant changé. Il la voit réfléchir mais elle ne dit rien de plus. Peut-être que des questions plus directes l'aideraient à y voir plus clair mais elle reprend d'elle-même. « Vous ne l'avez pas laissé me toucher… ?

\- Non, nous n'en avions pas parlé avant, je n'étais pas sûr que tu en avais envie… Tu aurais aimé ? » Il voit un frisson parcourir son corps avant qu'elle ne réponde.

\- « Je ne pense pas être prête… mais je me suis demandé comment ça devait être de servir deux dominants ? »

Oliver sourit alors que son regard pétille. Elle arrivera toujours à le surprendre.

\- « Tu es gourmande… » Il se penche en avant et l'embrasse profondément en prenant son temps. Quand il se recule, elle est à bout de souffle et elle le rassure sans attendre.

\- « Je ne veux pas vous désobéir monsieur. C'est seulement un questionnement et je suis satisfaite de vous servir.

\- Tu fais bien de le dire, je pourrai presque croire que tu cherches un nouveau dominant », en s'amusant de son malaise.

\- « Non monsieur. Je suis désolée je ne veux pas que vous croyez ça. C'est faux », explique-t-elle inquiète avant de voir le sourire d'Oliver et elle se calme avant de reprendre. « Vous avez déjà partagé des soumises avec lui ? »

\- Oui c'est arrivé mais rarement ». Ce n'est pas qu'il n'aime pas partager mais il préfère garder le contrôle le plus possible.

\- « Je peux vous poser une autre question monsieur ? »

Oliver penche la tête en donnant un coup de menton pour l'inviter à parler tout en continuant à masser ses jambes. Felicity perd quelques secondes le fil de ses pensées et se laisse subjuguer par sa beauté. La blondeur de ses cheveux, sa barbe naissante qui recouvre sa mâchoire forte et ses yeux bleus profonds qui brillent encore plus sous ce soleil. Elle baisse rapidement les yeux quand elle s'aperçoit qu'il se rend compte de son regard et rougit.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu veux me demander?

\- Vous ne fêtez pas votre anniversaire avec vos amis ou votre sœur monsieur ? » Il reste un moment silencieux et Felicity se sent encore plus mal en sentant qu'elle a fait une gaffe.

\- « Je ne fête jamais mon anniversaire.

\- Pourquoi ? », demande-t-elle avant d'avoir pu empêcher les mots de sortir de sa bouche. Oliver se redresse un peu, arrête son massage et la regarde plus durement.

\- « Ça n'a aucun intérêt, il n'y a que Théa que je laisse me traîner au restaurant.

\- Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas... je voulais faire au mieux ». Elle se demande immédiatement ce qui a pu se passer pour qu'il n'aime pas fêter son anniversaire.

\- « Je suis content de ce que tu as fait pour moi aujourd'hui et j'aurais ainsi fêté mon anniversaire pour la première fois depuis longtemps » et elle lui sourit rassurée et heureuse.

* * *

Felicity est seule au manoir, Oliver est parti courir avant de devoir retrouver sa sœur au restaurant. Elle range quelques affaires et relève brusquement la tête quand elle entend une voix féminine raisonner au rez-de-chaussée et appeler Oliver. Elle descend rapidement et se retrouve face à une jeune femme brune et mince qui la regarde avec des yeux ronds.

\- « Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Felicity... et vous êtes ?

\- La sœur d'Oliver.

\- Oh Théa, enchantée », en lui tendant la main que l'autre prend avec circonspection. « Je suis une… amie d'Oliver ».

Elle reste dans le flou ne sachant pas comment veut la présenter Oliver, elle invite Théa à entrer et prie pour qu'Oliver ne tarde pas. Elle est exaucée quand elle entend la porte claquer.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? », demande-t-il à sa sœur légèrement irrité sans même lui dire bonjour. « On devait se retrouver au restaurant.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi grand frère et bon anniversaire », en se rapprochant de lui et en le prenant dans ses bras. « Je suis contente de te voir et je voulais profiter un peu plus de ce moment c'est pourquoi je suis venue ici ». Oliver reste silencieux et se tourne enfin vers Felicity. « Je viens à peine d'arriver et de rencontrer ton amie. Si tu veux, elle peut se joindre à nous.

\- C'est très gentil mais j'ai déjà des projets, peut-être une prochaine fois », lui propose Felicity en souriant.

\- « Je vais me préparer », lance Oliver. Il commence à partir. « Felicity », l'appelle-t-il en lui tendant la main. Elle sourit à Théa pour s'excuser, attrape la main tendue et il l'entraîne avec lui à l'étage pour pouvoir lui parler et ne pas laisser sa sœur seule avec elle car elle risque de la bombarder de questions.

\- « J'ai pensé que tu préférerais déjeuner seul avec ta sœur », commence-t-elle à s'expliquer, « et j'aimerai te demander la permission de retrouver un collègue. Il m'a invité tout à l'heure et je voulais t'en parler avant.

\- Un collègue ? », demande-t-il en fronçant les sourcils et en retirant son tee-shirt plein de sueur alors qu'ils marchent dans le couloir.

\- « Oui, Curtis. Lui et son mari ont un petit appartement dans le centre et comme on s'entend bien, il voulait me le présenter ». Il pose à nouveau les yeux sur elle, s'arrête devant sa chambre et l'embrasse.

\- « D'accord mais soit là à dix-huit heures. Je veux encore profiter de toi aujourd'hui ».

Oliver et Théa s'installent dans le restaurant, ils ont déjà parlé sur le trajet de l'entreprise, de Nora et John et elle profite qu'ils sont en train d'attendre le serveur pour lui poser la question qui lui brûle les lèvres.

\- « Alors cette Felicity ? » Oliver ne répond pas en faignant de ne pas comprendre sa question. « C'est une amie ? », reprend-t-elle.

\- « Oui.

\- Tu le fais exprès Oliver », en soufflant et en souriant en même temps. Son frère n'aime pas parler des filles qu'il fréquente et elle a été étonnée d'en voir une au manoir.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

\- C'est sérieux ? Elle était au manoir...

\- Elle a seulement passé le week-end avec moi ». Oliver ne veut pas présenter Felicity comme sa soumise, Théa n'est pas au courant de ses penchants et il ne veut pas non plus lui faire penser que Felicity est importante pour lui et qu'elles pourraient apprendre à se connaitre.

\- « Ah, je pensais que peut-être...

\- Et comment marche la galerie ? » Une tentative pour la faire changer de sujet. Il ne veut pas lui parler de Felicity et elle adore son travail de galeriste et de photographe. Et comme il s'y attendait, elle part dans ses explications et l'ambiance se détend. Il sait qu'elle a compris que c'est une excuse pour ne pas parler de Felicity car il n'aime pas aborder ce sujet.

\- « Je vais faire mon exposition dans un mois... et j'espère que tu viendras, avec hésitation. « Ça me fera plaisir.

\- J'essayerai ». Il n'a jamais compris l'engouement de sa sœur pour la photographie, il trouve que c'est une perte de temps et cette opposition a failli les fâcher pour de bon. C'était grâce à Tommy et Laurel qu'il avait consenti à ce qu'elle vive de cette passion et qu'elle ne travaille pas dans l'entreprise comme il l'avait prévu. Il aime sa sœur mais il trouve qu'elle gâche ses capacités et il a du mal à rester calme quand le sujet est abordé.

\- « Tu pourras venir avec Felicity », ose-t-elle.

\- « On verra », en évitant son regard. Il fait dévier le sujet de la conversation encore une fois et tout en parlant avec sa sœur, il pense au fait que Felicity est une distraction, il ne la présentera jamais à sa sœur et il perd un peu plus la bonne humeur qu'il s'est composée.

* * *

 **Une nouvelle étape franchi avec plaisir par Felicity e** **t une étape aussi pour Oliver alors que Tommy et Théa apprennent l'existence de Felicity.**

 **Merci pour votre lecture et à la semaine prochaine. Bises**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12**

 **Bonjour à toutes, comme toujours je vous remercie pour vos mis en favoris et pour vos reviews aphrodite161701, olicity1990, Olicity-love, Delicity-Unicorn, lili2576, Evy 47, L21, Lulzimevelioska.**

 **olicity1990: leur pratique évolue et la douceur à une certaine place. Merci pour ton commentaire.**

 **Olicity-love: merci beaucoup, j'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas.**

 **L21: merci beaucoup pour tes mots. Ces personnages vont revenir, le Olicity sera moins fermé sur lui-même. Oliver va bientôt ouvrir les yeux, il lui faut encore quelques épreuves pour cheminer...**

 **Un dernier mot pour ma beta dont je ne peux plus me passer, merci Delicity je t'embrasse fort.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Oliver observe Felicity, il n'a pas eu le temps finalement de tester ce qu'il voulait avec elle ce weekend. Il a fantasmé sur le fait de maîtriser entièrement son corps mais entre Tommy et Théa qui lui ont rendu visite il n'a pas pu mettre à exécution son désir. Elle relève la tête en sentant son regard sur elle et comprend le changement dans son être alors elle s'agenouille devant lui sans attendre. Il lui ordonne de l'attendre dans la salle de jeux et elle obéit. Il ne tarde pas à la rejoindre, son envie de ce weekend s'est transformé en besoin et il sait exactement ce qu'il va faire. Elle aime être attachée alors il va répondre à ses attentes en assouvissant son désir.

Oliver prend le temps d'observer sa soumise qu'il a fait s'adosser à la croix en bois sombre après lui avoir ordonné de retirer son dernier vêtement. Lentement, il relève sa main et attrape son poignet fin qu'il place en hauteur et referme la sangle en cuir autour dans un geste soigneux. Il laisse sa main glisser le long de son bras avant de réaliser la même chose avec l'autre poignet alors qu'il sent son corps se tendre peu à peu et qu'il laisse son regard courir sur elle.

Felicity relève à peine la tête et surveille les gestes lents et calculés d'Oliver. Il l'a déjà attachée et comme les fois précédentes, elle sent déjà le plaisir s'épanouir au creux de son ventre, un mélange d'appréhension et de frustration alors que les gestes d'Oliver restent superficiels et font déjà se décharger des étincelles brûlantes le long de ses nerfs mais son corps, si proche du sien, reste éloigné sans lui apporter le plaisir dont elle a besoin.

Il reste près d'elle, prend le temps de caresser sa peau, alors qu'il entend son souffle se faire plus difficile, il voit des lignes de frissons parcourir son corps qu'il entrave. Il pose ses mains sur ses hanches avant de se baisser pour attraper sa cheville. Il écarte sa jambe et la fixe à l'aide de la sangle, elle l'observe comme elle en a rarement l'occasion. Il est à genoux devant elle mais pourtant tous ses gestes, son attitude et son regard quand il vérifie ses réactions lui font sentir sa domination. Elle déglutit en sentant l'emprise qu'il a sur elle et un sourire en coin se dessine sur ses lèvres. Oliver caresse sa jambe en remontant jusqu'à sa cuisse avant d'écarter son autre jambe pour l'attacher elle aussi. Elle sent le cuir doux et résistant quand elle tire dessus envelopper ses membres et son excitation monte encore d'un cran.

\- « Tu aimes être attachée n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui maitre », alors que sa voix est basse et que son souffle tremble.

\- « On va voir si tu aimes être entièrement immobilisée. »

Il s'éloigne et revient avec à la main plusieurs cordes fines. Il commence par lui en enrouler une autour de la main droite pour la maintenir contre le bois puis la fait remonter jusqu'à son coude. Felicity sent sa gorge se serrer alors qu'une nouvelle sensation s'éveille en elle. Elle plane et est proche de perdre la tête en se laissant emporter. Son souffle se raccourcit un peu et son cœur bat maintenant plus fort. Elle se sent emprisonnée et cette sensation s'amplifie alors que ses mouvements sont de plus en plus limités et il emprisonne son autre bras jusqu'au coude lui aussi.

Oliver se baisse à nouveau et relève la tête pour observer Felicity. Sa respiration commence à s'accélérer, ses joues sont rouges et elle gémit doucement alors qu'il la voit tenter de bouger les bras.

\- « Couleur ?

\- Vert maître », dans un gémissement excitant.

Il sourit et dépose un baiser sur son ventre qui fait naître une ligne de frissons et elle se déhanche pour rapprocher son bassin de son visage. Il sourit un peu plus et lui attache les jambes jusqu'aux genoux. La sensation du cuir l'électrise toujours autant, celle de la corde renforce ce plaisir et elle observe tous ces gestes qui l'enchaînent.

Felicity est maintenant entièrement maintenue, son excitation s'est transformée en besoin et elle a l'impression que son esprit s'évapore. Elle est submergée par toutes les sensations qui la tiraillent, elle laisse pendre sa tête en avant et se noie dans un plaisir teinté de douleur et de besoin. Les mains d'Oliver caressent ses fesses, son ventre, remontent à sa poitrine et elle gémit plus fort. L'excitation au creux de son ventre devient ingérable et quand Oliver approche sa bouche de son intimité elle se déhanche sous l'effet du feu dans ses reins mais il se recule. Elle se met à gémir doucement dans une plainte alors qu'il se relève en déposant une série de baisers mouillés sur son corps chaud. Il se place sur le côté et pose une main à plat sur son ventre en parlant à son oreille.

\- « Tu es tellement excitante ainsi… »

Felicity sent une onde de chaleur emplir son corps. Elle a envie de le supplier de l'utiliser mais elle n'a pas le droit de parler alors elle se mord la lèvre et gémit de plaisir à l'entendre avoir autant envie d'elle. Les bras et les jambes écartées, elle maintient la tête redressée et inspire profondément pour calmer son excitation mais le parfum d'Oliver remplit son esprit.

Oliver l'observe toujours intensément et mémorise chaque réaction qu'elle manifeste. Son corps est parcouru de frissons et de tremblements, ses gémissements s'étouffent dans sa gorge et il l'entend marmonner d'une voix suppliante. Il glisse une main dans son cou et lui relève la tête pour trouver son regard, ses yeux sont à moitié fermés, le regard voilé par le plaisir qui la noie. Il n'est même pas sûr qu'elle le voie, perdue dans un état second.

\- « Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui… oui… maître », en luttant pour arriver à parler.

\- « Tu es magnifique comme ça », avant de l'embrasser.

Felicity ne réagit pas, elle ne peut pas. Elle est une simple poupée de chiffon dont l'esprit se désagrège sous l'effet du désir inassouvi qui la saoule. Elle ne sait pas si elle imagine les caresses d'Oliver ou si elles sont réelles mais quand il pince un de ses tétons, la douleur la fait se cambrer et elle ouvre la bouche pour gémir en rejetant la tête en arrière. Il se colle encore plus à elle et l'embrasse en étouffant ses cris et ses gémissements obscènes.

Oliver abandonne sa bouche, s'agenouille à nouveau face à elle et goûte son excitation. Felicity sent un nouveau désir la brûler. C'est la première fois qu'elle se retrouve entièrement immobilisée et c'est le nirvana. Son corps semble ne plus lui appartenir et son esprit s'est évaporé. Elle sent les caresses d'Oliver s'approfondir, sa langue qui lèche jusqu'à plus soif son clitoris et ses doigts qui la pénètrent jusqu'à lui faire perdre la tête. Son corps soumis à l'attente jusqu'à maintenant, se cambre et sous le déferlement de l'orgasme tous ses muscles se tétanisent en luttant contre les sangles et les cordes avant de se détendre. Son esprit est maintenant vide et elle serait incapable de rester debout si elle n'était pas attachée.

Oliver la détache sans attendre, ses jambes et ses chevilles, puis son bras et son poignet gauche. Il passe son bras autour de son cou en lui murmurant de se retenir à lui alors qu'il finit de la libérer. Son corps est entièrement moulé contre le sien et sa tête repose dans son cou. Elle a encore du mal à respirer et elle n'a pas totalement repris ses esprits. Il la soulève dans ses bras et la porte jusqu'au lit sur lequel il s'assoit et il l'installe sur ses genoux en la tenant dans ses bras. Il caresse ses cheveux, pose de doux baisers dedans et lui murmure à l'oreille qu'elle a été parfaite alors qu'elle s'endort avec plaisir contre lui bercée par son odeur, sa voix et ses gestes.

* * *

Felicity est anxieuse, la soirée qui s'annonce est une grande première pour elle. Après ce nouveau niveau de soumission qu'elle a expérimenté et la rencontre avec Tommy, Oliver lui a proposé d'organiser un repas avec ses amis qui sont en couple. Elle a été heureuse de cette possibilité d'apprendre à mieux le connaitre grâce à eux. Jusqu'à maintenant, il n'avait reçu personne au manoir, elle avait pensé que ça pouvait être à cause de sa présence. C'est peut-être en partie vrai, mais il semble aussi se tenir éloigné des autres même s'il se montre cordial quand la rencontre est fortuite et même un peu plus quand elle pense à Sara. Il lui a révélé aussi qu'il ne fêtait jamais son anniversaire et elle avait trouvé ça étrange. Elle au contraire aurait aimé fêter son anniversaire si elle avait eu de la famille et des amis.

Après Sara, elle a rencontré Tommy et son questionnement sur ses pratiques, a donné une occasion à Oliver de la placer dans une nouvelle situation et à elle, de le voir interagir avec ses amis. Elle avait été heureuse d'apprendre qu'elle allait rencontrer Laurel et Tommy mais maintenant, elle est nerveuse de se retrouver dans cette situation, face à des personnes qui ont les mêmes pratiques que lui,… et elle, se corrige-t-elle.

Elle est seulement vêtue d'un string et d'un corset, à genoux à côté de son maitre, confortablement installée dans un fauteuil du salon. Le repas les attend déjà et il ne manque que ses invités. Oliver a posé sa main sur sa nuque et caresse sa peau de son pouce. Il a noté son inquiétude et tente de la calmer en gardant un contact avec elle. D'habitude ce geste fonctionne mais cette fois-ci, elle est trop inquiète.

Le gong retentit et Felicity se tend, elle va se montrer soumise face à des personnes qui lui sont inconnues et son anxiété augmente encore d'un cran. Elle doit s'habituer à l'exhibition mais aussi elle veut rendre fier son dominant, montrer comment est obéissante et fière de lui appartenir. Oliver se lève pour aller ouvrir et elle en fait autant en se positionnant derrière lui, légèrement à sa gauche, elle doit faire attention à tous ses gestes et respecter les règles.

\- « Oliver, quel plaisir de te voir. Merci pour l'invitation.

\- Bonsoir, moi aussi je suis heureux. Il y avait longtemps ». Felicity entend la voix d'une femme mais ne relève pas la tête pour la regarder. Elle les entend seulement se donner une accolade en s'embrassant et Oliver recule pour la regarder. « Tu es magnifique, comme toujours Laurel.

\- Merci… et voici la nouvelle soumise dont m'a parlé Tommy », alors qu'elle fait un pas pour se rapprocher d'elle.

\- Oui », en posant une main dans son dos. « Je te présente Felicity.

\- Bonsoir Felicity.

\- Bonsoir madame », d'une voix tendue.

\- « C'est la première fois qu'Oliver te présente en tant que soumise ?

\- La deuxième fois madame », sans relever la tête.

\- « C'est normal que tu sois un peu nerveuse mais ça va passer. Ne t'inquiète pas ».

Oliver entraîne Laurel vers la table et Felicity les suit, Tommy n'a encore rien dit et elle se demande pourquoi. Elle ne peut pas le voir en ayant la tête baissée mais elle sent sa présence derrière elle. Elle s'agenouille à côté d'Oliver et sous la table elle voit les jambes de Laurel, fines, chaussées de talons aiguilles, et Tommy pieds nus qui s'agenouille.

Elle est abasourdi par ce qu'il se passe devant elle et découvre à quoi il ressemble. Il est brun, les cheveux courts et torse nu, elle se rend compte de son corps légèrement musclé. Il adopte pratiquement la même position qu'elle, agenouillé, les mains liées dans le dos, la tête basse et elle reste surprise de le voir adopter cette position. Vu le comportement qu'il avait eu avec elle la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, elle était persuadé qu'il était dominant mais ce soir il se comporte comme un soumis. Tommy relève les yeux et la regarde par-dessous la table en lui souriant en coin. Il a l'air très heureux de la surprise qu'il a créé.

Felicity baisse rapidement les yeux, elle ne sait pas si elle a le droit de le regarder. La dernière fois elle était soumise en sa présence mais cette fois, ils sont dans la même situation. Elle relève les yeux pour le surveiller et croise à nouveau son regard. Il soulève les sourcils et elle lui sourit. Il a l'air gentil, son regard et son sourire sont joueurs et il lui plait. Elle se sent plus à l'aise qu'au bord de la piscine et le voir soumis change leur rapport.

\- « Felicity ? » Elle sursaute alors qu'Oliver l'appelle en posant une main sur sa nuque.

\- « Oui, maitre

\- Laurel t'a posé une question.

\- Pardon maitre, madame.

\- Je pense que tu as été surprise en voyant Tommy soumis… », s'amuse Laurel. « Je te demandais si c'était ta première expérience de ce genre.

\- Oui madame. Maitre Oliver m'a tout appris.

\- Je suis sûre qu'il a été un très bon professeur… »

Felicity la voit croiser les jambes et elle devine dans son ton un grand attachement à son ami. Elle se demande même s'il n'y a pas eu plus entre eux. Elle a pu être sa soumise, si Tommy adopte les deux positions, peut-être qu'elle aussi.

\- « Laurel est la sœur de Sara », précise Oliver.

\- « Elle m'a parlé de toi aussi, il parait que tu es très douée.

\- Merci madame », alors qu'elle rougit et qu'elle baisse un peu plus la tête.

\- « Garde la position », la reprend Oliver.

Felicity redresse alors la tête et le dos. La conversation change de sujet et son dominant discute de tout et de rien avec son amie alors que le repas se passe calmement, Oliver la nourrit et ce qu'il lui fait goûter est délicieux. Tommy continue de lui envoyer quelques coups d'œil, elle se détend au fil de la soirée et elle se lève chercher le dessert quand Oliver lui ordonne. Quand elle revient, elle dépose les coupes sur la table et reprend sa place. Elle croise de nouveau le regard de Tommy, ils se sourient et il lui fait une légère grimace pour lui dire qu'il a mal aux jambes.

\- « Ça suffit ». La voix de Laurel est sèche et Tommy perd son sourire. « Tu as été dissipé toute la soirée et tu me fais honte de te montrer aussi mal élevé. Je crois que tu as besoin d'une correction pour apprendre à bien te tenir », en se levant.

Felicity voit Tommy la suivre avant qu'ils sortent de son champ de vision. Elle s'est raidie en entendant la voix si froide de Laurel et s'est recroquevillée sur elle. Elle frémit quand Oliver pose la main sur elle, s'attendant à essuyer les mêmes réprimandes mais il l'invite à lever la tête et à regarder la scène que ses amis leur offrent.

Felicity voit Laurel pour la première fois, une jeune femme brune qui a l'air d'avoir du caractère et qui ne se laisse pas faire. Un corps parfait et des vêtements cintrés qui ne cachent rien de ses courbes. Elle sent un élan de jalousie à penser qu'Oliver a pu la tenir entre ses bras, qu'elle ait pu lui donner du plaisir en se soumettant à lui ou qu'elle ait pu le dominer. Cette idée la dérange et elle n'imagine pas Oliver à la place de Tommy, à genoux à côté d'elle. Elle se rappelle qu'il lui a dit qu'il était seulement dominant et ce souvenir l'apaise un peu.

Tommy, torse nu, se positionne derrière le dossier d'un fauteuil et abaisse son pantalon. Elle voit son sexe apparaître, contenu dans une sorte d'étui, il se baisse, pose ses mains sur les bras du fauteuil et Laurel se place derrière lui. Elle retire lentement sa ceinture et prend la boucle dans sa main en la repliant.

\- « Tu as été particulièrement mal élevé ce soir. Ça représente combien de coups pour te rappeler les règles ?

\- Dix, maitresse.

\- Oui, et je vais en ajouter cinq parce que tu as manqué de respect aussi à notre hôte. Tu as vu sa soumise, elle est moins expérimentée que toi et pourtant elle s'est mieux conduite ».

Laurel abat une première fois la ceinture et Felicity entend le bruit cinglant résonner. Les coups s'enchainent plus ou moins vite et plus ou moins forts. Tommy gémit de plaisir et finit par gémir de douleur. Elle voit ses mains se resserrer sur les bras du fauteuil et tout son corps se contracter. Après avoir reçu le dernier coup, Tommy remercie sa maitresse de l'avoir corrigé et se rhabille.

Felicity n'a pas réussi à détacher son regard de cette scène, c'est la première fois qu'elle assiste à un jeu sans y prendre part et la gêne qu'elle a ressentie au début s'est changée en excitation. Elle a pu s'imaginer recevoir le même type de correction de la part d'Oliver, le plaisir et la douleur qu'elle aurait ressenti mais elle aurait été gênée d'être observée.

\- « Va présenter tes excuses à notre hôte », ordonne Laurel d'une voix plus calme. Tommy obéit et se dirige vers Oliver pour s'agenouiller à côté de lui.

\- « Pardon monsieur de m'être si mal comporté ce soir », d'une voix légèrement éraillée par les sanglots qu'il a étouffé.

\- « J'espère que cette correction sera utile et pour moi, elle a rattrapé ton comportement de ce soir. Ça t'a plus Felicity ? », lui demande-t-il en se tournant vers elle.

\- « Oui, maître », en détaillant le visage de Tommy qui a les joues rouges et les yeux brillants.

\- Ça a plus à ma soumise alors tu es pardonné », en se tournant de nouveau vers son ami. « Mais tu devrais montrer plus de respect envers Laurel », en posant sur lui un regard indulgent. Felicity voit Tommy frissonner et le regard d'Oliver est sérieux et compatissant.

\- « Oui, monsieur. Merci. »

Tommy regagne sa place aux côtés de Laurel qui est de nouveau assise à table. Il pose son front sur sa cuisse pour lui présenter ses excuses et attendre qu'elle les accepte. Felicity la voit caresser sa tête tendrement avant qu'elle ne lui ordonne de reprendre sa position. Cette fois-ci, il ne relève pas les yeux pour la regarder et elle baisse son regard pour adopter la position qu'Oliver attend d'elle et se montrer tout aussi soumise que Tommy maintenant.

\- « Je suis sure que tu aurais été un parfait soumis si tu m'avais laissé te dresser », s'amuse Laurel en s'adressant à Oliver. « Et tu aurais aimé ça. » Felicity et Tommy sont attentifs et avec soulagement elle comprend qu'il ne s'est jamais soumis à Laurel.

Le repas se termine calmement, le bruit des voix d'Oliver et Laurel se mélangent à ses pensées. Elle a été excitée de voir Tommy se faire corriger. Elle ne pensait pas qu'elle pourrait ressentir ce genre de choses et elle repense au regard qu'Oliver a lancé à son ami. Elle revient à ce qu'il se passe autour d'elle quand Oliver se lève, elle se lève à son tour doucement en sentant ses jambes lui faire mal. Oliver et Laurel se dirigent vers l'entrée tout en parlant et Tommy et elle les suivent.

Leurs dominants s'arrêtent encore un instant pour parler et ils s'agenouillent à leur côté. Elle entend Oliver demander à Laurel à lui parler en privé et il lui ordonne de rester à sa place. Elle ne bouge pas et Laurel en fait de même avec Tommy avant de suivre Oliver en direction de la cuisine. Une fois seuls, Tommy relève la tête.

\- « Je t'ai surprise ? », lui demande-t-il avec un sourire. Felicity jette un regard en direction de l'endroit où Oliver et Laurel sont partis, pour être sûre qu'elle peut parler.

\- « Oui je pensais que tu étais dominant », en reposant son regard sur Tommy.

\- « Je suis les deux mais avec elle, seulement soumis. Je l'aime tellement que je veux m'offrir entièrement à elle. Lui appartenir et lui faire plaisir. Tu sais ce que c'est ? »

Cette phrase semble être plus une affirmation qu'une question. Felicity voit réellement de l'amour dans son regard, son cœur se serre sans qu'elle s'en rende réellement compte et elle ne lui répond pas.

\- « Mais... pourquoi tu lui as désobéis alors?

\- Pour qu'elle puisse me corriger. Elle aime montrer sa domination à d'autres et ça plait aussi à Oliver d'assister à ce genre de scène.

\- Il aime observer ?

\- Oui... mais vous n'en êtes pas encore là. Ne t'inquiète pas, il te proposera sans doute ça quand il sentira que tu es prête. Tu es encore novice et tu as encore beaucoup de choses à expérimenter... »

Tommy se tait et baisse la tête au bruit des talons aiguilles de sa maîtresse. Ils entendent Oliver et Laurel se dire au revoir, quand elle s'adresse à elle pour la saluer, Felicity répond avec respect. Elle tape légèrement sur sa cuisse, Tommy se lève et la suit. La porte est à peine refermée que Felicity sent l'ambiance se modifier.

\- « Va m'attendre dans la salle de jeu. »

Elle obéit et va attendre son maître à sa place. Il la rejoint peu de temps après et la prend rapidement pour évacuer son envie qu'il a contenu toute la soirée. Il la conduit après dans sa chambre et la met au lit avant de lui demander si elle a apprécié cette soirée en s'asseyant au bord du lit.

\- « J'ai été surprise de voir Tommy dans un rôle de soumis.

\- C'est un switch », lui explique-t-il en souriant. « Il prend autant de plaisir à se soumettre qu'à dominer… même s'il ne se soumet réellement qu'à Laurel ».

Felicity sent le regard d'Oliver sur elle, il semble noter toutes les réactions qu'elle manifeste et elle a presque l'impression qu'il lit dans son esprit de cette manière. Elle a la même impression que lorsqu'ils se sont retrouvés dans son bureau la première fois mais maintenant elle n'est plus effrayée de n'avoir aucun secret pour lui.

\- « Tu as eu du plaisir à assister à leur scène, à voir Tommy se faire corriger ?

\- Oui, monsieur », en rougissant légèrement.

\- « Tu es adorable quand tu rougis », en caressant sa joue. « Tu ne devrais pas, tu peux prendre du plaisir à regarder les autres.

\- Tommy m'a dit que vous aimiez aussi…

\- Oui, j'aime assister à des scènes mais je préfère y prendre part.

\- Et vous aimez qu'on vous observe ? » Oliver sourit et prend le temps pour répondre.

\- « Oui, aussi. Je sais ce que tu penses », en passant une main sur ses cheveux, « mais je veux qu'on avance pas à pas. On testera ça aussi, ça viendra bientôt… ».

Après cette expérience, Oliver allège le niveau de soumission de Felicity et leurs scènes s'espacent un peu. Un jour alors qu'elle attend Oliver au manoir après sa journée de travail, il arrive avec un grand sourire et se jette sur ses lèvres pour l'embrasser. Elle se laisse dominer par son baiser, apprécie chaque caresse qu'il dépose sur son corps et quand il se recule, elle est à bout de souffle. Sans attendre, Oliver lui tend une boite qu'il cachait dans son dos.

\- « Une surprise ». Il la voit sourire, ses yeux pétillent et elle se mord la lèvre, impatiente surement de savoir ce qu'il se cache dans cette boite. « Ouvre ».

Felicity ne résiste pas plus et déballe sa surprise, son sourire se fige quand elle voit l'ordinateur portable dernier crie et ultra léger qu'elle a dans les mains. Un rire tendu s'échappe de sa gorge, elle n'en revient pas des cadeaux qu'il peut lui faire, ce type de matériel a un prix exorbitant.

\- « En quel honneur ? Tu attends quelque chose en retour ? », demande-t-elle pour plaisanter et masquer sa gêne. Mais sa plaisanterie tombe à plat.

Oliver se crispe, perd son sourire, s'éloigne d'elle et s'assoit dans un fauteuil. Felicity sent sa gorge se nouer et pose la boite sur la table. Elle se lève pour se rapprocher d'Oliver, s'agenouille et lui présente ses excuses.

\- « Pardon monsieur, je voulais plaisanter. Je ne voulais pas vous manquer de respect.

\- Tu as dit que tu avais besoin de matériel pour travailler.

\- Oui monsieur mais c'est beaucoup trop…

\- Tu sais que je n'ai pas besoin de t'offrir des cadeaux pour obtenir ce que je veux. Tu es déjà à moi… entièrement à moi. Je peux te traiter comme bon me semble», d'une voix dure où elle sent vibrer la colère qu'il tente de contenir.

\- « Laissez-moi me faire pardonner monsieur », en s'approchant encore et en remontant ses mains sur ses cuisses.

Oliver enserre ses poignets dans ses mains et les éloigne de son entrejambe, en les gardant prisonniers. Felicity sent son ventre se crisper, c'est la première fois qu'Oliver la repousse et elle s'en veut d'avoir été aussi idiote, d'avoir voulu plaisanter pour cacher sa gêne. Il se lève et elle ne bouge pas, elle a l'impression que si elle tente quoi que ce soit maintenant, ça le mettrait encore plus en colère. Il s'éloigne sans la regarder et sort dans le jardin.

Oliver a besoin d'être seul un moment, il était heureux en rentrant et la réaction de Felicity l'a déçu. Il a seulement répondu à ses besoins mais elle n'a pas compris son geste ni leur relation même après tout ce temps. Il espérait aussi que ce cadeau lui ferait plaisir mais en l'entendant rire il a senti son cœur se serrer et ça le blesse plus que ça ne le devrait. Une bonne punition lui aurait fait perdre son sourire mais au lieu de ça il s'est retiré… et ça ne lui ressemble pas. Il n'a jamais laissé aucune soumise le traiter de la sorte et elle ne sera pas la première.

Il rentre dans le salon avec l'intention de lui rappeler sa place mais il n'y a aucune trace de Felicity, il souffle d'exaspération. Elle va l'obliger à aller la chercher et à cette pensée, il sent déjà sa main chauffer aux fessées qu'il va lui donner. Il se dirige vers sa chambre, monte le grand escalier, la tête baissée en train de repenser à ce qu'elle lui a dit et quand il arrive dans le couloir, il la trouve à genoux devant la porte de la salle de jeux. Elle est en tenue et il s'approche doucement jusqu'à s'arrêter à quelques pas d'elle.

\- « Tu as quelque chose à te faire pardonner ? », lui demande-t-il d'une voix froide.

\- « Oui maître. Je n'aurai jamais dû sous-entendre que ce que je faisais était en attente de cadeau. Je suis à vous, vous subvenez à mes besoins et vous avez tous les droits sur moi.

\- À partir de maintenant je ne veux plus t'entendre. La seule chose qui peut traverser tes lèvres ce sont des gémissements et le code de sûreté ».

Oliver ouvre la porte, entre et elle le suit sans relever la tête. Elle reprend sa position de repos à l'endroit qu'il lui indique.

\- « Tu penses que tu mérites quelle punition?

\- Celle que vous jugerez bon de me donner, maitre.»

Felicity relève à peine la tête et regarde la commode. Oliver suit son regard et se dirige vers elle, elle sait très bien ce que renferme chaque tiroir. Oliver se retourne et ouvre le tiroir des punitions et prend le temps de choisir par quel moyen il va la dresser pour lui rappeler les bases de leur relation. Il balaye alors l'intérieur d'une main et Felicity le surveille.

\- « Tu as besoin d'avoir une nouvelle séance de dressage après le manque de respect que tu as manifesté ».

Elle ne bouge pas alors qu'elle sent tout son être trembler de l'intérieur. Elle a besoin d'être punie après ce qu'elle a dit à son maître et d'effacer la culpabilité qu'elle ressent alors qu'il lui rappelle les règles. Quand elle sera pardonnée, elle pourra lui donner du plaisir et reprendre sa place de soumise docile. Il s'approche d'elle doucement et le bruit de ses pas augmente encore son appréhension.

\- « Mains à plat à la hauteur de ta poitrine, paume vers le haut ».

Felicity s'exécute avec anxiété, elle fera tout ce qu'il faut pour se faire pardonner. Oliver dépose sur ses paumes une cravache brune en cuir. À la sensation du cuir sur sa peau, Felicity relâche un soupir tremblant. Le cuir est froid et se réchauffe rapidement au contact de son épiderme. Elle observe les détails fins dessinés sur le manche et le corps affûté de l'objet.

Oliver se déplace derrière elle et laisse augmenter la tension qu'elle manifeste déjà. Il se met plus à l'aise en ôtant quelques vêtements et en réfléchissant à ce qu'il va faire.

Elle ferme les yeux et contracte son corps pour calmer les tremblements qui le parcourent. Elle sait qu'Oliver ne l'aurait jamais corrigé avec ce genre d'instrument, il ne prend pas plaisir à la corriger et il lui a déjà dit qu'il préférait utiliser sa main pour la dresser et seulement si c'était nécessaire. Mais cette fois son erreur est assez grave pour être châtiée plus sévèrement.

Quand elle sent Oliver se rapprocher, elle ouvre les yeux et le voit pieds nus. Il porte encore son pantalon, elle ne peut pas voir son torse mais comme à son habitude, il a dû garder seulement sa chemise.

Oliver reprend la cravache en main et la soupèse. Il y a longtemps qu'il ne l'a pas manipulé et il va devoir retrouver ces sensations, en plus c'est une première pour Felicity et il veut la punir mais aussi lui donner le gout de ce genre de châtiment, répondre à ses besoins masochistes. Il se déplace vers le lit et se tourne vers elle.

\- « Au pied ».

Felicity déglutit, le ton de sa voix est toujours aussi dur, et se remet à quatre pattes pour s'approcher de son maître et recevoir sa punition. Quand elle est face à lui, il se déplace sur le côté et lui fait signe d'approcher en tapotant le rebord du lit de la cravache.

\- « Sur tes genoux. »

Elle se redresse, se place contre le rebord et il pose l'extrémité de la cravache sur le haut de son dos en exerçant une légère pression. Elle se penche en avant en faisant reposer son ventre et sa poitrine sur le matelas laissant ses bras pendre et son visage tourné vers lui.

Oliver ne lui donne aucune marque de tendresse, elle sait déjà qu'elle s'est mal comportée et que sa punition est méritée. Il place le bout de la cravache à la base de sa nuque et caresse son dos en suivant sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'à la naissance de ses fesses. Elle mérite cette punition mais il sait qu'elle l'attend aussi avec envie, alors rien que pour ça il va faire durer le plaisir. Il soulève la cravache et dépose le bout sur son visage pour lui caresser la joue.

Felicity ferme les yeux en sentant le cuir de la cravache sur sa joue et entrouvre les lèvres pour libérer un souffle fébrile. Il sait tellement bien jouer avec elle qu'elle est déjà à la limite de perdre la tête alors qu'il ne l'a pas encore touchée.

\- « Ouvre les yeux ».

Elle sait qu'Oliver ne lui infligera pas plus que ce qu'elle peut supporter mais il veut qu'elle profite de chaque détail par tous ses sens. Il glisse l'objet sur ses lèvres avant de l'introduire légèrement entre elles.

Voir la cravache, goûter le cuir et sentir sa chaleur. Il la retire et l'abat sur ses fesses. Le bruit et la douleur sont cinglants et tout son corps se contracte alors que sa gorge se noue en laissant s'échapper un cri. Elle sent la brûlure sur sa peau qui se repend dans son corps avant de disparaitre rapidement et elle reprend le contrôle de sa respiration. Elle approfondie chaque inspiration et expiration comme Oliver le lui a appris pour contrôler le ressentit de la douleur. Elle ouvre les yeux quand elle se rend compte les avoir fermé et attend la suite.

\- « Tu m'as tellement déçu… », elle sent son cœur se contracter de l'avoir contrarié et son ventre se tordre d'anxiété. Elle a peur qu'il ne veuille plus jouer avec elle après ce qu'elle vient de faire et même après l'avoir punie.

Oliver pose le bout de la cravache à la base de sa nuque, appuie un peu plus fort pour qu'elle repose ses épaules sur le matelas. Elle s'est tendue après ce premier coup et il va attendre qu'elle se décontracte à nouveau. Alors que son corps semble se détendre, il fait glisser l'instrument le long de sa colonne vertébrale à nouveau jusqu'à ses reins avant de l'abattre. Il la voit se cambrer et sa chute de rein réveille ses plus bas instincts. Il ne veut pas la corriger, il veut la sentir se resserrer autour de lui alors qu'il la prendra en levrette, sa croupe offerte à son plaisir. Mais il se retient encore. Il repose la cravache sur sa joue et rejoue la même rengaine, caresse ses lèvres avant de la fesser un peu plus fort.

\- « Tu veux continuer à être ma soumise ?

\- Oui maitre », d'un ton suppliant avant de crier en recevant un nouveau coup alors que des larmes s'échappent de ses yeux.

\- « Ça suffit pour une première fois. Mets-toi à genoux sur le bord du matelas ».

Felicity s'exécute avec soulagement, chaque centimètre de peau qui a reçu un coup la brûle encore et une douleur lancinante continue de se rependre. Elle étouffe les sanglots qui lui brûlent la gorge, alors que des larmes s'échappent sur ses joues rougies. Elle ressent toujours ce mélange d'humiliation, de douleur et de plaisir qui prend corps en elle à chaque fois que son maître la corrige. Elle se met en position et Oliver glisse la cravache entre ses lèvres pour lui faire mordre et lui imposer le silence. Elle resserre ses dents et ferme les yeux pour chasser les larmes qui brouillent sa vue.

Oliver lui retire rapidement son sous-vêtement et la pénètre sans attendre. Il ne lui témoigne aucune tendresse et ne se montre pas doux en la prenant. Il veut qu'elle comprenne qu'elle n'a pas le droit de le traiter ainsi. Il l'attrape par les hanches pour entamer des va et vient rapides alors qu'il voit se dessiner sur la peau claire de ses fesses les marques de la languette de la cravache. Il vient alors que son plaisir est teinté d'amertume et il entend gémir Felicity. Il se retire et l'envoie au coin, réfléchir à son comportement alors que lui tente de se défaire de ce sentiment gênant qui s'insinue en lui. Felicity semble oublier qu'il subvient à tous ses besoins, que c'est leur lien si elle se considère comme sa soumise.

Felicity se traine jusqu'au coin de la pièce où il l'a déjà puni et se met en position, mains liées au creux des reins. Des larmes s'échappent toujours de ses yeux et elle se sent terriblement mal d'avoir déçu à ce point Oliver. Il a été dur avec elle ce soir mais elle le méritait et elle espère de toutes ses forces que ça suffira pour qu'il lui donne une autre chance. Au bout d'un moment, il la rappelle à lui et elle se retrouve à ses genoux.

\- « Tu as quelque chose à me dire ? », d'une voix maintenant moins dure.

\- « Je m'excuse maître, …je ne voulais pas vous manquer de respect... vous contraindre à me punir », tout en sanglotant. « Laissez-moi encore une chance », alors qu'elle referme ses bras sur ses jambes pour s'accrocher à lui et en cachant son visage contre elles. « Je ne me montrerai plus jamais aussi irrespectueuse. » Elle l'entend soupirer et prie pour qu'il accepte de la garder avec lui.

Oliver prend le temps de réfléchir, elle l'a déçu mais il ne peut pas se séparer d'elle. Il a encore envie de partager ses fantasmes avec elle et il peut lui donner encore une chance.

\- « Très bien… je te laisse une autre chance… mais la prochaine fois la correction sera plus dure.

\- Merci maitre », en sanglotant de plus belle, soulagée par sa réponse.

Oliver l'attrape par les bras et la soulève, il essuie les larmes sur ses joues tendrement et lui ordonne d'arrêter de pleurer. Ses sanglots se calment et il l'accompagne dans la salle de bain.

\- « Tu vas prendre une douche, ça va te détendre et te permettre de reprendre un peu tes esprits. », en caressant ses cheveux.

Il la laisse faire en l'observant et il s'en veut maintenant d'avoir été aussi dur. Il observe ses courbes, les marques qu'il lui a faite… il a tellement envie de lui faire découvrir le reste de son monde… il ne l'aurait jamais laissé partir. Quand elle sort, il la sèche et étale de la crème sur les marques de ses fesses. Il la conduit à sa chambre, sort son déshabillé et sa nuisette et lui ordonne de s'habiller avant de le rejoindre.

Felicity s'habille rapidement, descend le retrouver et s'agenouille en arrivant près de lui.

\- « Viens ici », en tapotant la place du canapé près de lui.

Elle est étonnée mais ne dit rien et se place à côté de lui, il ouvre les bras et elle se glisse contre lui. Il referme le bras sur elle et elle pose sa tête sur son épaule. Son corps se détend petit à petit en sentant la chaleur du corps d'Oliver contre elle.

\- « Ça va ?

\- Oui maitre.

\- Non. On a fini de jouer… »

Elle relève la tête pour croiser son regard. Il est doux et toute trace de contrariété a disparu.

\- « Merci monsieur », murmure-t-elle en passant un bras autour de sa taille pour se serrer contre lui.

Oliver sent les dernières parcelles de mauvaise humeur et de déception céder et il la serre un peu plus contre lui.

* * *

 **Felicity continue ses expériences et Oliver perd peu à peu le contrôle de la situation. J'espère vous avoir surprises avec Tommy…**

 **Merci pour votre lecture et à la semaine prochaine. Je vous embrasse**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13**

 **Bonjour à toutes. Je suis heureuse que ce dernier chapitre vous ai tant plu et merci pour vos commentaires aphrodite161701, Ally84, Delicity-Unicorn, Guest, olicity-love, Lulzimevelioska, olicity1990, Rosace76 et Evy47.**

 **Ally84 : on s'en rapproche de plus en plus… Merci pour ton commentaire et d'être là depuis le début.**

 **Guest : je suis contente que cette fiction te plaise. Il y a en tout vingt chapitres et je publie une fois par semaine pour avoir le temps d'écrire et tenir le rythme de publication car je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps avec le travail. Je sais que c'est parfois frustrant de devoir attendre une semaine pour connaitre la suite mais j'espère te retrouver sur les prochains chapitres.**

 **Olicity-love : merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire et ta fidélité. Voici la suite.**

 **Un grand merci à Delicity-Unicorn pour son rôle de beta et sa présence. Je t'embrasse fort.**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

Felicity fait rebondir son stylo sur le bord de son bureau, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle visualise les muscles de son dos, ses mains dont elle perçoit encore la force de sa dernière correction… elle s'était senti gênée, avait parlé trop vite, pourtant elle sait respecter les règles maintenant, et il l'avait soumise durement pour lui rappeler les règles mais aussi répondre à son désir profond et laisser épanouir sa docilité. Depuis elle n'a plus reçu de correction et leurs jeux sont toujours excitants. Oliver lui fait vivre des orgasmes presque irréels et ses sollicitations sont quotidiennes, ce qui la galvanise avant de l'épuiser. Elle lui offre tout ce qu'elle peut, s'abandonne à ses caresses et ses désirs, et en retire un plaisir immense.

Elle a pris l'habitude de faire attention à son maquillage pour cacher ses cernes et il lui est déjà arrivé de somnoler lors de sa pause repas. Mais tout ceci est peu cher payé. Sa relation avec Oliver dépasse toutes ses attentes et ça lui fait presque peur de sentir l'emprise qu'il a sur elle. D'un autre coté cette emprise est exactement ce dont elle a besoin pour s'épanouir.

Elle sursaute quand Curtis apparaît à ses côtés et lui ôte l'objet horripilant de la main en lui faisant les gros yeux. Elle s'excuse en bégayant et alors qu'elle se rassoit convenablement pour se remettre au travail, Curtis la retient en posant une main amicale sur son épaule.

\- « Tout va bien ?

\- Oui, bien sûr… pourquoi cette question ? », en écarquillant les yeux surprise par l'inquiétude qu'elle lit dans son regard.

\- « Tu parais perdue et je m'inquiète pour toi. Je ne veux pas perde ma nouvelle amie qui s'entend si bien avec Paul et qui me permet d'avoir une bouffée d'oxygène. » Elle sourit à son air mutin. Curtis est devenu son meilleur ami rapidement et après avoir passé la soirée chez lui où elle a rencontré son mari et leur fille, ils sont encore plus proches. Il lui a confié qu'il avait un passage un peu compliqué avec son mari et que pouvoir en parler un peu avec elle l'avait aidé à prendre du recul.

\- « Ne t'inquiète pas… Je suis juste un peu fatiguée en ce moment », en lui souriant.

Elle rougit légèrement en pensant à la raison de sa fatigue. Elle brûle d'envie d'en parler à quelqu'un d'autre qu'Oliver mais elle n'ose pas aborder ce sujet avec son ami c'est trop intime et trop singulier. Elle n'est pas sûre qu'il comprendrait leur lien et il pourrait la juger. Même sans citer le nom de son amant, elle redoute la réaction de son nouvel ami. Elle pense alors à la surprise de ce weekend dont Oliver lui a parlé mais elle repousse ses idées loin de son esprit et se concentre sur son ami pour le rassurer. Ils sont interrompus quand leur nouveau supérieur apparaît pour faire le point avec son équipe sur l'avancée de leur travail.

* * *

Tommy entre comme à son habitude sans frapper quand il sait qu'Oliver l'attend. Il le retrouve sur la terrasse dehors et ils se donnent une accolade pour se saluer, en prenant de leurs nouvelles.

\- « Felicity n'est pas là ? », demande-t-il avec un sourire fin.

\- « Elle finit de se préparer. Tu es impatient ?

\- Bien sûr », s'exclame-t-il. « Tiens », en lui tendant une enveloppe neutre qu'Oliver attrape, « mon sésame pour pouvoir goûter à ta soumise ».

Ses amis sont aussi sérieux que lui en ce qui concerne leur santé et celle des personnes avec qui ils couchent. Ils ne prennent aucun risque.

Quand Felicity sort de sa chambre, elle entend Oliver discuter avec Tommy, ils parlent de l'exposition de Théa. Elle se souvient qu'Oliver lui a dit qu'elle faisait de la photographie. Elle doit être sûrement aussi douée que son frère dans ce qui la passionne. Elle descend les marches doucement et souffle pour se donner du courage avant de se retrouver face à Tommy.

Oliver est installé dans son fauteuil dos à l'entrée, Tommy sur le canapé perpendiculaire et assis dans le coin. Elle se déplace sans bruit pour se placer à la gauche d'Oliver et s'agenouille. Ils ne lui adressent pas la parole et elle sent la main chaude se poser sur sa nuque. Son appréhension comme toujours se calme et sa respiration se fait mieux alors que les battements de son cœur ralentissent. Elle sent Tommy se pencher légèrement vers elle alors qu'Oliver passe sa main dans son cou et repousse ses cheveux dans son dos avant de glisser ses doigts contre sa peau. Elle frissonne à ce geste et ouvre légèrement la bouche pour retrouver son souffle.

\- « Tu es prête ? », lui demande Tommy d'une voix profonde alors que son regard glisse sur le corset et le string qu'elle porte. Elle reste quelques secondes sans savoir quoi répondre, elle ne sait pas de quoi il lui parle.

\- « Je ne sais pas… monsieur » ne sachant pas si c'est le terme qu'elle doit employer. Elle sent le regard de Tommy la quitter et il s'adresse à Oliver.

\- « Tu ne lui as pas dit ou elle est très effrontée ?

\- Non, elle ne sait pas encore ce qui l'attend », d'un air amusé. Tommy se baisse à nouveau vers elle pour lui parler.

\- « Oliver pense que tu es prête pour être soumise à deux dominants ».

Cette fois elle sent le sourire dans sa voix et toute la concupiscence dans son ton. Elle se raidit et un nouveau frisson la traverse. Elle en avait parlé à Oliver il y a quelques temps mais elle ne pensait pas qu'il avait organisé ça pour elle. Il lui a dit qu'il subvenait à tous ses besoins et ses envies et elle ne peut pas être plus comblée par tout ce qu'il fait. Il l'écoute et lui propose de nouveaux jeux quand il l'estime prête.

\- « Tu penses que tu es prête ? », reprend Tommy.

\- « Oui monsieur ». Cette fois elle n'hésite pas et elle sent un élan envers Oliver pour répondre aussi bien à ses envies. « Merci maître », en tournant à peine la tête vers lui pour ne pas perdre sa position et il caresse sa clavicule du bout des doigts. Il la sent frissonner légèrement et son impatience augmente.

Après cet échange, la conversation reprend entre Tommy et Oliver et ils l'oublient à nouveau. Elle ne prête aucune attention à ce qu'ils disent, elle est trop absorbée par ses sensations et son imagination qui fait déjà danser dans son esprit ce qui va lui arriver. Elle revient à elle quand Oliver se lève, tout comme Tommy. Elle se met à sa place, derrière son maitre et les suit jusqu'à la salle de jeux, alors qu'ils continuent à parler de tout et de rien.

Ils entrent et elle se met à sa place. Elle s'agenouille en position de repos alors qu'ils se dirigent vers la commode. Comme à son habitude, Oliver retire sa montre, ses chaussures, chaussettes et garde sa chemise qu'il entrouvre. Tommy en fait autant en discutant avec son ami. Ils parlent à voix basse et elle ne parvient pas à comprendre les mots qu'ils échangent. Le rire de Tommy la sort de ses pensées.

\- « Tu crois qu'elle va résister ? »

Sans attendre son ventre se crispe, ils préparent ce qu'ils veulent faire avec elle et cette repartie l'inquiète. Elle les entend se déplacer, son appréhension lui fait prêter attention au moindre bruit et au moindre mouvement qu'elle perçoit. Ils s'assoient sur l'ottomane placée face à la commode et le silence se fait avant qu'Oliver ne l'appelle. Elle se rapproche d'eux et s'agenouille à nouveau en respectant scrupuleusement tout ce qu'Oliver lui a appris. Elle veut le rendre fier d'elle, lui faire plaisir en lui montrant qu'elle est obéissante et montrer à Tommy qu'il la bien dressée.

\- « Couleur ? », lui demande Oliver.

\- « Vert maitre.

\- Toujours prête pour de nouvelles expériences à ce que je vois », sourit Tommy.

Felicity se retrouve maintenant pratiquement nue et à genoux devant les deux dominants à qui elle appartient pour la nuit. Et même pour le weekend à entendre Tommy. Elle sent son regard la détailler et son excitation se mélange maintenant à son appréhension.

Tommy a posé un bras sur le dossier de l'ottoman et se tient les cuisses légèrement écartées. Elle peut déjà distinguer son excitation se dessiner dans son pantalon. Oliver à côté de lui, ne bouge pas et laisse Tommy faire la conversation.

\- « Tu donnes satisfaction à ton maître depuis que tu es avec lui ?

\- Je fais de mon mieux pour le satisfaire tous les jours,… je dois vous appeler monsieur ? », demande-t-elle pour être sure de bien faire.

\- « Oui appelle-moi monsieur. Oliver n'aimerait pas que tu m'appelles maître.

\- Elle n'en a qu'un », précise Oliver d'une voix calme.

Tommy lance un regard à Oliver. Ils ont partagé peu de soumises mais celle-ci est vraiment parfaite à entendre son ami et il est heureux de pouvoir juger par lui-même.

\- « Tu es d'accord avec ça Oliver ? Elle fait assez d'effort pour te contenter ? »

Felicity se tend en se demandant si son maître s'est plaint de son comportement. Si elle avait fait quelque chose de mal il l'aurait punit et si ça ne lui plaisait pas il lui aurait ordonné de s'appliquer.

\- « Je l'ai dressé pour répondre à mes désirs et elle applique ses connaissances avec motivation. Elle sait sinon qu'une correction est toujours possible pour lui montrer la bonne façon de faire ».

Felicity a presque l'impression qu'ils lui font passer un entretien d'embauche et elle ne peut pas empêcher un sourire en coin.

\- « Tu trouves ça drôle ? », lui demande Oliver.

\- « Non maître », en faisant disparaitre son sourire.

\- « Tu devrais commencer par goûter sa bouche », en se tournant vers Tommy, « elle sait s'en servir parfaitement.

\- Approche », lui ordonne Tommy en glissant une main sur son entrejambe.

Felicity obéit et commence à embrasse son sexe dur à travers son pantalon. Elle est gênée et excitée de faire ça devant Oliver mais elle sait que ça lui fait plaisir à lui aussi. Tommy ouvre son pantalon et se prend en main pour présenter son sexe à cette bouche aux lèvres roses parfaitement dessinées. Felicity se redresse un peu sur ses genoux et avale le membre dur de son nouveau dominant. Elle découvre la taille et le goût différent de ceux de son maître et s'applique à faire aussi bien que pour lui. Elle joue avec son gland, glisse sa langue plusieurs fois dessus avant de le prendre plus en profondeur, elle enroule ses doigts autour de sa hampe et le masturbe doucement à la base.

Elle est excitée de se retrouver à genoux devant un homme, son sexe enfoncé entre ses lèvres alors qu'Oliver les observe. Elle n'a pas besoin de le regarder pour savoir qu'il aime ce qu'il voit. Elle sent son corps tendu et il s'est tourné vers eux pour ne manquer aucun détail. Il aime observer et elle lui offre ce qu'il attend avec plaisir.

Tommy gémit et elle redouble d'effort, elle veut le faire crier de plaisir pour rendre Oliver fier. Il a vanté son savoir-faire, elle ne veut pas le décevoir. Son dominant passe une main sur sa tête et la maintien contre lui alors qu'il se déhanche lentement.

\- « Oh putain… il y avait longtemps ».

Tommy est la plupart du temps soumis à sa maîtresse et il n'a pas droit à ce genre de plaisir. Ils ont négocié entre maîtres, Tommy a eu le droit de jouer au dominant tout un weekend mais en contrepartie Laurel a obtenu une compensation. Une soirée au restaurant avec ses amis, une façon comme une autre de faire sortir Oliver de son manoir.

Felicity sent les doigts de Tommy se resserrer sur sa nuque et elle redouble d'efforts, suçant, léchant et aspirant son sexe. Tommy lance un regard vers Oliver qui s'est encore approché son regard est noir d'envie et son excitation déforme son pantalon. Il se déhanche un peu plus alors qu'Oliver caresse le dos de sa soumise.

Il finit par se cambrer en criant et en enfonçant son sexe au plus profond de cette bouche offerte. Il éjacule au fil de ses derniers coups de rein et laisse tomber sa tête sur le dossier. Felicity le relâche et reprend sa position de repos. Elle a un petit sentiment de fierté à avoir autant excité son maître.

Elle est excitée depuis qu'elle est à genoux devant Tommy et Oliver. Avant ça elle était plus tôt inquiète de bien faire mais maintenant elle est rassurée. Elle a su donner du plaisir à son dominant. Les sentir tous les deux, leurs regards focalisés sur elle, leur corps transpirants d'envie en la regardant. Maintenant qu'elle leur a montré le plaisir qu'elle pouvait leur donner, elle en veut plus, elle veut les sentir tous les deux à la fois, elle veut se sentir remplie mais elle doit attendre la décision de son maître.

Oliver se lève et lui tend la main pour l'aider à se redresser. Il pose ses mains sur ses hanches, il a besoin de la toucher pour renforcer ce lien entre eux perturbé par la présence de Tommy et son côté dominant. Il se penche pour lui parler à l'oreille.

\- « Ça va ?

\- Oui maître.

\- Tu te débrouilles très bien », en caressant sa joue. Elle se détend un peu, encore plus rassurée par ses mots.

Il dépose un baiser sur sa tempe alors que ses mains déposent une caresse légère sur ses bras. Leurs regards se croisent rapidement avant qu'il ne lui retire son corset, crochète son sous-vêtement et lui retire en se baissant devant elle. Tommy, qui les observait jusque-là, s'est levé lui aussi et se place dans son dos. Oliver se redresse et il voit Felicity se tendre un peu. Tommy vient de poser sa main entre ses omoplates, c'est la première fois qu'il la touche de façon plus accentuée. Oliver pose à nouveau ses mains sur ses hanches et donne une légère impulsion pour la faire pivoter, elle suit le mouvement sans résister.

Felicity se retrouve nue dans la salle de jeu entre les deux hommes. Tommy se tient face à elle et découvre son corps nu pour la première fois alors qu'Oliver a glissé ses paumes contre celles de Felicity et entrecroise leurs doigts.

\- « Tu l'as punie récemment ? », en s'adressant à Oliver et en ignorant délibérément Felicity.

\- « Non, je n'en ai pas eu besoin. Elle est devenue très obéissante. N'est-ce pas ? », en terminant sa phrase dans le creux de l'oreille de sa soumise.

\- « Oui maître, grâce à votre aide et à votre discipline.

\- Elle a l'habitude d'être attachée ?

\- Oui », avec un sourire, « et elle aime particulièrement ça.

\- Avec quel type de matériel ?

\- Felicity… », l'encourage Oliver.

\- « Des foulards, ceintures, cravates, menottes et tout ce qui plaira à mes dominants.

\- Tu n'as pas encore utilisé des cordes avec elle ? » en s'adressant à Oliver.

\- « Une seule fois… mais peut-être ce weekend…

\- J'aimerai beaucoup. Tu es très doué dans cette pratique ».

Un frisson traverse le corps de Felicity en les entendant parler de ce qu'ils lui réservent. Ils vont peut-être la mettre à l'épreuve de servir deux dominants mais elle sait d'avance qu'elle va être entièrement satisfaite.

\- « Elle est vraiment magnifique… merci de me laisser jouer avec toi.

\- Tu n'as pas à me remercier, l'idée vient de Felicity.

\- Vraiment ? », en soulevant le visage de la blonde nue en glissant un doigt sous son menton.

\- « Oui monsieur… » murmure-t-elle « …j'étais curieuse de servir deux dominants à la fois ».

Le regard de Tommy passe à Oliver avant de le reposer sur Felicity alors qu'il a un sourire en coin.

\- « Ce weekend me plait de plus en plus ».

Les mains de Tommy se sont mises à découvrir son corps en caressant sa peau doucement. Il s'approche et joint leurs lèvres, prenant le temps de les caresser, de la laisser s'habituer puis il l'approfondit. Il découvre en même temps ses seins du dos de sa main avant de se baisser et d'en embrasser un puis de mordiller l'autre.

Felicity étouffe un gémissement alors qu'elle sent son excitation au creux de ses cuisses augmenter encore. Oliver relâche ses mains qui se mettent à trembler. Elle les sent remonter le long de ses bras, les mains de son maître sont toujours sur elle et la calment grâce aux mouvements répétitifs de son pouce à la base de sa nuque. La main de Tommy s'enroule sur sa nuque et celles d'Oliver se déplacent sur sa taille.

\- « J'ai goûté à ta bouche, je veux maintenant te sentir te resserrer autour de moi ».

Tommy resserre légèrement ses doigts sur sa peau et la conduit vers l'ottomane et la fait monter dessus à genoux. C'est ce qu'elle attend elle aussi et elle prend la position, offerte à son nouveau dominant, en s'accoudant sur le dossier. Elle sent ses mains caresser son dos, ses fesses puis passer à son ventre. Il prend le temps et elle se cambre pour l'inviter. Il se prend en main, se glisse en elle lentement et il sent sa chaleur humide l'entourer avec délice. Il la pénètre au fil de ses coups de reins et s'immobilise une fois entièrement accueilli dans ce fourreau humide. Felicity ne ressent pas encore le plaisir qu'elle attend, elle a besoin de son maître pour ça.

Oliver se place derrière l'assise pour leur faire face. Felicity le sent approcher et une part de son fantasme va être assouvi, se sentir posséder par deux hommes. Il entrouvre son pantalon, il caresse sa joue et elle ouvre la bouche pour accueillir ce qui lui manque. Elle resserre ses lèvres sur son membre palpitant et le lèche avec plaisir. Elle sent Tommy accélérer ses déhanchements alors qu'il fait sa prise plus forte sur sa taille. Elle gémit à cette nouvelle sensation et Oliver glisse sa main pour empoigner ses cheveux et la maintenir alors qu'elle pose une main sur sa hanche pour se tenir à lui.

Tommy se retient, il ralentit ses va et vient pour laisser Felicity donner du plaisir Oliver avec sa langue. Un coup de rein plus fort et elle s'enfonce un peu plus sur le membre tendu et il voit les doigts d'Oliver se resserrer dans ses cheveux. Il gémit, le regard focalisé sur cette bouche qui lui donne du plaisir.

Felicity gémit à se sentir prise, à sentir le désir qu'elle fait naitre et à sentir Oliver si proche de jouir. Elle se recule pour lécher son gland sensible avant de le prendre à nouveau profondément et d'aspirer fortement son désir pour elle. Il vient en se rependant longuement entre ses lèvres et gémit de plaisir, toute sa retenue s'évanouissant lorsque que son corps se cambre sous l'effet de la ligne de feu qui le traverse.

Tommy reprend ses coups de reins rapides et il vient en elle alors qu'elle gémit de plaisir sous le regard encore voilé de plaisir d'Oliver. Le brun l'aide à se redresser et la serre contre son torse, déposant des baisers dans son cou. Oliver les rejoint et couvre lui aussi son corps de caresses et de baisers avant de l'embrasser profondément, elle agrippe ses poignets pour le garder contre elle, fermant les yeux à se sentir au centre de leurs attentions.

Elle revient peu à peu à elle alors qu'Oliver la conduit sous la douche pour la laver tendrement et partager un moment seulement avec elle. Sous l'eau qui perle sur leur corps, il caresse ses joues et dépose toujours des baisers légers sur son visage. Elle reste silencieuse, attendant l'accord d'Oliver pour le regarder. Il passe sa main dans son cou et relève son visage pour trouver enfin son regard.

\- « Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui, merci maitre… Est-ce que j'ai répondu à vos attentes ? », en le regardant inquiète.

\- « Tu as été parfaite Felicity. Tu nous as donné beaucoup de plaisir. Tu en as pris toi aussi ? », caressant toujours sa peau tendrement en la serrant contre lui.

Elle hoche la tête en murmurant un oui en se cachant contre son torse, l'enveloppant de ses bras. Il passe une main sur sa tête et la serre lui aussi contre lui en la cajolant.

Ils ressortent au bout d'un moment, il la fait s'habiller d'une robe fluide, qui ne cache presque rien de sa silhouette et ils retrouvent Tommy qui les attend sur la terrasse un verre à la main. Oliver lui tient la main et quand il la lâche, elle se place sur la chaise qu'il lui indique. Tommy lui demande si elle a apprécié cette première expérience et elle répond avec respect.

Ils passent ensuite à table et elle retrouve sa place à genoux aux côtés d'Oliver et à sa gauche Tommy qui parle en s'amusant, satisfait de ce qu'ils viennent de partager. Puis ils parlent travail et elle se rend compte que Tommy n'est autre que Tommy Merlyn. Elle a vu un des plus jeunes PDG, avec Oliver, à genoux à côté de sa maîtresse. Ce qui veut dire que celle-ci est Laurel Lance, l'avocate la plus douée de sa génération. Et elle se demande l'éclair d'une seconde, pourquoi Oliver l'a choisit elle, avant de se souvenir de ce qu'il lui a dit. Il lui a affirmé la première fois qu'il la vue, qu'elle pouvait lui apporter ce qu'il attendait et qu'elle saurait répondre à ses besoins. Elle ne pensait pas à cet instant que ce serait aussi fort.

Ils passent ensuite la soirée à discuter tranquillement. Felicity est resserrée contre Oliver sur le canapé alors qu'il a passé un bras sur ses épaules. Tommy les observe, cette jeune femme blonde est assise, les jambes repliées, la tête posée sur l'épaule d'Oliver. Celui-ci la tient contre lui, une main possessive sur son corps et un regard à la fois calme et passionné. C'est la première fois qu'il voit son ami aussi proche d'une de ses soumises, aussi protecteur. Peut-être même un peu de jalousie alors qu'il la laisse pour la première fois avec un autre dominant.

\- « Tu vas te décider à me donner un cours de shibari ? », demande Tommy, se languissant de goûter à un nouveau jeu, et à ce corps parfait qu'il n'a pas fini de découvrir.

\- « Pourquoi ? C'est toi qui est pratiquement toujours attaché », répond Oliver en se moquant gentiment de son ami. Tommy est toujours soumis et Laurel est aussi intransigeante et demandeuse que lui.

\- « Je pourrais l'apprendre à Laurel », avec un sourire en coin, un espoir de se retrouver immobilisé par les liens dont sa maitresse recouvrirait son corps.

\- « Très bien… », en souriant.

Oliver se lève et tend la main à Felicity pour l'entraîner avec lui vers la salle de jeux alors que Tommy les suit avant de se placer à côté de Felicity et de poser une main sur ses reins. Elle sent déjà une nouvelle excitation à sentir ces deux hommes si proches d'elle et elle est impatiente de découvrir cette nouvelle pratique qu'elle ne connait pas, et suit Oliver avec un calme d'apparence. Ils entrent dans la salle et il lui ordonne de se mettre nue d'une voix douce. Elle obéit et s'approche alors qu'il l'appelle près de lui. Il a maintenant une corde fine à la main comme une de celles qu'il a utilisées pour l'immobiliser à la croix. Il lui explique qu'il va l'attacher en enlaçant et nouant la cordelette autour de son corps. Ils sont face au lit où Tommy s'est installé, accoudé sur ses genoux, le regard noir de désir.

Felicity détaille tous les gestes d'Oliver et son corps est empli d'une nouvelle envie dévorante alors qu'il attache une première cordelette autour de son corps. Les fibres de son corps se tendent et sa respiration devient plus laborieuse.

\- « Quand tu ne supportes pas un nœud ou une sensation tu utilises un mot de sureté. »

Elle hoche la tête pour lui montrer qu'elle a compris, ne pouvant pas parler car il ne lui a pas posé de question et Oliver explique à Tommy cet art.

\- « C'est une méthode de ligotage… tu peux commencer par n'importe quelle partie du corps », alors qu'il passe une cordelette dans le dos de Felicity et la noue au-dessus de sa poitrine.

Il réalise ensuite une série de nœud avant de faire passer la corde de chaque côté sous ses seins et de la lier cette fois dans son dos en tournant autour d'elle. Avec une nouvelle corde, il lie ses bras au-dessus de ses coudes, dans son dos, et repasse la corde sur son ventre en réalisant des entrelacements qui font des dessins.

\- « Monte sur le lit ».

Felicity obéit alors que Tommy se déplace pour lui laisser la place de s'installer, elle se trouve maintenant à genoux et il passe les deux parties de la corde entre ses cuisses en évitant son intimité. Il la fait se coucher sur le flanc droit en la tenant et lie ses chevilles entre elles en les entourant plusieurs fois puis plie ses genoux en ramenant ses jambes en arrière. Il ramène ensuite la corde vers le haut de son corps et lie ses poignets au plus proche de ses chevilles. Felicity est maintenant incapable de bouger, offerte aux regards d'Oliver et Tommy, chevilles et poignets liées dans le dos.

\- « C'est magnifique », s'exclame celui-ci.

\- « C'est l'attache la plus classique… cette position donne de forte sensation à la personne attachée et elle peut-être endurée assez longtemps selon son niveau de pratique. » Il observe son œuvre en laissant sa main caresser la corde qui mord légèrement la peau blanche. « Couleur ?

\- Vert maître », répond Felicity d'une voix hachée par la nouvelle sensation qu'elle ressent à se sentir emprisonnée.

\- « Il y a différents styles, où tu peux plus ou moins limiter les gestes de ton partenaire et même aller jusqu'à le suspendre », en s'adressant à Tommy.

Tout en parlant, il replace quelques cordes et observe les marques rouges que celles-ci laissent sur la peau de Felicity, la trace des cordes dessinées. Il pose sa main sur ses mains et ses pieds pour vérifier la circulation sanguine et semble satisfait. Il se baisse et l'embrasse en caressant sa poitrine et pince ses tétons qui dardent.

Felicity à l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer mais elle ne voudrait pour rien au monde qu'Oliver la détache. Elle aime être maintenue et cette fois la sensation est décuplée. La corde mort à peine sa peau sans lui faire mal, tous ses membres sont entravés et elle ne peut faire aucun mouvement. Elle ouvre la bouche pour calmer le feu qu'elle sent dans ses reins et alors qu'Oliver la caresse, elle geint, ne pouvant refréner les manifestations de son excitation. Elle gémit dans sa bouche quand il l'embrasse en sentant ses doigts jouer avec ses seins et les mains de Tommy ont maintenant trouvées son corps. Alors qu'Oliver l'embrasse, Tommy écarte légèrement ses cuisses et la caresse. Il plonge un doigt dans son excitation et en recouvre ses lèvres tout comme son clitoris avant de la masturber. Il plonge ensuite son visage contre son bas-ventre et écarte ses lèvres pour la goûter. Il lèche son intimité longuement laissant sa langue jouer avec son clitoris et augmenter son excitation.

Felicity se cambre, tire sur ses cordes. Son corps a besoin de s'exprimer, de s'épanouir sous l'excitation qui naît dans son ventre et se repend mais elle ne peut pas. Ses gémissements se font plus forts et plus profonds alors qu'elle sent le visage de Tommy se plaquer entre ses cuisses et sa langue qui mène une danse incroyable. Elle finit par jouir en tirant sur ses liens qui mordent un peu plus sa peau ce qui ne fait qu'attiser son plaisir. Elle frissonne, les yeux plein de larmes sous l'effet d'un tel plaisir et elle sent à peine les mains d'Oliver qui vérifie encore une fois la circulation dans ses mains et ses pieds.

\- « Tu vas rester attachée encore un moment… tu es parfaite comme ça. »

Son corps semble vouloir se rebeller, elle se met à trembler et pourtant, tiraillée par les cordes qui lui imposent sa position, elle se sent bien. Tranquillisée par le regard d'Oliver.

Le reste de la nuit, elle fait de nouvelles expériences lorsqu'Oliver l'assoit sur la balançoire en cuir et que les deux hommes la pénètrent. Ils prennent le temps de la préparer et elle gémit en se laissant posséder les mains menottées aux cordes qui la suspendent.

Plus tard, ils se reposent un instant tous les trois sur le lit mais les mains de Tommy trouvent à nouveau son corps. Il a encore envie de la posséder avant de retrouver son rôle de soumis auprès de sa maîtresse. Felicity se laisse faire et après l'avoir caressé et embrassé, il la place à quatre pattes pour la prendre en levrette. Elle a l'air d'aimer ça et il compte en profiter pour jouer encore un moment. Il la pénètre et réalise de lents va et vient en elle, dégustant sa chaleur humide entourer son sexe.

\- « Je suis sûr que tu aimerais que ton maître t'exhibe tenue en laisse », d'une voix grave et vibrante d'excitation. Felicity sent une nouvelle chaleur à ces mots. « Ça te plairait de montrer aux autres la soumission la plus totale à ton maître et ton obéissance…

\- Oui monsieur » Oliver qui n'est pas loin, adossé à la tête de lit, se rapproche en entendant la réponse de Felicity.

\- « Sentir le cuir du collier autour de ton cou et te tenir à genoux à côté de lui devant des inconnus ».

Felicity se cambre encore plus, elle n'a jamais rêvé à ce genre de fantasme mais elle imagine sans peine le plaisir qu'elle pourrait ressentir. Oliver s'agenouille devant elle, passe sa main dans son cou et lui redresse la tête en maintenant sa mâchoire. Il l'embrasse profondément sans attendre, il redécouvre ses lèvres, cherche sa langue, la possède d'un simple baiser et repousse Tommy doucement pour la garder seulement pour lui.

Celui-ci se recule et regarde Oliver prendre Felicity dans ses bras pour l'allonger avant de se placer sur elle. Il a passé une main dans ses cheveux et lui tient la tête relevée pour qu'elle le regarde, de son autre main, il écarte sa cuisse et la pénètre tendrement. Tommy se caresse pour se libérer de cette excitation alors qu'il n'existe plus pour eux maintenant. Oliver et Felicity sont aimantés l'un à l'autre, le regard perdu dans celui de l'autre. Il a vu qu'Oliver a presque toujours un contact physique avec elle et il surveille chacun de ses gestes et chacune de ses réactions. Il se rend compte à cet instant qu'il y a plus pour Oliver qu'un simple jeu de domination.

Oliver n'en revient pas de ce qu'elle est prête à faire pour lui et il a besoin de la sentir contre lui, la sentir se resserrer autour de lui. Il embrasse son visage, caressant ses joues et ses cheveux.

\- « Tu veux réellement aller dans un club tenue en laisse ? », alors que son regard scrute la moindre de ses réactions et les variations qui passent dans son regard.

\- « Oui maitre, j'en ai envie.

\- Envie ? », répète-t-il surpris de son ton affirmé.

\- « Oui, je veux montrer aux autres mon obéissance et ma soumission au maître qui s'occupe de moi. Et je veux leur montrer le plaisir que vous m'apportez ».

Oliver l'embrasse tendrement et il sent son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Il recouvre son corps de baisers et de caresses pour effacer toute trace de l'odeur de Tommy, il sent ses bras se refermer sur lui et il ressent le besoin de la voir. Il lui fait face et continue à se déhancher dans sa chaleur, il la contemple et voit le plaisir marquer ses traits. Ses yeux se voilent peu à peu, son souffle est plus difficile et ses gémissements se font plus forts alors que ses doigts se serrent encore plus sur ses épaules.

\- « J'ai besoin… de sentir votre désir ». Oliver la voit perdre pied, se cambrer pour l'accueillir, après avoir senti Tommy entre ses cuisses, mais son comportement est différent. « …de vous sentir en moi ». Il perçoit physiquement, en plus de ses mots, la nécessité qu'elle ressent à lui appartenir. « … j'ai besoin que vous me marquiez comme votre alors que vous venez en moi ».

Felicity se perd dans ses yeux et dans son corps, elle ressent tout encore plus fortement. Elle sent son appartenance encore plus profondément et il n'y a pas que ça, elle voit la lueur dans le regard d'Oliver et se laisse emporter. Elle résiste à son corps pour ne pas perdre son regard mais le déferlement de plaisir est plus fort qu'elle.

Felicity est maintenant tremblante entre ses bras, les yeux fermés et le corps abandonné à ses mains. Il pose sa main dans le haut de son dos et la griffe, son corps réagit immédiatement et elle se cambre en gémissant, offrant son cou dans lequel il glisse son visage pour la mordre. Il plante ses dents sur sa peau chaude et soyeuse et les resserre pour lui laisser une légère marque.

\- « Tu es à moi », lui murmure-t-il à l'oreille d'un ton grave, à bout de souffle. Felicity alanguie par le plaisir et toutes les sensations qu'il éveille en elle lui affirme son abandon.

Quand ils reviennent à eux, les volutes de l'orgasme atténués, Oliver se rend compte qu'ils sont seuls. Tommy les a laissés. Il se resserre contre Felicity en la pressant contre son torse et elle enfouit son visage contre sa peau, respirant son odeur et profitant de sa douce chaleur qui irradie. Il pose maintenant un regard presque ému sur cette petite blonde perdue dans ses bras, ne comprenant pas encore tout ce qui se joue.

* * *

 **Tommy est le premier à voir ce qu'il se passe entre Oliver et Felicity alors que leur lien s'approfondit encore plus.**

 **J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous aura plu, merci pour votre lecture et à la semaine prochaine. Je vous embrasse.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14**

 **Bonjour à toutes. Je vous remercie pour vos commentaires aphrodite161701, olicity-love, olicity1990, Evy 47 et Delicity-Unicorn. Vous prenez toujours le temps de laisser un petit mot, vous savez l'importance que ça a, ça n'a pas de prix pour la personne qui les reçoit.**

 **Olicity-love : merci pour ton mot, je te laisse lire la suite.**

 **Merci Delicity-Unicorn pour ton temps, tes lectures, ton avis et ta présence. Je t'embrasse fort.**

 **Je vous laisse enfin lire la suite... bonne lecture.**

* * *

Oliver assis derrière son bureau au dernier étage de la tour de Queen Consolidated ne travaille pas pour une fois. Il pense à la dernière expérience qu'il a eue avec Felicity, à ce qu'elle a avoué, son envie de se soumettre encore plus, et à ce qu'il a ressenti à ces mots. C'est ça qui revient le hanter le plus… et même le perturbe.

Elle est prête au dernier stade de soumission et à donner la preuve devant des étrangers de son appartenance au maître qui s'occupe d'elle. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle serait capable de ça et encore moins aussi rapidement. Ça faisait maintenant deux mois qu'ils jouaient ensembles et même si elle s'était pliée rapidement à toutes les contraintes et aux règles qu'il lui avait imposées, il y avait certaines expériences qui mettaient plus de temps à être gérables par un soumis lors de sa première expérience.

Il est satisfait et rassuré car leur relation épanouit totalement Felicity, elle trouve les réponses à ses besoins et lui aussi se rend compte qu'il a rarement connu un lien si parfait. Il se souvient nettement de ce qu'il a ressentit en regardant ses yeux où il a vu briller l'abandon et la confiance totale qu'elle lui offrait, mais depuis ce weekend avec Tommy, il la touche moins. La peur perturbe peu à peu ce sentiment encore étranger et il se lève comme si le fait de bouger pouvait tenir ses sentiments éloignés. Il ne veut pas nommer ce sentiment, il ne veut pas y penser, il ne veut pas le ressentir… et pourtant il est bien la.

La sonnerie de son téléphone résonne, il l'attrape sur le bord de son bureau ravi d'avoir une excuse pour oublier ce qui se passe dans son esprit. Il voit apparaître le nom de Laurel et décroche sans attendre. Quand il raccroche, il a accepté sans discuter de sortir au restaurant le soir même, ce qui a surpris son amie pendant quelques secondes, il l'a senti au son de sa voix. C'est ce qu'il lui doit pour lui avoir laissé Tommy jouer avec Felicity, mais elle ne devait pas penser que ce serait aussi facile. Oliver ne réfléchit pas, il cherche la moindre excuse pour ne pas rester seul trop longtemps avec Felicity car quand c'est le cas, ce sentiment étrange réapparaît avec encore plus de force. Il se sent s'attacher encore plus à elle et ça va même au-delà et il ne veut pas ouvrir les yeux, il n'en a pas la force. Ça sera l'occasion aussi de se tester sans être seul avec elle, ses amis lui serviront de garde-fou.

Arrivé chez lui, il prépare les vêtements qu'il veut qu'elle porte, une robe prune qui s'arrête en-dessous de ses genoux et des sous-vêtements noirs. Felicity le regarde faire sans rien dire, heureuse de le voir s'occuper d'elle à nouveau. Depuis quelques jours, il passait moins de temps avec elle et ne l'avait pratiquement pas touché. Elle avait eu peur d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal avec Tommy et elle lui avait posé la question pour en être sûre. Il lui avait répondu qu'il avait du travail et moins de temps pour elle mais ça ne l'avait pas satisfaite. Il avait toujours beaucoup de travail et pourtant il trouvait toujours le temps de jouer avec elle. Elle s'en était contentée pour l'instant, n'ayant pas d'autres réponses et en se rassurant sur le fait que lorsqu'il aurait besoin d'elle ou voudrait l'exhiber, elle le rendrait fier. Elle s'habille alors qu'il sort et elle sent son cœur se serrer, elle n'a même plus le droit à son regard gourmand sur elle, avant il restait avec elle et profitait du spectacle.

Elle sort de sa chambre et son cœur fait un bond dans sa poitrine quand elle voit la porte de la salle de jeu entrouverte. Elle s'arrête à l'entrée et attend qu'il lui fasse signe pour s'avancer vers lui. Elle s'approche pour le retrouver près de la commode et Oliver se retourne vers elle en posant un plug sur la commode. Elle sent le rythme de son cœur accélérer, son bas-ventre se crispe alors que son cœur s'allège de voir qu'il ne la délaisse pas et qu'il veut encore jouer avec elle.

Oliver se rapproche d'elle, pose une main sur sa taille et la ramène contre lui. Leurs corps se fondent l'un contre l'autre et il glisse ses lèvres dans son cou alors que sa main libre se perd déjà dans son sous-vêtement en caressant ses fesses avant de les écarter. Il sourit en entendant son souffle se précipiter et son excitation se réveille alors que le corps de sa soumise s'électrise peu à peu. Il attrape rapidement un tube de lubrifiant se badigeonne les doigts, remonte un de ses genoux et masse son entrée avec de petites pressions pour la détendre avant d'enfoncer un doigt dans sa chaleur. Il continue ainsi en la retenant contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse accueillir le jouet en elle. Il le glisse entre ses fesses rebondies et le place à son entrée en exerçant une pression douce jusqu'à ce qu'il soit en place. Il pose ses lèvres sur sa tempe qu'il embrasse tendrement.

\- « Pour que tu te souviennes à qui tu appartiens une fois dehors », en la rhabillant correctement. « Va m'attendre dans l'entrée » et il lui tourne le dos pour aller à la salle de bain.

Felicity obéit sans attendre et elle sent son regard sur elle quand il descend l'escalier pour la retrouver. Elle le voit sourire légèrement comme s'il retenait ses réactions, il a peut-être des problèmes au travail, c'est pour ça qu'il est si distant. Elle veut lui poser la question une nouvelle fois mais la limousine arrive et Oliver l'invite à sortir. Elle ne discute pas, il ne doit pas vouloir en parler et profiter de la soirée qu'il va partager avec ses amis. Il la précède et monte dans la voiture, quand elle s'approche de la portière, elle aperçoit Laurel assise dos au chauffeur et Tommy à genoux à côté d'elle. Elle ne réfléchit pas et adopte la même position à côté d'Oliver.

La voiture se met en route et Laurel dit à Oliver qu'elle est heureuse de cette soirée, il y avait longtemps qu'ils n'étaient pas sortis tous les trois. Elle a réservé dans un restaurant où ils ont leurs habitudes. Felicity sent son dominant se détendre légèrement, cette annonce semble lui faire plaisir et ça la rassure. Elle veut qu'il profite de sa soirée et qu'il oublie ses problèmes, c'est trop rare ces sorties avec ses amis pour que celle-ci soit gâchée.

\- « Je propose un jeu », lance Laurel d'un ton joyeux. « Le premier de nos soumis qui arrive à nous faire jouir échappe à une punition.

\- Le restaurant n'est pas loin », tente Oliver. Felicity ressent ces mots comme une excuse et s'inquiète qu'il ne souhaite pas qu'elle le touche.

\- « Je suis sure qu'ils redoubleront d'efforts pour que nous ne soyons pas en retard ».

Elle veut ce qui lui manque depuis plusieurs jours, elle veut donner du plaisir à Oliver et lui montrer sa soumission. Elle se place entre ses jambes, elle entend Tommy en faire de même avec Laurel.

\- « Vous avez cinq minutes », alors que sa voix meurt dans un soupire.

Felicity fait ce qu'Oliver aime par-dessous tout, elle prend le temps de le caresser à travers ses vêtements et elle le sent déjà durcir. Ils ne couchent plus aussi souvent ensemble qu'avant, mais elle sent qu'il a toujours autant de besoin d'elle. Il n'a donc pas trouvé une autre femme qui assouvit ses désirs. Elle ne peut pas plus attendre et le déshabille pour le goûter, son envie de lui donner du plaisir supplantant tout.

Oliver tente de garder le contrôle en voyant Felicity à ses genoux, il y longtemps qu'il ne l'a pas touchée et son envie d'elle est démesurée. Il jouit rapidement en sentant ses lèvres se refermer sur lui. Il a envie de plus, beaucoup plus, mais la présence de ses amis l'en empêche et ça le rassure de ne pas pouvoir laisser libre court à ses gestes. Il ne serait pas sûr de savoir ce qu'il pourrait ressentir alors que déjà son cœur s'agite et s'étouffe sous une chape de plomb qu'il laisse reposer à nouveau dessus. Quand il reprend conscience de ce qu'il se passe autour de lui, il entend Laurel réprimander Tommy et lui promettre une punition dont il se souviendra.

La voiture s'arrête et Tommy sort le premier avant de tendre sa main pour aider Laurel, Oliver en fait de même et alors que Felicity attrape sa main et lève la tête, leurs regards se croisent et il la voit sourire. Ils n'échangent aucun mot mais elle se resserre contre lui quand ils marchent côte à côte et il sent à nouveau ce mélange de bonheur et d'appréhension qui l'empêche de respirer convenablement. Il est mal à l'aise de se sentir aussi perdu mais il tente de ne rien faire paraître. Il choisit son repas pour elle alors qu'elle ne touche pas la carte que le serveur a déposé devant elle et se plie au choix de son dominant. Il reste stoïque peut-être trop et il surprend le regard de Tommy sur lui. Il passe le reste de la soirée à doser au mieux ses réactions, sourit, plaisante, jette des regards à Felicity mais évite ses yeux. Ou s'il tombe dans son regard il ne s'y laisse pas prendre pendant longtemps. Il finit par se détendre peu à peu pour profiter de cette soirée amicale. Laurel et Tommy parlent de lui à Felicity mais sans entrer dans les aspects trop personnels de sa vie. Ils savent qu'elle est une soumise de passage et ils ne livrent rien de compromettant sur son passé.

Une voix retentit et la bonne ambiance prend fin tout à coup. Felicity voit un homme assez grand et brun s'approcher de leur table avec un grand sourire alors que celui d'Oliver se fige. Ils se saluent cordialement alors que les intonations chaleureuses sonnent faux. Laurel et Tommy ne prennent pas part à la conversation et Felicity sent une réticence à le voir ici. L'homme se tourne alors vers elle et elle sent Oliver se forcer à faire les présentations.

\- « Je te présente Felicity. Felicity voici Ray, le président de Palmer Tech.

\- Tu sais toujours t'entourer des plus belles femmes Oliver », s'exclame le brun avant de se baisser et de déposer un baiser sur la main de Felicity.

Oliver ne dit rien mais Tommy voit les mâchoires de son ami se contracter légèrement. Il sait qu'il se méfie de cet homme depuis qu'il lui a volé une de ses soumises. Voler n'est pas le terme, Oliver n'y était pas attaché, cette femme avait trouvé un dominant qui répondait mieux à ses besoins et Oliver l'a laissé partir sans la retenir. Mais sa réaction est épidermique quand le brun pose sa main sur la peau de Felicity et son regard se fait plus dur.

Ray sourit en prenant le temps d'observer la femme qu'il rencontre pour la première fois. Il se redresse et lance un regard joueur à Oliver avec un sourire en coin. Deux égos de mal dominants qui s'affrontent. Il leur souhaite ensuite une bonne soirée avant de poser à nouveau son regard sur Felicity et de s'éloigner. Oliver ne le quitte pas des yeux, affrontant et soutenant son regard jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus en vue alors qu'il a posé sa main sur celle de Felicity que Ray a embrassé et la serre. Il ne s'en rend pas compte, c'est seulement quand elle pose la sienne par-dessus qu'il prend conscience de son contact et tourne la tête vers elle.

Il voit son regard tranquille et son sourire doux qui n'est adressé qu'à lui, il laisse un sourire s'épanouir sur ses lèvres et se tourne vers ses amis. Leur soirée reprend tranquillement maintenant plus détendu. Ils repartent une heure après et la limousine les reprend devant le restaurant. Felicity et Tommy reprennent leur place et Laurel n'attend pas pour rappeler à son soumis la punition qui l'attend en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

\- « Je pense même que Felicity pourrait te donner cette correction… qu'en penses-tu Oliver ?

\- Felicity ? », en posant son regard sur elle.

\- « Oui maître ?

\- Tu vas corriger Tommy, c'est ta récompense… »

Felicity se tend, donner une punition… à Tommy… devant sa maîtresse. Elle sent son cœur rater un battement et elle se met à trembler. Elle reste figée à ne pas savoir quoi faire et sa gorge se serre. Tommy se met à quatre pattes entre Laurel et Oliver, baisse son pantalon et son boxer et attend. Elle n'a toujours pas bougé et ne réalise pas ce qu'il se passe devant elle, se demandant si Oliver veut vraiment qu'elle fasse ça.

\- « Cinq fessées », reprend Laurel.

Elle sent la main d'Oliver courir sur la peau de son cou et se poser entre ses omoplates.

\- « Prends ça comme une initiation », lui souffle-t-il à l'oreille en donnant une légère pression dans son dos.

Elle obéit et se place derrière Tommy qui attend sans bouger. Elle aperçoit un plug entre ses fesses ressemblant à celui qu'Oliver a placé en elle avant de sortir. Un moyen pour leur dominant de leur faire ressentir leur soumission même lorsqu'ils ne les touchent pas. Elle pose sa main sur sa fesse et le sent frissonner. Elle abat une première fois sa main et le sent se contracter.

\- « C'est une punition pour lui, pas une récompense… plus fort », ordonne Laurel.

Felicity obéit et abat quatre autres coups plus forts. Elle sent sa main chauffer et la brûler alors que les fesses de Tommy se colorent à peine. Tommy se rhabille et reprend sa place auprès de sa maîtresse et elle s'agenouille près d'Oliver. Celui-ci plaque sa main fortement sur sa nuque et resserre ses doigts dessus pour la redresser légèrement. Elle se tend de peur d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal. Il glisse une main entre ses cuisses, dans son sous-vêtement et il ressent son excitation.

\- « Ça t'a plu de corriger Tommy ? », lui demande-t-il en soufflant dans son oreille, un sourire détendu pour la première fois de la soirée.

\- « Oui maître », d'une voix tremblante. Elle sent son doigt tester son humidité et jouer avec son clitoris. Elle est déjà à bout de souffle alors qu'il pose à peine les mains sur elle, tout ça à cause de sa frustration trop importante depuis qu'il s'est éloigné d'elle et de cette situation inédite.

Après cette séance d'initiation, le nouvel éclat qu'Oliver voit briller dans les yeux de Felicity et la rencontre avec Ray, il a besoin de revendiquer sa soumise et à envie de lui rappeler sa place. Il ne l'a plus touché depuis quelques jours, mais cette soirée lui permet de jouer ses fantasmes sans avoir peur de franchir la ligne qu'il s'est inconsciemment fixé. Ses amis sont là et ils lui permettront de garder sa place de dominant et de maître sans montrer trop de signes de tendresse, ni d'émotions à Felicity.

Il les invite à finir la soirée au manoir et alors qu'il grimpe le grand escalier à côté de Laurel, Felicity et Tommy les suivent deux pas en arrière, la tête baissée et en silence. Il pénètre dans la salle de jeu et invite son amie à en franchir de seuil. Il n'a pas besoin de s'adresser à Felicity, elle retire ses vêtements pour rester seulement en string et s'agenouille à sa place.

Alors qu'Oliver suit son rituel, elle voit Laurel qui a pris place sur l'ottomane et elle fait signe à Tommy qui s'est agenouillé à côté d'elle, de la rejoindre. Il s'exécute et sa maîtresse pose une main possessive sur sa cuisse, le caressant tendrement. Elle baisse les yeux quand Laurel tourne la tête vers elle et elle entend Oliver se rapprocher. Elle est heureuse de son idée, il y a plusieurs jours qu'il ne l'avait pas touché et elle commençait à s'inquiéter mais vu son comportement de ce soir elle est rassurée, ça ne devait être dû qu'à un manque de temps. Oliver s'arrête devant elle et s'accroupit pour lui faire face.

\- « Tu es ma soumise et ce soir je vais te traiter… », il serre les lèvres ne pouvant prononcer ces paroles pour qualifier sa soumise si docile. Il soulève la main pour lui montrer ce qu'il tient, un collier en cuir noir et il s'aperçoit que le souffle de Felicity se bloque dans sa gorge. « Je vais te tenir en laisse. Tu es prêtes à te soumette et à m'obéir ? »

Felicity, la bouche sèche, tente de calmer le feu qu'elle sent déjà brûler dans ses reins alors que son corps tremble légèrement sous l'effet de cette nouvelle tension. Elle ferme la bouche pour pouvoir déglutir afin de répondre.

\- « Oui maître. », impatiente de goûter à ce fantasme dont elle lui a parlé il y a quelques jours. Elle se souvient de cette connexion qu'elle a ressentie à ce moment avant qu'il ne s'éloigne d'elle et veut la retrouver.

Sa voix lui paraît murmurée et Oliver entend le tremblement d'excitation qu'elle ne parvient pas à maîtriser. Sa voix si basse agit immédiatement sur son membre qui se gorge un peu plus. Il sent un tremblement gagner ses mains mais il se ressaisit pour attacher le collier autour de son cou gracile.

Felicity sent le cuir caresser sa peau et les battements de son cœur s'intensifient alors que son intimité est déjà humide. Oliver passe un doigt entre le collier et sa peau pour vérifier qu'il ne l'étrangle pas puis attache la laisse. Il voit son excitation, son souffle s'est raccourci, ses joues ont rougies et ses tétons se dressent alors que son corps est parcouru de frissons. Il a envie de poser ses mains sur elle mais il se retient encore, il a prévu plusieurs choses pour calmer ses pulsions de plus en plus fortes alors qu'il se contraint à ne plus la toucher comme il veut.

\- « Couleur?

\- Vert maître », d'une voix où Oliver sent toute son excitation.

Il n'a pas réellement besoin de soumettre Felicity à ce stade mais il veut répondre à ses besoins car c'est ce qu'elle souhaite mais il ne veut pas l'exposer à des inconnus. Même s'il résiste à ce lien qu'il sent entre eux, il ne veut pas que des étrangers puissent admirer ce corps qui lui appartient. En ce qui concerne ses amis, ce n'est pas la même chose, il peut l'exhiber et la soumettre sans craindre de la perdre et sans craindre de dépasser les limites qu'il s'est fixées. Ils lui servent de référence pour analyser son comportement.

Oliver tire deux coups légers sur la laisse et sent la résistance de son corps alors qu'elle maintient la position de repos. Ce simple geste éveille ses instincts plus profonds de domination et il refoule la gêne à l'asservir à ce stade. Il se relève, lui tourne le dos et quand il commence à marcher en direction de Laurel, Felicity se met à quatre pattes et le suis docilement.

Felicity sent une pression autour de son cou lorsque Oliver se déplace et elle fait ce qu'il attend d'elle. Elle bascule en avant, pose ses mains sur le parquet et suis son maître qui la tient en laisse. Elle aime sentir le cuir contre sa peau mais cette situation est encore plus excitante. Elle savait qu'elle aimerait montrer à des étrangers son obéissance à son maître mais c'est encore plus fort que ce à quoi elle s'attendait, un mélange d'excitation, de soumission et d'humiliation. Elle a dû lui donner assez satisfaction lors de la soirée pour qu'il exauce son fantasme et qu'il l'exhibe enfin face à ses amis. Elle se tient bien, le dos droit, la tête baissée et adopte la distance de respect derrière son maître. Elle veut lui faire plaisir et le contenter pour qu'il soit fier d'elle. Elle s'arrête et se place en position de repos quand Oliver s'arrête face à Laurel.

\- « Je voulais te remercier de m'avoir prêté Tommy tout un week-end pour éduquer ma soumise, elle va te remercier pour ça et pour l'avoir laissé le corriger ».

Felicity ne relève pas la tête mais elle sent le mouvement de sa laisse qui change de main et son ventre se contracte d'appréhension.

\- « Demande lui ce que tu veux… elle est obéissante et cherche toujours à faire plaisir », en laissant sa main caresser ses cheveux, geste qu'elle perçoit comme une flatterie pour ce qu'elle est ce soir.

Elle le sent s'éloigner d'elle alors qu'elle reste agenouillée face à Laurel qui la tient maintenant en laisse. Elle la craint, elle est plus froide que sa sœur et surtout c'est une dominante, elle doit faire attention à son comportement. Laurel tire un coup brusque sur la laisse et Felicity est entraînée en avant. Elle se retrouve le visage entre les cuisses légèrement écartées de la brune.

\- « Tu as envie de me faire plaisir ? », lui demande-t-elle d'une voix sirupeuse.

Felicity hoche la tête, elle veut faire plaisir à son maître et ça passe ce soir par le plaisir et la soumission qu'elle manifestera face à son amie.

\- « Utilise des mots », l'ordre est asséné d'une voix cinglante par Oliver et un frisson remonte le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

\- « Oui madame.

\- Parce que c'est ton maître qui te l'ordonne ?

\- Oui. Seuls ses ordres comptent et ont de l'importance pour moi.

\- Tu veux dire que tu n'en as pas envie ? », demande-t-elle d'une voix amusée.

\- « Mon envie n'existe pas, seule celle de maître Oliver est importante ». Elle sent quelques secondes de flottement avant que Laurel ne lui caresse les cheveux.

\- « Tu as été bien dressée Felicity. Fais ce pour quoi tu es là ».

Felicity obéit sans attendre et embrasse les cuisses de cette dominante. Elle sent son excitation déjà forte et elle se rapproche de son intimité alors que Tommy lui écarte les cuisses et qu'elle les lui caresse. Elle s'avance, embrasse son intimité et prend son temps pour lui donner du plaisir. Alors qu'elle la tient toujours en laisse d'une main, Tommy lui enlève sa robe. Laurel se retrouve nue, elle la voit ensuite libérer Tommy de son étui pénien et libérer son sexe dur qui se dresse. Il gémit de plaisir à pouvoir bander librement et un premier cri traverse sa gorge quand elle se met à caresser toute sa longueur. Tommy caresse sa poitrine, embrasse ses tétons qui pointent d'excitation et Laurel finit par passer une main sur sa tête pour la maintenir contre elle, serrée contre son intimité et elle jouit alors que sa langue la découvre profondément.

Oliver, installé au bout du lit, observe Felicity avec plaisir. Ses questions et ses inquiétudes sont loin et seule l'excitation qu'il sent grandir et lui bruler les reins a de l'importance. Appuyé sur une main posée sur le matelas, il se caresse de l'autre en de grands gestes lents. Il entend des gémissements de plaisir mais son regard ne quitte pas le corps de sa soumise, il n'y a qu'elle dont il prend plaisir à voir le corps nu, soumise et dévouée au plaisir de l'autre.

Felicity sent la tension s'atténuer autour de son cou et elle reprend la position de repos en se léchant les lèvres pour essuyer l'excitation de Laurel les recouvrant. Elle ne voit pas Oliver assis derrière elle sur le lit mais elle sent son regard sur elle, regard qui n'a pas dû la quitter durant tout le temps où elle a donné du plaisir à son amie. Elle revient à elle quand Laurel se lève et tire sur sa laisse en lui ordonnant de se redresser. Elle obéit et la suit alors qu'elle se dirige vers Oliver pour la rendre à son maître.

Oliver tire sur la laisse pour rapprocher Felicity qui s'est agenouillée face à lui et l'embrasse profondément sans perdre de temps. Il a besoin maintenant de la posséder. Il la fait se redresser pour la placer, allongée sur le ventre, sur ses genoux et lui attache les poignets dans le dos avec une sangle en cuir. Il caresse son dos du bout des doigts et elle se met à gigoter sur lui. Il caresse ses fesses plus fermement et lui retire son sous-vêtement avant de lui donner une première fessée.

\- « Ne bouge pas ».

Il la sent se raidir et elle se mord la lèvre pour contenir son corps qui se réchauffe. Sa main qui la tient en laisse, passe dans ses cheveux et lui relève la tête.

\- « Je t'avais pourtant prévenu. Je voulais une soumise obéissante et bien dressée et pourtant tu désobéis… », en claquant une nouvelle fois ses fesses.

\- « Pardon maitre.

\- Je vais devoir te museler pour que tu appliques les règles ? », lui demande-t-il d'une voix froide. Il n'attend pas de réponse, attrape un bandeau derrière lui, le passe entre ses lèvres pour l'attacher derrière sa tête et la bâillonner. « Tu vas être une brave fille et recevoir ta punition sans bouger ».

Felicity gémit quand elle sent qu'Oliver joue avec son plug et elle sert les dents sur le bandeau. Elle lui appartient et elle en veut encore plus. Son désir est assouvi quand il plonge deux doigts en elle et elle gémit en se cambrant. Son regard perçoit à peine Laurel caresser Tommy, son esprit focalisé sur ce que lui fait ressentir Oliver. Son corps se détend quand il retire ses doigts et sa frustration est de courte durée. Il lui retire son plug pour le remplacer par son doigt et la doigter en même temps. Elle jouit rapidement, le corps entravé selon les désirs de son maitre.

Oliver la soulève à nouveau et la jette sur le lit, lui relève les hanches et la prend. Elle sent son sexe dur l'écarter et elle se cambre pour s'offrir encore plus en tentant de maintenir la position alors que le côté de son visage est posé sur le matelas et qu'elle sent de nouveau le plaisir s'épanouir d'être asservie. Ses déhanchements se font plus rapides et elle le sent la remplir alors qu'il s'enfonce au plus profond d'elle en la maintenant en place en resserrant sa prise sur ses hanches. Les bruits de leurs corps se mélangent à ceux de Tommy et Laurel et l'orgasme fait naître un éclair blanc qui efface toutes pensées de son esprit.

Felicity se laisse retomber sur le matelas alors qu'Oliver se retire. Elle sent encore la chaleur des fessées, l'excitation apaisée au fond de son ventre et la douleur de ses muscles due à sa position. Il défait son bâillon, la sangle et lui retire son collier. Elle serre les lèvres pour pouvoir déglutir correctement à cause de sa bouche asséchée et se roule sur le côté pour bouger ses bras et décontracter ses muscles.

Oliver lui ordonne de rejoindre sa chambre et Felicity fait ce qu'il lui dit alors qu'elle voit Laurel et Tommy se rhabiller. Elle porte sa main à son cou, la sensation du collier encore présente. Elle profite d'une douche chaude pour se délasser et se glisse nue entre ses draps. Quelques minutes après Oliver pénètre dans sa chambre.

\- « Sur le ventre ».

Elle obéit comme toujours, il prend le baume apaisant dans sa table de chevet et il retire le drap qui la recouvre avant de s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Il prend le temps de l'observer et étale la pommade sur ses poignets et ses fesses encore chaudes des fessées qu'il lui a donné. Il l'entend gémir alors que son corps se tend sous la douleur qu'il éveille. Il dégage les cheveux de son visage et caresse sa joue tendrement sans se rapprocher, il ne veut pas franchir la ligne encore une fois. Il se baisse et pose ses lèvres au creux de ses reins. Il se redresse en laissant sa main caresser une dernière fois ses courbes, se lève et la recouvre du drap avant de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit.

* * *

Felicity est heureuse, ce soir elle sort avec Oliver et ils vont passer la soirée avec ses amis pour assister au vernissage de Théa. Oliver se montre toujours un peu distant avec elle, même s'ils se sont rapprochés après la soirée au restaurant. Il lui a choisi une robe noire et les talons qu'il aime tant. Elle se rappelle de ces premiers jours qu'ils ont passés ensemble, où une tension permanente occupait son corps et où chaque moment était un jeu pour Oliver et elle. Elle sent un petit pincement au cœur à cause de cette distance entre eux qui semble se creuser. Il commence peut-être à se lasser d'elle, elle devrait lui montrer qu'elle est toujours prête à expérimenter plus si c'est ce dont il a besoin.

Elle le retrouve et ils prennent la route, Oliver au volant d'une Aston Martin noire. Il parle peu, son regard ne la cherche plus et elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de poser la question qui lui brûle les lèvres depuis plusieurs jours maintenant.

\- « J'ai fait quelque chose de mal monsieur ?

\- Il n'y a pas de jeu ce soir. Nous serons parmi mes amis, tu peux me tutoyer et utiliser mon prénom.

\- Pardon… tu as l'air distant en ce moment… et je pensais que c'était à cause de moi ». Oliver ne répond pas immédiatement. Il ne sait pas quoi lui dire, ne comprenant pas lui-même ce qu'il se passe réellement. « Je suis prête à plus si ce qu'on partage ne te satisfait plus. » Il prend sa main dans la sienne et en caresse le dos de son pouce, troublé qu'elle pense que le problème vienne d'elle. Le contact de sa peau le tranquillise et il oublie presque ce qui occupe une part de son esprit. Cette inquiétude qui prend de plus en plus de place et qui l'empêche de profiter de sa soumise si parfaite.

\- « Non, tu es parfaite », en lui lançant un regard profond. « J'ai eu des soucis au travail… mais ce soir on oublie tout ça », en lui souriant pour lui faire croire à son mensonge. Felicity lui offre un sourire resplendissant, soulagée de le voir heureux

Oliver est rassuré, tous ses questionnements sont nés de la présence de Tommy et de son comportement dominant avec Felicity mais ça va passer. Il ne relâche pas sa main, heureux de la soirée qui les attend. Une appréhension persiste tout de même, Théa va profiter de la soirée pour en apprendre plus sur Felicity et il la prévient, sa sœur va la harceler de questions. Il la sent s'inquiéter immédiatement mais la rassure en serrant sa main dans la sienne. Sa petite sœur est gentille mais curieuse.

Ils sont accueillis par Théa et son regard s'éclaire en voyant Felicity à son bras. Il sait qu'elle se fait du souci pour lui, même s'il repousse toujours ses attentions. Elle veut son bonheur, tout comme ses amis, mais elle ne comprend pas qu'il n'est pas comme la plus part des gens avec la vie qu'il mène.

\- « Felicity je suis heureuse de te voir ce soir », en la prenant dans ses bras. « On aura le temps de parler un peu j'espère pour apprendre à se connaître », en lançant un regard à son frère alors que Felicity hoche la tête heureuse.

\- « On ne veut pas t'accaparer », précise Oliver. « Tu as de nombreux invités.

\- J'ai toujours du temps pour toi », en le prenant dans ses bras pour le serrer contre elle. « Je suis heureuse que tu sois là… et accompagné ».

Son frère est secret et se tient très souvent à l'écart des autres. Elle voit toujours danser des ombres dans son regard même s'il se force à sourire. Elle le connaît bien et elle sait lire en lui ce que les autres ne voient pas forcément. Elle est obligée de les laisser pour accueillir de nouveaux invités mais en leur promettant de les retrouver plus tard.

\- « Et j'espère que tu aimeras ce que j'ai fait », dit-elle à Oliver d'une voix sérieuse.

Il la regarde et est déstabilisé par le sérieux de son regard. Il hoche la tête, en pensant qu'elle veut lui montrer que ce n'est pas seulement un hobby.

\- « Je sais que tu es talentueuse même si je ne suis pas d'accord avec ton choix de carrière ».

Elle le prend à nouveau dans ses bras pour le serrer contre elle avant de le relâcher et de les laisser profiter de la soirée.

Ils se fondent parmi les invités, Oliver salue quelques personnes avec un mot ou deux puis ils retrouvent Laurel et Tommy. Ils se saluent et Felicity a du mal à les regarder dans les yeux après ce qu'elle a fait, ce qu'ils ont fait ensembles. Elle a besoin de temps pour se sentir à l'aise, mais l'humour du jeune homme la détend alors qu'il se moque d'Oliver, de son manque d'habitude de voir du monde et de son côté un peu guindé. Oliver se défend il voit assez de monde dans son travail et il a ce qu'il lui faut chez lui. Tommy ne relève pas cet aveu mais le garde dans un coin de sa mémoire, il va avoir besoin de parler avec son ami.

On leur serre une coupe de champagne avant que Laurel et Felicity ne s'éloignent pour faire le tour de l'exposition. La plupart des photos sont en noir et blanc et représentent des paysages. Laurel lui explique que Théa a eu sa période de rébellion après la disparition de ses parents et la prise en charge de sa vie par Oliver. Celui-ci a voulu bien faire mais il a eu tendance à étouffer sa sœur en voulant prendre soin d'elle et la protéger. Elle a alors prit la route en refusant de revenir tant que son frère la traiterait en enfant et cet éloignement, bien que difficile, avait eu du bon pour tous les deux. Oliver avait été blessé par le comportement de sa sœur mais ça lui avait permis de grandir et de découvrir sa passion.

Felicity est touchée par ce qu'elle apprend. Oliver qui semblait si fort et sûr de lui, à qui tout le monde obéissait, n'avait pas réussit à garder sa petite sœur près de lui. C'était compréhensible après la mort de leur parents, à la période de l'adolescence, Théa avait eu du mal à trouver sa place dans ce nouveau monde et Oliver n'avait pas su l'aider car il avait son rôle de frère et lui aussi devait gérer la perte de ses parents. Ça pouvait expliquer la raison pour laquelle il restait assez éloigné des autres.

\- « Tu es venu accompagné ? », lance Tommy le ton surpris et heureux

\- « Tu es très observateur… », se moque Oliver.

Il sourit sans répondre, il sait très bien ce que Tommy sous-entend depuis que Laurel et lui le tannent pour sortir de chez lui, mais il ne veut pas aborder ce sujet maintenant. Pas maintenant qu'il se rapproche à nouveau de Felicity après ce malaise qu'il a ressenti ces derniers jours après avoir pris conscience de ce qu'il ressentait…et ne pouvait pourtant pas ressentir. Il a mis ça sur le compte de la présence de Tommy et s'attend à ce que tout rentre dans l'ordre avec le temps.

Tommy s'inquiète, tout comme Laurel, de la façon dont Oliver se referme sur lui mais depuis qu'il l'a vu agir avec Felicity, il est rassuré. Oliver change et semble enfin s'attacher à quelqu'un.

\- « Je suis content que tu sois venu avec elle. Felicity me plaît beaucoup et je trouve que vous allez bien ensemble… »

Il a envie de lui dire qu'elle est ce qui semblait lui manquer jusque-là mais il se retient. C'est le genre de phrase qui fait peur à Oliver. Et il ne veut pas les éloigner.

Laurel est accaparée par une connaissance et Felicity continue le tour des photographies exposées. Des campagnes esseulées, des sommets de montagnes agressifs et fiers, des cieux perturbés. Elle avance et dans un recoin, elle voit une des rares photographies mettant en scène une personne. Elle se penche pour lire le titre « Le premier homme ». Elle met en scène un petit garçon qui ne doit pas avoir plus de trois ans, habillé d'une salopette. Le sourire qui illumine son visage donne toute l'intensité à la photo et ses grands yeux expressifs la font vivre.

Elle est focalisée dessus et n'entend pas Oliver se rapprocher d'elle avant de sentir ses mains se poser sur ses épaules et glisser sur ses bras ce qui éveille des frissons alors qu'il respire son parfum et se retient de déposer un baiser dans son cou, ce qu'ignore l'intéressée.

\- « Cette photo est sans doute la plus belle, la plus expressive », dit-elle dans un souffle.

Oliver relève la tête et son cœur tombe au fond de sa cage thoracique. Sa gorge se serre et il sent le sol s'ouvrir sous ses pieds. Il s'approche et retire la photo du mur dans un geste brusque. Felicity le regarde faire en ouvrant de grands yeux mais n'ose pas lui dire qu'il n'a pas le droit de faire ça. Il fait demi-tour sans rien dire alors que son corps est tendu, empli de colère. Il se dirige d'un pas rapide vers Théa et Felicity le suit, s'inquiétant de sa réaction si vive et contrôlée en même temps.

\- « Comment as-tu osé faire ça ? », crie-t-il à sa sœur. « Tu n'avais pas le droit, …tu n'avais pas le droit », alors que la colère ne fait que s'amplifier pour se transformer en rage et que tous les regards se tournent vers eux.

Son corps tremble, il est impressionnant face à sa sœur qui parait si petite et frêle, sans bouger. Il serre le cadre contre lui, cachant la photographie au regard des autres. Felicity ne bouge pas derrière lui, terrifiée par la colère qu'il exprime face à sa sœur. Celle-ci immobile ne cherche pas à se défendre. Son regard est peiné, consciente du mal qu'elle lui a fait mais aussi se sentant dans son droit. Elle a fait ça pour lui… pour le faire réagir.

\- « Je ne veux plus te voir tu entends ?! », en ponctuant sa phrase par un geste dirigé vers elle les mâchoires serrées.

Sa voix tremble toujours de colère et tout le monde autour d'eux, silencieux, les observe d'un air terrifié par la haine qu'exprime Oliver. Il sort sans attendre et Felicity tente de le rattraper. Elle se retrouve dehors seule sur le parking et Tommy la rejoint. Les feux de l'Aston Martin disparaissent dans la nuit. Elle se tourne vers lui, le regard perdu et inquiet.

\- « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? », lui demande-t-elle.

\- « Je ne peux pas…. Ce n'est pas à moi de t'expliquer ça ». Il secoue la tête et s'éloigne d'elle. Elle n'attend pas, appelle un taxi et se dirige sans attendre vers le manoir alors que la peur l'envahit.

* * *

 **Oliver essaie encore de se convaincre que rien n'a changé avec Felicity mais ses convictions se fissurent alors qu'il va devoir faire face à d'autres problèmes...**

 **A la semaine prochaine.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15**

 **Bonjour à toutes. Merci à Olicity-love, Delicity-Unicorn, olicity1990, aphrodite161701, Evy 47 pour vos commentaires et votre fidélité sur le dernier chapitre et Rosace76 sur l'avant dernier. Vos reviews sont une vrai motivation.**

 **Olicity-love: merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire. Contente que ça te plaise toujours.**

 **Un dernier merci à Delicity-Unicorn pour sa présence et son temps. Je t'embrasse fort.**

 **Tout le monde s'est rendu compte qu'Oliver est maintenant aux prises avec un sentiment qu'il ne maîtrise pas, je vous laisse lire la suite.**

* * *

Oliver conduit à toute allure, la vue brouillée par les larmes qui naissent et la gorge étouffée de sanglots. Il a beau eu tenté de tout contrôler dans sa vie en inspirant la crainte et le respect, il est toujours dévasté et le trou présent dans son cœur s'ouvre encore une fois. Il appuie sur l'accélérateur et l'aiguille qui indique la vitesse ne cesse d'augmenter. Il prend un virage serré et la voiture perd l'adhérence qui la maintenait jusque-là à l'asphalte. Les roues chassent et la voiture se déporte, Oliver resserrent ses mains sur le volant et serre les mâchoires. Il n'a pas peur de finir dans le décor, il a déjà tout perdu de toute façon. La voiture se redresse et retrouve la direction du manoir droite sur la route.

Il arrive jusqu'à sa chambre sans rien voir autour de lui. Il tient toujours à la main le cadre photo et n'a pas le courage de le regarder. Il sent l'arrête du bois mordre dans sa peau à cause de la pression qu'il exerce. Il se laisse tomber au bord de son lit, à genoux, et resserre le bout de verre contre son torse. Cette douleur qu'il a endormi et qu'il tente d'oublier tous les jours le met à nouveau à genoux et le fait plier. Torture son cœur et son esprit.

Il se redresse et se glisse sur son lit, enfouissant sa tête dans son oreiller comme si ce simple geste lui permettait de disparaître et d'étouffer cette douleur lancinante qui se plante dans son âme.

Quand Felicity arrive devant le manoir, elle découvre la voiture d'Oliver abandonnée, porte ouverte. Son ventre se crispe d'appréhension et elle court dans l'entrée pour le retrouver. Elle monte à toute allure dans l'escalier et se dirige sans attendre vers sa chambre. Elle s'arrête sur le seuil et l'entend pleurer. Son cœur se serre, elle pousse doucement la porte pour le découvrir recroquevillé sur son lit. Son cœur cette fois se brise de le voir dans cet état et elle s'approche lentement dans son dos. Elle s'assoit sur le bord du lit et pose sa main sur son bras. Elle sent son corps secoué par la tristesse et le désespoir. Sans parler et pour le soutenir, elle se baisse pour se coucher dans son dos et le prendre dans ses bras pour le garder contre elle jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme et qu'il puisse peut-être lui parler.

\- « Laisse-moi », murmure-t-il la voix pleine de larme. « Sors d'ici ». Elle ne recule pas et se resserre contre lui. « Sors d'ici », d'une voix froide en la repoussant.

Felicity se fige et se recule doucement. Des larmes silencieuses coulent sur ses joues mais elle obéit. Oliver souffre et n'est pas prêt à partager sa peine, pas avec elle en tout cas.

Elle se retire dans sa chambre et ne dort pratiquement pas de la nuit, elle s'inquiète pour Oliver. C'est la première fois qu'elle le voit si touché et elle ne sait pas pourquoi. Ça a un rapport avec la photographie mais elle n'a pas plus d'information. Il n'a pas voulu lui en parler et il l'a chassée, il l'a repoussée, alors qu'elle ne cherchait qu'à l'aider et à le réconforter.

Elle finit par se lever, sort et se rapproche de la porte de la chambre d'Oliver. Elle n'ose pas entrer, il ne le voudrait pas mais elle tend l'oreille pour essayer de savoir s'il pleure encore ou s'il a pu s'endormir. Devant le silence qu'elle observe, elle décide de descendre et de marcher un peu pour s'occuper et essayer de calmer l'inquiétude qui ne la quitte pas. Elle se déplace sans bruit jusqu'à la cuisine, se sert un verre d'eau et se plante devant la fenêtre, laissant son regard se perdre dans les ténèbres. Elle a peur pour Oliver, même si elle sait qu'il est fort, hier soir elle a vu un nouvel aspect de cet homme. Il était en colère, blessé et il l'a rejetée comme tous les autres. Il ne l'a pas laissé être là pour lui. Elle soupire, ne sachant pas quoi faire pour l'aider s'il ne veut pas la laisser s'approcher. Elle fait demi-tour pour rejoindre sa chambre et essayer de dormir un peu avant de devoir aller au travail.

Elle passe devant la porte donnant sur le salon et en tournant la tête, elle voit l'ombre d'Oliver se découper. Il est assis sur un fauteuil, dos à l'entrée, immobile. Elle reste à l'observer quelques secondes et décide de l'approcher. Il a peut-être envie de parler maintenant. Elle avance sans bruit et se place à côté de lui, attendant de voir ses réactions mais il ne bouge toujours pas.

Elle ne parvient pas à voir son visage dans la pénombre et elle veut qu'il sache qu'elle est là s'il en a besoin. Elle ne sait pas quoi faire, s'agenouiller près de lui, rester là à attendre. Elle n'ose pas lui parler et briser le silence dans lequel il se protège. Peut-être qu'un geste pourrait l'aider… alors elle pose sa main doucement sur sa tête et lui caresse les cheveux tendrement. Il ne manifeste aucun mouvement de recul alors elle continue. Elle est rassurée qu'Oliver la laisse s'approcher de lui, elle va pouvoir s'occuper de lui, essayer de l'aider ou être seulement là pour lui si c'est ce dont il a besoin. Elle continue de lui caresser la tête doucement et sent glisser ses cheveux doux sous ses doigts. C'est la première fois qu'elle peut faire ce geste et elle en profite en se sentant coupable.

Au bout de quelques secondes, il tourne la tête vers elle sans la lever, il ne veut pas faire face à son regard. Elle se rapproche un peu et il pose son visage contre son ventre. Cette soirée l'a détruit et alors qu'il a repoussé Felicity il y a quelques heures, il a besoin maintenant de sentir un peu de sa chaleur près de lui. Il soupire, en fermant les yeux et en laissant son visage se fondre contre elle. Il sent sa main continuer à caresser ses cheveux et descendre jusqu'à sa nuque. Elle est silencieuse et il l'en remercie intérieurement, il n'a pas envie de parler ni de l'entendre essayer de le consoler. Rien ne pourra le soulager, il a juste besoin de sa chaleur contre lui. Il pose sa main sur sa taille et la passe dans son dos. Sans réfléchir, il l'attire un peu plus contre lui et la fait pivoter pour qu'elle s'asseye en travers sur ses genoux. Il la prend dans ses bras et plonge son visage dans son cou. Il ne veut pas parler, il ne veut pas la voir mais il a besoin de la sentir contre lui. Les mains de Felicity se resserrent autour de sa tête et il resserre ses bras autour de sa taille, glissant ses mains dans son dos, enfonçant son visage encore plus dans son cou. Il ne pleure pas, il ne peut plus, même s'il sent sa gorge encore serrée. Il inspire profondément pour se calmer et se laisse envoûter par le parfum de sa peau et réconforter par sa douceur. Ses lèvres trouvent sa peau et il l'effleure à peine en suspendant sa respiration. Il ressent une légère atténuation de son mal être alors il recommence, il dépose cette fois-ci un baiser plus appuyé et se laisse entraîner alors que Felicity lui offre son cou. Il sent son souffle plus rapide et ses lèvres se déplacent jusqu'aux siennes.

Quand leurs bouches se trouvent enfin, il relâche un nouveau soupire alors que sa gorge se détend et qu'il éloigne les souvenirs qui le font souffrir. Il sent les lèvres de Felicity répondre à son baiser et il s'intensifie peu à peu. Il ne réfléchit pas jusqu'à ce qu'il l'entende gémir et il prend peur. Il ne comprend pas sa réaction, il l'embrasse sans que ce soit une scène, comme si elle était sa compagne et il transgresse encore une fois la limite qu'il s'est fixé. Il ne peut pas gérer ça, pas maintenant, jamais. En voulant s'éloigner d'elle pour reprendre le dessus, il se lève en la repoussant et elle manque de tomber. Il ne la regarde pas, il ne veut pas voir son regard remplit d'incompréhension. Il s'éloigne encore une fois d'elle sans arriver à lui parler et il s'enferme dans sa chambre encore désorienté. Il va devoir mettre un terme à tout cela.

Felicity reste hébétée, seule au milieu du salon. Elle voulait lui apporter du réconfort, être là pour lui, même s'il ne voulait pas parler mais il la repousse. Elle finit par regagner sa chambre et s'assoit sur son lit, le regard dirigé vers la chambre d'Oliver. Son esprit reste préoccupé par ce qu'il vit et le chagrin qui l'assaille. Elle s'endort finalement sans s'en rendre compte et quand elle se réveille, elle se lève rapidement et fait le tour des pièces pour le chercher mais il reste introuvable.

\- « Oliver n'est pas là ? », demande-t-elle à Nora qui œuvre dans la cuisine.

\- « Monsieur est parti, il avait beaucoup de travail.

\- Et… il allait bien ? » Nora la regarde sérieusement en fronçant les sourcils et en arrêtant de ranger.

\- « Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

\- Il a passé une mauvaise soirée hier… il n'a pas voulu en parler et je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi il est dans cet état ». Nora l'observe attendant d'autres explications et elle reprend. « Il a vu la photo d'un petit garçon, il a crié sur Théa et il s'est renfermé... depuis je ne l'ai pratiquement pas vu ».

Nora tourne la tête et Felicity sent immédiatement qu'elle lui cache quelque chose, elle sait ce qui arrive à Oliver.

\- « Vous savez pourquoi il a réagi ainsi, n'est-ce pas ? » Nora s'éloigne sans lui répondre mais Felicity ne la laisse pas faire. « Dites-moi… je veux l'aider mais si je ne sais pas ce qui lui ai arrivé...

\- Vous n'avez pas besoin de savoir mademoiselle. Il n'y a que monsieur qui peut vous dire ce qu'il s'est passé. Le mieux est que vous restiez près de lui et quand il voudra parler, vous serez là ».

Felicity a la confirmation qu'il s'est passé quelque chose de grave dans son passé, tout le monde semble être au courant et on la maintient éloignée.

* * *

Oliver s'est enfermé dans son bureau au sommet de la tour de Queen Consolidated, depuis ce matin, il s'est cloîtré. Il ignore les appels et les messages de Laurel et Tommy, John a tenté de lui faire la conversation mais il a abandonné quand il lui a demandé sévèrement de se taire. Il a incendié déjà deux fois son secrétaire et il a évité Nora pour qu'elle ne puisse pas se rendre compte de l'état dans lequel il est. Il reste assis sans arriver à se concentrer sur ses dossiers. Il n'arrête pas de penser à cette photo qu'il a enfermée dans le tiroir de son bureau chez lui, à ce petit garçon disparu. Il se sent vide et en même temps remplit de douleur. Il a du mal à respirer, son esprit envahit de souvenirs auxquels il ne veut pas penser. Pour leur échapper, il pense à Felicity mais ça ne le calme pas après le comportement qu'il a eu cette nuit. Elle n'a pas essayé de l'appeler depuis ce matin, elle ne doit pas oser alors qu'il l'a repoussé deux fois. Il ne sort pas de son bureau de la journée, il ne veut voir personne, son secrétaire à hésiter à venir lui demander s'il voulait qu'il lui commande à manger, il lui demande de décommander tous ses rendez-vous. Il est venu ici seulement pour échapper à Felicity, ne pas la voir et ne pas avoir cette conversation qui lui parait maintenant indispensable.

Même en ayant du mal à réfléchir, il a compris qu'il devait prendre une décision. Son comportement avec sa soumise a évolué, il s'est trop attaché à elle et ce qu'il s'est passé ces dernières heures lui embrouille encore plus l'esprit. Il repousse encore une fois ses pensées qui se dirigent vers Felicity, il prendra une décision mais pas maintenant.

En milieu d'après-midi, il se lève et sort. Ça ne sert à rien qu'il reste ici et prend la décision d'aller faire un tour en voiture en direction du parc qu'il connait bien. Il prévient John et descend dans le hall sans répondre aux salutations qui lui sont adressées. Il marche droit devant lui mais son regard est attiré par un corps qu'il connait par cœur. Felicity est près de l'accueil et elle n'est pas seule. Ray Palmer discute avec elle, il le voit se pencher vers elle pour lui parler et elle sourit avant de sourire doucement. Il ne s'arrête pas, il continue de marcher mais sa peine est maintenant remplacée par une colère sourde quand il voit Ray poser une main sur l'épaule de Felicity, son sang ne fait qu'un tour et ses pas l'amènent près d'eux. Sa colère se transforme en haine contre elle, il savait depuis le début qu'il ne devait pas s'attacher à elle et il en a la confirmation. A peine la repousse-t-il qu'elle cherche un autre homme pour répondre à ses besoins. Il ne s'était pas battu pour sa dernière soumise, il pensait mettre un terme à ce qu'il se passe entre eux mais il n'est pas encore décidé à laisser partir Felicity.

Oliver se plante face à Ray et celui-ci perd son sourire et fait un pas en arrière, les traits marqués par l'incompréhension.

\- « Elle est à moi… elle travaille pour QC », son ton est dur et son regard implacable. Ray ne répond pas et ne bouge pas non plus. « Dans ton bureau », ordonne-t-il à Felicity sans se retourner et il entend le bruit de ses talons résonner avant de disparaître. « Je ne me répéterai pas », en toisant Ray.

Celui-ci voit déjà deux vigiles s'approcher et il fait un pas en arrière pour montrer qu'il ne cherche pas l'affrontement. Le brun fait demi-tour et Oliver reste immobile à le regarder sortir. En principe il ne marque pas sa propriété dans le cadre de l'entreprise mais Ray est venu sur son terrain, parler à sa soumise sans qu'il le sache… c'est pratiquement une déclaration de guerre. Il prend une profonde inspiration pour se calmer. Il n'est pas dans son état normal et il doit reprendre le contrôle, faire attention pour ne pas faire n'importe quoi.

Il sort au bout de quelques secondes, monte dans la voiture et John démarre sans attendre en direction du parc. Celui-ci l'observe dans le rétroviseur. Son patron a sa tête des mauvais jours et c'est même encore pire que les autres fois. Nora l'a prévenu après avoir compris ce qu'il s'était passé et il conçoit qu'il se sente si mal aujourd'hui. Il espérait pourtant que Felicity l'aide, ça avait marché ces dernières semaines, il avait vu son patron plus détendu et souriant mais en une soirée l'évolution d'Oliver s'était effondrée. Il s'arrête devant la porte d'entrée du parc, il lui ouvre la portière et Oliver descend en lui demandant de l'attendre ici. Il y a longtemps qu'il n'est pas venu se promener ici et pour qu'il y revienne c'est le signe qu'il va mal.

* * *

Felicity entre rapidement dans sa chambre et pousse un cri de surprise quand elle voit Oliver assis dans le fauteuil dans le coin de sa chambre. Son visage est fermé et une fois la surprise passée, elle ferme la bouche en sentant que son état d'esprit ne s'est pas amélioré. Le comportement qu'il a eu dans le hall d'entrée de l'entreprise a fait le tour des couloirs et Curtis est même venu lui demander si elle savait ce qui avait bien pu se passer entre Oliver et Ray. Elle a répondu qu'elle ne savait pas, ce qui est la vérité, elle n'a pas compris la réaction disproportionnée d'Oliver. Elle va pour lui demander s'il va mieux mais il prend la parole.

\- « Où étais-tu ? » Sa voix froide la surprend et elle répond en hésitant.

\- « J'ai fait quelques courses…

\- Tu mens tu étais avec lui ». Elle fronce les sourcils ne comprenant pas de qui il lui parle. « Tu as parlé avec Ray cet après-midi et maintenant tu rentres tard. Tu crois que je suis idiot ? », en haussant le ton et en se levant.

Elle l'entend se mettre en colère pour la première fois en perdant toute sa retenu, et quand il se lève, elle voit la tension parcourir son corps. Elle a l'impression qu'il ne la voit plus et qu'il est aveuglé par une colère qu'elle ne comprend pas. Felicity se retient de faire un pas en arrière en muselant son instinct. Elle a confiance en Oliver, il est perturbé depuis la veille et le vernissage de Théa et sa mauvaise humeur doit être en grande partie due à ça. Elle reste silencieuse quelques secondes surprise de son accusation mais la colère remplace vite ce sentiment.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends Oliver ?

\- Il faut que je sois plus claire ? Vous étiez proches, tu lui souriais. J'ai vu le regard qu'il a posé sur toi… », alors que son regard la transperce.

\- « Mais je n'ai rien fait. Je me suis soumise et je me suis offerte à toi ce n'est pas pour aller chercher un autre homme… Je n'apprécie pas que tu m'accuses ainsi et tu n'as pas à être jaloux… » Elle le tutoie essayant de lui faire comprendre qu'ils sont en train de parler d'égal à égal.

\- « Je ne suis pas jaloux, tu m'appartiens et tu arrives tout de même en retard, me désobéissant encore une fois.

\- Ecoute, je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a entre Ray et toi, vous ne vous supportez pas mais je t'ai laissé me dominer, je t'appartiens et…

\- Vous faites toutes ça, quand votre dominant ne vous satisfait plus, vous paradez pour en trouvez un autre qui répond à votre besoin... »

Felicity sent que la conversation lui échappe et ne comprend pas pourquoi Oliver pense qu'il ne la satisfait plus. Elle se sent accusée sans raison et reléguée à sa seule place de soumise. Elle a l'impression que ce qu'elle a partagé avec lui, ce qu'elle a pu lire dans son regard, leur lien, n'existe plus... Et ça lui fait mal de perdre tout ça.

\- « Je ne suis pas comme ces femmes. Tu as su voir ce qui me manquait et je me suis soumise pour te donner du plaisir … et pour que tu me fasses découvrir ces pratiques ». Oliver sent sa colère toujours présente même si il se contrôle. « Et il n'y a pas que Ray… Ce n'est peut-être pas ça le vrai problème… ce qu'il s'est passé au vernissage... Ce dont personne ne veut me parler. Tu as été distant pendant quelques temps et encore plus depuis hier, je vois bien que tu es malheureux mais tu ne me laisses pas te consoler…

\- Tu n'es pas là pour me consoler… tu es là pour obéir et écarter les cuisses quand je te le dis… »

La gifle qui retentit réduit Oliver au silence. Il veut la repousser et lui faire regagner sa place de simple soumise et il s'aperçoit de la souffrance que ses mots lui infligent. Elle sert les dents alors que son regard se voile.

\- « Comment oses-tu dire ça ? », murmure-t-elle furieuse et blessée.

\- « Et tu n'as pas à me parler et à te comporter de la sorte quand tu me désobéis je te punis », sans l'écouter et en ignorant la douleur trouble, il l'attrape sans attendre par le bras et la place sur ses genoux alors qu'il s'assoit sur le bord du lit. « C'est ce que tu cherches n'est-ce pas ?... une correction pour apprendre où est ta place… »

Oliver la corrige, voulant lui rappeler les règles, lui rappeler qu'elle lui appartient, se rassurer sur le fait qu'il contrôle encore ce qu'il se passe. Et il fait ça aussi pour elle, elle aime être corrigée, il lui donne ce dont elle a besoin mais en même temps il reste en colère contre elle, ne supportant pas qu'elle l'oblige à lui faire du mal alors qu'elle sait qu'il n'est pas sadique. Il avait l'impression qu'elle répondait à tous ses besoins, au-delà de ce qu'il espérait, mais ce lien entre eux s'est rompu. Il ne ressent plus qu'une colère qu'il n'arrive plus à endiguer.

Il resserre sa prise en la sentant bouger et ne se rend compte de la force de ses fessées que lorsque Felicity crie le mot de sécurité ultime. Il la relâche, en se rendant compte peu à peu de ce qu'il vient de se passer en sortant de son état second. Elle s'éloigne de lui sans attendre et elle se replie sur elle-même dans un coin de la chambre. Il la regarde sans bouger, observant ses yeux pleins de larmes retenues, ses bras repliés autour d'elle. Elle ne manifeste aucun signe de plaisir.

Felicity retient ses larmes et Oliver la regarde abasourdit. C'est la première fois qu'il lui fait peur et la première fois qu'elle est obligé d'utiliser un mot de sécurité, elle s'éloigne de lui pour se protéger, le corps tremblant et la gorge pleine de larmes. Elle le voit fermer le poing de colère et elle se recroqueville encore plus sur elle, alors qu'il regagne un semblant de contrôle. Oliver n'arrive plus à garder la maitrise de la situation et il s'éloigne de Felicity pour ne pas lui faire plus de mal. Il se lève, sort de la chambre et elle reste seule, choquée par son comportement.

Il entre d'un pas vif dans sa chambre, se dirige dans la salle de bain et referme ses mains sur la faïence du lavabo, serrant de toutes ses forces pour contrôler le tremblement qu'il ressent. Il relève la tête brusquement, sa respiration se bloquant à nouveau comme s'il prenait conscience seulement à ce moment de ce qu'il vient de faire. Il a senti la jalousie l'envenimer peu à peu, le regard de Felicity sur Ray, leur éloignement qui lui donnait l'impression de dériver sans repères. Et tout ça s'est mélangé jusqu'à lui faire perdre la tête.

Il a honte de ce qu'il vient de faire et pourtant quand il s'est retrouvé face à elle, il était noyé dans la colère et incapable de réfléchir ce qui l'a conduit à faire cette horreur. Il met enfin un nom sur ce sentiment vicieux qui l'a empoisonné, qui l'a conduit à faire du mal et à terroriser celle qu'il considère comme sienne. Comment a-t-il osé faire ça à celle qui a éveillé autant de chose en lui ? C'est ce qui a sans doute tout compliqué. C'était plus simple quand il ne ressentait rien et que ses soumises n'étaient que des soumises. Il se stoppe n'arrivant plus à contrôler son corps. Il n'arrive plus à réfléchir, à cause de Felicity, à cause de la soirée de la veille. Tous ses efforts pour s'isoler et ne plus rien ressentir ont échoué et la légèreté qu'il a ressenti au début en compagnie de cette femme s'est changé brutalement en souci et irritation. Ça réveille même une insécurité qui le rend vulnérable, ce qu'il déteste.

Il revoit ses grands yeux bleus effrayés et son regard embué de larmes. Elle s'est recroquevillée, s'est reculée le plus loin possible de lui. Il a perdu le contrôle, il lui a fait peur au-delà de leurs limites et est devenu maltraitant. Il sait pourtant qu'il y a toujours une limite à ne pas franchir, inspirer la crainte sans terroriser, infliger une souffrance sans martyriser.

Il ne peut pas se comporter si mal avec elle, il se déteste de lui avoir fait peur et il doit s'excuser pour ça. Il se lève et se dirige dans sa chambre, honteux et confus. Il va pour entrer mais hésite à frapper alors qu'il pose la main sur la poignée. Il soupire et ouvre, balaye la chambre vide du regard et se dirige dans la salle de bain.

\- « Felicity… je suis désolé… »

Mais il n'y a que le silence et en revenant sur ses pas, il note l'armoire ouverte et sa respiration se bloque dans sa gorge. Il descend rapidement et fait le tour des pièces, il attrape son portable et appelle John en sortant dans la cour. La voiture de Felicity n'est plus là et la colère qu'il a ressentie se dirige contre lui accentuée par la peur de la perdre. John arrive à peine une minute plus tard, il monte dans la voiture.

\- « Elle ne doit pas être loin… il faut la retrouver ».

Il roule déjà à une vitesse élevée et John accélère encore quand il comprend qu'il parle de Felicity. Ils prennent la direction du centre-ville, si elle cherche un endroit pour se réfugier c'est sans doute ici qu'elle viendrait.

\- « Elle a fui à cause de moi John… j'ai été mauvais avec elle… », alors que son regard se perd sur ses mains qui lui ont fait du mal.

\- « On va la retrouver monsieur », en le regardant dans le rétroviseur. Il y a longtemps qu'il ne l'a pas vu aussi anéanti et en plus de s'inquiéter pour Felicity, il s'inquiète maintenant pour son patron.

Durant tout le trajet, Oliver pense à ce qu'il vient de faire et se déteste de plus en plus. Il s'en veut d'avoir dépassé les limites, de l'avoir maltraitée hors de leur jeu, il n'y a aucune justification à son comportement. Il revoit ses yeux larmoyants et surtout il se rend compte plus consciemment de la crainte qu'il lui a inspiré. Il a brisé leur lien, elle ne voudra sans doute plus le voir mais il doit s'excuser avant de lui rendre sa liberté, il veut lui parler encore une fois avant de la voir partir vivre loin de lui. Il veut lui expliquer sa réaction sans lui demander de le pardonner, il ne le mérite pas. Il relève la tête et reconnait le quartier où Felicity lui a dit qu'elle vivait dans sa voiture. John le sait lui aussi et c'est le premier endroit qu'il vient vérifier.

Felicity, les mains crispées sur le volant, se gare et coupe le moteur. Depuis qu'elle a prononcé le mot de sûreté, une angoisse l'enserre et elle se permet enfin de relâcher sa respiration. Elle doit réfléchir calmement à ce qu'il vient de se passer. Elle revoit le regard perdu d'Oliver et ressent encore sa colère dans le timbre de sa voix qui résonne dans sa mémoire. Elle s'est enfuie, c'est le premier réflexe qu'elle a eu, il ne lui a pas fait mal… pas plus que ce qu'elle ressent d'habitude mais cette fois elle n'a pas compris la réaction d'Oliver, lui-même avait l'air perdu et il l'a blessé avec ses mots. Avec l'attention qu'il lui portait, même sans sentiments, elle avait fini par se sentir spéciale pour lui et ces mots lui avaient fait mal. Elle relève la tête et reconnait ce quartier où elle a passé quelques nuits avant de le rencontrer.

C'est plus pour avoir le temps de réfléchir à sa réaction et au comportement d'Oliver que par peur qu'elle est partie. Elle n'a jamais eu peur d'Oliver au contraire, il a su depuis le début lui faire expérimenter des sentiments qu'elle avait oublié depuis longtemps avec un homme.

Oliver peut se montrer brutal et passionné quand il la prend mais ces comportements font toujours contraste avec la douceur dont il fait preuve à la suite de leurs jeux. Elle s'est rendu compte à force de le côtoyer et de vivre avec lui que même si elle a un fort caractère, elle se trouve réduite à un corps suppliant quand il pose la main sur elle ou simplement quand il est près d'elle. Elle n'a jamais ressenti une dépendance aussi forte envers un homme mais alors que cette même dépendance avant lui faisait peur, avec Oliver elle se sent rassurée. Tout ceci est nouveau pour elle et cet éloignement temporaire lui fait prendre conscience de façon encore plus aiguë de l'importance de leur relation.

John roule plus lentement, ils inspectent toutes les rues et au bout d'un moment ils leur semblent reconnaître sa voiture. Oliver se tend en voyant un homme penché, il parait agité. Il voit alors l'homme ouvrir la portière et attirer une jeune femme à l'extérieur. Elle se débat, lui échappe et il voit une lame briller sous le réverbère qui éclaire à peine la rue.

John s'arrête et Oliver se jette hors de la voiture mais il ne parvient pas à être assez rapide. Il voit la lame s'abaisser pour blesser le corps qui tente de se défendre et à cet instant il reconnait le cri de douleur de Felicity. Il ne parvient pas à crier, la terreur bloque sa voix mais il s'élance encore plus rapidement pour les rejoindre. Il attrape l'homme par le col de sa veste et le tire en arrière en lui donnant un coup de poing pour le sonner. Il le laisse tomber à terre alors que John arrive derrière lui, il se désintéresse de l'homme et se met à genoux à côté du corps de Felicity. Il la voit lutter pour ne pas perdre connaissance et chaque inspiration semble lui faire mal.

\- « Felicity… je t'en prie… ça va aller ». Son regard se pose à peine sur lui avant de se perdre dans les ténèbres de la rue. « Ne perd pas conscience… il ne faut pas. Tu dois te battre. »

John qui a immobilisé l'homme non loin d'eux, se met à genoux et inspecte la plaie que Felicity a au ventre. Elle saigne abondement, ils ne doivent pas perdre de temps. Il la prend dans ses bras pour la soulever et Oliver le regarde anéanti.

\- « On doit la conduire à l'hôpital le plus rapidement possible... et ça ira », ajoute-t-il pour le rassurer.

Il la soulève et Oliver le suit, il passe à côté de l'homme menotté par John et s'accroupit face à lui. Il l'attrape par le col une nouvelle fois, ferme son poing et l'abat sur son menton avant de lui éclater le nez. Il le laisse au milieu de la rue, sanguinolent, avant de rejoindre John qui place Felicity dans la voiture. Il prend place à côté d'elle, sa tête sur ses cuisses et il surveille la tâche de sang qui imbibe ses vêtements. Il pose sa main sur les siennes, l'autre sur son front et prie pour qu'elle reste en vie alors qu'il entend sa respiration se faire de plus en plus difficile.

* * *

 **Tout se passait trop bien… et je sais ce n'est pas sympa de couper à ce moment!**

 **Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine si vous ne m'en voulez pas trop. Je vous embrasse.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16**

 **Bonjour à toutes. Je vois que cette fin vous a fait réagir alors je remercie rapidement aphrodite161701, olicity1990, Ally84, Rosace76, Delicity-Unicorn, Olicity-love et Evy 47 pour vous laisser lire la suite.**

 **Olicity-love : la suite arrive enfin. Merci pour ton commentaire et de prendre toujours le temps de laisser une review. Bises**

 **Ally84 : Oliver va pouvoir enfin parler avec Felicity mais l'explication de la photo n'arrive pas encore… Merci pour ton commentaire. Bises**

 **Un dernier mot pour Delicity-Unicorn toujours là pour mes questions et mes doutes. Je t'embrasse fort.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Felicity ressent sa tête lourde, son corps engourdit et hésite à ouvrir les yeux. Elle sent une douleur vive se réveiller alors qu'elle essaye de bouger ce qui la fait grimacer alors que la peau de son ventre la tiraille. Elle ouvre les paupières lentement et fronce les sourcils, agressée par la luminosité qui lui brûle les yeux. Ses paupières papillonnent pour chasser les larmes de douleur et son regard parvient à faire le point au bout de quelques secondes. Elle est dans une chambre d'hôpital, vêtue d'un pyjama blanc, qui ne ressemble pas à ce qu'elle connait. Les chaises dures des visiteurs sont remplacées par des fauteuils moelleux, les draps qui la recouvrent sont doux et la décoration est soignée.

Elle tente de se redresser mais une nouvelle fois la douleur la terrasse et fait naître de nouvelles larmes au coin de ses yeux. Elle porte la main droite à son flanc sous le drap en le repoussant et voit le pansement qui recouvre une bonne partie de sa peau. Tout lui revient en mémoire, l'homme dans la rue qui l'extirpe de sa voiture, son regard en manque, son corps agité de tremblements et son coup de couteau. Elle ressent de nouveau cette brûlure et cette douleur qui efface tout autour d'elle. Elle ne sait pas comment elle est arrivée ici, mais elle a eu beaucoup de chance de ne pas mourir seule dans cette ruelle.

Oliver a le regard perdu et terrifié. Tommy est près de lui depuis une heure, depuis qu'il l'a appelé et qu'il lui a dit que Felicity avait été agressée. Sans attendre il était venu le rejoindre pour le soutenir après ces derniers jours. Ils ne s'étaient pas reparlés depuis la soirée au vernissage de Théa et il connaissait assez bien Oliver pour savoir qu'il avait besoin de quelqu'un près de lui, même s'il ne le disait pas. Il lui avait fallu du temps pour qu'il lui raconte ce qu'il s'était passé, la suite après la soirée de Théa, Ray et sa réaction disproportionnée dont il avait honte, ses mots et son comportement qui avait dépassé toutes limites. Tommy l'avait écouté sans rien dire et tout ce qu'il apprenait confortait encore son idée qu'Oliver s'était attaché à Felicity.

Assis dans le couloir calme de l'hôpital privé, il pose sa main sur son épaule pour lui faire sentir son soutien.

\- « Ça va aller… ne t'inquiète pas ». Sans réponse de son ami, il continue. « Tu vas lui dire, lui expliquer et tout rentrera dans l'ordre ». Oliver tourne la tête vers lui, ne comprenant pas. « Tu vas lui dire que tu l'aimes, que tu as réagi par jalousie et tu vas la supplier de te pardonner.

\- Je ne l'aime pas », répond Oliver pour tenter de se défendre pitoyablement.

\- « Arrête de te mentir.

\- Je ne…

\- Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi proche d'une de tes soumises,…

\- C'est son caractère », en détournant le regard pour ne pas lire dans les yeux de Tommy ce qu'il redoute.

\- « … tu l'as laissée t'accompagner à une soirée organisée par Théa et elle connait tous tes amis,…

\- Parce que ça fait maintenant longtemps qu'elle est à moi… était à moi », en bloquant les tremblements de sa voix qu'il sent naitre.

Tommy ne relève pas ce nouveau mensonge, Oliver est resté plus longtemps avec d'autres femmes et pourtant elles ne l'avaient jamais accompagnées à des soirées.

\- « Tu t'es montré jaloux quand Ray s'est approché d'elle et tout ce que ça a entraîné c'est à cause de ce que tu ressens et que tu ne veux pas avouer.

\- Je suis possessif avec mes affaires tu le sais », en contenant difficilement la peur qui accélère son souffle.

\- « Tu lui as fait l'amour quand elle t'a dit qu'elle voulait montrer aux autres la soumission la plus totale qu'elle te réservait ».

Cette fois-ci Oliver ne réplique pas. Il avait senti quelque chose de différent cette fois-là au fond de son torse et il n'avait pas su mettre un mot dessus et Tommy s'en était rendu compte. Depuis cette idée continuait de le déranger et même s'il sentait bien ce sentiment devenir de plus en plus présent, il luttait de toutes ses forces pour l'ignorer. Il ne pouvait pas aimer.

\- « Non… », veut-il se défendre.

\- « Si et tu le sais déjà. Je comprends que tu sois angoissé après ce qu'il s'est passé… mais tu dois lui dire ce que tu ressens, lui expliquer ta réaction et prier pour qu'elle te pardonne ».

Le silence d'Oliver se prolonge et Tommy laisse son ami accepter les paroles qu'il vient d'entendre et les sentiments qu'il sait qu'il ressent au fond de lui. Il voit ses épaules se voûter alors qu'il baisse encore la tête accoudé sur ses genoux, il se replie sur lui.

Oliver arrête de se battre, il n'arrive plus à faire semblant. Il le sait depuis plusieurs jours mais il a trop peur pour faire quelque chose. Tout ce qu'il avait voulu éviter était arrivé et Tommy avait raison. Il lui avait fait l'amour le jour où elle lui avait avoué vouloir montrer aux autres sa soumission et il n'y avait pas que ça. Depuis le début, il lui témoigne plus de marques de tendresse qu'à ses autres soumises, il avait été touché par le sous-entendus qu'il voulait l'acheter plus que de raison. Il était rentré ce jour-là, heureux de lui faire une surprise et sa réaction l'avait blessé, même s'il ne s'était pas avoué la raison. Il sentait depuis qu'il avait posé les yeux sur elle, à genoux au milieu du hall de son entreprise, une attraction qu'il n'avait jamais ressentit auparavant. Et même s'il pensait ne pas pouvoir ressentir à nouveau de l'amour, il s'était voilé la face alors que ce sentiment grandissait en lui. Cette petite blonde l'avait fait chavirer et avait brisé une à une toutes les barrières derrière lesquelles il se protégeait. Il finit par accepter consciemment qu'il est amoureux et sa gorge se serre de dépit alors qu'il n'a réussi qu'à lui dire des horreurs à cause de sa peur.

\- « Elle n'a pas les mêmes… les mêmes sentiments.

\- Elle te l'a dit ?

\- C'est la base de notre rapport, pas de sentiment, même si j'ai bafoué cette règle… ce qui a tout compliqué. Et elle a affirmé ne pas vouloir de relation si des sentiments étaient mêlés.

\- Ce n'est peut-être plus le cas ».

Oliver secoue la tête, il ne veut pas avoir de faux espoirs. C'est trop tard. Il lui a fait du mal et elle s'est sauvée. Elle lui a assuré refuser des sentiments et maintenant, elle doit le détester pour ce qu'il lui a fait.

Une infirmière passe dans le couloir devant Oliver et Tommy et entre dans la chambre de Felicity. Elle s'approche du lit et lui sourit, heureuse de voir qu'elle s'est réveillée.

\- « Où suis-je ? », demande Felicity rassurée de voir quelqu'un.

\- « A l'hôpital. Vous avez été amené cette nuit pour une plaie à l'arme blanche. Le médecin de garde vous a recousu, la plaie était profonde mais aucun de vos organes n'a été touché. Vous avez eu beaucoup de chance ».

Felicity tente de lui poser d'autres questions mais l'infirmière la fait taire en resserrant sa main sur son épaule pour la rassurer, elle ne sait rien d'autre mais elle va aller se renseigner dès qu'elle aura fini avec elle. Elle lui demande alors comment elle se sent tout en vérifiant ses constantes, et elle lui donne un comprimé contre la douleur. Elle l'avale rapidement, la douleur qu'elle a ressentie au réveil se fait de plus en plus forte et au bout de deux minutes elle sent déjà l'effet du produit. L'infirmière est en train de lui retirer le pansement et vérifie la plaie, Felicity surveille tous ses gestes et découvre la marque qu'elle porte maintenant. Elle serre les mâchoires quand la jeune femme nettoie la plaie avant de refaire le pansement. Elle laisse sa tête reposer plus confortablement sur le coussin et ferme les yeux un instant.

\- « Reposez-vous, je repasse pour votre repas. Vous allez avoir besoin d'un peu d'aide ».

Elle ouvre les yeux et lui sourit doucement en la remerciant.

Oliver se lève dès qu'il voit l'infirmière sortir en fermant la porte de la chambre de Felicity derrière elle.

\- « Comment va-t-elle ? », d'un ton inquiet.

\- « Et vous êtes ? », lui demande l'infirmière en fronçant les sourcils.

\- « Oliver Queen

\- Le compagnon de Felicity… et accessoirement le Queen qui a financé la nouvelle aile de ce bâtiment », précise Tommy au cas où cette information délierait un peu plus la langue de l'infirmière.

Celle-ci lui jette un regard noir pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle fait son travail et qu'elle ne se laissera pas impressionner par le nom que peut porter son ami. Sa priorité ce sont ses patients. Elle regarde à nouveau Oliver et son regard s'adoucit.

\- « Elle va bien, elle a juste mal mais je lui ai donné un comprimé, elle devrait se sentir un peu mieux maintenant ». Oliver a envie de lui demander si elle a parlé de lui, si elle est en colère, s'il peut la voir. « Vous pouvez rentrer si vous voulez la voir, par contre vous », en se tournant vers Tommy, « vous rester dehors, il ne faut pas la fatiguer ».

Elle s'éloigne pour retrouver la salle de soin et faire un peu de rangement. Oliver reste immobile dans le couloir. Il a maintenant l'autorisation de la voir mais il n'est pas sûr qu'elle en ait envie et qu'elle en soit heureuse.

\- « Tu devrais peut-être y aller toi… », en regardant Tommy. « Ça serait peut-être mieux… »

Le brun le regarde surpris, il sait qu'il ne montre jamais une quelconque hésitation ou peur mais là, il se sent bien incapable de faire face à Felicity.

\- « Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit Oliver… tu dois lui parler. Tu vas aller la voir…

\- Mais si elle ne veut pas… », alors que son regard se détourne.

\- « Elle te le dira », en posant sa main sur son épaule, « tu la laisseras tranquille, tu lui laisseras le temps qu'il lui faut et tu reviendras la voir pour lui expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ».

Il hoche la tête et prend une profonde inspiration pour calmer les battements anarchiques de son cœur. Il se tourne vers la porte de sa chambre, pose sa main sur la poignée alors que Tommy s'éloigne et reprend sa place sur le fauteuil dans le couloir.

Oliver se retrouve dans la petite chambre que Felicity occupe, il la voit allongée dans ce lit et une nouvelle vague de culpabilité le submerge. Elle ne l'a pas encore vu, un peu assoupie par les antidouleurs et il note son teint blanc et ses traits tirés. C'est à cause de lui qu'elle a été blessée et qu'elle se retrouve ici. Il doit lui présenter ses excuses, lui dire qu'il n'avait pas voulu lui dire ces horreurs mais qu'il avait perdu la tête et que ça ne se reproduira plus. Il fait un pas pour se rapprocher encore un peu et elle se rend compte de sa présence. Immédiatement, il voit qu'elle se tend quand elle se rend compte que c'est lui et non pas l'infirmière. Elle ne dit rien, mais il sent bien qu'il lui fait peur et qu'elle voudrait qu'il soit partout ailleurs sauf ici, dans cette chambre, près d'elle.

Il fait un nouveau pas et il la voit essayer de bouger comme si elle tentait de se recroqueviller sur elle. Sa réaction le terrasse un peu plus quand il lit la peur dans tous ses gestes. Ça le met en colère. Comment a t-il pu en arriver à lui faire ça ? Et cette colère s'accroît quand il pense à ce qu'elle a subi par la suite par sa faute. Il sert le poing dans sa poche, s'il avait encore cet homme sous la main il le réduirait en morceaux pour évacuer sa fureur.

Felicity, à peine redressée dans son lit, sent la douleur lancinante de sa blessure lui grignoter les entrailles. Elle est encore shootée par les antalgiques qu'on lui donne et fatiguée. Elle a eu beaucoup trop d'émotions négatives durant ces dernières heures et voir Oliver si en colère face à elle, n'arrange rien. Elle sait qu'il est en colère contre elle, tout ça est sa faute. Jusqu'à maintenant elle se serait excusé et il lui aurait donné une correction pour qu'elle ne recommence plus, mais cette fois tout est partie de travers. Il l'avait bien corrigé mais il l'avait touchée avec ses paroles. Elle avait tellement été surprise et déstabilisée qu'elle s'était enfuie. Il ne lui avait pas fait mal, pas plus que ce qu'elle pouvait supporter mais la rage dont il avait fait preuve et ses accusations l'avaient blessée. Il n'avait pas pris le temps de l'écouter et l'avait accusé sans aucune raison de le tromper. Et à le voir maintenant, sa colère ne s'était pas arrangée, il lui en veut encore pour son comportement et en plus maintenant pour sa fuite.

Oliver fait un pas en avant pour se retenir à la barre au pied du lit. Il se sent tellement mal en faisant face à Felicity qu'il a besoin d'aide. Il la voit se tendre encore plus quand il approche. Il sent une pierre tomber sur son cœur et serre les dents. Il lui fait peur et une fureur contre lui se réveille avec plus de force. Il se fait horreur à cet instant et la seule chose qu'il peut faire c'est la laisser en paix. Il fait un pas en arrière sans la quitter des yeux. C'est peut-être la dernière fois qu'il la voit et elle tremble de peur. Il aimerait avoir le courage de s'excuser, pour ce qu'il lui a fait, pour ce qu'il lui a dit, pour ne pas être arrivé assez vite, de ne pas avoir été là pour la protéger. Mais les mots ne sortent pas, sa gorge est nouée et il se rend compte qu'elle n'a aucune envie de l'écouter. Il met un moment à détacher ses yeux d'elle et finit par partir. Elle sera sans doute mieux sans lui et tous les problèmes qu'il traîne dans son ombre.

Felicity ne regarde toujours pas Oliver, elle a trop peur de son regard et de ce qu'elle pourrait lire dans ses yeux bleus alors elle se contente de surveiller ses gestes. Elle s'en veut tellement et son comportement la conforte dans cette idée, il est en colère contre elle, ne lui adressant pas la parole. Elle l'a déçu et elle a perdu le seul homme qui a su lui offrir ce qui lui manquait. Quand la porte se referme sur Oliver et qu'elle se retrouve seule, elle perd son calme apparent. Un vide immense l'habite et elle a envie de pleurer et de crier son désespoir. Elle calme peu à peu ses tremblements et ses hoquets. C'est à cause d'elle tout ça et elle ne peut pas revenir en arrière. Elle pensait qu'Oliver ne serait plus en colère contre elle mais c'est encore pire. Elle a noté ses gestes raides, son silence lourd, son poing serré. Elle ne peut pas continuer de le décevoir, après tout ce qu'il a fait pour elle, il doit avoir une femme qui sache répondre à ses besoins. Il l'a blessée, elle avait fini par croire que leur lien singulier était profond mais elle s'était trompée.

Oliver sort dans le couloir et se dirige vers la salle des infirmières en ignorant Tommy qui l'interpelle. Il veut être sûr qu'elle reçoive tous les soins dont elle aura besoin et il compte prendre tout en charge. Il a à peine fait quelques pas que John arrive et lui fait face.

\- « Felicity va mieux monsieur ? » Il sert les dents et le contourne. Elle était tremblante de peur face à lui et ce souvenir le révulse.

\- « Elle semble aller du mieux qu'elle puisse… », répond-il entre ses dents en le dépassant.

\- « Elle semble ?

\- Elle n'a pas voulu me voir et je suis sorti pour respecter son choix.

\- Vous avez essayé de lui parler, de lui expliquer ?

\- Elle n'avait aucune envie de m'écouter » se persuade-t-il alors que John le suit.

\- « Monsieur vous devez… » Il ne veut pas écouter ce que John va lui dire, il a tellement mal que la douleur obscurcie tout le reste et il continue de s'éloigner. « Oliver! »

Il s'arrête d'un seul bloc dans le couloir à la lumière crue. Il n'est pas d'humeur à mettre les formes et sa fureur se déverse sur John.

\- « La ferme. Vous n'êtes pas en droit de me parler de ma vie privée.

\- Elle doit comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé. Elle doit savoir ce que vous pensez ».

John lui fait face sans broncher, le regard dur. Il est à ses côtés depuis plusieurs années, il a entendu des bruits concernant son patron et il ne sait pas vraiment où se situe la réalité mais ce qu'il sait, c'est que depuis que Felicity est entrée dans sa vie, il a changé. Il est moins taciturne et se détend plus facilement, même après ce qu'il avait vécu. Il a dû se passer quelque chose de grave entre eux mais si Oliver ne fait rien pour arranger la situation, il va retrouver sa vie d'avant et s'enfoncer encore un peu plus dans son isolement.

\- « Vous ne pouvez pas abandonner maintenant monsieur », d'une voix qu'il tente de faire plus persuasive. Même s'il ne l'avoue pas, il sait qu'Oliver a des sentiments pour cette jeune femme.

\- « Elle ne veut pas m'écouter », sa colère évanouie et sa peur de la perdre se réveillant plus consciemment. « Elle a peur de moi,… et je la comprends », ajoute-t-il après une pause.

\- « Vous devez lui parler et je vais vous accompagner. Elle se sentira peut-être plus en confiance ».

John prend la direction de la chambre de Felicity et Oliver ne cherche pas à le contredire, s'il a encore une chance de retrouver Felicity, il veut la saisir. Ils passent devant Tommy qui reste silencieux et se rassoit pour attendre. John entre après avoir frappé, il s'approche doucement du lit de Felicity et Oliver reste derrière lui, encore caché au regard de celle qu'il aime. Il le pense en pleine conscience, il l'aime.

John voit Felicity sourire faiblement quand elle se rend compte que c'est lui mais son sourire s'efface quand elle voit apparaître Oliver derrière lui. John sent que ça risque d'être compliqué mais il veut aider celle qu'il considère presque comme une amie, il veut les aider tous les deux. Il se baisse pour la prendre dans ses bras et la serrer contre lui et quand il se redresse, il fait signe à Oliver de s'asseoir dans le fauteuil de l'autre côté du lit, ce qu'il fait sans rien dire, la tête toujours baissée.

Felicity a le regard focalisé sur Oliver, il parait moins en colère que lorsqu'il est sorti de sa chambre il y a quelques minutes, mais il la met toujours aussi mal à l'aise. Elle est anéantie de l'avoir déçu et ça lui fait mal au cœur de le voir se forcer à venir la voir.

\- « Vous allez bien mademoiselle ? », John lui prend la main pour la rassurer et attirer son attention sur lui ».

Elle se tourne vers John quand il lui prend la main en s'asseyant à côté d'elle. Si il est là, ça doit vouloir dire qu'il est au courant, qu'elle doit quitter le manoir et qu'il va lui expliquer où il va mettre ses affaires. En à peine quelques secondes, John se rend compte qu'elle s'inquiète pour Oliver et pourtant lui ne semble pas comprendre ses réactions. Elle hoche la tête doucement.

\- « Vous n'avez pas mal ?

\- Un peu », d'une voix enrouée. Le regard de Felicity est attiré par le mouvement d'Oliver, il a joint ses mains et s'est raidi.

\- « Vous vous souvenez de ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir ? » Il voit ses grands yeux se remplir de larmes et ses lèvres ne former plus qu'une ligne blanche alors qu'elle tente de retenir ses sanglots et que son regard se pose à nouveau sur lui. Elle secoue la tête négativement et il reprend. « Monsieur et moi sommes partis à votre recherche et nous vous avons trouvé dans le quartier où vous passiez vos nuits avant… »

Elle se souvenait de la ruelle. Quand elle était partie du manoir, elle était perdue et ne savait pas où aller. Naturellement, elle avait rejoint un quartier qu'elle connaissait. Elle s'était garée pour essayer de réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle avait été perdue face à Oliver et sa première réaction avait été de fuir. Elle avait été le plus rapide possible pour ne pas le croiser à nouveau et essuyer encore une fois sa colère. Une fois au calme, elle avait pris le temps de réfléchir, elle avait craint sa réaction mais dès qu'elle avait utilisé le mot de sûreté, il s'était arrêté et il ne lui avait pas fait si mal que ça. Elle avait alors été obnubilée par l'idée d'avoir déçu Oliver, il avait été en colère contre elle et elle avait fuit sans réfléchir. Elle avait alors eu peur qu'il ne veuille plus d'elle, si elle n'était pas capable de supporter une punition et lui désobéissait en s'enfuyant, il n'y avait aucune raison pour laquelle il la voudrait encore près de lui.

Elle avait eu l'intention de retourner au manoir, avec un peu de chance, elle lui expliquerait sa réaction et il lui pardonnerait mais elle n'avait pas eu le temps de réaliser son intention qu'un homme était apparu. Elle n'avait pas été assez rapide pour verrouiller sa portière et il l'avait traînée hors de la voiture en lui lançant un regard fou. Elle n'avait pas résisté pour éviter qu'il s'en prenne à elle mais ça n'avait pas marché. Elle avait alors ressenti une douleur terrible avant de s'effondrer au sol en fermant les yeux. Il y a avait eu du bruit, des coups et des gémissements et quand elle avait senti des bras se refermer autour d'elle, elle avait ouvert les yeux et avait vu Oliver. A cet instant elle pensait qu'elle hallucinait, il ne pouvait pas être là, elle avait alors fermé les yeux pour éviter que son imagination ne la tourmente.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée dans cette chambre, et même depuis qu'elle était partie du manoir, elle se sent un peu soulagée. Oliver l'avait recherchée. John lui raconte le reste, l'homme mis au tapis par Oliver, le trajet jusqu'aux urgences alors qu'elle avait perdu conscience. Ils avaient attendu une bonne partie de la nuit avant qu'on ne les rassure sur son état.

\- « Maintenant, monsieur doit vous parler… je vais attendre dehors », John sent la main de Felicity se resserrer sur la sienne, « si vous avez besoin vous n'avez qu'à appeler et je serai là. D'accord ? »

Elle hoche la tête ne pouvant pas parler et elle le regarde sortir. Elle tourne la tête vers Oliver qui n'a toujours pas bougé. Elle l'observe, il est toujours aussi tendu et elle décide de s'excuser pour sa réaction.

\- « Tu ne devrais pas être là… », elle ne veut pas lui créer de soucis, ni lui faire perdre son temps, ils ont perdu leur lien mais sa voix meurt alors qu'Oliver relève la tête et que cette fois, elle ne lit pas que de la colère sur ses traits mais aussi de l'inquiétude.

Oliver doit lui expliquer qu'il ne va pas la retenir, qu'elle doit partir comme elle a essayé de le faire et qu'il ne lui en voudra pas.

\- « Je ne veux pas te déranger, je voulais juste être sûr que tu allais bien. Je ne pourrais jamais me pardonner ce qu'il s'est passé. Je n'aurais jamais dû perdre la tête ainsi mais… », il secoue la tête, « je n'ai pas d'excuse. Tu as le droit de partir, t'éloigner de moi… tu dois t'éloigner de moi », en murmurant la fin de sa phrase alors qu'il a de nouveau baissé la tête, trop honteux pour poser son regard sur elle. Il attend un instant, n'osant pas espérer qu'elle lui pardonne et devant le silence qui lui répond il comprend. Il se lève, reste immobile un instant, hésitant à s'éloigner puis il fait demi-tour et s'éloigne du lit.

\- « Attend Oliver… ». Il s'arrête mais ne se retourne pas. « Ce que tu m'as dit… et ce que tu as fait… J'ai eu peur quand je t'ai vu dans cet état hier soir. Tu n'as pas voulu ou pas réussi à m'écouter.

\- Felicity… », voulant lui demander de ne pas lui chercher d'excuse en se tournant vers elle.

\- « Écoute-moi s'il te plait. Je sais que je t'ai désobéi… je t'ai déçu », les larmes qu'elle tente de retenir faisant vibrer sa voix. « Je comprends que tu ne veuilles plus de moi mais je voudrais une nouvelle chance s'il te plait… s'il vous plait maître », en baissant les yeux, soumise à nouveau. Oliver s'approche rapidement d'elle et la prend dans ses bras avec précaution pour ne pas lui faire mal.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? », ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle lui explique, sa voix serrée par les sanglots.

\- « Je sais que vous êtes en colère contre moi car je suis partie mais je me ferai pardonner maître. Je recevrai la punition que vous jugez juste sans rien dire. Laissez-moi une nouvelle chance s'il vous plait. Je ne veux pas vous quitter ». Felicity a posé son front sur son torse et il sent sa chemise humide de ses larmes qui s'échappent de ses yeux.

\- « Ce n'est pas toi qui dois te faire pardonner, c'est moi », en posant son front contre sa tête, une main sur sa joue et l'autre dans son dos pour la garder contre lui. « Je n'aurais jamais dû perdre le contrôle. Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi mais contre moi pour avoir réagit de cette façon ». Felicity relève la tête ne comprenant pas ce qu'il lui dit. « J'ai eu peur… quand je t'ai vu avec Ray j'ai cru… que tu allais me quitter et ça m'a rendu fou ». Elle pose sa main sur le côté de sa tête et le regarde les yeux encore plein de larmes alors qu'il ne peut pas soutenir son regard. « J'ai été odieux, jaloux et je me suis rendu compte… », il ferme les yeux fortement et respire profondément pour se calmer et repousser les larmes qui naissent.

\- « Je ne peux pas m'éloigner… de vous maître », ses mots ne disent pas exactement ce qu'elle pense et elle reprend. « Je ne peux pas m'éloigner de toi Oliver». Elle a envie de lui dire que grâce à lui elle n'est plus la même, elle est épanouie et plus forte, que c'est grâce à lui qu'elle a repris confiance mais sans attendre Oliver resserre ses bras autour d'elle et plonge son visage dans son cou en l'entendant l'appeler par son prénom qui donne une nouvelle dimension à leur intimité. Il murmure son prénom contre sa peau et se fond contre elle en se laissant bercer par l'idée qu'elle pourrait avoir des sentiments pour lui.

\- « Pardonne-moi s'il te plait… et reviens au manoir ».

Il sent les bras de Felicity se serrer autour de son cou alors qu'elle passe sa main dans ses cheveux tendrement. Ce geste éveille tous les sentiments qu'il a ressenti lors de la nuit où ils se sont retrouvés enlacés. Il ne doit plus garder de secret, il doit lui dire ce qu'il s'est passé dans sa vie pour lui expliquer son état d'esprit des derniers jours. Elle pourra ainsi comprendre sa réaction et ça la rassurera.

* * *

 **Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Je ne les ai pas séparés trop longtemps… et la discussion à cœur ouvert approche.**

 **Merci pour votre lecture. Je vous embrasse et à la semaine prochaine.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17**

 **Bonjour à toutes. Je vous remercie comme toujours pour vos commentaires Delicity-Unicorn, olicity1990, Ally84, Olicity-love, aphrodite161701, Lulzimevelioska, Evy 47 et Rosace76.**

 **Ally84 : merci pour ton commentaire, j'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant.**

 **Olicity-love : merci beaucoup et voici la suite**

 **Lulzimevelioska : la discussion arrive… une partie en tout cas… Merci pour ton commentaire.**

 **Un dernier mot pour Delicity-Unicorn, merci pour ta présence et ton aide. Je t'embrasse fort.**

 **Bonne lecture à toutes**

* * *

Felicity, assise sur son lit, attend impatiemment Oliver. Elle est dans cette chambre d'hôpital depuis la veille et pour elle c'est suffisant. Elle a demandé à Oliver de rentrer avec lui quand il était venu la retrouver mais le chirurgien avait préféré la garder en observation. Même si elle a encore quelques douleurs, elle veut se retrouver dans un endroit qu'elle considère presque comme chez elle et surtout près d'Oliver. Ils ont réussi à se parler et elle est heureuse qu'il souhaite qu'elle revienne au manoir. Cette impatience est tout de même accompagnée d'une appréhension. Elle a senti qu'Oliver avait été touché qu'elle se sente responsable de tout ce qui s'était passé. Il lui avait expliqué qu'il était mal en ce moment et qu'il avait perdu la tête en la voyant avec Ray mais que tout ça n'excusait pas ce qu'il lui avait fait. Il ne lui avait toujours pas donné d'explication mais elle savait que son état était lié au cadre qu'il avait vu lors du vernissage de Théa. Depuis ce moment, il s'était encore plus retranché et elle avait eu du mal à retrouver leur connexion qui s'était faite si facilement au début.

Elle est interrompue dans ses pensées par un coup frappé à la porte et elle a à peine le temps de répondre qu'Oliver apparaît déjà. Quand il entre dans sa chambre, elle est assise sur le bord du lit, déjà habillée. Il sourit rassuré, cette nuit ne l'a pas fait changer d'avis et son cœur se remplit de gratitude. Il s'avance lentement, pose sa main sur le côté de sa tête et un baiser dans ses cheveux.

\- « Tu as bien dormi ? », en murmurant.

Felicity hoche la tête. Ils sont gênés de se retrouver tous les deux après tout ce qu'il s'est passé. Elle veut lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne lui en veut pas et retrouver sa place auprès de lui et Oliver veut se racheter. Maintenant qu'il a pris conscience qu'il était tombé amoureux, son regard sur Felicity a changé. Il la savait déjà loyale avec ses collègues, attachée à John et à Nora et maintenant il voit au-delà, les attentions qu'elle a pour lui, même hors de leurs jeux et cet attachement qu'elle semble avoir développé. Il ne parle pas d'amour, il sait qu'elle ne veut pas s'encombrer de sentiments. Et pour l'instant, ça ne lui semble pas important, la seule chose qui compte c'est qu'elle rentre avec lui.

\- « Tu es prête ? », alors qu'il se recule.

\- « Oui », en se levant un peu trop vite et en attrapant son sac contenant ses affaires. Elle sent sa tête se mettre à tourner et Oliver la serre contre lui.

\- « Doucement… je vais m'occuper de ça, laisse-moi faire », en lui prenant le sac des mains.

Felicity le regarde, il a des gestes attentionnés et quand il relève la tête, elle voit son regard plus calme, plus franc que la veille. Elle lui sourit à son tour rassurée de le voir un peu plus apaisé. Il passe un bras sur ses épaules et la serre doucement contre lui.

\- « On rentre », murmure-t-il alors qu'elle pose sa tête contre son torse.

Ils sortent du bâtiment et Oliver la tient maintenant par la main, John les attend devant la voiture et leur ouvre la portière quand ils arrivent à sa hauteur. Il note le comportement prévenant de son patron mais ne fait rien paraître.

\- « Vous avez l'air d'aller mieux mademoiselle », avec un sourire amical.

\- « Oui et je crois que de retrouver ma chambre m'aidera à récupérer plus vite ».

Elle sent Oliver resserrer doucement sa main. Quand ils sont installés, John fait le tour de la voiture pour prendre le volant.

\- « Je ne veux pas que tu t'en veuilles Oliver. Ce n'est pas à cause de toi ce qu'il s'est passé ».

Il lui a dit qu'il se sentait responsable de son agression mais elle ne considère pas que ce soit de sa faute, elle n'aurait pas dû partir et c'était seulement un manque de chance. Elle était au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Elle avait déjà passé plusieurs nuits dans ces rues et il ne lui été jamais rien arrivé.

\- « Comment veux-tu que je ne m'en veuille pas ? Tu as été blessée car je t'ai contraint à partir…

\- Non tu n'as rien fait… », en se rapprochant de lui et en posant sa main sur sa joue pour qu'il l'écoute. Elle ose faire ce geste même s'il parait trop intime pour eux. «… j'aurais dû rester et te parler. On aurait dû parler… »

Il recouvre sa main de la sienne et ferme les yeux. Elle a raison et il va tout lui raconter pour ne plus la perdre.

Ils font la route en silence, relativement détendus. Felicity jette de fréquents coups d'œil à Oliver. Bien qu'il ne lui ait pas lâché la main, il ne la regarde pas et ses yeux se perdent sur l'extérieur. La voiture se gare enfin et Oliver entraîne Felicity. Nora les accueille et prend la jeune femme dans ses bras. Celle-ci se laisse cajoler, elle est submergée par les émotions fortes qu'elle ressent. Un amour maternel qui lui manque tant et qui la réconforte profondément. Oliver reste en retrait et note les yeux humides de Nora quand elle relâche Felicity.

\- « Pardon mademoiselle, je suis tellement heureuse de vous savoir saine et sauve et de retour parmi nous.

\- Je vous remercie Nora, moi aussi », en essuyant les larmes accrochées aux coins de ses yeux, l'émotion de la gouvernante la touchant.

\- « Je vous ai préparé de quoi vous remettre, vous devez manger un peu ça vous aidera à retrouver des forces ».

Oliver sourit à voir Nora aussi concernée par l'état de Felicity et il est touché lui aussi même s'il ne laisse rien paraître. Elle s'excuse pour se rafraîchir et il lui propose de l'accompagner mais elle refuse, elle peut marcher seule lui précise-t-elle en riant doucement. Il la regarde s'éloigner avant de suivre Nora à la cuisine. L'ambiance change tout à coup quand il se retrouve seul face à elle. Il perd son sourire quand il tombe dans son regard et qu'il comprend ce qu'elle a en tête.

\- « Monsieur,… »

Oliver baisse la tête et s'assoit, il sent le sermon arriver. Il le mérite et il en a besoin. Il n'y a que Nora qui peut lui dire franchement ce qu'elle pense, elle est comme sa seconde mère et même si elle se permet rarement de lui dire ce qu'il devrait entendre, quand elle le fait c'est toujours justifié.

\- « … mademoiselle à l'air heureuse de revenir au manoir… je pense que ce serait bénéfique pour elle… et pour vous… qu'elle reste plus longtemps.

\- Vous avez raison Nora et je vais faire ce qu'il faut… je vais lui parler, lui dire… »

Il sent la main de cette femme qui le connait si bien se poser dans son dos et le frotter doucement comme s'il était son propre fils pour le réconforter.

\- « Je crois que ça vous fera du bien aussi monsieur ».

Oliver prend sa main dans la sienne et la serre légèrement pour la remercier avant de se lever et de passer une main dans son dos pour la serrer contre lui et de déposer un baiser sur son front. Elle tapote affectueusement son dos, rassurée de voir que pour une fois il semble vouloir avancer. Elle se fait du souci pour lui depuis toujours et encore plus depuis ces dernières années. Elle l'a vu se renfermer sur lui et perdre son sourire qui peut être si chaleureux. Elle finit par se reculer pour leur préparer de quoi manger. C'est le milieu de l'après-midi mais ils ont besoin tous les deux de reprendre des forces. Oliver n'a pas mangé depuis que Felicity est parti et elle, a besoin de se remplumer un peu de son avis.

Quand Felicity les rejoint, c'est au tour de Nora de noter les attentions d'Oliver pour elle. Il se lève, fait installer la jeune femme au comptoir et prend place à côté d'elle. Elle ne cache pas son sourire, contrairement à John et Oliver se sent immédiatement gêné.

\- « Vous allez manger un peu, ça vous fera du bien et ensuite je vous laisserai tranquille », en posant une assiette pour chacun sur le comptoir.

Felicity sourit devant son ton directif alors qu'Oliver ne bronche pas et ils la remercient. Il lui donne ses antidouleurs et ils mangent tranquillement alors que Nora range. Quand elle a fini, elle leur demande s'ils ont besoin de quelque chose. Felicity la remercie pour son assiette, elle se sent déjà mieux. Oliver l'avertit qu'ils se débrouilleront pour le reste de la journée et que le lendemain, il restera au manoir avec Felicity.

\- « Je peux rester seule, ça ne me dérange pas… » Elle se tait en sentant la main d'Oliver se poser sur la sienne.

\- « Je ne vais pas te laisser seule après ce qu'il s'est passé ».

Felicity se sent fautive et se renferme un peu sur elle. Oliver s'en aperçoit quand Nora pose une main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme pour lui parler.

\- « Monsieur va prendre soin de vous mademoiselle. Vous en avez besoin… vous en avez besoin tous les deux », en posant son regard sur Oliver.

Elle finit par les quitter et quand ils se retrouvent seuls, le silence s'installe. Felicity n'ose pas parler, elle sait qu'il s'en veut mais elle ne veut pas qu'il se sente obligé de s'occuper d'elle seulement par obligation ou par mauvaise conscience alors qu'il a du travail. Elle préfère crever l'abcès maintenant et ne pas s'inquiéter pour le lendemain en plus du reste.

\- « Tu veux encore de moi comme soumise ? », lui demande-t-elle d'une petite voix. Oliver fronce les sourcils en la regardant surpris.

\- « Pourquoi cette question ? Je ne t'ai pas montré que je voulais que tu reviennes avec moi ?

\- Si bien sûr… mais je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligé de me garder parce que tu as mauvaise conscience ou de t'occuper de moi demain.

\- Je ne me sens pas obligé de m'occuper de toi. Et ce n'est pas seulement parce que je me sens coupable que je veux m'occuper de toi… j'en ai envie aussi ». Leurs mains sont de nouveau liées et elle est touchée par ses mots. « Et en ce qui concerne notre relation… je dois te parler d'abord… » alors que sa voix se fait plus basse.

Leurs regards se fondent un peu plus longtemps l'un dans l'autre et c'est la première fois qu'elle le voit aussi peu sûr de lui et inquiet. Elle sent une tension s'installer au fond d'elle, elle ne sait pas ce qu'il va lui dire mais elle est prête à beaucoup de choses pour reprendre sa place auprès de lui.

Oliver est anxieux, non pas de la réaction de Felicity mais il va lui parler de ce qui est le plus intime pour lui et il va se mettre à nu. Ça ne lui ait plus arrivé depuis longtemps et il ne sait pas encore s'il va y arriver. Il se lève, tente de ne pas réfléchir à ce qu'il va faire et ils montent l'escalier.

Felicity reste silencieuse et l'observe, il est tendu et elle ne sait pas où il l'emmène. Elle est inquiète elle aussi maintenant à le voir aussi angoissé. Il dit vouloir lui parler, il n'a pas l'air d'aller bien et elle a peur de ce qu'il va lui apprendre. Elle se rend compte de la tension qui habite son corps quand il se déplace et de son regard qui est maintenant fuyant. Quand ils arrivent dans le couloir, les souvenirs de son départ lui reviennent en mémoire. A ce moment, elle était perdue, presque troublée de rester dans ce lieu alors que maintenant, elle est heureuse de le retrouver. Les choses changent brutalement et ça risque d'être encore le cas dans quelques secondes.

Oliver s'arrête devant une porte située dans le prolongement du couloir. Il plonge une main dans la poche de son pantalon et touche du bout des doigts la clé qui s'y trouve. Cette clé ne le quitte pratiquement jamais. C'est impossible pour lui en temps normal, d'aborder ce sujet, il n'a jamais réussis à en parler mais là, il doit le faire pour avoir une chance de garder Felicity auprès de lui. Il ne sait pas comment aborder ce sujet et il juge plus simple de lui montrer. Il retire la clé de sa poche et la glisse dans la serrure. Il n'a pas mis les pieds dans cette pièce depuis deux ans, il n'a pas envie de revoir ce qu'elle renferme et de libérer tous ces souvenirs… mais il le doit. Il repense aux paroles de Nora, ça lui sera bénéfique. Il pense aux paroles de Tommy, maintenant qu'il a reconnu avoir des sentiments pour Felicity, s'il veut être heureux, elle doit savoir pour le comprendre et le connaitre. Il déverrouille la porte, tourne la poignée et sa gorge se serre alors que tous les souvenirs prisonniers s'échappent.

Felicity suit Oliver quand il fait un pas et elle découvre ce qu'il garde sous clé, si près de lui. C'est une chambre d'enfant, d'un petit garçon à voir les couleurs et le mur peint d'un bateau de pirate. Il n'a pas besoin de parler pour qu'elle comprenne qu'Oliver a un fils…

\- « Il s'appelait Adam », murmure-t-il d'une voix frêle à cause des sanglots qui ont envahi sa gorge et qu'il retient.

Et pour Felicity tout s'explique, sa réaction face à la photographie qui devait être une photo de son fils et non pas de lui enfant comme elle l'avait pensé.

\- « Le premier homme… », murmure Felicity.

Elle ne parvient pas à parler plus fort, n'ose pas, pour ne pas perturber le silence religieux qui occupe cette chambre qui devrait être pleine de rires. Oliver hoche la tête et tente de retenir ses larmes.

\- « Il avait cinq ans,… à peine plus âgé que sur la photo. Sa mère a été une de mes soumises et elle s'est présentée un jour au manoir avec un bébé dans les bras. Elle m'a dit que j'étais le père mais bien sûr je ne l'ai pas cru. J'ai fait un test de paternité pour avoir la preuve qu'il n'était pas de moi, j'étais tellement sûr… », dans un rire triste qui s'échappe alors qu'il débite le plus rapidement possible ces informations pour ne pas craquer.

Felicity écoute Oliver lui raconter d'une voix hachée par l'émotion comment il a appris sa paternité alors que son cœur se serre en sachant la perte qu'il a dû affronter. Il se racle la gorge pour raffermir sa voix et son regard se promène dans la chambre sans vraiment se poser sur des points précis.

\- « J'ai été surpris, en colère contre moi de m'être fait avoir par cette femme… et j'ai voulu régler le problème en lui donnant de l'argent. J'étais prêt à lui donner ce qu'il fallait pour subvenir aux besoins de cet enfant et que sa mère s'en occupe mais tout a changé quand je l'ai pris dans mes bras la première fois. » Il fait une pause en se souvenant de ce moment « Je crois que je l'ai aimé instantanément », son visage impassible jusque-là, se fissure et Felicity entrevoit la douleur qu'il cache au fond de lui. « Ses yeux bleus se sont focalisés sur moi un instant et j'ai senti mon corps se remplir d'un sentiment fort pour cet être que je ne connaissais pas » d'une voix maintenant vibrante.

Felicity sent les larmes déborder de ses yeux et rouler sur ses joues. Elle a envie de le prendre dans ses bras pour le cajoler et tenter de le consoler mais elle ne bouge pas. Il a besoin d'en parler et elle ne veut pas risquer de le faire se refermer sur lui.

\- « Sa mère est parti quelques temps après. Elle avait déjà des problèmes d'addictions, elle savait que je ne lui permettrais pas de succomber à ses vices alors elle est parti en le laissant. J'ai élevé Adam avec l'aide de Nora. Il voulait être pirate », en souriant tristement alors que son regard se pose sur la peinture et que les larmes embuent son regard. « A chaque fois qu'on allait sur le bateau de mon père, il portait son costume ».

Oliver revit ces moments, il revoit les yeux pétillant d'Adam quand il le soulevait de terre et qu'il voyait les bateaux alignés dans la marina. Il était alors incapable de rester en place, impatient de prendre le large. Il essuie ses larmes en frottant ses yeux et déglutit pour empêcher sa gorge de se rétrécir encore alors que la partie la plus difficile n'est pas encore abordée.

\- « Il est tombé malade… », il serre les lèvres pour ne pas craquer. « Et ça a été très rapide », la voix maintenant presque éteinte. « On l'a soigné en partie ici et quand… », il souffle pour ne pas craquer mais ne parvient pas à prononcer ces mots. « J'ai eu l'impression de perdre une partie de moi ».

Il ressent toujours ce vide douloureux au fond de lui et il n'a pas cherché à le remplir. Il aurait eu l'impression de chercher à effacer l'existence d'Adam et tout ce qu'il avait ressenti.

\- « Je me suis isolé, j'ai arrêté de travailler pendant un moment, passant le plus clair de mon temps dans sa chambre. Tout le monde m'a laissé faire, estimant que j'avais besoin de temps pour faire face à ce qu'il s'était passé mais je ne voulais pas faire face. Je me suis laissé glisser dans le chagrin et j'ai repoussé tous ceux qui sont venus ensuite pour essayer de me faire sortir d'ici. Nora a fini par trouver les mots justes et j'ai repris le travail. Ça a été difficile au début mais au fil du temps j'ai trouvé un certain réconfort. Au fil des jours, je me suis rendu compte qu'il y avait des moments pendant lesquels je ne pensais plus à Adam. Je me suis senti coupable mais ça m'a aussi soulagé. La souffrance s'atténuait un peu dans la journée mais quand je rentrais, je retrouvais mon malheur. Ça a été au tour de Théa et de mes amis d'essayer de me faire sortir, mais j'ai toujours refusé jusqu'à récemment. J'aurais encore eu plus l'impression de l'oublier et je n'en avais pas le droit ».

Felicity se rapproche de lui mais n'ose pas le toucher. Il lui semble qu'il va se briser si elle pose une main sur lui. Il est tremblant, sa voix est éraillée, son regard fuyant, il revit toute cette période si douloureuse et le chagrin l'étouffe. Elle le voit prendre une inspiration laborieuse et finit par poser une main dans son dos pour lui faire sentir sa présence et son soutien. Il évite son regard et baisse la tête.

\- « Quand mes pulsions sont revenues,… quand elles ont été trop fortes, je les ai assouvies à l'extérieur. Je n'ai plus jamais ramené de femmes ici… jusqu'à toi », en se tournant enfin vers elle.

Leurs regards se rencontrent enfin et Felicity voit dans celui d'Oliver une blessure à vif qui s'est réveillée ou qu'il lui laisse entrevoir pour la première fois. Il vient de se dévoiler entièrement et elle ne peut pas contenir ses larmes. Elle n'avait pas soupçonné tout ça, il le cachait trop bien et maintenant elle comprend son isolement. Oliver a perdu un enfant et depuis il se retranche en évitant de s'attacher aux autres pour ne pas souffrir à nouveau s'il les perd. Il lui a dit dès le début qu'il ne tombait pas amoureux, il ne fait que rechercher du plaisir et il se préserve.

Elle le prend dans ses bras en fondant en larmes, touchée par l'histoire d'Oliver et il se laisse faire. Il se baisse pour plonger son visage dans son cou et s'y cacher. Elle le sent enfin libérer les larmes qu'il contenait jusque-là et son corps se met à trembler. Elle resserre ses bras autour de lui, elle veut qu'il sente qu'il n'est pas seul et qu'il peut pleurer sans avoir honte.

Oliver la pris lui aussi dans ses bras et il la serre contre lui. Felicity atténue sa douleur, il est tombé amoureux et depuis sa vie lui parait moins triste. Il n'a pas oublié Adam pour autant et ça lui rappelle qu'il peut la perdre à tout moment. Elle peut simplement décider de le quitter et ce sentiment qu'il a laissé grandir cette fois l'étoufferait pour de bon.

Leurs pleurs se calment et ils restent sans bouger, silencieux, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. C'est seulement quand il sent que Felicity desserre son étreinte et qu'elle chancelle, qu'il se rend compte qu'elle est restée debout trop longtemps pour son état. Il la soulève dans ses bras et la porte jusqu'à sa chambre.

Felicity a la tête qui tourne un peu à cause de sa blessure et de toutes ces émotions et quand elle se sent vaciller les bras d'Oliver la soulèvent. Elle s'en veut de s'effondrer alors qu'il lui confie sa plus grande blessure. Elle s'attend à ce qu'il la porte dans sa chambre mais il prend la direction de la sienne et la pose délicatement sur le rebord de son lit. Il se tourne et cherche dans son placard alors qu'elle regarde les lieux. C'est la première fois qu'elle met les pieds dans cette chambre avec l'accord d'Oliver. La décoration est simple dans les tons bleus profonds, ça lui donne une impression de sérieux mais pourtant elle se sent à l'aise. Il se tourne vers elle et il lui tend un teeshirt. Elle se change lentement avec son aide et retient une légère grimace de douleur lorsqu'elle lève les bras pour enfiler le teeshirt d'Oliver dans lequel elle nage.

Oliver veut lui faire comprendre qu'il ne la considère plus de la même façon et quand elle a fini de se changer, il ouvre la couette et la fait s'allonger dessous. Il se couche à son tour, face à elle et ils restent à se regarder en silence. Il voit bien dans ses yeux qu'elle est triste pour lui et il se rend compte de façon encore plus aiguë, perdu dans son regard, qu'elle est tout ce qu'il attendait, il en est absolument convaincu maintenant. Pour la première fois de sa vie, après avoir ressenti à nouveau toute la douleur de la perte d'Adam, il laisse un sentiment nouveau s'épanouir enfin, se rependre et réchauffer son cœur tout en apaisant sa blessure. Il pose une main sur sa joue et caresse sa pommette tendrement, elle bat des cils et il retrouve son regard tendre. Il se sent apaisé, fatigué, triste et heureux à la fois, tout en appréhendant la suite. Il ferme les yeux et pose son front contre le sien. Ils ont besoin de se remettre de leurs émotions et ils s'endorment à l'abri dans les bras de l'autre.

Felicity ouvre les yeux, réveillée par la douleur de sa plaie et son regard tombe sur le visage d'Oliver. C'est la première fois qu'elle le voit dormir et son chagrin le poursuit dans son sommeil, elle le voit à ses sourcils légèrement froncés. Cette photographie a affiché au grand jour ce qu'il cache et renferme au fond de lui. Théa a peut-être voulu montrer à son frère qu'elle pensait elle aussi à Adam et qu'il avait sa place encore dans leur famille mais le moyen était trop brusque pour lui.

Elle est triste pour lui qu'il ait dû vivre cette expérience et elle comprend en partie son comportement. Son isolement et la froideur qu'il manifeste, mais cette dernière est seulement due au fait qu'il renferme toutes les émotions qu'il peut ressentir.

Elle sent qu'il se réveille quand le rythme de sa respiration se modifie. Il ouvre les yeux doucement et leurs regards se trouvent à nouveau. Cette fois-ci c'est elle qui pose sa main sur sa joue.

\- « Je suis désolée de ce qui t'est arrivé », en caressant sa peau tendrement. « Ça va ? » Il hoche la tête doucement.

\- « J'ai eu l'impression que cette photographie, affichée aux yeux de tous, donnait à voir mon chagrin sans pudeur. J'ai eu l'impression que mon fils était utilisé… »

Felicity entend le tremblement dans la voix d'Oliver quand il prononce ce mot qui lui fait tant de mal. Elle reste silencieuse pour lui laisser le temps de parler s'il veut ou au contraire lui demander de ne pas aborder ce sujet mais il ne dit rien alors que son regard quitte le sien.

\- « Je ne pense pas que c'était le but de Théa. Je comprends ta réaction lors de la soirée et par la suite. C'est normal que ça t'ai secoué, c'est une douleur impossible à imaginer…. Et je comprends ce besoin de ne pas s'attacher pour se protéger et même si ce n'est pas comparable j'ai agis comme toi… », le regard d'Oliver retrouve le sien. « Mon père est parti quand j'étais jeune, ça n'a rien d'exceptionnel mais j'ai vu ma mère terrassée par son départ. Elle l'a caché du mieux qu'elle a pu, elle riait toujours beaucoup, parlait fort, était extravagante mais quand elle pensait que je ne la voyais pas, elle laissait tomber le masque et elle était triste, semblait à bout de force,… »

Elle sent ses larmes glisser et elle a honte de pleurer devant Oliver. Elle les essuie rapidement, la douleur qu'elle a vécue n'est rien comparée à la sienne mais sa mère est toujours un sujet sensible. Elle se recroqueville un peu sur elle et joint ses mains devant sa poitrine, tournées vers elle. Elle se replie comme elle l'a toujours fait quand elle fait face à quelque chose de trop dérangeant.

\- « … je me suis juré de ne jamais être dépendante d'un homme… ou de n'importe qui. Heureusement que c'était une femme forte et c'est pour moi aussi qu'elle a repris le dessus. Elle voulait m'offrir le mieux et j'ai tout fait pour la rendre fière de moi. J'ai été admise dans une grande école, j'ai rencontré… Cooper », d'une petite voix comme si elle se sentait encore honteuse de sa conduite. « Et j'ai été idiote… je suis tombée amoureuse. Il m'a rassuré, il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait… j'ai voulu y croire… »

Elle sourit tristement à ces souvenirs et Oliver ne la lâche plus des yeux, il a glissé sa main dans la sienne et il caresse le dos de sa main de son pouce. Elle lui livre son secret, la raison de son refus de sentiments.

\- « Et j'ai agi comme une idiote, je n'ai pas vu qu'il se servait de moi, il a utilisé les codes informatiques que j'avais créé pour voler, il m'a menti et il m'a trompé avec une autre fille qui pouvait lui servir. Je me suis sentie comme une moins que rien, il venait de me donner la preuve que je ne pouvais pas faire confiance et la seule fois où je brisais ma promesse,… où je m'attachais à quelqu'un, cette personne se servait de moi. Mais je ne l'ai pas laissé faire ».

Oliver note que la voix de Felicity devient plus dure. Elle a été touchée plus par la douleur de sa mère que par le départ de son père et même si elle ne veut pas tomber amoureuse, ce n'est pas une femme fragile et elle lui confirme.

\- « Je l'ai dénoncé, j'ai donné toutes les preuves pour que la police puisse l'arrêter et je suis allé moi-même prévenir la fille avec qui il couchait qu'elle n'était rien d'autre qu'un moyen utile pour lui. Je ne me suis pas vengée, j'ai rétablie l'équilibre et mis de nouveau une distance entre moi et les sentiments, ça m'a encouragé à ne pas m'attacher ».

Il observe les moindres expressions qui s'affichent sur son visage, il écoute les changements de ton de sa voix, son souffle. Elle a souffert à cause des autres et ne fait plus confiance… mais elle lui a dit qu'elle lui faisait confiance, il espère alors que ces quelques mots étaient vrais.

\- « J'ai fini mes études, ma mère n'était déjà plus là quand j'ai obtenu mon diplôme… mais je l'ai eu pour elle aussi.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Un accident de la route…

\- Je suis désolé », en passant sa main sur sa tête pour la caresser avant de la poser sur sa joue. Felicity ferme les yeux et se laisse aller en sentant les gestes tendres d'Oliver.

\- « Merci… » en ouvrant de nouveau les yeux, « quand QC m'a contacté pour un entretien, c'était la chance de ma vie et je suis venue immédiatement. Je n'avais pas d'économies, le peu d'argent qu'avait ma mère est passé dans les frais d'inscription de la fac et j'ai travaillé à côté de mes études mais ce que j'avais pu mettre de côté a servi pour l'essence, l'autoroute et les repas. Je n'avais pas assez pour me payer une chambre d'hôtel et je comptais sur mon premier salaire...

\- Tu aurais passé un mois dans ta voiture ? », lui demande-t-il surpris.

\- « Je n'avais pas trop le choix… et avec tout ça, tu imagines mon malaise en me rendant compte que j'asperge le PDG avec mon café et encore plus ma surprise en me rendant compte que je prends du plaisir en me soumettant à un homme », avec un sourire amusé alors qu'elle baisse les yeux.

Il sourit en coin à ce brusque changement de ton. Il sent qu'elle veut se détacher de son passé, mettre de la distance.

\- « Tu as peut-être le rôle de soumise mais c'est toi qui décide quand le jeu peut continuer ou s'il doit s'arrêter. Et ça demande aussi beaucoup de cran pour s'agenouiller de son plein grès devant quelqu'un. Tu m'as fait confiance… pour t'initier à ce genre de pratique et ce que je ne veux pas...c'est perdre cette confiance.

\- Je te fais toujours confiance… tu n'es pas comme lui… », en le regardant dans les yeux pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle pense ce qu'elle dit.

\- « Je sais que j'ai mal agis en me montrant jaloux et en te punissant alors que tu ne faisais que discuter… mais ça ne se reproduira plus. Si tu veux bien rester encore un peu avec moi et partager ce que l'on a… » Oliver attend la réponse en retenant son souffle.

\- « Je ne veux pas te quitter tant que tu veux de moi », en se resserrant contre lui alors qu'il la prend dans ses bras.

Oliver respire mieux et dépose un baiser dans ses cheveux alors qu'un sourire étire ses lèvres. Il se redresse à peine pour vérifier l'heure, c'est le début de la soirée, ils sont restés l'un contre l'autre un long moment, il n'a aucune envie de bouger mais Felicity doit manger.

\- « Tu as faim?

\- Non », en secouant la tête. Toutes ces émotions lui ont coupé l'appétit.

\- « Je pense que tu devrais manger un peu… et si j'étais toi, j'éviterais de mettre en colère Nora. En comparaison, je suis un agneau ». Felicity se met à rire et Oliver profite de la regarder alors qu'elle est si détendue. « Si elle s'aperçoit que je ne t'ai pas fait manger, je risque d'entendre ses critiques pendant plusieurs jours. Tu ne veux pas que je reçoive un sermon parce que je ne me serais pas bien occupé de toi ?

\- Non… mais je n'ai pas très faim.

\- Je prépare un plateau et tu grignoteras ce que tu veux. D'accord ? »

Elle acquiesce et il se lève pour descendre à la cuisine et revenir avec un plateau. Il passe devant la chambre d'Adam dont la porte est restée entrouverte et entre sur le seuil. Il a l'impression que le poids qui reposait sur sa poitrine s'est envolé. Il a réussit à parler de lui et ça lui a fait du bien. Il ressort dans le couloir et ferme la porte sans la verrouiller. Il caresse le bois perdu dans ses pensées et ses émotions et se dirige vers le rez-de-chaussée.

Felicity, restée seule dans la chambre d'Oliver, observe ce qu'il y a autour d'elle et elle a l'impression de découvrir un nouvel aspect de cet homme. Sa chambre est peu décorée mais son cadre lui donne un nouvel aperçu de l'homme qu'elle apprend à connaitre.

Il remonte un quart d'heure plus tard avec un plateau composé de fruits et de biscuits secs. Quand il arrive à la porte de sa chambre, il voit Felicity assise sur le lit et il l'observe. C'est la première femme qui dort dans son lit et il sent qu'il est heureux. Ça ne lui était plus arrivé depuis longtemps et son cœur se serre. Il s'inquiète pour elle, de la mauvaise influence qu'il peut avoir, de sa façon de vivre. Jusqu'à maintenant elle n'était rien de plus qu'une soumise, il s'est attaché à elle sans s'en rendre compte et il craint que tout ça change si des sentiments se mêlent à leur relation. Elle se tourne vers lui quand elle s'aperçoit de sa présence et lui sourit, elle est à sa place, il la trouve adorable dans son teeshirt trop grand pour elle et il aura du mal à la laisser partir si tout ne se passe pas bien.

Ils mangent un peu, assis face à face, Oliver lui posant des questions sur sa vie. Felicity lui raconte sa vie à Vegas, sa mère qui cumule plusieurs emplois, leurs prises de tête et leur rapprochement quand elle est un peu plus âgée. Il en vient à lui poser des questions sur ses études et la fac et elle sent qu'il brûle de lui parler de Cooper. Elle aborde le sujet elle-même, à ce moment Oliver relève les yeux pour la regarder et elle sent toute son attention focalisée sur ce qu'elle lui dit. Elle lui raconte ce jeune homme qui parait bien sous tous rapports, qui lui dit tout ce qu'elle veut entendre, qui se révèle avoir un léger côté mauvais garçon, juste ce qu'il faut pour être attirant. Puis ses mensonges, ses tromperies, sa déception et la désillusion qui lui a servi de leçon.

Oliver a envie de lui demander pourquoi elle lui a fait confiance, pourquoi elle continue de rester près de lui mais il n'ose pas lui poser la question… il a trop peur que sa réponse ne soit pas ce qu'il attend. Ils finissent par se coucher, il la prend dans ses bras et s'endorment près de cet être qu'ils connaissent mieux.

* * *

 **Alors vous êtes contente de cette discussion? Ils se sont enfin confiés l'un à l'autre et Oliver a partagé la douleur qu'il cache depuis si longtemps.**

 **A la semaine prochaine. Je vous embrasse.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18**

 **Bonjour à toutes. Je vous remercie pour vos commentaires qui me font chaud au cœur. Je suis heureuse de voir que cette histoire vous plait toujours autant et j'espère que ça ne vas pas changer...**

 **Merci à LulzimeVelioska, Delicity-Unicorn, Rosace76, aphrodite161701, Olicity-love, Evy 47, olicity1990 et Clo.**

 **Olicity-love: merci pour ton commentaire. J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant. Bises**

 **Clo : merci pour ton commentaire, j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi.**

 **Un dernier mot pour ma beta Delicity-Unicorn, merci d'être toujours présente. Je t'embrasse fort.**

 **Bonne lecture...**

* * *

Oliver et Felicity se réveillent le lendemain de bonne heure, paraissent au lit et prennent le temps de parler encore. Il lui avoue que ça lui a fait du bien de se confier, il n'aborde jamais ce sujet et ses amis ont abandonné en voyant que ça lui faisait plus de mal que de bien quand ils tentaient d'aborder le sujet d'Adam. Felicity le regarde avec toujours autant d'émotion, heureuse qu'il lui ait parlé et surtout qu'il ait pu ressentir un effet bénéfique de confier sa douleur. Elle se rapproche de lui et pose ses lèvres sur les siennes doucement. Elle veut le réconforter, lui faire sentir qu'elle est là pour lui, maintenant qu'il s'est ouvert. C'est la première fois qu'elle prend l'initiative de se rapprocher de cette façon et elle retient sa respiration en appréhendant sa réaction, elle craint qu'il ne la repousse mais il n'en fait rien, acceptant ses gestes affectueux.

Leur baiser est tendre, elle caresse ses lèvres des siennes et se rapproche un peu plus en prenant confiance. Elle sent la chaleur de son corps, son parfum emplit ses narines et elle pose sa main sur son torse au niveau de son cœur dont elle sent les battements forts et réguliers.

Oliver rompt le baiser quand il s'approfondit. Il veut garder le contrôle, ne pas lui faire mal et s'il continue il aura des difficultés à ne pas lui sauter dessus. Elle est celle qui a réussi à le toucher et à faire tomber la carapace qu'il portait jusqu'à maintenant pour se protéger. Ses sentiments se sont encore approfondis après leur conversation et il a envie de lui faire l'amour et non plus de seulement coucher avec elle pour la dominer. La main de Felicity se déplace de son torse à sa nuque pour le garder près d'elle et reprendre leur baiser.

\- « Je ne veux pas te faire mal… », d'une voix grave et avec un souffle déjà difficile.

\- « S'il te plait… j'en ai envie… », d'une voix lascive avant de poser à nouveau ses lèvres sur celles chaudes et douces d'Oliver.

Il frissonne en entendant la voix basse et excitante de Felicity et son corps répond favorablement à sa supplique. Il rapproche son visage du sien et se laisse embrasser, il lui laisse mener la danse et elle approfondit leur baiser en prenant son temps alors que la main d'Oliver se pose sur sa hanche.

\- « Monsieur… », murmure-t-elle contre ses lèvres alors que son souffle s'écrase sur sa peau.

\- « Non… », en fronçant les sourcils. « Attend… » en posant sa main sur son épaule pour qu'elle se recule un peu. Il ne veut pas jouer et elle doit savoir ce qu'il ressent, maintenant qu'elle lui a avoué la raison de son détachement. « Je ne veux pas jouer… », lui explique-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux, « Je t'aime », dans un souffle fébrile et d'une voix tendre en la regardant presque avec crainte. Il voit la surprise gagner son regard et retient sa respiration, anxieux. Elle est la première à avoir le droit de pénétrer dans cette pièce et de passer la nuit avec lui. La première à qui il avoue des sentiments.

\- « Je croyais… », d'une voix incertaine et en fronçant les sourcils d'incompréhension. « Tu as dit que tu ne t'attachais pas… » Elle le voit baisser les yeux et son visage se fermer. Elle pose sa main sur sa joue, elle le sent se tendre et elle s'approche. « Moi aussi ». Il la regarde à nouveau et elle éclaircit ses propos. « Je t'aime aussi Oliver ».

Il sent immédiatement son cœur s'alléger, il l'a senti se serrer en écoutant ses hésitations et son silence mais ces quelques mots balayent tout. Il pense comprendre à cet instant qu'ils se sont disputés car elle l'aimait déjà, qu'elle lui a tenu tête car elle voulait être plus et qu'elle l'a giflé car il lui montrait qu'elle n'était qu'une simple soumise.

\- « Vraiment ? », n'osant pas croire qu'il a bien compris ce qu'elle lui a dit. Et quand elle hoche la tête affirmativement, il ne lui en faut pas plus pour retrouver ses lèvres, goûter leur saveur et dévorer leur douceur.

Felicity ne tarde pas à entrouvrir les lèvres pour accueillir sa langue qui vient chercher le sienne. Il passe une main dans son dos pour que leurs corps se rapprochent et Felicity gémit en sentant son excitation déjà présente. Ce son encourage Oliver et ses mains caressent son corps amoureusement, le découvrant d'une nouvelle façon. Il redécouvre chaque partie de son corps plus tendrement qu'il a pu le faire ces derniers mois. Sa main glisse à la naissance de ses fesses et remonte sous le teeshirt pour caresser sa peau soyeuse et il sent presque la chaleur se répandre en elle alors qu'elle halète doucement. Il glisse son autre main dans son cou et elle relève la tête pour s'offrir un peu plus dans ce baiser.

Elle se cambre et il sent sa poitrine se presser contre son torse. Elle passe un bras sur ses épaules pour le rapprocher encore d'elle et il sent sa chaleur l'entourer et se rependre en lui. Felicity a besoin de sentir sa peau nue contre elle, elle caresse sa nuque et le grognement qu'elle fait naître l'enivre. Sa main court sur son bras, son ventre, avant de se glisser sous son polo. Elle découvre ses muscles sous ses doigts, elle le caresse sensuellement pour la première fois et la respiration d'Oliver s'emballe. Elle n'a jamais eu le droit de le caresser de cette façon et ce qu'elle ressent l'enivre un peu plus. Elle s'offre à lui mais cette fois il s'offre à elle.

Oliver frissonne quand il sent la main de Felicity caresser son téton avant que ses doigts ne recouvrent son pectoral. Il n'y tient plus et se tourne pour la surplomber doucement, il a de plus en plus envie d'elle mais il ne veut pas lui faire mal. Il se redresse à peine, leurs lèvres toujours en contact. Il attrape le bas de son polo pour l'enlever et rompt le contact avec son corps, avant d'en faire de même avec le teeshirt de Felicity qui se retrouve en petite culotte.

Felicity a besoin de le sentir et elle pose ses mains sur ses hanches sans attendre alors qu'il observe avec dévotion le tableau sensuel qui s'offre à lui. Il détaille chaque signe de son excitation, ses lèvres roses entrouvertes humidifiées par une langue timide, le rouge qui colore ses joues, le bleu de ses yeux brouillé par un désir croissant, des gémissements lascifs, sa poitrine soumise au rythme de sa respiration difficile, ses tétons dressés et impatients. Son air reste grave et il se baisse pour retrouver ses lèvres dont il a besoin comme si elles lui permettaient de mieux respirer, se tenant en appui sur une main pour ne pas lui faire mal.

Felicity pose ses mains sur ses épaules avant que ses doigts ne se glissent sur sa nuque et qu'ils s'accrochent à ses cheveux. De son autre main, Oliver survole son ventre en le caressant à peine et il la sent frémir. Son envie de se fondre en elle est encore plus vitale que ce qu'il a déjà pu ressentir. Il ne veut pas la posséder, il ne veut pas la dominer, il veut expérimenter une connexion encore plus profonde. Mais il n'est pas sûr que ce soit la chose à faire. Alors il se redresse et l'observe, elle ouvre les yeux en le sentant s'éloigner. Il voit son regard profond, sent ses doigts se resserrer sur sa nuque.

Felicity lit plus facilement dans son regard maintenant et voit qu'il est inquiet. Ils se sont avoués leurs sentiments, elle ne pense pas qu'il veuille faire marche arrière mais il a peut-être peur de ressentir quelque chose de différent ou de ne pas savoir comment le gérer.

\- « Oliver… », gémit-elle d'une voix douce en se cambrant légèrement sans quitter son regard.

Les dernières résistances d'Oliver cèdent face à ce tableau séduisant. Il se baisse pour déposer une série de baisers dans son cou, sa main remontant à sa poitrine, caressant ses seins amoureusement avant de les embrasser et de lécher du bout de la langue ses tétons qui durcissent un peu plus et de les mordiller en prenant son temps ce qui la fait produire de petits gémissements excitants et encore plus érotiques. Il resserre ses doigts sur sa hanche quand son visage atteint son ventre et qu'il voit son pansement. Il ferme les yeux un instant pour calmer l'angoisse qui se réveille au fond de lui aux souvenir qu'il a failli la perdre et de peur de lui faire du mal. Il respire profondément pour endiguer ses craintes et reprend ses baisers avant de lui retirer le dernier vêtement qu'elle porte.

Felicity se contorsionne en sentant la chaleur dans ses reins prendre encore plus d'ampleur. Elle regarde Oliver recouvrir son corps de baisers et de caresses et se mord la lèvre quand elle le voit hésiter à continuer. Ses baisers reprennent et Oliver atteint enfin son intimité déjà humide et accueillante. Elle gémit en sentant sa langue la découvrir et elle resserre ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

Felicity est enivrée par tout ce qu'elle ressent, les gestes d'Oliver ont changé mais elle ressent la même attention qu'il lui portait jusque-là. Il veut lui donner du plaisir et prend son temps pour mettre son corps en condition pour lui en apporter le plus possible. Elle sent ses lèvres se refermer sur ses tétons et ses dents mordiller doucement sa peau alors qu'il caresse son corps. Elle sent à peine la douleur de sa plaie se réveillée enivrée par le plaisir qui grandit au fond de son ventre. Ses baisers continuent et quand ils atteignent son bas ventre elle écarte les cuisses, son excitation ayant besoin d'être libérée. Elle sent la ligne de baisers se poursuivre puis sa langue se glisse entre ses lèvres pour remonter jusqu'à son clitoris. Elle gémit à cette première décharge d'électricité qui irradie son corps. Son gémissement se teinte de besoin alors que son excitation n'est pas libérée mais ça ne dure pas longtemps quand Oliver s'emploie à la faire gémir plus fort en léchant et suçotant son organe tendu. Ses doigts se resserrent dans ses mèches de cheveux et elle tire dessus, elle a besoin de plus alors qu'ils font l'amour pour la première fois.

Sans attendre Oliver abandonne son sexe, il a envie de se retrouver au plus profond de son corps et de l'entendre gémir de plaisir. Il se place entre ses cuisses et la pénètre tendrement alors qu'il plonge dans son regard. Ils sont aimantés l'un à l'autre et tout ce qu'il ressent parait décuplé en comparaison à ce qu'ils ont déjà vécu. Il savoure chaque poussé, chaque sensation qui s'éveille dans son corps. Il recouvre sa peau de baisers et de caresses alors qu'il se glisse de plus en plus profondément en elle. Plongé en elle, une main maintenant sa nuque et l'autre se retenant dans ses cheveux, il s'immobilise et savoure sa chaleur. Il prend le temps d'embrasser ses lèvres, son menton et sa gorge, observe ses expressions, sent son souffle sur sa peau et écoute ses gémissements.

Felicity sent monter son orgasme doucement et quand elle ne sent plus bouger Oliver, elle ouvre les yeux difficilement en s'arrachant à l'abandon dans lequel elle est prête à plonger. C'est la première fois qu'ils font l'amour et les gestes tendres d'Oliver ne lui paraissent pas étranges, c'est comme s'il avait toujours manifesté ce genre de gestes à travers ce qu'ils avaient pu partager. Elle le sent enfoui au creux de ses cuisses, une partie du poids de son corps reposant sur elle et son regard qui sonde toutes ses expressions. Il a l'air de découvrir un nouvel univers et prend le temps d'analyser ce qu'il ressent. Elle ne veut pas qu'il se sente pris au piège, maintenu, alors elle relâche légèrement la prise sur sa nuque et glisse ses mains dans ses cheveux sans quitter son regard profond et sérieux.

Oliver se perd dans le regard bleu de Felicity, il se rend compte que son esprit l'a charmé autant que son corps, qu'il la cherche toujours des yeux et qu'il se sent plus tranquille quand leurs corps sont en contact. Il se sent dépendant de sa présence et ça ne l'effraie plus. Il commence à se déhancher lentement alors qu'il enfoui son visage dans son cou pour se gorger de son parfum avant de retrouver ses lèvres. Il a l'impression de fait l'amour pour la première fois de sa vie. Il lui fait l'amour et il se sent à sa place et perdu de ressentir autant de choses. Son orgasme explose rapidement et il entend Felicity gémir contre sa peau alors qu'elle se resserre autour de lui. Il a du mal à se remettre, l'esprit embrumé par ce plaisir brut et intense alors que leurs gestes sont restés tendres.

Ils recouvrent peu à peu leur respiration puis Oliver se laisse glisser à côté de Felicity en la tenant toujours dans ses bras. Il caresse ses cheveux, embrasse ses lèvres avant de poser son front contre le sien en fermant les yeux.

\- « Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas mêler de sentiments à notre relation… », lui demande-t-il pour comprendre ses paroles.

\- « Oui, je ne voulais pas souffrir… mais j'ai appris à te connaitre », en caressant sa joue tendrement pour le rassurer.

Il la regarde, cherchant une trace de mensonge mais il ne voit que l'amour qu'elle a pour lui et le plaisir qui noie encore son regard. Il est enfin rassuré, il l'aime et elle l'aime aussi, même en connaissant tout ce qu'il cachait. Il n'avait jamais dormi avec ses soumises et il ne s'était jamais réveillé auprès d'une femme mais maintenant face à elle, il a l'impression qu'il ne pourrait plus dormir sans elle, serrée contre lui.

* * *

L'état de Felicity n'est plus qu'un mauvais souvenir et ils font l'amour plusieurs fois depuis ce jour. Oliver se montre toujours tendre et attentif pour la satisfaire au mieux, Felicity prend toujours beaucoup de plaisir comme lui, mais il commence à lui manquer ce qu'ils ont partagé jusque-là. Au bout de quelques jours, elle lui confie qu'elle a envie de retrouver leurs jeux, elle veut se soumettre de nouveau à lui mais Oliver est réticent, il lui explique qu'ils devraient prendre un peu de temps. Il ne lui dit pas mais il a du mal à la traiter en soumise alors qu'il lui a avoué l'aimer et à la punir après avoir perdu la tête la dernière fois. Il sait qu'il y avait des raisons, ils en ont parlé mais il ne veut plus refaire les mêmes erreurs et il a peur de franchir les limites.

Felicity lui demande plusieurs fois à demi-mots de se montrer plus dominant et sévère au fil des jours mais les rares moments de jeux qu'il lui concède restent très innocents et il ne fait aucun geste pour changer cela.

Elle tente de s'agenouiller face à lui et de se comporter en soumise mais Oliver la fait se relever et s'il consent à lui donner ce qu'elle réclame, c'est bien en dessous de ses besoins. Elle finit par lui demander s'il ne veut plus la prendre comme soumise mais elle obtient toujours la même réponse. Il veut prendre son temps et ils joueront de nouveau. Même si elle est comblée par les attentions d'Oliver, ses pulsions s'intensifient au fil du temps, elle a besoin de les assouvir et elle se retrouve frustrée et nerveuse en sentant qu'ils ont perdu une partie de leur entente.

Felicity tient la petite-fille de Curtis dans ses bras. Son collègue est au téléphone avec son mari pour tenter de le convaincre de venir chercher sa fille à son travail. La nounou avait eu une urgence et l'avait déposé sans chercher à savoir s'il pouvait la garder. Elle est en train de faire faire le tour du bureau à cette petite fille de deux ans, en lui expliquant ce qu'ils font elle et son père comme travail quand Oliver entre.

Il reste interdit en voyant ses employés s'occuper d'un bébé alors qu'ils sont censés travailler. L'image de Felicity portant une fillette le perturbe et alors qu'il reste à la fixer sans rien dire, la petite fille se met à rire. Ceci lui fit reprendre le fil de ses pensées et retrouver la raison de sa visite. Il repousse les souvenirs d'Adam et tout ce qui a pu se réveiller en la voyant si à l'aise avec un bébé dans les bras, et son regard se durci. Il lance un regard en colère à Curtis qui a toujours le téléphone vissé à l'oreille et qui balbutie des explications qu'il n'écoute pas avant de le reposer sur Felicity.

\- « Mademoiselle Smoak, je dois vous parler », lance-t-il d'une voix froide et il sort sans attendre dans le couloir.

Felicity lance un regard de soutien à Curtis en lui rendant sa fille et sort du bureau pour retrouver Oliver. Son ami s'excuse de lui causer des problèmes et tend les bras pour recueillir sa fille.

\- « Je peux savoir ce que vous faite à vous occuper de cet enfant au lieu de travailler ? », lui demande-t-il quand elle le rejoint, d'un ton mécontent et irrité. Elle comprend qu'en tant qu'Oliver il peut avoir du mal à voir un enfant mais elle ne veut pas que le PDG de QC s'en prenne à son ami.

\- « Mon collègue à un problème, je l'aidais… », tente-t-elle.

\- « Vous n'êtes pas payé pour vous occuper des problèmes des autres que je sache ». Elle ne pense qu'à prendre la défense de son collègue, se désintéresse de son travail et ça l'agace encore plus.

\- « Non monsieur », d'une voix tendue, énervée de le voir si intransigeant avec son collègue, sans chercher à comprendre ce qui a pu se passer.

\- « C'est de l'irritation que j'entends dans ta voix ?» Il passe subitement au tutoiement, toutes les limites dues au travail s'effondrant.

\- « Non monsieur, je n'oserais pas », en le regardant droit dans les yeux, la voix toujours hérissée par son comportement.

Elle a du mal à supporter sa frustration et maintenant son comportement injuste avec Curtis. Elle le pousse pour le faire sortir de ses gongs et retrouver sa domination qu'elle aime qu'il exerce sur elle. Oliver s'approche un peu plus d'elle, pose sa main à la hauteur de son visage et elle se plaque contre le mur. Elle lui tient tête, elle est impertinente et ça le met encore plus en colère alors que le malaise qu'il a ressenti en voyant cette petite fille dans les bras de Felicity est toujours présent.

\- « J'espère bien parce qu'il y a une multitude de façon de te punir que tu ne connais pas encore et je ne suis pas sûr qu'elles soient à ton gout.

\- Pardon monsieur Queen… mais je ne suis pas sure que mon maître soit capable de me les infliger», en contrôlant mieux ses émotions et en laissant fleurir un sourire en coin sur ses lèvres. Oliver sent un éclair incandescent traverser son corps et ses instincts se réveillent avec encore plus d'ardeur. Son instinct de domination n'a pas disparu, il appréhendait seulement de rétablir ce lien avec Felicity.

\- « Je vais te faire perdre ce sourire et te punir ce soir pour ton impertinence… à tel point que tu risques de ne pas être capable de t'asseoir demain », en se rapprochant de son oreille pour murmurer d'une voix profonde.

Felicity sent toute la tension dans le corps d'Oliver, dans sa voix grave et elle baisse la tête en déglutissant. Elle aurait peut-être dû réfléchir avant de réagir comme elle fait avec tout le monde mais au moins cette fois-ci, elle obtient ce qu'elle cherchait. Il ne la traite plus en soumise et elle a tendance à oublier en ce moment qu'il est son dominant et qu'elle lui doit respect et obéissance. Elle espère fugacement que cette scène n'en restera pas là et qu'elle leur permettra de se retrouver comme avant.

Depuis qu'elle est revenue au manoir, elle a l'impression qu'ils marchent tous les deux sur des œufs. Elle surprend son regard sur elle quand elle est occupé mais quand elle pose à son tour son regard sur lui, il contemple le paysage ou travaille penché sur des dossiers. Ils ont recommencé à jouer, à réaliser des scènes mais elle ne retrouvait pas l'excitation qu'il faisait naître jusque-là chez elle, ils ne sont plus en accord. Oliver semble se retenir, ne plus être sûr dans la domination à exercer, de la sévérité des châtiments à lui donner et elle ne peut pas le faire. Son maître doit savoir la corriger quand elle en a besoin et il doit surtout rétablir leur lien profond.

Felicity n'a pas peur d'Oliver, elle a toujours confiance en lui et elle sait maintenant qu'il y a plus que leurs jeux. Ils s'aiment et l'épisode qui les a éloigné n'a été qu'un accident, qu'il y a une série de raison qui l'ont conduit à perdre sa retenu. Il lui a raconté Adam, et la fin de la vie qu'il connaissait jusque-là. Ça avait été la raison de son renfermement et de sa solitude qu'il s'imposait jusqu'à maintenant. Elle en a déduit qu'il ne voulait plus souffrir en ne s'attachant à personne et elle le comprend parfaitement. Elle a fait le même choix mais maintenant c'est derrière eux.

Oliver la relâche et recule d'un pas, il est toujours en colère, non pas contre elle mais contre le fait que ses employés qui ne travaillent pas et contre sa perte de calme, et son emportement s'atténue. Il a besoin de lui rappeler qu'il est celui qui domine vu que c'est ce qu'elle semble lui réclamer de façon de plus en plus importante et cet épisode réveille ses instincts. Il entre à nouveau dans le bureau pour savoir ce qu'il se passe. Curtis lui explique que son mari va arriver et qu'il récupérera Annabelle.

\- « Vous ne pouviez pas vous absenter pour ne pas gêner le travail de l'équipe ? », lui demande-t-il excédé par ses excuses embrouillées.

\- « J'ai pensé que ça ne serait pas à votre goût que je prenne une journée pour m'occuper de ma fille ».

Oliver reste muet un instant, cet employé est sérieux mais il y a des aspects de sa vie comme tout le monde qu'il ne peut pas maîtriser.

\- « Il y a des priorités que je peux comprendre. La prochaine fois prenez quelques heures pour gérer ce genre de problème », en lançant un regard glacial à la petite. Celle-ci l'ignore et se met à rire, elle est encore plus effrontée que Felicity.

Il sort du bureau en ignorant Felicity, il a senti lors de leur face à face, ses pulsions se réveiller. Elle lui a fait comprendre qu'il est temps, elle a envie de jouer et il décide de lui apporter ce qu'elle réclame ce soir, un scénario se dessinant déjà dans son esprit.

* * *

Oliver dans la voiture sort son portable pour envoyer un message à Felicity. Il lui donne l'ordre de l'attendre dans la salle de jeu en position. Il arrive dix minutes plus tard, grimpe au premier étage en retirant sa veste et entre dans la salle. Felicity est agenouillée dans le coin et l'attend sans bouger. Il avance dans la pièce en l'ignorant et jette sa veste sur la commode. Il est excité et il joue l'irritabilité pour cacher ses doutes concernant le jeu. Il a envie maintenant de retrouver sa soumise mais il craint aussi qu'elle ne supporte plus des scènes trop poussées, c'est pourquoi jusqu'à maintenant, il a évité des scènes trop poussées. Il la domine seulement par moment, à un degré peu élevé et sans la punir mais celles-ci semblent lui manquer car elle se montre de plus en plus effrontée et désobéissante comme plus tôt dans la journée alors qu'il a vu son regard se voiler. Il sait lire dans ses yeux et ce ne fut pas une simple dispute, elle lui avait tenu tête pour qu'il exerce sa domination.

Felicity ne voit pas ce qu'il fait mais elle l'entend ouvrir un tiroir, elle relève à peine la tête et se rend compte que c'est celui où il range les cravaches et martinets. Elle baisse la tête quand il pose un objet sur le dessus de la commode. Elle s'en veut d'avoir réagi aussi violemment mais au moins ça lui aura permis de faire comprendre à Oliver son besoin profond de le sentir la dominer à nouveau. Il a finalement été à son écoute et elle sourit rassurée.

\- « Maître…

\- Je ne veux pas t'entendre », d'une voix cinglante.

Elle ferme la bouche et serre les lèvres. Il est vraiment en colère contre elle ou en tout cas il le joue bien. Elle entend le bruit des attaches des sangles en cuir et de ses déplacements. Son appréhension de la punition et son excitation grandissent. Elle retrouve les sensations et les sentiments envoûtants qu'elle a déjà ressentis dans cette pièce.

\- « Approche ». La voix d'Oliver est toujours aussi froide et son ventre se contracte. Elle relève à peine la tête pour se redresser et voir où il est pour se diriger vers lui. « Je ne t'ai pas dit de te relever ».

Elle s'arrête dans son élan et se met à quatre pattes pour avancer vers lui. Elle a droit à toutes les marques de domination et frissonne de plaisir alors que son souffle se fait plus difficile. Elle s'arrête devant lui et reprend la position de repos.

\- « Debout », lui ordonne-t-il.

Elle s'exécute et il lui attache les poignets avec un lien en cuir avant de les suspendre au-dessus d'elle. Il pivote vers le mur derrière lui, règle la corde à laquelle elle est attachée et ses bras sont tirés un peu plus jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tendus et qu'elle se retrouve presque sur la pointe des pieds. Elle sent son regard sur elle et elle l'entend soupirer. Elle se demande à cet instant si ça l'ennuie de la punir et de jouer avec elle.

Oliver s'éloigne d'elle et attrape un ruban noir qu'il passe sur ses yeux et noue derrière sa tête. Il fait tout disparaître autour d'elle pour qu'il n'y ait plus que sa voix qu'elle puisse percevoir. Il entend son souffle frémir et des frissons se propagent sur son corps. Maintenant qu'elle est là, en position, appréhendant ce qu'il va se produire, il va prendre son temps. Il tourne autour d'elle lentement en déboutonnant ses manches et en les retroussant. Il se rend compte que ça lui avait manqué à lui aussi et il compte faire durer le plaisir.

\- « Il y a longtemps que je ne t'ai pas puni. Je n'en avais plus besoin…, je t'ai laissé un peu plus de liberté… mais je crois qu'aujourd'hui tu as dépassé les limites ».

Oliver tait la véritable raison de l'espacement de ses punitions. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il pouvait faire, quelles limites atteindre et il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de la voir une nouvelle fois s'enfuir. Mais d'un autre côté s'il ne veut pas la perdre, il doit lui apporter aussi ce qu'elle attend de lui. Il laisse le bout de ses doigts effleurer ses reins, sa croupe et il l'entend gémir. Il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire alors que ses tétons se dressent et il se retient de les mordiller. Ils sont dans cette pièce pour qu'il lui rappelle le respect qu'elle doit à son maître.

\- « Couleur ?

\- Vert maître », d'une voix précipitée où il sent toute son impatiente. Ça le rassure et il va se permettre de laisser libre cours à son instinct de domination. Sa soumise à besoin d'une mise au point des limites à ne pas dépasser et il va se faire un plaisir de les lui rappeler.

\- « Je t'ai promis une punition sévère… tu es prête ?

\- Oui maître ».

Felicity l'entend à nouveau s'éloigner, au bruit du parquet à son déplacement. Le silence et l'attente qui boue dans ses veines, l'anticipation de la douleur, sans savoir ce qu'elle va ressentir. Une douleur cinglante ou diffuse selon l'objet qu'il va utiliser. Et elle a la réponse quand elle reçoit un premier coup de martinet sur les fesses. Elle hoquette plus de surprise que de douleur. Un nouveau coup, sur les cuisses cette fois. Oliver tourne autour d'elle et frappe son ventre, à nouveau ses cuisses puis sa poitrine avec moins de force. Les lanières en cuir caressent et cinglent sa peau en même temps. Elle ressent la douleur grignoter toute sa peau et sa soumission s'immiscer au plus profond de son ventre. Elle a mérité cette punition et des larmes de soulagement perlent aux coins de ses yeux. Les coups sont moins forts mais la brûlure ne se calme pas. Elle s'en veut d'avoir parlé à son maître de cette façon, il a raison de la corriger ainsi et elle le remerciera quand elle aura le droit de parler.

Oliver mesure ses gestes, laisse le martinet tomber au sol au bout de peu de temps et détache Felicity qui s'effondre dans ses bras. Il la retient, la soulève de terre et la porte jusqu'au lit. Elle sanglote encore dans ses bras alors qu'il l'allonge et lui retire les menottes puis le masque. Il s'allonge à côté d'elle, serre contre lui son corps tremblant et caresse ses cheveux en l'embrassant sur le front. Elle tape deux fois contre son poignet pour lui demander la permission de parler et il lui donne la parole.

\- « Je suis désolée maître. Pardon… je ne recommencerai plus. Merci…

\- Ça va Felicity. Tu as compris ce que tu avais fait de mal. Tu as reçu ta punition maintenant tu sais que tu ne dois plus recommencer.

\- Merci de m'avoir corrigé maître ». Il dépose un baiser sur son front en continuant de la caresser pour la calmer.

\- « Pourquoi tu as réagi de cette façon tout à l'heure ? » Ça l'a surpris qu'elle se comporte de façon aussi vindicative dans le cadre de l'entreprise.

Felicity tente de calmer ses émotions, elle ne pleure pas de douleur mais plutôt de soulagement à voir qu'ils sont capables de retrouver cette relation particulière entre eux et à sentir cet apaisement maintenant s'épanouir dans son corps.

\- « J'ai pensé que vous alliez vous en prendre à Curtis. Je ne pensais pas que vous alliez lui laisser le temps de résoudre son problème, maître. C'est mon seul ami et je ne voulais pas qu'il ait des problèmes.

\- Tu t'es donc mise en colère en pensant à tort que j'allais le virer ou lui donner un blâme ». Elle hoche la tête contre son torse doucement et se resserre contre lui.

\- « Je suis désolé maître ». Elle relève doucement la tête alors qu'il ne lui répond pas. Elle hésite mais finit par croiser son regard et elle est terrassée par ce qu'elle y voit.

Oliver, son dominant, est triste. Elle a la confirmation qu'elle l'a déçu. Elle glisse son visage dans son cou et reprend sa litanie de pardon. Maintenant qu'elle a obtenu ce qu'elle voulait, elle ne veut pas que ça l'éloigne d'elle.

\- « Je ne voulais pas vous décevoir, pardon. Pardon maître. Je vous fais confiance, je ne douterai plus de vous ».

Ses paroles sont aussi pour sa disparition quand elle s'est enfuie du manoir. Elle a eu peur de ses réactions et de l'avoir déçu en réagissant ainsi. Elle n'avait pas réfléchi sur l'instant pour ensuite se rendre compte de son erreur. Elle se tait quand finalement Oliver pause une main sur sa joue.

\- « Je ne suis pas déçu Felicity… je suis juste triste. Triste de me rendre compte que tu doutes de moi et que je te déçois.

\- Non, non, c'est moi...

\- Tais-toi et écoute », en prenant son visage dans ses mains. « Notre relation a changé… On s'est un peu éloigné ces derniers temps dans nos jeux, tu as eu besoin de retrouver ta place de soumise mais je n'ai pas su répondre à tes besoins, peut-être…

\- Si, si… on s'est retrouvé et j'ai besoin de vous », en écarquillant les yeux, la peur de ce qu'il va lui dire l'étouffant et en attrapant ses poignets.

\- « Chut, écoute-moi. Peut-être que tu as besoin d'autre chose, d'explorer l'autre versant...

\- Je ne veux pas te quitter Oliver », pleurniche-t-elle en se serrant contre lui. Elle sait qu'il ne se comporte qu'en dominant et même si elle a apprécié la correction qu'elle a donné à Tommy, elle ne veut pas prendre le risque de perdre Oliver.

\- « Je ne veux pas que tu me quittes non plus », en posant un baiser dans ses cheveux « mais on peut explorer d'autres choses… Je veux que tu réfléchisses à ce qui pourrait te manquer, ce qui te ferait envie et je veux que tu viennes m'en parler. », en caressant sa pommette de son pouce tendrement.

\- « Tu me fournis tout ce dont j'ai besoin, je ne manque de rien ».

Oliver arrête de discuter. Il a senti comme Felicity qu'ils ont eu du mal à retrouver leurs jeux, particulièrement lui, n'étant plus sûr des limites. Cette scène leur a permis de se retrouver mais il veut être sûr qu'elle est épanouie. Il est prêt à tout faire pour la femme qu'il aime. Depuis qu'il a failli la perdre, il a prit pleinement conscience de l'amour qu'il lui porte et il veut répondre à tous ses désirs. Ils ont essayé de nombreuses choses ensemble et il sait qu'elle reste toujours un peu timide pour partager ses envies même s'il l'encourage à les exprimer. Il lui laissera le temps d'y penser et la laissera assouvir ses besoins.

* * *

 **Satisfaites de cette déclaration et de ce rapprochement tant attendu?**

 **En revanche Felicity a besoin de ce qu'Oliver lui a fait découvrir et même s'il veut lui laisser le temps de rétablir leur lien, il finit par céder à ses attentes.**

 **Merci pour votre lecture. Je vous embrasse et à mercredi pour la suite.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 19**

 **Bonjour à toutes, je vois que ces déclarations et ce nouveau rapprochement vous a plu.** **Je remercie olicity1990, Olicity-love, chouppy, Rosace76, LulzimeVelioska, Delicity-Unicorn, Clo, Ally84, aphrodite161701 et Evy 47.** **Vous n'avez jamais été aussi nombreuses à laisser des commentaires, j'en conclu donc que vous préférez largement voir le olicity tendre et amoureux.**

 **Olicity-love : merci pour ton commentaire. Je suis contente que ça te plaise autant.**

 **Clo : merci pour ton commentaire. Bises**

 **Ally84 : merci beaucoup pour la review, ça me touche.**

 **Un dernier mot pour ma beta Delicity-Unicorn qui en plus de ses relectures a toujours su me rassurer. Je t'embrasse fort.**

 **Bonne lecture…**

* * *

Felicity se dirige vers le bureau d'Oliver, à cette heure-là, il y a peu de monde et elle ne croise pratiquement personne dans les couloirs. Elle frappe et entre quand elle entend sa voix qui l'invite. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'ils soient seuls, qu'ils discutent un moment peut-être avant de rentrer mais un jeune homme est assis face au bureau d'Oliver. Elle s'avance et s'assoit quand il lui fait signe de prendre place sur le fauteuil à côté du jeune homme qui n'a pas bougé alors qu'Oliver se lève et prend appui sur le devant de son bureau en se tenant entre eux.

\- « Felicity, je te présente Barry. Il a été mon soumis à un moment et je suis sûr qu'il pourra te convenir ».

Felicity fronce les sourcils en apprenant qu'Oliver a eu des soumis homme et pose son regard sur lui avec timidité, cette proposition ouvre de nouvelles possibilités qui lui font un peu peur. Après qu'ils aient retrouvé leur lien, il lui avait demandé si elle aimerait tester la domination, il lui avait fallu un peu de temps mais Oliver l'avait encouragé à expérimenter ce versant et elle avait fini par accepter avec quelques réserves. Elle avait ressenti un certain plaisir avec Tommy et elle ne savait pas si ça pourrait lui convenir, il l'avait alors rassuré en lui promettant d'être avec elle pour la guider.

Oliver se lève et se déplace pour se tenir derrière le jeune homme. Il pose sa main sur son épaule à la naissance de sa nuque. Barry sent son ventre se nouer au contact de cette main qui lui a inculqué soumission et obéissance et lui a donné tellement de plaisir dans le passé.

\- « Ça te plairait d'être soumis à Felicity ? », en posant un regard concerné sur lui.

\- « Oui, monsieur ».

Felicity reste focalisée sur l'idée qu'il ait pu avoir des soumis hommes, ou au moins un soumis. Elle ne s'est jamais posée la question de savoir s'il avait déjà eu des expériences homosexuelles même lorsqu'elle l'a vu jouer avec Tommy. Ils ont partagé un moment mais ils n'ont jamais eu de gestes l'un envers l'autre.

\- « Tu n'as pas oublié tout ce que j'ai pu t'apprendre ?

\- Non monsieur ».

Elle les regarde et observe pour la première fois la domination d'Oliver sans en être l'objet. Sa voix est grave et posée comme toujours, ses paroles réfléchies, ses gestes lents et précis et son regard direct. Elle se concentre ensuite sur la voix de Barry qui est douce et légèrement tendue alors qu'Oliver reprend.

\- « Tu m'as dit que tu n'avais pas d'autres dominants…

\- Non monsieur. Je n'appartiendrai qu'à ma maitresse si elle veut de moi ». La tête du jeune homme est redressée brutalement par Oliver qui lui empoigne les cheveux.

\- « Oliver ! », s'écrie-t-elle en se figeant, surprise mais son indignation meurt sur le coup au regard qu'il lui lance.

Barry a fermé les yeux et serre les lèvres.

\- « Je vois que tu as oublié certains détails… ça me déçoit… », en s'adressant de nouveau à Barry.

\- « Je suis désolé monsieur.

\- Je te laisse une seconde chance… qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire ?

\- J'appartiens à maitresse Felicity si elle veut de moi ».

Oliver pose une main sur sa tête et lui caresse les cheveux. Felicity déglutit en entendant ces mots sortir de sa bouche et elle sent déjà au fond de son ventre une excitation se réveiller. Elle ne ressent pas le besoin de le punir ou de lui faire du mal, mais cette soumission qu'il manifeste lui donne envie de plus.

\- « C'est bien, Felicity ne t'appartient pas. C'est toi qui lui appartient».

Elle l'observe, elle ne parvient pas à regarder ailleurs. Elle détaille ses mains posées sur ses cuisses, son dos droit. Elle doit pratiquement ressembler à ça quand elle est en position de repos. Son visage est baissé et ses yeux ne bougent pas. Il regarde fixement devant lui, en sachant qu'il n'a pas le droit de bouger s'il n'en reçoit pas l'ordre. Elle le sait, Oliver lui a appris, tout comme à lui. Celui-ci continue de lui caresser les cheveux et elle voit à peine le corps de Barry trembler de plaisir sous ces caresses. Il semble être encore attaché à lui et il a du plaisir à être là, à se soumettre à son ancien dominant alors qu'il est là pour elle.

Quand elle lève les yeux, elle tombe dans le regard d'Oliver et il lui offre un sourire en coin. La main d'Oliver cesse ses caresses, attrape le trapèze du jeune homme et le serre. Le souffle de Barry se ralentit imperceptiblement et Oliver se déplace vers elle. Il s'arrête à ses côtés et pose sa main sur son épaule en regardant Barry.

\- « Tu viendras ce weekend au manoir, tu auras une chambre et tu appartiendras à Felicity pendant une semaine complète.

\- Oui, monsieur.

\- Tu peux partir ».

Barry se lève et part sans les regarder, les laissant seuls dans le bureau d'Oliver. Il est tard maintenant et l'entreprise est pratiquement vide. Il se baisse pour lui donner un tendre baiser puis sourit, satisfait. Felicity le regarde en souriant, à la fois excitée et affolée par ce cadeau. Oliver est encore prêt à la partager pour réaliser un de ses fantasmes. Elle est excitée mais aussi terrifiée, elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle va réellement ressentir quand elle va devoir donner des ordres à ce jeune homme et se comporter en dominatrice. Ce mot la choque, comme si elle prenait conscience seulement à ce moment du rôle qu'elle allait devoir jouer. Elle va pour remercier Oliver et lui faire part de ses doutes quand il reprend.

\- « Debout », Felicity obéit sans réfléchir au ton employé. « Remonte ta jupe.

\- On est dans ton bureau… », hésitante.

\- « Obéis », en l'attrapant par la nuque alors qu'il se tient encore plus près d'elle.

Cette fois-ci, elle fait ce qu'il lui demande. Elle attrape le tissu de sa jupe et la remonte au-dessus de sa taille découvrant ses dessous. Il glisse sa main de son cou à son bas ventre et son corps se contracte au passage de cette main qui peut lui infliger une douleur ou lui donner du plaisir. Oliver sent son corps frissonner sous sa main puis il glisse ses doigts dans son sous-vêtement. Le souffle de Felicity tremble, elle resserre ses doigts sur le tissu et il pose pratiquement son front contre sa tempe.

\- « Mon cadeau à l'air de te plaire, n'est-ce pas ? », alors qu'il glisse ses doigts plus loin entre ses cuisses pour en glisser deux en elle.

Il grogne de plaisir en sentant son humidité et sa chaleur. Il sait qu'il lui apporte ce dont elle a besoin et ça l'excite encore plus.

\- « Oui maitre, merci », d'une voix étranglée par la gêne qu'elle ressent dans cette situation. Son patron, au milieu de son bureau, la caresse sans se soucier qu'on puisse les surprendre. Son maître la soumet à l'extérieur de chez lui et une des dernières limites qu'il a fixées disparaît. « Mais je ne sais pas si je serai capable…

\- Je vais pouvoir te former », en murmurant à son oreille. « Mais avant de te laisser le dominer… jouer avec lui… je vais te rappeler ta place de soumise. Tu es avant tout à moi et je ne veux pas que tu l'oublies ». Il sourit et fait aller et venir ses doigts en elle, en la sentant encore plus excitée. Felicity gémit au son rauque de sa voix et aux caresses qu'il lui prodigue. « Tu es toujours prête à prendre du plaisir, humide quand j'en ai envie », en murmurant dans son oreille, en soupirant contre sa peau.

\- « Vous savez toujours ce dont j'ai besoin, maitre ».

Il retire ses doigts et caresse ses lèvres qu'elle entrouvre pour les lécher. Il la laisse les avaler et regarde sa langue jouer quand elle ouvre la bouche. Il veut l'avoir à lui avant de devoir la partager pendant cette semaine.

\- « Déshabille-toi », en retirant ses doigts et en se reculant.

Cette fois, elle ne discute pas et obéit sans attendre en laissant tomber ses vêtements au sol un à un. Elle se retrouve nue face à Oliver toujours en costume et prend la main qu'il lui tend. C'est la première fois qu'il la soumet sexuellement à l'extérieur du manoir et dans un lieu où ils peuvent se faire surprendre. Elle est anxieuse et elle se rend compte qu'Oliver le ressent quand il caresse le dos de sa main de son pouce pour la tranquilliser alors qu'il la conduit derrière son bureau. Elle se retrouve face à la porte d'entrée et sa gorge se serre un peu plus rendant difficile sa respiration.

\- « Mains et coudes sur le bureau, mains à plat », ordonne-t-il alors qu'il écarte ses pieds de la largeur de son bassin avec le sien.

Felicity se met en position et frissonne en sentant la fraicheur de la vitre sur son ventre. Elle baisse la tête pour garder le dos droit et attend la suite.

\- « Tu vas recevoir une punition, tu sais pourquoi ? », alors qu'il caresse sa fesse tendrement d'une main et que l'autre est posée sur sa hanche.

Elle cherche rapidement ce qu'elle a pu faire de mal et répond sans attendre.

\- « Je n'ai pas obéis immédiatement au premier ordre que vous m'avez donné maître.

\- C'est pourtant une des règles les plus simples. Mais je veux être sûr que tu saches te soumettre correctement pour t'apprendre à dominer à ton tour. C'est pourquoi je dois te punir et te donner dix fessées. »

Il a à peine terminé sa phrase que Felicity reçoit la première. Celle-ci est faible mais elle sait qu'Oliver va lui donner des fessées plus fortes, il lui laisse juste le temps de s'habituer à la douleur. La seconde s'abat et elle serre les lèvres, il n'attend pas pour augmenter la force et la cadence et elle finit par gémir plus bruyamment. Son excitation s'amplifie et son clitoris pulse à la sensation de la brûlure sur ses fesses, de la chaleur de la main d'Oliver. Elle a envie de sentir son maître en elle et son bas-ventre se contracte de frustration alors que les vibrations des fessées entretiennent sa chaleur, tout comme le bruit du claquement de sa main sur sa peau. Elle tente de garder l'esprit clair pour ne pas faire trop de bruit et elle se rend compte de son reflet sur la vitre du bureau. Ses joues sont rouges, ses yeux aux pupilles dilatées larmoyants, et cette image lui renvoie la réalité de ce qu'elle vit. C'est la première fois qu'elle voit le plaisir qu'elle prend à se soumettre à son dominant et à recevoir une punition. Elle se met à gémir sous l'effet d'un mélange de douleur et de plaisir et elle garde les yeux fermés jusqu'à ce qu'il arrête sa correction.

Oliver veut l'avoir pour lui avant de la partager une semaine et il compte en profiter. Il veut lui rappeler ce qui lui a donné le plus de plaisir jusqu'à maintenant, sa place de soumise, et il va tout faire pour ça. Il se déshabille en prenant son temps alors que sa soumise ne bouge pas et attend la suite. Il meurt d'envie de se glisser dans sa chaleur et de la sentir se resserrer autour de lui. Il caresse ses fesses et ses reins en baissant son pantalon, se prend en main et se présente à son entrée prête à l'accueillir. Il entend le souffle de Felicity frémir quand il l'attrape par les hanches, il attend quelques secondes et pousse pour s'enfoncer dans ce fourreau resserré.

Oliver fait glisser ses mains sur ses cuisses et lui écarte les jambes un peu plus tout en retenant sa respiration le temps de la pénétrer entièrement. Une fois son bassin collé à ses fesses, il relâche un souffle fébrile. Il ressent de plus en plus de difficultés à se retenir de la prendre brutalement et le gémissement que Felicity a poussé en le sentant en elle ne l'a pas aidé. Ils sont dans un lieu presque public et il est prêt à assouvir un nouveau fantasme. Il se recule avant de se rengainer cette fois avec plus de force et de s'immobiliser alors qu'il est profondément en elle.

Felicity ne bouge pas et elle fait appel à tous ses efforts pour obéir même si son membre dur et chaud l'écarte et qu'elle se referme sur lui en sentant son frottement en elle. Elle ne veut pas non plus qu'on les surprenne et elle refrène au maximum ses plaintes. Pour l'instant elle y arrive mais quand Oliver va commencer ses vas et viens plus brutaux et rapides, elle ne parviendra plus à maîtriser son corps comme à chaque fois qu'il lui donne du plaisir. Elle sent Oliver se baisser sur son dos, déposer des baisers sur ses omoplates avant de mordiller son trapèze et ses mains remontent sur ses flancs pour venir prendre ses seins en coupe. Elle se redresse légèrement pour lui laisser la place de la caresser et elle sent un plaisir lui vriller le ventre quand il fait rouler ses tétons entre ses doigts. Son clitoris pulse à cette sensation et elle lui offre sa poitrine pour qu'il continue sa torture indécente. Un nouveau coup de rein profond et plus fort la surprend et elle crie avant de serrer les lèvres pour retenir son plaisir.

Oliver accélère ses déhanchés en la prenant à nouveau par les hanches, elle est bien trop accueillante et maintenant resserrée autour de son sexe pour garder encore les idées claires. Il l'entend crier et il a l'impression de sentir son sexe durcir encore, avant qu'elle ne serre les lèvres.

\- « Je veux entendre le plaisir que je te donne… », en la pénétrant à nouveau. Elle gémit plus fort mais il veut entendre sa voix claire raisonner dans son bureau, ses cris de plaisir remplir l'espace. « Je veux t'entendre crier », lui ordonne-t-il et Felicity obéit.

Elle ouvre la bouche et des cris rejoignent ses gémissements de plaisir. Toutes les fibres de son corps se tendent et elle se cambre sous l'effet de l'orgasme qui traverse son corps. Elle sent Oliver accélérer encore ses vas et viens avant de jouir à son tour et de se coller longuement à ses fesses entre ses derniers déhanchées. Il se déverse entièrement en elle et continue de plus faibles coups de reins pour profiter de la sentir serrée.

Il pose une main sur la table en verre pour se retenir et l'autre reste en contact avec la peau en sueur de Felicity. Il reprend son souffle en fermant les yeux quelques secondes et quand il les ouvre, il tombe sur son profil, sur sa bouche aux lèvres entrouvertes. Il glisse sa main dans son cou et sent le rythme encore effréné de son cœur et la redresse alors qu'il est toujours en elle. Elle pousse un gémissement et il grogne contre sa peau en déposant un baiser sur sa peau chaude. Sa main remonte à son menton et il tourne son visage sur le côté pour pouvoir l'embrasser. Leurs lèvres se serrent et leurs langues se trouvent, un baiser paresseux qui s'approfondit lentement avant qu'Oliver n'y mette fin.

\- « J'ai encore envie de toi mais pas ici », d'une voix profonde qui excite déjà Felicity.

Ils se rhabillent, Oliver prend la main de Felicity pour la serrer contre lui et ils prennent l'ascenseur. Il relâche sa main quand les portes s'ouvrent et sort alors qu'elle le suit, il monte dans la voiture qui attend devant le building et remonte la vitre qui les sépare de John. Felicity monte à son tour et fait ce qu'il attend d'elle en voyant son comportement, elle s'agenouille à côté d'Oliver et quand la voiture démarre elle pose sa tête sur la cuisse de son dominant pour avoir un contact avec lui. Il pose sa main dessus et lui caresse les cheveux tendrement.

Felicity n'espérait pas tant de cette visite dans le bureau d'Oliver, il lui a bien expliqué les limites au début de leur relation quand ils sont dans le cadre de l'entreprise et même si certaines de ces limites ont été transgressées et non plus de raison d'être, celle-ci leur permet de protéger leur relation qui est encore secrète. Mais ce soir, ils ont franchi une nouvelle frontière. Elle repense au cadeau qu'il lui fait, il lui offre un soumis pour assouvir ses désirs.

Quand ils arrivent Oliver sort et elle le suit en conservant toujours son rôle de soumise en marchant derrière lui. Il prend la direction de l'étage, lui attrape la main alors qu'il la sent ralentir en arrivant devant la salle de jeu et l'accompagne à sa chambre qui est devenue la leur. Il remarque sa surprise en se tournant vers elle alors qu'ils passent le seuil et qu'il lui fait face.

\- « Je veux te faire l'amour Felicity », en prenant son visage dans ses mains avant de déposer un baiser tendre sur ses lèvres. Sans attendre elle se met sur la pointe des pieds et se pend à son cou.

* * *

Depuis ce matin, Felicity est anxieuse. Barry doit arriver ce soir et elle doit le traiter comme son soumis. Elle est heureuse de cette expérience mais elle est aussi inquiète, ayant peur de ne pas faire ce qu'il faut. Depuis deux jours, Oliver lui explique comment ça va se passer et ce matin il a essayé de la rassurer en lui expliquant à nouveau. Son soumis saura lui faire comprendre si ce qu'elle fait ne convient pas, que ce soit trop ou trop peu. Il sera toujours avec elle, pour la guider tant qu'elle en aura besoin et elle aura simplement à lui dire si elle veut être seule avec lui.

Elle ne voulait pas refuser le cadeau d'Oliver mais elle avait voulu lui dire qu'elle ne souhaitait pas coucher avec cet homme. Oliver avait souri tendrement avant de caresser sa joue.

\- « Il n'y a que moi qui ai le droit de toucher à ton corps… », précise-t-il avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres, « et Barry ne prend pas de plaisir de cette façon. Il suffira que tu le soumettes… et que tu le punisses pour qu'il prenne du plaisir…

\- Je devrais le punir ? », demande-t-elle inquiète.

\- « Seulement si tu en as envie… et d'après ce que j'ai pu voir avec Tommy… tu sauras faire ce qu'il faut », en souriant en coin à ce souvenir. Il parle lentement et se délecte de la gêne qu'il lit dans le regard de Felicity. « Maintenant tu vas devoir apprendre à le dominer. Je vais te former… et tu sais que je suis un excellent professeur ».

Ces quelques mots l'avaient rassuré mais il lui restait à arborer une stature de dominante et elle ne savait pas encore si elle en était capable.

En fin de journée, le gong retentit et Oliver l'appelle depuis l'entrée.

\- « Felicity ton cadeau est arrivé », lance Oliver d'une voix joyeuse.

Elle le rejoint, cette expérience semble lui apporter autant de plaisir que ce qu'elle peut en attendre pour elle. Elle se place à sa droite pour observer le jeune homme qui reste debout, immobile et la tête basse.

\- « Suis-moi », lui ordonne-t-elle en essayant de maîtriser le tremblement dans sa voix, avant de se tourner et de monter l'escalier pour rejoindre l'étage.

Oliver est toujours à ses côtés et lui tient la main. Il la sent trembler et resserre ses doigts pour lui donner confiance. Elle doit s'assumer devant son soumis et lui rappeler les règles avant de passer à la suite. Elle jette un regard à Oliver en arrivant à la porte au fond du couloir et il lui sourit avant de lui lâcher la main.

Felicity sent son ventre se retourner, elle était nerveuse et maintenant en présence de Barry c'est pire. Elle pénètre dans la chambre qui sera celle du jeune homme et celui-ci la suit alors qu'Oliver reste sur le seuil. Elle se retourne vers lui et prend une inspiration lente pour se calmer. La première chose à faire, lui a appris Oliver, est de lui rappeler les règles.

\- « Assis », ordonne-t-elle en pointant le lit.

Barry obéit et elle jette un nouveau regard à Oliver. Il prend appui contre le chambranle de la porte et lui lance un regard de soutient avec un sourire en coin. Elle voit que ça lui plaît de l'observer se comporter en dominatrice et ceci l'encourage. Elle repose son regard sur Barry et reprend.

\- « Je te rappelle les règles. Tu es là pour mon plaisir et tu dois me montrer du respect. Pour ça tu dois savoir rester à ta place. Une partie des marques de ta soumission passe par la façon dont tu t'adresses à moi. Tu dois m'appeler maîtresse, me vouvoyer et parler seulement quand je te pose une question directe. Tu devras appeler Oliver monsieur et lui montrer aussi du respect. Mais c'est seulement à moi que tu obéis ». Elle fait une pause, en sentant son ventre se contracter de plaisir brut avant de reprendre. « Tu as compris?

\- Oui maîtresse ». C'est la première fois qu'il emploie ce mot en s'adressant directement à elle et son ventre se réchauffe un peu plus.

\- « Ton comportement doit aussi témoigner de ton respect. Tu n'as pas le droit de me regarder dans les yeux, et tu dois baisser la tête en ma présence. Tu te tiendras deux pas derrière moi quand je me déplace, sinon à genoux à côté de moi en position de repos. Quelle est la position de repos ?

\- À genoux, les mains à plat sur les cuisses, le dos droit et la tête baissée, maîtresse.

\- Tu as bien été dressé… », en imitant les paroles qu'Oliver lui a déjà adressées.

\- « Merci maîtresse ».

Felicity va pour lui dire de les rejoindre dans le salon quand il se sera installé mais Oliver fait un pas pour pénétrer dans la chambre et prend la parole.

\- « Il devrait porter une marque constante de sa soumission. Je suis sûr qu'il doit avoir un étui pénien…

Elle se souvient d'avoir vu Tommy en porter un et d'avoir pensé à la sensation de sentir son érection contenue alors que Laurel lui donnait une correction qui l'excitait. Une sorte de boucle sans fin où la contrainte et la douleur faisaient naître le plaisir qui entraînait encore plus de contrainte.

\- « Montre à Felicity ce que tu vas porter pour elle ». Barry retient le geste qu'il va faire pour se lever et reste à sa place, Felicity le regarde faire et sourit. Il n'obéit pas à Oliver, seulement à elle.

\- « Montre-moi ce que tu vas porter pour marquer ta soumission ». Cette fois Barry se lève et prend dans son sac l'accessoire qui semble en cuir. Felicity regarde Oliver avec un sourire entendu, s'approche de lui et murmure contre ses lèvres. « Il n'obéit qu'à moi », avant de l'embrasser en se collant à son corps.

Oliver approfondit ce baiser sans attendre, une lueur nouvelle brille dans les yeux de Felicity et il sent une nouvelle excitation à la voir prendre du plaisir à dominer. Quand ils se séparent, Barry a repris sa place. Felicity le regarde et déglutit pour reprendre un peu ses esprits. Elle a plus de pouvoir qu'Oliver sur ce jeune homme mais elle n'est pas sûre de savoir le gérer.

\- « La sensation de serrage lui rappela qu'il n'a pas le droit de prendre de plaisir sans ton autorisation », lui explique-t-il en chuchotant dans son oreille alors qu'il s'est collé dans son dos et qu'il a posé une main sur sa hanche.

Elle sent Oliver contre elle et sentir son corps fort la rassure. Elle observe Barry face à eux, soumis et effacé. C'est la première fois depuis qu'elle a gouté à ces nouveaux plaisir qu'elle est celle qui dirige. Jusqu'à maintenant, elle n'a eu qu'à se soumettre aux ordres d'Oliver, suivre les envies de Sarah, Tommy ou Laurel alors qu'Oliver était là pour la guider. Mais cette fois, elle doit mener le jeu et faire attention à cet homme qui lui appartient.

\- « Prépare-toi et rejoins-nous au salon ».

Elle sort de la chambre accompagnée d'Oliver et se stoppe dans le couloir pour lui demander si elle a fait ce qu'il fallait. Il la rassure et la prend dans ses bras en l'embrassant. Puis il se recule et la regarde sérieusement.

\- « Ça t'a plu ?

\- Oui », souffle-t-elle en rougissant avec un petit sourire et il sourit rassuré à son tour.

\- « Bien… je suis content. Il va passer la soirée avec nous, ça te permettra de t'habituer à ton nouveau statut ». Ils prennent la direction du rez-de-chaussée et il reprend. « Tu vas devoir lui montrer maintenant que ce qu'il fait est bien et pour ça tu dois le toucher ».

Il la sent se tendre et lui explique plus clairement. Il sait qu'elle ne veut pas coucher avec Barry, il ne veut pas non plus, mais elle peut avoir des gestes tactiles qui peuvent leur procurer du plaisir à tous les deux.

\- « Quand tu es à genoux à côté de moi, tu ressens du plaisir à être soumise mais savoir que j'apprécie ta position avec mes caresses te donnes encore plus de plaisir. Ça t'apaise de sentir ma main sur ton épaule ou mes caresses sur tes cheveux », elle hoche la tête, « c'est ce que tu dois lui faire ressentir, qu'il agit bien et qu'il te contente ».

Ils mettent la table tout en discutant et s'installent au salon en prenant un verre. C'est à ce moment que Barry arrive, Felicity lève la tête et le regarde approcher sans bruit. Il est torse nu, seulement vêtu d'un pantalon noir simple. Il n'est pas aussi musclé qu'Oliver mais son torse est bien dessiné et ses muscles affûtés. Il prend place à sa gauche, agenouillé, alors qu'elle est assise sur le canapé et qu'Oliver est installé dans le fauteuil.

Celui-ci reprend la conversation et Felicity abandonne sa contemplation de cet homme à ses pieds. Elle se sent un peu mal à l'aise et Oliver le ressent. Il fait comme si cette situation était tout à fait normale et lui demande si ça lui plairait de faire une sortie en bateau dans le weekend. Elle accepte avec joie alors qu'Oliver lui raconte son dernier voyage dans les îles. Elle se détend peu à peu et oublie Barry qui est silencieux et presque invisible. Quand elle tourne la tête, elle le voit maintenir toujours la position sans erreur et se souvient de ce qu'elle ressent quand elle est à sa place. Elle se soumet simplement à son maître, prend plaisir à lui appartenir.

Elle a les jambes croisées et s'avance à peine pour passer sa main dans ses cheveux, ils sont doux et glissent entre ses doigts. Elle regarde le corps de son soumis se couvrir de chair de poule et ses tétons pointer sous ce premier toucher. Elle sent un frisson parcourir son propre corps et resserre les cuisses alors que son intimité s'humidifie. Elle a du mal à concevoir que cet homme lui appartienne mais elle comprend peu à peu le pouvoir qu'elle a sur lui. Quand Oliver l'invite à passer à table, elle sursaute et retire rapidement sa main qui profitait encore de la douceur de ses cheveux. Elle retient un petit rire d'avoir tressailli et se lève en prenant la main qu'Oliver lui tend. Elle ne s'occupe pas de Barry, elle sait qu'il va la suivre et reprendre sa place et c'est ce qu'il fait quand elle s'assoit à la droite d'Oliver.

Ils commencent à manger et Felicity prend un premier morceau de viande qu'elle présente à Barry. Il ouvre la bouche et mange ce qu'elle lui donne avant qu'elle ne se serve une nouvelle bouchée. Elle se rend compte qu'elle est entièrement responsable de l'état de cet homme, elle doit savoir s'occuper de lui, en prendre soin, et une nouvelle sensation apparait. Elle sent réellement la possession qu'elle exerce sur lui.

Oliver fait la discussion tout en lui laissant des moments où il la voit réfléchir à ce qu'il se passe et à ce qu'elle fait. Une grande part de son attention est dirigée sur Barry et il en serait presque jaloux. Celui-ci lui apporte quelque chose qu'il ne peut pas lui offrir, il peut seulement la regarder prendre plaisir à dominer. Il sait tout ce qu'elle ressent et il est persuadé que cette expérience lui permettra de prendre et de lui donner encore plus de plaisir quand elle se soumettra à nouveau à lui. Ils finissent de manger et Felicity pose sa main sur l'épaule de son soumis.

Il regarde la scène qui se joue devant lui, les hésitations qu'elle a encore, l'excitation de Barry qui se manifeste par son souffle plus fort et tremblant. Il voit l'excitation de Felicity alors que ses tétons pointent sous son haut moulant. Il lui a demandé de ne pas porter de soutien-gorge ce soir et il est ravi de voir qu'elle a obéit même si elle ne lui ait pas soumise et s'imagine déjà mordiller et lécher ces petits bouts de chair avant de plonger en elle.

Felicity relève la tête en caressant toujours la nuque de Barry de son pouce. Elle lit dans le regard d'Oliver toute l'envie qu'il a pour elle. Ça ne fait que renforcer la sienne et elle décide qu'elle a assez joué pour ce soir. Elle ordonne à Barry de retourner dans sa chambre et qu'elle viendra le chercher le lendemain matin. Oliver sourit en voyant se rapprocher le plaisir de la sentir contre lui.

Ils passent la soirée dans leur chambre à faire l'amour avant de s'endormir comme toujours serrés l'un contre l'autre. Le lendemain au réveil, ils prennent le temps de se câliner, s'embrassent, restent dans les bras l'un de l'autre et Oliver lui demande si elle se sent prête à aller plus loin dans son rôle de dominatrice. Felicity lui explique qu'elle avait des doutes mais qu'elle a déjà ressenti le plaisir de s'occuper de son soumis, d'en être responsable et qu'elle veut approfondir cette expérience.

\- « Ça te plait de me voir dominer un autre homme ? », lui demande-t-elle curieuse.

\- « Oui, je dois avouer que je te trouve très sexy dans cette situation », avant de l'embrasser.

\- « Et ça ne te gêne pas que ce ne soit pas toi ?

\- Non, parce que c'est tout de même un plaisir qu'on partage d'une certaine façon… et ça me plait que tu puisses comprendre plus… viscéralement ce que je peux ressentir en te soumettant, en te gardant à genoux près de moi, prête à obéir au moindre ordre que je donne. »

Felicity frissonne en entendant la voix devenue grave d'Oliver et elle gémit en se serrant contre lui et lève la tête pour offrir ses lèvres. Il dépose un baiser léger avant de se reculer et de la voir gémir de frustration en ouvrant la bouche.

\- « Tu es dominante cette semaine, n'oublie pas… mais je te récompenserai peut-être ce weekend ».

Elle a envie de le supplier mais se retient, elle doit s'occuper de Barry et se lève pour se diriger vers sa chambre et choisir ce qu'il portera aujourd'hui. Elle éclaire celle-ci et le réveille en ouvrant la penderie au fond de la chambre. Elle sourit, elle n'a pas besoin de se retourner, elle l'entend sortir du lit et s'agenouiller au pied de celui-ci en attendant le premier ordre de la journée. Elle pose sur le lit des vêtements et le laisse se préparer alors qu'elle rejoint Oliver. Il lui demande pourquoi elle n'est pas restée avec Barry et lui explique que c'est encore un peu tôt, elle a besoin d'encore un peu de temps pour le voir nu face à elle.

Ils reprennent les mêmes places que la veille et Oliver lui explique que Laurel l'a appelé quand elle était encore à l'étage et qu'elle voulait voir son soumis. Pour ça, elle l'invitait à passer l'après-midi chez elle. Elle n'est pas sure de vouloir sortir à l'extérieur avec un soumis qu'elle connait à peine, elle demande alors à Oliver s'il l'accompagnera et celui-ci lui explique que ça fait partie de sa formation. En observant la façon dont Laurel se comporte, elle pourra adapter son comportement, lui en profitera pour rattraper un peu de travail. Elle hoche la tête tout de même inquiète de se retrouver en compagnie de Laurel. Elle l'impressionne toujours un peu et elle ne veut pas lui montrer qu'elle ne sait pas y faire avec Barry.

En début d'après-midi, elle honore l'invitation de l'amie d'Oliver et se rend chez elle, accompagnée de Barry. John les dépose devant la grande demeure et lui demande de le rappeler quand elle voudra qu'il vienne les chercher. Elle n'est pas très à l'aise de faire face à John alors qu'elle est accompagnée d'un autre homme qu'Oliver mais il ne montre aucun signe de gêne ou de questionnement. Elle s'annonce et c'est Tommy qui vient lui ouvrir. Il ne relève pas la tête et elle déduit qu'il est soumis lui aussi aujourd'hui.

\- « Bonjour Tommy.

\- Bonjour madame. Maitresse Laurel vous attend au salon ».

Elle déglutit en ayant l'impression d'être dans un autre monde où elle ne maîtrise pas vraiment les règles, mal à l'aise d'être seule sans Oliver. C'est la première fois qu'elle joue sans lui et il lui manque. Pas seulement parce qu'il la rassure mais parce que c'est quelque chose qu'elle aime partager avec lui. Elle suit Tommy en essayant de faire disparaître son appréhension et trouve Laurel qui se lève dès qu'elle la voit arriver et l'accueille chaleureusement.

Elles prennent place de part et d'autre d'une table basse, installées dans des fauteuils confortables alors que leur soumis se tiennent à leur gauche sans bouger. Laurel lui sert un café et s'empresse de lui demander comment ça se passe avec Barry. Felicity lui explique que c'est la première fois pour elle mais qu'Oliver est là pour la guider. Laurel s'adresse alors à lui pour lui demander s'il obéit bien et il s'empresse de répondre qu'il fait tout ce qu'il faut avant de demander l'autorisation à Felicity de lui poser une question. Elle lui donne la parole et il lui demande si elle est mécontente de lui et que si c'est le cas, il devrait être puni. Elle le rassure et Laurel ajoute en plaisantant qu'Oliver a tout ce qu'il faut pour punir un soumis désobéissant.

Elles finissent par parler de tout et de rien comme si cette situation n'était pas hallucinante. Elle se rend compte du trouble de Felicity et la rassure à demi-mot, elle doit prendre le temps de s'habituer et elle hoche la tête. Elle a envie d'avoir Oliver à ses côtés mais ne veut pas en parler. Elle pose sa main sur la nuque de Barry et caresse la base de ses cheveux, un geste qui la calme et lui permet de faire face à la situation. Quand elle part de chez Laurel, elle sent une transformation qui s'est opérée. Elle se sent plus à l'aise dans son nouveau rôle et elle comprend que c'est l'absence d'Oliver qui lui a permis cette évolution. Elle s'est en quelque sorte affranchie de son maitre pour prendre sa place. Cette semaine elle n'est pas sa soumise mais son égale alors qu'il lui apprend la domination. Il va lui expliquer comment donner du plaisir et elle testera les techniques qu'il a utilisées avec elle, comme faire monter son appréhension alors que la punition se profile.

Quand Oliver voit arriver Felicity au manoir après cet après-midi à l'extérieur, il remarque qu'elle donne la sensation d'être plus confiante dans ses gestes et ses paroles à l'adresse de Barry. Une voix un peu plus contrôlée, des gestes plus francs et quand elle se pend à son cou pour l'embrasser et lui dire qu'elle a envie d'aller dans leur salle de jeu pour continuer son apprentissage, son souffle s'étrangle alors que ses reins brulent déjà d'excitation.

Ça fait presque une semaine que Felicity découvre le rôle de dominatrice et elle y prend gout de jour en jour. Elle sait ordonner et se faire obéir, punir quand Barry le mérite et lui donner du plaisir en lui signifiant qu'elle est satisfaite de lui. Oliver lui a fait tester en premier lieu la punition par la fessée et elle a retrouvé le plaisir qu'elle avait ressenti en punissant Tommy. Elle comprend maintenant mieux le plaisir qu'Oliver peut ressentir à la voir se soumettre, obéir sans discuter à ses ordres en revanche elle prend plus de plaisir que lui à corriger son soumis. La brûlure des fessées sur sa paume, ses gémissements de douleur et bien sûr sa soumission totale. Oliver lui a fait tester ensuite une série de jouets pour soumettre et dresser, et elle s'est rendue compte que chacun d'eux donne un plaisir différent même au dominant.

Oliver ne la quitte pratiquement pas durant les séances qu'elle passe avec Barry et il est heureux de la voir s'épanouir encore plus, prenant gout à ces nouvelles pratiques. Il se pose même la question de savoir si finalement elle ne préfère pas être dominatrice plutôt que soumise, il lui en parle sérieusement un soir après l'avoir vu évoluer dans la salle de jeu en dominant toujours aussi bien son soumis. Il peut l'accepter mais il est inquiet tout de même du risque de la perdre. Elle lui a avoué l'aimer mais il n'est pas prêt à la partager à long terme en sachant qu'elle prend plus de plaisir avec d'autres hommes dans une situation qu'il ne pourrait pas lui offrir.

Felicity est surprise de son inquiétude. Elle prend du plaisir dans la domination et peut-être que c'est plus flagrant car c'est quelque chose de nouveau pour elle et qu'elle veut avoir la chance de tester le maximum de situation mais elle rassure rapidement Oliver, elle ne pourrait jamais se passer du plaisir à se tenir à ses genoux, prête à lui obéir. Oliver lui dit qu'elle pourrait jouer avec d'autres soumis si elle en ressent le besoin et elle lui assure qu'elle lui dirait si la situation se présentait, mais que pour l'instant il la contente entièrement. Tout avait été dit mais Felicity veut être sure qu'il ait bien compris, elle décide donc avec l'aide de Barry de montrer à Oliver l'importance qu'il a à ses yeux et lui faire plaisir.

La soirée commence normalement et une fois installée au salon, Felicity prévient Barry que pour leur dernière soirée, il sera sévèrement puni s'il désobéit. Il acquiesce sachant ce qu'elle a en tête et il appelle sciemment Oliver maître pour donner raison à une punition. Oliver regarde Felicity réprimander le jeune homme avant de lui ordonner de l'attendre dans la salle de jeu. Ils le rejoignent tous les deux quelques minutes plus tard, Oliver s'installe sur la méridienne et observe Felicity perchée sur ses talons hauts, vêtue d'un chemisier, d'une jupe courte et de bas retenus par des portes jarretelles. Il prend toujours beaucoup de plaisir à la voir faire et profite ensuite de l'excitation qu'elle ne peut pas apaiser avec Barry mais ce soir c'est différent. Elle a prévu une scène sans qu'il en soit au courant.

Felicity appelle Barry et il quitte sa place pour venir s'agenouiller devant elle.

\- « Tu sais pourquoi je vais te punir ce soir ?

\- Parce que je vous ai manqué de respect en appelant monsieur maitre.

\- C'est une erreur très grave et tu mérites un châtiment à la hauteur de la faute. Tu sauras recevoir la punition que tu mérites ?

\- Je ferais tout pour vous combler maîtresse et je recevrais les punitions que vous jugerez nécessaires pour me mettre sur la bonne voie avant de me racheter après vous avoir déçu.

\- Quels sont les mots de sûreté à employer si tu en as besoin ?

\- Vert, jaune et rouge maîtresse. »

Elle se rapproche de la croix de Saint André et ordonne à Barry de s'approcher, elle l'attache face à la structure en bois, les poignets et les chevilles liés solidement et se dirige vers la commode pour choisir le jouet qu'elle utilisera pour le punir. Elle prend son temps et revient avec un martinet en cuir qu'elle laisse pendre au bout de sa main. Elle jette un regard à Oliver qui n'a pas bougé et qui ne la quitte pas des yeux. Elle laisse s'échapper un léger sourire en coin avant de porter de nouveau son attention sur le corps de Barry. Elle détaille son dos et se souvient de la première fois où Oliver lui a appris à se servir du martinet. Il se tenait dans son dos, le visage légèrement penché dans son cou pour lui parler à l'oreille. Face à eux, Barry avait les poignets menottés et leur tournait le dos. C'est elle-même qui lui avait passé les menottes de ses mains tremblantes et l'excitation que manifestait déjà Barry lui avait donné l'envie d'aller jusqu'au bout pour lui apporter ce qu'il attendait.

\- « Tu as été un vilain garçon », en abattant le martinet sur ses fesses.

Elle avait tenté de faire paraître sa voix froide mais elle l'avait senti trembler à la fin de la phrase. Barry s'était cambré à peine ne croyant pas une seule seconde à ses paroles. Oliver l'avait rassuré, l'avait encore guidé et elle s'était glissée au fil des secondes dans son rôle.

\- « Tu comptes me décevoir encore ce soir ? », lui demande-t-elle cette fois-ci d'une voix tranchante.

\- « Non maîtresse », répond Barry dans un gémissement en sentant les lanières en cuir le fouetter.

Oliver, installé sur l'ottomane, regarde avec plaisir Felicity voler de ses propres ailes. Il lui a fallu à peine une semaine pour arriver à ce stade de domination et son désir s'est parfaitement entendu avec celui de Barry. Un fin sourire flotte sur ses lèvres et son regard se promène sur ses gestes qui oscille entre sensualité et fermeté. Sa voix est joueuse avant de devenir plus dure, mais son regard pétille toujours autant. Il sent sa satisfaction à jouer cette scène devant lui et il prend beaucoup de plaisir à la voir faire, plutôt à la voir s'épanouir. Il a toujours aimé assister à des scènes de ce genre et Felicity lui offre un cadeau inattendu. Le seul détail qui l'importune c'est qu'il n'est pas celui à l'origine du plaisir qu'elle prend à l'instant.

Elle lève le martinet et fait glisser les lanières dans sa main gauche avant de donner un nouveau coup et que le gémissement de Barry ne se fassent entendre. Cette scène est pour Oliver et elle prend son temps en appliquant ce qu'il lui a appris. Elle corrige Barry et il subit sa punition avant de la remercier mais elle ne le délivre pas pour autant. Elle se rapproche de lui et caresse sa peau chaude des coups reçus et lui murmure à l'oreille qu'elle est fière de lui, qu'il a reçu sa correction et qu'il lui a fait plaisir tout comme à Oliver. Elle se tourne alors vers ce dernier et se rapproche avant de s'agenouiller à ses pieds. Elle lève la main et tape deux coups légers sur son poignet avant qu'il ne lui donne l'autorisation de parler, maintenant la surprise passée de la voir se comporter en soumise après ce tableau excitant qu'elle vient de jouer.

\- « Est-ce que j'ai répondu à vos attentes, maitre ?

\- Tu as été parfaite », en lui offrant un sourire gourmand.

\- « Je peux peut-être faire autre chose pour vous faire plaisir… », en se redressant sur ses genoux.

Elle pose les mains sur les cuisses d'Oliver et les écartes en glissant ses mains entre elles pour se rapprocher de lui et lève la tête pour offrir ses lèvres. Les mains d'Oliver se posent sur ses joues avant de glisser dans ses cheveux, elle voit son regard focalisé sur elle et se rend compte de l'amour qu'il lui porte et de la tendresse de ses gestes.

\- « Sans aucun doute », alors que sa voix chute dans les tons graves et qu'il se baisse pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes en un baiser doux.

A la fin de cette semaine, Felicity referme la porte derrière Barry. Ses mains reposent encore sur le bois et un sourire s'épanouit sur ses lèvres, surprise d'avoir été capable de soumettre un homme et d'en retirer du plaisir. Elle se sent différente, plus sûre d'elle et en même temps pas entièrement satisfaite. Elle aurait préféré partager tout ça avec Oliver et seulement avec lui, même si ça voulait dire ne plus ressentir ce sentiment de contrôle et presque de possession car il ne se soumet pas. Elle se mordille la lèvre et se tourne pour lui faire face et rencontre son regard. Il est sérieux, surement en train de se demander à quoi elle pense, elle se rapproche de lui et baisse la tête pour chercher ses mots. Il pose une main sur sa joue et quand elle lève la tête, son regard tendre l'apaise.

\- « Je peux te demander quelque chose ?

\- Dis-moi

\- Je sais que ce n'est pas à moi de décider… ce n'est pas mon rôle… mais tu m'as dit que je pouvais te parler quand j'en avais besoin… mais je ne veux pas que tu le prennes mal… je ne veux pas t'imposer quelque chose… »

Elle est interrompue dans les méandres de ses explications désordonnées quand Oliver pose ses mains sur ses joues et l'embrasse tendrement en prenant son temps. Elle sent ses lèvres caresser les siennes, sa langue venir les lécher et son corps se détend en le sentant si proche. Les mêmes gestes que dans la salle de jeux mais des sentiments différents, cette fois elle fond.

\- « Respire », murmure-t-il contre ses lèvres alors qu'il se tient toujours aussi près d'elle. Elle fait ce qu'il lui ordonne en gardant les yeux fermés et se laisse envoûter par sa voix et son odeur. « Et maintenant dis-moi clairement ce que tu veux.

\- Partager nos jeux seulement tous les deux », avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de vérifier ses réactions. Son regard est toujours aussi pénétrant et son sourire s'agrandit avant qu'il ne fonde sur elle pour emprisonner ses lèvres à nouveau.

Oliver est soulagé, il ne perdra pas Felicity car elle ressent le même besoin que lui à prendre du plaisir seulement tous les deux. Il la prend dans ses bras pour la soulever du sol et l'emporte dans leur chambre pour lui faire l'amour et sceller cette nouvelle condition à leur lien.

* * *

 **Cette fois Felicity a testé tous les aspects de ce genre de relation et même si elle en était déjà consciente, elle confirme à Oliver qu'elle ne veut que lui pour lui apporter ce qu'elle attend. Vous pensez que ça va être si simple ? A savoir si ça leur conviendra sur le long terme…**

 **Je vous remercie pour votre lecture et vous dis à la semaine prochaine… pour le dernier chapitre. Je vous embrasse.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 20**

 **Bonjour à toutes. Je remercie comme toujours celles qui ont pris le temps de laisser un commentaire LulzimeVelioska, Olicity-love, aphrodite161701, Evy 47, Delicity-Unicorn, olicity 1990 et chouppy.**

 **Olicity-love : je suis contente que cette histoire te plaise toujours. Merci pour ton commentaire. J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour ce dernier chapitre.**

 **Je comprends que Felicity dans le rôle de dominante peut-être déroutant mais au moins elle aura goûté à tous les plaisirs... Je vous laisse à la lecture de ce dernier chapitre. On se retrouve en bas.**

 **Un dernier mot pour Delicity Unicorn, merci pour ton rôle de bêta et pour tout le reste.**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

Oliver et Felicity reprennent leur vie quotidienne à deux. Cette expérience de domination leur a plus à tous les deux mais ils préfèrent de loin se retrouver seuls pour partager leurs fantasmes.

Le rythme au travail est un peu plus calme que ces derniers mois et Oliver propose de faire un repas au manoir et d'inviter ses amis et Théa. Felicity le regarde surprise et sourit tendrement en le prenant dans ses bras. Elle sait qu'il n'a pas reparlé à sa sœur depuis l'incident au vernissage et elle est heureuse qu'il ait enfin le courage de renouer avec elle. Il lui a fallu du temps pour lui parler d'Adam et encore plus pour revoir Théa car il redoutait sa réaction.

Quand Théa arrive au manoir, elle a un air penaud et elle se tend quand son frère l'entraîne à part pour lui parler. Il reste un instant silencieux à chercher ses mots et quand il relève les yeux sur sa sœur, il voit toute son inquiétude, commence à s'excuser pour sa réaction mais sa petite sœur ne le laisse pas finir et le prend dans ses bras. Elle a tellement eu peur qu'il lui en veuille encore. Il la serre contre lui et sent son cœur se serrer à la voir si mal. Il lui explique qu'il a tout raconté à Felicity après ça même si ça été difficile, ça lui a fait du bien. Elle s'excuse à son tour, elle a fait ça pour le secouer mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il se sente aussi mal. Son inquiétude disparaît bien vite, son frère a réussi à parler d'Adam et ça l'a rapproché de sa petite amie. Il lui explique alors que ça lui a demandé du temps mais cet incident lui a permis de se sentir un peu plus en paix avec ce drame. Théa se détache de lui et voit son yeux brillant alors qu'elle ne retient plus ses larmes. Ils finissent par s'enlacer encore une fois chaleureusement, heureux de se retrouver enfin et apaisés.

Laurel et Tommy, eux aussi invités, partagent le reste de la journée qui se passe bien, tous heureux de se retrouver et de voir Oliver qui semble enfin sortir de cet isolement dans lequel il s'est enfermé. Il se permet même de prendre Felicity dans ses bras et de la serrer contre lui pour l'embrasser tendrement devant les autres. Laurel et Tommy échangent un regard soulagé et plein de connivence, ils sont heureux pour leur ami, il a enfin trouvé une femme avec qui il peut partager tous les aspects de sa vie.

Quand le baiser prend fin, Oliver s'aperçoit du silence et des regards braqués sur lui. Il se racle la gorge, mal à l'aise avant de leur demander ce qu'il se passe. Laurel et Tommy se gardent bien de lui faire la moindre remarque, ils ne veulent pas que le moindre mot ne le fasse reculer mais Théa parle pour eux et félicite son frère d'avoir réussit à séduire une femme telle que Felicity.

L'été touche à sa fin et Oliver propose alors à Felicity quelques jours de vacances avant que les températures ne chutent. Elle accepte bien sûr avec joie et ils prennent la mer le lendemain. Il en profite pour lui donner un cours de navigation, lui expliquer les termes techniques et il sourit en la voyant froncer les sourcils pour essayer de suivre. Il passe sa main dans son dos et elle tourne la tête vers lui. En une seconde, sa concentration est soufflée par l'amour qu'elle lit dans les yeux d'Oliver et le désir qui naît quand leurs regards se fondent l'un dans l'autre. Oliver ressent aussi le changement, ses yeux pétillent et son sourire rayonne sur son visage, il l'entraîne rapidement dans la cabine pour commencer à profiter encore plus plaisamment de leurs vacances.

Ils débarquent sur une île quasi déserte, un accueil près de la plage et des maisons spacieuses éparpillées sur l'île et isolées les unes des autres. On les accompagne jusqu'à leur maison et une fois seuls ils font le tour des pièces. Felicity est émerveillée, elle n'a jamais vu ce genre d'endroit, une maison simple mais un luxe au vue de l'environnement et des services qui leur sont proposés. Oliver ne la quitte pas des yeux et elle s'en aperçoit quand elle se tourne vers lui. Elle se rapproche de lui, pose ses mains sur son torse avant de les faire glisser sur ses flancs jusqu'à ses reins. Elle colle son corps contre le sien et sent immédiatement son désir se réveiller pour lui. Elle lève la tête et pose ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ils se comportent comme un couple classique sans jeux et elle a appris à apprécier aussi ces moments, encore plus que le reste.

Quand ils ont fini de s'installer, ils font le tour de l'ile, admirent le paysage et profitent de la mer, ils finissent leur journée au restaurant pour un diner aux chandelles. Oliver lève sa coupe une fois leur diner terminé et l'incite à faire de même.

\- « Je voulais qu'on puisse profiter d'un moment rien qu'à nous… loin des autres. Après tout ce qu'il s'est passé, on avait besoin d'un moment loin de nos vies quotidiennes. J'ai failli te perdre… à cause de mon passé, de ma jalousie mais j'ai eu la chance que tu ne m'en tiennes pas rigueur.

\- Parce que je t'aime », en lui lançant un regard où brille tout son amour.

\- « Et je t'aime aussi. Je ne pensais plus ça possible et tu m'apportes tellement plus. Je veux être à ta hauteur et tout t'offrir ». Leurs mains enlacées, ils se penchent l'un vers l'autre et s'embrassent tendrement.

\- « J'ai déjà tout ce dont j'ai besoin en m'offrant à toi ».

Elle lit son amour dans son regard et elle a l'impression de vivre un rêve. Un homme beau et fort, amoureux d'elle et qui lui a apporté ce dont elle avait besoin sans le savoir. Oliver s'approche à nouveau et elle ferme les yeux pour apprécier ses lèvres sur les siennes mais il chuchote et elle sent son souffle s'écraser sur sa peau.

\- « Je veux que tu m'attendes nue, à quatre pattes sur le lit, les yeux bandés », alors que le bout de ses doigts caressent sa gorge et font naitre les premiers frissons de cette nuit.

Felicity laisse échapper un soupire en sentant son ventre se contracter de désir et sa féminité réagir alors que sa voix de dominant résonne en elle. Son cœur bat rapidement et elle sent ses jambes faibles. Elle se recule sans le regarder et Oliver voit son sourire. Elle apprécie déjà le jeu qu'il lui a préparé. Elle se lève et prend la direction de leur maison pour obéir à son ordre. Il la regarde s'éloigner et planifie le reste de leur nuit, n'en ayant jamais assez de la posséder.

Quand Felicity arrive dans leur chambre, elle trouve sur le bord du lit un foulard noir. Elle l'attrape, le caresse de son pouce et se mordille la lèvre d'anticipation à tout ce qu'il va lui faire. Elle repose le morceau de tissu et se déshabille pour faire ce qu'il attend d'elle. Elle monte sur le lit, pose le foulard sur ses yeux et le noue derrière sa tête avant de se mettre en position pour attendre Oliver. Les minutes passent, son souffle s'est calmé mais son excitation couve. Elle entend enfin le bruit des pas qui approchent et son corps se tend.

Oliver reste immobile un instant sur le seuil de la chambre et profite du spectacle que sa soumise lui offre. Il observe son corps, elle a adopté la position qu'il lui a demandé et s'est bandé les yeux. Il sait que dans cette situation, son excitation est accrue. Et plus l'attente est longue, plus son trouble augmente.

\- « Maître ?

\- Utilise mon prénom», d'une voix calme où elle pense décelée une pointe d'amusement.

\- « Oliver », d'une voix hésitante.

Il sent une chaleur inonder son torse. Il ne veut plus imposer cette distance entre eux quand ils partagent ces moments maintenant qu'ils se sont avoués leurs sentiments et qu'ils se retrouvent seulement tous les deux. Il n'a plus besoin de maintenir cette distance qu'il imposait jusqu'à maintenant pour ne pas s'attacher et ne pas souffrir. Il aime l'entendre murmurer son prénom d'une voix tremblante et admirer sa soumission comme toujours. Il peut lui offrir ce qu'elle attend, une douce douleur mais ne pas se priver d'une proximité plus intime qui ne met pas à mal sa domination qui s'exerce grâce à quelques gestes et une attitude qu'il utilise.

Felicity se contracte de plaisir, elle n'a pas pu se retenir de parler sans autorisation mais Oliver à l'air de ne pas vouloir se montrer sévère ce soir. Elle l'entend respirer profondément mais son appréhension est plus importante sans pouvoir être sûre de ce qu'il fait. Elle est rassurée par sa voix et le ton employé fait vriller le désir dans ses reins. Elle l'entend approcher et le bruit d'un vêtement qu'on enlève avant de sentir le matelas s'enfoncer près d'elle. Toute sa concentration est focalisée sur les bruits et les mouvements qu'elle ressent.

Oliver s'assoit et se délecte des frissons qu'il voit courir le long du corps de Felicity. Ses tétons se dressent et elle entrouvre les lèvres pour mieux respirer alors que sa respiration s'emballe un peu. Elle sent Oliver poser le bout de ses doigts entre ses omoplates et les faire courir jusqu'à ses reins. Son corps se cambre par réflexe pour s'offrir aux bons soins de son maître, ressentant le besoin d'être rempli, mais elle reçoit une fessée et gémit de surprise.

\- « Ne bouge pas », lui ordonne-t-il d'un ton amusé. Elle reprend la position qu'il attend d'elle, elle sent qu'il se lève et l'entend se déshabiller. « Tu es tellement impatiente… »

Oliver fait le tour du lit en prenant son temps et en retirant ses vêtements les uns après les autres, en les pliant pour les poser sur le fauteuil dans la chambre. Il arrive encore à se retenir quand il est enfin nu mais son excitation est bien présente. Il peut exercer sa domination naturellement sur elle et ce soir il ne veut pas lui faire mal, même si Felicity apprécie ce genre de jeux, ils peuvent prendre du plaisir autrement maintenant tous les deux. Il glisse sa main à son bas ventre et se caresse en l'observant toujours. Elle est à lui et il veut sentir sa chaleur.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu veux Felicity ?

\- Te donner du plaisir... »

Il soupire de satisfaction et se rapproche d'elle pour lui caresser la joue. Elle est parfaite et il est satisfait de voir les frissons parcourir son corps. Le moindre soupir ou gémissement qu'elle pousse est sensuel et son souffle court est un vrai régal. Il monte sur le lit derrière elle, l'attrape par les hanches et la pénètre en grognant de plaisir. Il l'entend gémir alors qu'elle s'ouvre pour lui et qu'elle l'accueille avec envie.

Felicity retient ses réactions pour ne pas décevoir Oliver, elle ne peut que gémir de plaisir à le sentir se frayer un chemin en elle. Ses mains se mettent à la caresser et elle supplie le ciel pour que ce qu'elle ressente dure le plus longtemps possible. Elle aime se soumettre à cet homme qui sait toujours lui donner du plaisir. Elle l'entend grogner plus fort alors qu'il se met à aller et venir en elle, se déhanchant à un rythme bien trop lent à son gout ce qui la fait geindre et la laisse insatisfaite.

Oliver déguste chaque gémissement, chaque contraction, chaque frisson qu'il sent parcourir la peau de sa soumise mais il lui manque quelque chose. Il a besoin maintenant de son regard et de la voir se noyer dans le plaisir. Il se retire et l'entend se plaindre alors qu'elle a du mal à supporter sa frustration maintenant, il sourit, satisfait de l'état dans lequel elle se trouve, et la retourne sur le dos. Elle se laisse faire mais il la sent se tendre, ne sachant pas ce qui va lui arriver. Il lui écarte les cuisses et retrouve sa chaleur avec délice.

\- « J'ai envie de voir le plaisir dans tes yeux », en lui retirant le foulard qui lui cache son regard.

Felicity cligne des yeux et découvre le visage d'Oliver, son regard chargé d'excitation baigné par la lumière tamisée. Elle sent ses mains se serrer autour de ses poignets alors qu'il les place au-dessus de sa tête et qu'il se baisse pour plonger et ravir sa bouche pour un baiser profond. Il se couche sur son corps, le recouvre entièrement avant de se redresser pour accélérer ses déhanchés et de retrouver son regard pour jouir profondément en elle en l'entraînant jusqu'à la jouissance. Il reste en elle pour profiter de sa chaleur et il attend qu'elle ouvre à nouveau les yeux. Il dépose une série de baisers légers sur son visage alors qu'ils retrouvent leur respiration peu à peu pour finir par s'endormir enlacés.

Ils passent la nuit dans les bras l'un de l'autre comme toutes les nuits depuis un mois. Leur séparation les a encore plus rapprochés et Oliver ne considère plus sa vie sans Felicity et elle non plus. Il ouvre les yeux en sentant son regard sur lui. Elle fait glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux en se blottissant dans sa chaleur. Elle repense à tout ce qu'il lui a fait découvrir et se pose encore beaucoup de question sur son côté dominatrice qui semblait si loin de son caractère.

\- « Je peux te poser une question ? » Il hoche la tête et elle sourit gênée se sachant pas comment aborder la question.

\- « N'ai pas peur vas-y », d'une voix douce.

\- « Pourquoi… tu aimes dominer ? » Oliver fronce les sourcils et se tourne entièrement vers elle pour l'observer.

\- « Je pensais que tu avais compris en prenant cette place.

\- Oui je comprends le pouvoir qu'on ressent, la dépendance de l'autre mais j'imagine qu'au début il y a dû avoir un déclencheur… j'ai l'impression qu'il y en a eu un pour moi.

\- Et quel est-il ?

\- Une façon de pouvoir contrôler ma nouvelle vie… et cette expérience s'est présentée au moment où on s'éloignait… », en ayant du mal à repenser à cette période et à tout ce qui a suivi.

\- « J'ai toujours mis ce penchant sur la peur de perdre ceux à qui je tenais… j'ai eu l'impression de jouer dans mes premières expériences et ce sentiment s'est approfondi quand j'ai perdu ceux que j'aimais… »

Oliver a toujours eu une tendance à dominer ses ébats mais il s'est rendu compte que ce qu'il a traversé, ses expériences ont modelé ses besoins. Quand il s'est retrouvé orphelin, son envie de domination s'est accentuée et son plaisir ne s'est exprimé que dans cette condition. Un besoin de dominer et de garder éloigné de lui les sentiments qui pouvaient se mêler à son plaisir. Beaucoup de choses ont changé avec Felicity. Il a ressenti à nouveau des sentiments amoureux, avant elle, il aurait été incapable de faire l'amour à une femme et de ne pas la considérer comme sa soumise. Elle lui a apporté tellement qu'il pense qu'il peut être capable de faire encore plus pour elle.

Leur semaine de vacances arrive déjà à sa fin et Oliver et Felicity s'embrassent lentement au milieu de la chambre en prenant le temps de savourer ce baiser pour l'instant encore tendre. Il y met fin pour découvrir son cou puis son épaule, ses mains glissent le long de ses bras avant d'atteindre sa taille. Son cœur bat fort, il a pensé à une surprise pour Felicity mais il ne sait pas encore s'il en sera capable. Il prend la décision qui l'inquiète en une seconde, il retire son pantalon, s'agenouille devant elle en enlevant sa chemise et en tentant de contrôler son souffle qui s'emballe et ses pensées qui s'entrechoquent.

Oliver maintenant en boxer et à genoux ne bouge plus. Felicity est face à lui et semble figée, se demandant peut-être ce qu'elle doit faire. Il ne veut pas lui faire peur mais lui prouver ce qu'il est prêt à faire pour elle, ce qu'il veut faire pour elle. Ça lui demande un effort pour se tenir à genoux et s'en remettre à quelqu'un. Il a du mal à se faire à cette position mais il veut essayer pour elle et lui permettre d'exercer cette domination qu'elle semble apprécier.

Felicity reste muette de stupeur, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'Oliver se comporte en soumis. Elle se baisse, s'agenouille face à lui et prend son visage entre ses mains, caresse ses joues mais il garde le regard baissé. Les caresses sur son visage le réconfortent et il ressent déjà un certain plaisir à sentir ses gestes doux. Il tient son rôle et ne veut pas lui manquer de respect.

\- « Oliver… qu'est-ce que tu fais ? », en murmurant d'une voix surprise.

\- « Je me soumets et obéis à vos désirs maîtresse ». La voix d'Oliver est profonde et chuchotée.

\- « Oliver » murmure-t-elle contre son visage. « Tu n'as pas à faire ça… à faire quelque chose qui n'est pas naturel pour toi… te forcer », en caressant sa joue.

\- « Je choisis de vous obéir maîtresse », d'une voix profonde et vibrante.

\- Oliver… », elle déplace sa bouche à son oreille, « je t'aime tellement », dans un souffle tremblant.

Elle sent le souffle d'Oliver frémir et descend une main à son torse pour sentir les battements de son cœur. Ils sont forts et rapides et elle en a la gorge serrée de le voir aller jusque-là pour elle.

C'est la première fois qu'Oliver prononce ce mot en se soumettant. Il serre les dents, il a du mal à accepter pleinement cette idée, son instinct se rebellant au fond de lui. Il respire profondément pour se calmer et reprendre le contrôle de ses pensées. Il doit se concentrer sur Felicity, sur ses gestes et ses mots.

Elle déglutit et sent l'appréhension la gagner. Elle va devoir jouer son rôle et tenir sa place mais elle ne sait pas si elle en sera capable face à lui. C'était une chose avec Barry, avec Oliver, elle a des sentiments, tout son être exprime sa domination et elle ne sait pas si elle va savoir gérer la situation. Elle décide d'y aller par étape et de se laisser guider par la situation et Oliver l'aidera si elle en a besoin.

\- « C'est très excitant dans ta bouche cette façon de m'appeler. Encore », en soupirant de plaisir, sa voix tremblant légèrement.

\- « Maîtresse », prononce Oliver d'une voix un peu plus calme.

\- « Mais je pense que j'aimerai encore plus que tu utilises mon prénom. »

Une main de Felicity est toujours posée dans son cou alors que son pouce caresse sa mâchoire et l'autre quitte son pectoral pour caresser son ventre et atteindre son entrejambe. Oliver gémit et bouge à peine alors que ses doigts découvrent son étui qui le contraint. Il sait contenir ses envies et quand elle découvre son début d'érection, le cuir entravant l'épanouissement de son désir, il voit un sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de Felicity avant de fermer les yeux pour contenir la douleur qu'il sent irradier à cause de son excitation.

Il est surpris par son comportement, il ne pensait pas qu'il adopterait l'état de soumission aussi facilement et qu'il utiliserait aussi naturellement les règles. Et surtout qu'il y prendrait autant de plaisir. Il ne s'est encore pratiquement rien passé mais il sent déjà son désir bien présent. Il découvre le plaisir de ce côté-ci et comme il l'a expliqué à Felicity, l'attente augmente l'excitation et le désir de combler son dominant devient son seul but.

\- « Oh tu t'es préparé pour moi ? J'apprécie énormément cet effort ».

Elle abandonne son érection, remonte sa main et caresse ses lèvres entrouvertes de son pouce alors que son autre main caresse son épaule et se place sur son bras. Elle laisse glisser son pouce sur ses lèvres et apprécie leur douceur en imaginant le plaisir qu'elles vont lui apporter.

Le voir ainsi offert face à elle donne à Felicity l'envie de le cajoler, de se montrer tendre, de lui montrer le plaisir qu'il lui apporte et d'être à la hauteur de ce qu'il lui offre.

Elle s'éloigne et retire ses chaussures pour enfiler la paire de talon qu'Oliver aime tant avant de se placer à nouveau devant lui pour qu'il puisse admirer ses pieds. Elle voit un frisson parcourir son corps et son ventre se contracte de plaisir. Elle n'avait jamais rêvé de le voir se comporter en soumis, il lui avait bien dit qu'il ne tenait que le rôle de dominant et pourtant il se trouvait à genoux à attendre ses ordres. Comme elle a pu le faire pour lui. Les souvenirs de ses initiations lui reviennent en mémoire et la scène dont elle a envie se dessine dans son esprit.

\- « Dis-le », murmure-t-elle en ayant encore un peu de mal à contrôler sa voix.

\- « Je suis là pour me soumettre et t'obéir ».

Felicity sent son ventre se contracter, elle tourne autour d'Oliver et prend le temps de l'observer. C'est un homme fort à la stature impressionnante et au corps musclé. Même à genoux, en position de repos, il est incroyable.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire pour me faire plaisir ?

\- Tout ce que tu m'ordonneras ».

Elle est dans son dos et pose sa main sur le haut de son corps et la fait glisser sur son épaule droite alors qu'elle se déplace sur sa gauche. Sa main caresse ses cheveux et dans le mouvement elle attire sa tête vers elle jusqu'à ce qu'il pose sa tempe sur sa cuisse. Elle continue de faire passer sa main sur sa tête et savoure le souffle d'Oliver qui s'écrase sur sa peau.

\- « Je dois te rappeler les règles ou ce que j'attends de toi ?

\- Non… je serai obéissant », ajoute-t-il en s'appliquant dans son rôle.

\- « Sinon tu seras puni… », et elle le sent frémir sous sa main.

\- « Je ne te décevrai pas ». Felicity enlève sa main et se déplace pour lui faire face à nouveau. Elle respire profondément pour calmer son souffle.

\- « Déshabille-moi »

Oliver tique un peu à l'ordre mais se lève et obéit sans attendre. Il peut jouer un rôle, réciter des phrases apprises mais obéir à un ordre direct lui demande un peu plus d'effort. Jusqu'à maintenant ce n'était que des mots mais à présent il doit réellement agir. Il s'avance et déboutonne le chemisier, il ne touche pas sa peau et tente de se concentrer sur ses gestes. Le corps de celle qu'il aime, et à qui il se soumet, se dévoile et il admire sa peau qu'il n'a pas le droit de toucher. Pas encore. Il se place dans son dos et dégrafe sa jupe qu'il fait glisser pour lui retirer. Il défait son soutien-gorge et se place à nouveau devant elle pour lui enlever avant de se baisser. Une fois à genoux, il lève les mains effleure sa peau et crochète son sous-vêtement et le fait glisser le long de ses jambes. Il laisse courir le bout de ses doigts sur sa peau et son érection se fait plus importante. Il respire profondément, garde son calme et se fait violence pour ne pas lever la tête et l'admirer. Il finit en lui retirant ses chaussures et elle s'éloigne.

Felicity s'assoit au bout du lit et l'observe toujours. Il est tellement magnifique ainsi à attendre ses ordres mais elle sent qu'il n'est pas encore à l'aise de se comporter de cette façon et elle le rassure.

\- « Tu es parfait ainsi Oliver. Tu te débrouilles très bien. On va commencer par quelque chose de simple... Approche ». Oliver se met à quatre pattes en forçant son corps et son esprit à obéir et se rapproche d'elle. « Ton seul désir est de me donner du plaisir alors on va commencer par ça », en posant sa main sur le sommet de son crâne et le dirigeant entre ses cuisses.

Oliver se laisse guider et va tout faire pour répondre à ses attentes. Il embrasse la peau chaude et sensible à l'intérieur de ses cuisses en posant ses mains sur ses genoux pour les écarter. Il la sent trembler et remonte lentement jusqu'à atteindre son intimité. Il dépose un baiser au-dessus de ses lèvres avant de plonger sa langue entre elles. Il sent le corps de Felicity se tendre et apprécie la tension qui s'accroît. Une idée surgit dans son esprit, il cherche la même chose qu'à chaque fois, ce n'est pas si différent, il veut lui donner du plaisir et ses réticences cèdent peu à peu.

Felicity a toujours la main posée sur la tête d'Oliver mais elle ne le contraint pas. Elle comprend qu'il a besoin d'un moment pour s'habituer et elle est rassurée quand elle voit ses épaules se détendre. Elle sent alors sa bouche plus gourmande et elle gémit à le sentir plus à l'aise.

Oliver embrasse son clitoris avant de le lécher du bout de la langue. Il lui a déjà donné du plaisir de cette façon mais cette fois, il doit prendre son temps et faire son maximum pour rendre sa maîtresse fière de lui. Il glisse ensuite sa langue en elle, il pose sa main sur son bas ventre et caresse son clitoris de son pouce. Il l'entend gémir un peu plus fort alors qu'elle écarte encore plus les cuisses, réclamant encore et toujours plus, et c'est ce qu'il lui donne. Il redresse la tête pour la regarder et la découvre couchée, les mains enserrant les draps pour se retenir alors que son corps se contorsionne lentement sous ses caresses. Son érection est maintenant douloureuse mais il ne peut rien y faire sans l'accord de sa maîtresse, à part la faire jouir et espérer une récompense pour cela. Il glisse deux doigts en elle sans difficultés qu'il fait aller et venir et sa bouche retrouve son clitoris. Il embrasse ce petit bout de chair, le lape avant de le prendre entre ses lèvres et de le suçoter.

Felicity sent le plaisir augmenter au fond de son ventre, il ne lui a jamais donné autant de plaisir et elle ne veut pas que ça s'arrête. Elle glisse à nouveau une main dans ses cheveux et le maintien fermement contre elle. Elle gémit plus fort en sentant son orgasme commencer à déferler et agrippe ses cheveux. Son cœur cogne dans sa poitrine, elle ne parvient plus à respirer correctement et son corps se tend de plus en plus. Le plaisir l'enveloppe entièrement et arrive par vague alors qu'Oliver continue consciencieusement son œuvre et qu'elle est parcourue de spasmes. Elle se cambre et crie pour libérer son plaisir qui détend toutes les fibres de son corps. Elle finit par se laisser retomber à bout de souffle, se sentant vidée, assommée par ce plaisir intense.

Oliver reprend sa place, à genoux devant le lit et attend le prochain ordre. Felicity met un moment à se redresser et il attend en essayant de contrôler son excitation. Il a de plus en plus mal et ce n'est pas la douleur qui l'excite mais d'imaginer le plaisir que peut prendre Felicity à le voir dans cet état. Il est prêt à tout pour elle et même s'il n'était pas sûr d'arriver à se soumettre entièrement, la voir au-dessus de lui, l'entendre lui donner des ordres et sentir ses gestes directifs, lui font oublier ses doutes et il se soumet presque avec plaisir maintenant.

Felicity se redresse et pose son regard sur son soumis. Il doit avoir mal d'être toujours contraint et après le plaisir qu'il vient de lui donner, il a droit à une récompense. Elle lui ordonne de retirer son boxer puis de s'allonger sur le lit. Elle sourit à le voir obéir sans discuter et se lève pour le laisser s'installer. Elle observe son corps musclé, son membre contraint qui se dresse à peine. Elle pose la paume de sa main sur son torse et le caresse tendrement en prenant son temps, le souffle d'Oliver s'emballe et il gémit faiblement.

\- « Tu as mal ?

\- Oui », d'une voix tendue.

\- Ça te plait ? » Elle le sent hésiter et insiste. « La vérité Oliver.

\- Non ». Elle le libère sans attendre et cette fois il gémit de soulagement. La douleur disparait presque entièrement et son corps se détend un peu.

\- « Je ne veux pas t'imposer des choses qui ne te plaisent pas, je ne veux pas te faire souffrir… te voir adopter un comportement soumis me satisfait déjà pleinement. » Elle se mordille la lèvre, hésite un instant avant de continuer « J'aimerais beaucoup t'attacher… Est-ce que tu apprécierais de te retrouver entravé, livré ainsi sans défense pour mon plaisir Oliver ?

\- Oui », en soupirant pour calmer le feu dans ses reins. Il peut faire l'effort de se soumettre mais il ne ressent aucun plaisir à souffrir et il est heureux de voir qu'elle le comprend.

Felicity se lève et Oliver la suit des yeux, elle se dirige vers la commode et il entend le bruit du tiroir et voit les liens en cuir quand elle se retourne. Son cœur fait une embardée et il sert les mâchoires pour se contenir. Il n'a jamais été attaché et il sent une pointe d'appréhension au fond du ventre. Elle se rapproche et son regard se focalise sur les liens qu'elle a en main.

\- « C'est la première fois ? », il hoche la tête, incapable de parler, la bouche sèche d'appréhension. « Utilise des mots », d'une voix douce où transparait un ton autoritaire. Elle se rend compte qu'il a du mal à apprécier son ton mais s'il se soumet, il doit obéir.

\- « Oui Felicity.

\- Je ne te punirai pas pour que tu obéisses mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je ne t'inculquerai pas le respect que tu me dois. », en caressant son torse.

Oliver relève les yeux, surpris par le ton et les mots de Felicity, il lit dans son regard tout son sérieux et il sent un frisson remonter le long de son échine. Il est soufflé par la domination naturelle qu'elle exerce maintenant. Il a eu raison de lui présenter Barry et de s'être offert à elle cette nuit.

Elle lui ordonne de lever les mains au-dessus de la tête, elle referme un bracelet autour de son poignet, passe le lien derrière le barreau du lit et attache le second poignet. Oliver tire sur ses attaches et se sent sans défense alors que son ventre se contracte un peu plus et que sa respiration se raccourcit. Son appréhension est toujours présente mais mélangée à une nouvelle excitation. Il se rend compte qu'il a fermé les yeux quand Felicity pose une main sur sa joue et qu'elle lui demande de les ouvrir. Il obéit et la voit penchée au-dessus de lui, elle continue de caresser sa joue alors que son autre main repose sur son torse. Sa respiration est toujours rapide et elle chuchote pour qu'il se calme. Son excitation n'a toujours pas été libérée et il souffre. Elle se baisse et l'embrasse en prenant tout son temps, approfondissant le baiser pour le posséder. Les mains de Felicity caressent son torse et il gémit en sentant ses ongles griffer ses reins. Leur baiser se prolonge et il la sent bouger, elle se place au-dessus de lui et se frotte contre son sexe turgescent alors qu'elle embrasse son torse et qu'elle mord son pectoral pour laisser une légère marque. Oliver gémit fortement, elle n'utilise aucun jouet pour le punir mais la tension qu'elle lui fait endurer est inhumaine. Il veut la supplier mais elle ne lui en laisse pas le temps. Il sent ses doigts se refermer sur sa verge et entamer un mouvement trop lent pour libérer son orgasme et qui le fait frémir.

Felicity l'observe et note toutes ses expressions, les bruits qu'il émet et tente de doser ses gestes pour lui apporter du plaisir dans une situation de soumission qu'il découvre. Elle sait qu'elle a beaucoup de chance et qu'il l'aime profondément pour s'être mis à genoux devant elle et lui laisser les rênes de leurs ébats. Oliver a toujours dominé, il n'a jamais partagé sa vie avec une femme et elle ne veut pas le faire fuir en étant trop exigeante pour la première fois… mais elle ne peut pas non plus être trop gentille et ne pas lui faire ressentir les frissons qu'il a su faire naitre chez elle en la dominant parfaitement.

\- « Plus vite », en se cambrant pour s'enfoncer dans la paume de Felicity.

\- « Tu me donnes des ordres ? », lui demande-t-elle d'une voix joueuse alors qu'un sourire en coin apparait sur ses lèvres.

\- « Non… Je t'en prie…

\- Soit un peu plus respectueux Oliver », en prenant son menton d'une main forte et lui relève la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux.

Oliver qui perd déjà la tête à cause de l'attente que lui impose Felicity se trouve sans mot au regard qu'elle lui lance. Son regard n'est pas contrarié mais inflexible. Elle tient son rôle parfaitement et il sent son ventre se contracter en sentant son désir de vouloir la contenter à tout prix.

\- « …j'ai besoin… », murmure-t-il d'une voix hachée par le désir.

\- « De ce que je déciderai de te donner », tranche-t-elle.

Oliver reconnait les phrases qu'il a déjà utilisées quand il joue avec elle et un sourire s'étale sur son visage. Elle l'imite pour lui imposer son propre désir et il gémit de se sentir impuissant entre ses mains, livré à son bon vouloir. Felicity a arrêté ses mouvements et il la sent s'abaisser sur son membre qui se retrouve enfin englouti dans sa chaleur resserrée. En une fraction de seconde, il sent ses muscles se resserrer autour de lui alors qu'elle l'embrasse et dirige leur baiser.

Oliver donne un coup de rein pour rencontrer son intimité avec plus de force mais elle pose une main sur son torse avant de prendre son menton de l'autre et claque sa langue contre son palais.

\- « Non cette fois c'est moi qui décide… de tout. Du rythme de nos déhanchés… », en s'abaissant une nouvelle fois sur son membre, « …de leur profondeur… », en se redressant « et de leur puissance » en se laissant tomber avec plus de force et en gémissant alors qu'elle sent un frisson remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Oliver lève les yeux pour la voir exercer sa domination sur lui. Il sent ses gestes sûrs, observe son corps qui le surplombe et le maintien en partie alors que ses mains sont entravées. Il est privé de tout ce qui lui donne du plaisir d'habitude et Felicity sait parfaitement lui faire apprécier cette nouvelle position. Il sent son corps se tendre d'excitation à la voix sérieuse et dure, qui le subjugue et il se soumet au baiser qu'elle lui donne.

Il gémit encore une fois en rejetant la tête en arrière, casse le baiser et Felicity se redresse pour entamer une série de va et vient qui accélère. Elle surplombe le corps d'Oliver. C'est la première fois qu'elle peut profiter de ce spectacle. Son corps musclé retenu, ses yeux dont le regard se perd dans le plaisir, son torse soumis à sa respiration rapide et ses gémissements qui résonnent et qui déforme son visage. Sa bouche ouverte alors que sa tête est rejetée en arrière. Et c'est elle qui lui donne ce plaisir. Oliver jouit et elle se laisse entrainer à sa suite alors que son corps se contracte autour de lui.

Felicity se laisse retomber sur le corps chaudet détendu de son amant en essayant de reprendre son souffle. Elle a pris plus de plaisir dans ce jeu qu'avec Barry, si elle veut réellement jouer, il n'y a qu'avec Oliver qu'elle peut s'épanouir totalement. Elle relève la tête pour vérifier son expression et se laisse aller à l'observer. Il est entièrement abandonné, le souffle calme et il ouvre les yeux en la sentant bouger.

\- « Ça va ? », lui demande-t-elle légèrement inquiète.

\- « Oui, c'était… surprenant… et révélateur ». Elle ne bouge pas et caresse sa joue puis se redresse pour libérer ses poignets. « Et toi ? Ça t'a plu ? », lui demande-t-il alors qu'elle le surplombe toujours.

\- « Encore plus que ça… », en retrouvant son regard, « merci » en se baissant pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- « Je crois que je pourrais y prendre gout… », propose-t-il et il voit un sourire s'épanouir alors que son regard se fait plus profond. Elle lui donne un nouveau baiser plus lent et sensuel.

Oliver referme ses bras sur elle et pivote pour qu'ils se retrouvent allongés face à face. Felicity dépose de petits baisers dans son cou, caresse son torse tendrement et se resserre contre lui. Elle n'a jamais été aussi heureuse et comblée.

* * *

Felicity est assise sur le canapé du salon, dans ce manoir immense et vide. Ça fait un peu plus de deux mois qu'ils sont revenus de vacances, encore plus proches que lorsqu'ils sont partis. Elle a eu un peu de mal à se replonger dans le travail et elle en connait maintenant la raison. Elle a mis ça sur le compte de la fatigue, Oliver s'en est inquiété mais elle l'a rassuré, juste un peu de fatigue après cette période chargé au travail et leurs nuits presque toutes exclusivement dédiées à prendre du plaisir. Mais maintenant elle doit se rendre à l'évidence, ce n'est pas de la fatigue et ça lui fait peur.

Oliver est au restaurant avec Théa. Ils devaient se retrouver tous les trois mais elle se sentait trop mal pour avoir le courage de sortir. Oliver lui a proposé de rester avec elle mais elle a refusé, il doit passer du temps avec sa sœur, elle avait besoin d'un moment seule et maintenant elle angoisse en pensant à son retour, à ce qu'elle va devoir lui annoncer et s'inquiète de sa réaction. Elle lève la tête pour vérifier l'heure, il est près de onze heures du soir, il ne devrait plus tarder maintenant. Ça fait plus d'une heure qu'elle n'a pas bougée, elle voulait réfléchir à la façon de lui annoncer, ce qu'elle devrait dire pour ne pas l'effrayer, ou le mettre en colère. Elle fronce les sourcils en pensant qu'il pourrait être en colère. Son inquiétude augmente encore, elle n'arrive pas à réfléchir sur la façon à réagir quand il apprendra la nouvelle, et elle ne sait même pas ce qu'elle pense de cette nouvelle. Elle s'est immédiatement inquiétée de sa réaction et de ce qu'il ressentirait.

\- « Felicity ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu devrais être au lit… » Elle sursaute en entendant sa voix, elle ne l'a pas entendu arriver perdue dans ses questionnements. « Ça va ? », lui demande-t-il inquiet.

Oliver s'assoit près d'elle et passe un bras sur ses épaules, elle n'attend pas pour se blottir contre lui et le prendre dans ses bras, libérant son souffle et l'angoisse qui repose sur sa poitrine.

\- « Je dois te parler », dit-elle le visage contre son torse. Elle sent la main d'Oliver se poser sur sa tête et lui caresser les cheveux. Il est inquiet maintenant, Felicity ne va pas bien depuis plusieurs jours et ce soir, son comportement et ses paroles lui font peur.

\- « Dis-moi ».

Elle se détache de lui, le regarde dans les yeux. Elle a les sourcils froncés, son regard est agité et elle sert les lèvres. Elle sait que lorsqu'elle aura parlé tout changera mais elle doit lui dire… et peut-être que ça se passera bien.

\- « Je suis enceinte », avoue-t-elle dans un souffle.

Pendant quelques secondes elle est rassurée de ne pas l'entendre crier ou s'énerver mais son manque de réaction finit par l'inquiéter et quand son corps se tend, qu'il se lève et qu'il s'éloigne, elle sent son ventre se tordre. Il reste dos à elle et ne bouge pas.

Oliver n'est pas sûr d'avoir réellement compris ce qu'elle vient de lui dire. Il regarde ses yeux bleus qui ne lâchent pas son regard, son front est maintenant plissé. Il retient son souffle inconsciemment et quand il a besoin de respirer, il se lève et s'éloigne. Il fait quelques pas comme un automate et son esprit lui répète les mots qu'il vient d'entendre et il a toujours autant de mal à comprendre qu'ils sont réels. Il a envie de lui demander si elle l'a fait exprès, comment elle a pu lui faire ça, sous l'effet de la peur qui grandit en lui.

Felicity n'a pas bougé même si elle sent sa gorge serrée à l'étouffer. Elle a peur de lui avoir fait du mal avec cette annonce. Le souvenir d'Adam est encore très présent et le fait souffrir et elle ravive ses pires craintes. Il va avoir besoin de temps, elle le sait, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que le voir s'éloigner d'elle après lui avoir annoncé qu'elle était enceinte ne la blesse pas. Elle se lève sans bruit et se rapproche pour poser une main dans son dos. Elle le sent se tendre et elle sent sa gorge se serrer un peu plus, elle tente d'ignorer la douleur qui lui déchire le cœur. Elle fait un pas de plus pour lui faire face mais il garde le visage baissé, elle a besoin de voir ses yeux, lire en eux ce qu'il ressent s'il ne peut pas parler.

\- « Regarde-moi… », alors qu'il fait un pas en arrière… « s'il te plaît », murmure-t-elle, les larmes retenues faisant trembler sa voix.

Elle le voit se débattre, il souffre et c'est à cause d'elle. Quand enfin il lève la tête, elle est effrayée par la colère noire qui les habite et elle ne parvient pas à retenir une larme qu'elle sent couler le long de sa joue. Oliver baisse la tête en voyant le regard peiné de Felicity. Il voudrait lui offrir tout ce qu'elle veut mais ça il ne peut pas. Il se rend compte finalement qu'il s'est menti ces derniers mois, il pensait qu'il pouvait vivre une vie normale mais ce n'est pas pour lui. Heureusement que Felicity s'en aperçoit avant de passer trop de temps près de lui. La peur et la tristesse se fondent et se mélangent pour le perdre un peu plus.

\- « Tu ne veux pas ? », lui demande-t-elle la gorge serrée alors qu'elle lutte pour respirer. Oliver prend une inspiration pour détendre sa gorge et pouvoir parler. La peur qu'il entend dans sa voix dissout sa colère.

\- « Je ne peux pas », en relevant un regard défait vers elle. Felicity est terrassé par la douleur qu'elle lit dans ses yeux mais rassurée par ses mots. Il n'est pas contre cette idée mais il pense qu'il n'en est pas capable.

\- « Pourquoi ?

\- Tu sais très bien pourquoi », répond-il, véhément en cachant difficilement sa colère attisée par la douleur.

\- « Adam…

\- Je ne peux pas revivre ça…, tout perdre sans raison…

\- Oliver ça n'arrivera pas. Je serai toujours là et on prendra soin de ce bébé. On ne peut pas tout prévoir mais on fera comme tout le monde… on fera de notre mieux… et on n'est pas seuls.

\- J'ai l'impression par moment d'être maudit… de perdre les gens que j'aime...

\- Comment tu peux croire ça Oliver ? », en s'approchant de lui doucement pour ne pas lui faire peur. Elle pose ses mains sur ses joues et les caresse tendrement. « Tu as des amis sincères, John et Nora te sont fidèles et Théa est revenue ». Il baisse la tête et des larmes remplissent ses yeux que Felicity essuie.

\- « J'ai eu peur en tombant amoureux de toi… je n'avais jamais ressenti ce genre de sentiment et ça m'a été difficile de les comprendre et de les accepter… car je prenais le risque de souffrir. Et prendre encore plus de risque…

\- Pourtant c'est ce que font tous les gens, tous les jours… ils prennent le risque de tomber amoureux, de se livrer entièrement à un inconnu pour être heureux. Et quand ça ne se passe pas bien… ils perdent ce qu'il pensait avoir et ils peuvent choisir… j'ai eu peur pendant longtemps moi aussi mais je pense qu'ensemble… on sera assez forts. » Oliver lève la tête et la regarde avec tristesse. Il croit qu'il n'est pas fait pour elle et pourtant il lui a tant apporté. Felicity caresse sa tête et le regarde avec tendresse. « J'ai trouvé mon bonheur qui est de faire le tien. Je suis désolée que cette situation arrive si rapidement… il nous aurait fallu peut-être un peu plus de temps mais je sais que cet enfant a été conçu pour une bonne raison. Il est là pour te montrer que tu peux avoir ce bonheur que tu redoutes tant. Tu seras… tu es un père formidable Oliver ».

Il veut protester mais elle pose son pouce sur ses lèvres et il reste silencieux. Il enroule ses mains autour de ses poignets et baisse la tête pour poser son front contre le sien. Il a besoin de son réconfort et il laisse ses paroles faire leur œuvre.

* * *

Oliver arrive en courant dans le couloir, John sur les talons. Il avait dit à Felicity de ne pas forcer et elle en avait encore fait qu'à sa tête. Il y a des fessées qui se perdent pense-t-il fugacement. Il entend les cris de Felicity et ouvre la porte qui la cache encore à son regard avec tension. Elle est allongée, les yeux fermés et cri de douleur alors que le médecin et la sage-femme s'occupent d'elle. Ses cris n'ont rien à voir avec ceux qu'il lui provoque, il n'y a que la douleur et il en reste statufié.

Felicity ouvre les yeux pour essayer de reprendre le contrôle et ne pas se laisser envahir par la douleur qu'elle ressent. Elle a besoin d'Oliver et elle l'aperçoit figé à l'entrée de la pièce.

\- « Oliver », l'appelle-t-elle dans un cri déchirant. Sa voix le secoue et il semble reprendre vie. Il s'approche d'elle rapidement et elle s'agrippe à lui de toutes ses forces. « Oliver », d'une voix implorante alors que des larmes perlent de ses yeux.

Il voudrait pouvoir mettre fin à ses souffrances mais il est impuissant. Il ne peut que la soutenir et partager ce moment avec elle.

\- « Tu t'en sors très bien chérie. C'est bientôt fini », en caressant sa tête alors qu'elle lui broie la main à laquelle elle se raccroche.

Elle sent une nouvelle contraction envahir son corps de douleur, elle gémit et tente de se focaliser sur les mots qu'Oliver murmure à son oreille mais la souffrance l'assourdit. Elle veut que tout ça se termine, ne plus ressentir son corps, elle pousse de toutes ses forces et la douleur s'atténue brutalement. Son corps sans énergie retombe sur le matelas et les lèvres d'Oliver se déposent un peu partout sur son visage alors que ça voix murmure toujours.

\- « Il va bien ? », demande-t-elle d'une voix éraillée et fatiguée.

Oliver n'est plus à ses côtés et pendant quelques secondes, elle sent un froid l'envelopper avant qu'il ne soit de nouveau près d'elle, tenant dans ses bras leur enfant. Il se baisse et elle entrevoit pour la première fois son visage encore fripé, ses yeux à peine ouverts. Tout ça en valait la peine.

\- « Il est magnifique », murmure Oliver fièrement.

Elle pose sa tête sur son torse pour faire face à leur enfant et pose sa main sur sa petite tête. Elle ressent tellement de sentiments différents qu'elle ne saurait pas dire lequel domine le tout. Le soulagement peut-être à voir Oliver si heureux et fier.

Oliver passe la journée à contempler son fils et Felicity qui en fait tout autant. Il tend le doigt et caresse sa petite main alors qu'il la soulève avant de l'abaisser. Il profite de ce moment mais les souvenirs d'Adam l'assaillent sans fin et il cache du mieux qu'il peut l'angoisse qui a élu domicile dans son torse. Felicity pose sa main sur son avant-bras et il repousse ses peurs. Il la regarde et lui sourit, Oliver sent ses petits doigts tenter de se refermer sur lui et il sent son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine.

* * *

\- « Tu es sûre d'avoir pensé à tout ? » Felicity ne répond pas à Oliver et lève les yeux au ciel alors que Théa sourit largement. « Je suis désolé, je sais que tu n'oublies jamais rien mais…

\- Mais il veut être sûr que je ne vienne pas vous déranger alors que vous profitez de votre premier weekend en amoureux » l'interrompt Théa en riant.

\- « Exactement », répond Oliver son rire se joignant à celui de sa sœur.

\- « Non je n'ai rien oublié » avant de déposer un baiser sur le front de leur bébé.

Aiden est un enfant calme et sociable, ne pleure pas en étant dans les bras d'autres personnes que leur parents, surement dû en partie au fait que Théa s'en occupe beaucoup. Oliver le prend à son tour dans ses bras, plonge sa tête dans son cou et respire son odeur de bébé qu'il a encore un peu, avant de l'embrasser et de le tendre à sa sœur. Il a hésité pendant longtemps à laisser leur enfant à Théa mais Felicity a réussi à lui faire entendre raison. Il est inquiet mais ils ont besoin de se retrouver.

Théa les observe, depuis qu'elle a retrouvé son frère, ils sont encore plus proches et elle est heureuse de le voir devenir presque gaga devant ce bébé qui comble encore plus sa vie. Felicity lui a donné la possibilité de revivre et la chance d'être heureux.

Il accompagne Théa jusqu'à sa voiture pour l'aider à porter les affaires dont elle aura besoin, elle rit aux dernières recommandations que lui donne Oliver d'un ton légèrement angoissé et le serre dans ses bras en lui murmurant de profiter de son weekend. Elle sait tout ce que son frère a dû traverser et le rassure en lui disant qu'elle ne quittera pas son neveu des yeux et qu'il doit aussi apprendre à se détendre en lui souriant tendrement. Elle le sert un nouvelle fois dans ses bras en sentant son inquiétude. Puis il retrouve Felicity sur le pas de la porte pour regarder s'éloigner la voiture. Elle se penche vers lui en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour lui parler à l'oreille.

\- « Nous voilà seuls monsieur », avant de se reculer et d'entrer dans le manoir.

Son ventre se contracte et son corps est parcouru d'un frisson. Cette femme lui a apporté tout ce qui lui manquait et l'a sauvé. Elle mérite qu'il fasse tout ce qu'il peut pour la rendre heureuse… et il va s'y employer dans l'instant…

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce dernier chapitre, j'espère que ce happy-end aura été à la hauteur de vos attentes et que mon olicity, bien que particulier, vous aura plus.**

 **Je remercie les lectrices fidèles et qui ont reviewé à tous les chapitres.** **Vous m'avez soutenu en prenant ces quelques minutes en plus à chaque fois et je vous remercie du fond du cœur. Vous représentez 1% des lectrices sur cette histoire, vous êtes rares... presque autant que les licornes ;)**

 **Je remercie également les lectrices de passage, celle qui ont reviewé de temps en temps ou pas du tout. Si vous êtes revenus au fil des chapitres j'ai au moins la satisfaction que mon histoire vous aura intéressé un minimum pour prendre le temps de me lire.**

 **Merci également pour les mises en favori et en follow.**

 **C'était la première fois que je me lançais dans ce genre d'histoire aussi poussée pour moi et je remercie grandement Delicity-Unicorn qui a su me rassurer tout au long de l'écriture de cette fiction. J'aime tester des styles d'écriture, des formats et des univers différents mais j'ai beaucoup douté ici. Alors merci ma jumelle de m'avoir rassurée et soutenue, de m'avoir motivé, d'avoir été là quand j'en avais besoin. J'espère que nos délires continueront encore longtemps... Merci pour tout. Je t'embrasse fort.**

 **Je publie la semaine prochaine un tout autre type d'Olicity et j'espère vous retrouver si cette nouvelle aventure vous tente. Je vous embrasse.**


End file.
